Pensamientos Pecaminosos
by Ale Snape Li
Summary: TRADUCCION Al nacer Edward fue adoptado por los Swan. ¿Como Bella y Edward podrán pelear contra la creciente atracción que sienten si ellos piensan que son hermanos? UNIVERSO ALTERNO TODOS HUMANOS TERMINADO
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Readingmama** yo solo hago la traducción.

_**Este fic contiene material, tanto por situaciones, como lenguaje y temática que es para adultos, por favor si eres menor de edad y/ó pude herir susceptibilidades, por favor abandona esta pagina. **_

**Al nacer Edward fue adoptado por los Swan. ¿Como Bella y Edward podrán pelear contra la creciente atracción que sienten si ellos piensan que son hermanos?**

**Pensamientos Pecaminosos**

**Capitulo 1**

**Prologo**

**Renee POV**

"¿Estas seguro que no será demasiado?" Le pregunte a Charlie. "No es demasiado tarde para cancelar todo el proceso."

"Renee, esto se siente correcto. Yo pienso que debemos de continuar."

Mi marido era una persona de pocas palabras y aun menos opiniones. Cuando me dijo que debíamos de continuar con el papeleo de la adopción aun después de descubrir que estaba embarazada, le hice caso. Pusimos en nuestra aplicación que deseábamos un niño. Charlie quería un pequeño con quien ir a pescar y jugar con la pelota. Obviamente no éramos infértiles, pero pensábamos que habían demasiado niños en el mundo sin ser amados y que debíamos de empezar a nuestra familia de esa manera.

Yo estaba emocionada cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada, al contrario como había pensado que me sentiría, estaba feliz de ver mi figura redondearse y mi cabello jamás había estado más sedoso. Cuando tenía veintidós semanas de embarazo, en el ultrasonido descubrimos que tendríamos una niña.

El 13 de septiembre de 1989. Bella Marie Swan nació, era rosada y perfecta y seria la envidia de todo el pequeño pueblo. La imagine con pequeños y rosados vestidos y su cabello con caireles. Seria mi princesita.

El proceso de adopción tardo un poco más de lo que pensábamos, permitiéndome el adaptarme a un bebe antes de tener al otro. Una vez que encontraron al que seria nuestro, tuvimos que esperar a que la chica diera a luz. Era un poco cansado tener a un recién nacido sobretodo por que Bella tenia cuatro meses cuando nos avisaron del bebe. Solo había once meses de diferencia entre ella y su nuevo hermano. Pero al final el brillo en los ojos de Charlie cuando hablo sobre su niño, era imposible estar cometiendo un error.

Nos dijeron el primer nombre de la madre y de donde era. Ella era una chica de diecisiete años que le era imposible hacerse cargo del bebe. Ella era una estudiante que tomo una mala decisión. No podía culparla por eso, ella era la razón por la cual mi familia estaba completa.

El 20 de junio de 1990 nació nuestro hijo. Llevamos a Bella al hospital con nosotros. La madre pidió que esperáramos en una sala contigua. El bebe no lo entregarían una vez que estuviera limpio y que lo revisaran.

En el primer momento que vi a nuestro hijo, supe que había tomado la decisión correcta. Su rostro era hermoso y fuerte, sus ojos estaban abiertos. Su cabeza estaba cubierta con una capa de espesos cabellos oscuros.

"El nombre que habíamos escogido no parece correcto. ¿Cierto?" Dijo Charlie cuando vio a su hijo.

"No, definitivamente no es David." Le conteste. Puse al pequeño bulto sobre la cama del hospital y Charlie puso a Bella a su lado. Ella agitaba sus manitas, hasta que las puso sobre las de él. La cara de Bella se ilumino con una sonrisa, mientras los dos bebes se veían fijamente. El brazo de Bella se movió sobre su nuevo hermano y lo abrazo, lentamente cayo en un profundo sueño.

"Edward." Dijo Charlie sacándome de mi estupor.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunte.

"Edward Masen Swan." Repitió.

"Es perfecto."

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos:** aquí me tienen con otra nueva traducción, voy a intentar actualizar una vez a la semana (recuerden que también tengo el fic de "Llegando a un acuerdo)

Yo se que no es nada parecido a lo que anteriormente había traducido, es un muy buen fic, pero si sale de lo que normalmente yo traduzco, espero que les guste y me den una oportunidad con el.

De todas maneras el primer capitulo lo subo el fin de semana, espero que les guste el fic y que le den una oportunidad.

Gracias por su apoyo.

**Ale Snape Li :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Readingmama** yo solo hago la traducción.

**Capitulo 1**

El caer de las hojas siempre me recordaba a la muerte. Nunca me había gustado esa temporada del año. Mi mama dice que soy melodramática. Tal vez tenga razón. Para mi el verano siempre terminaba demasiado rápido y había que regresar a la escuela.

Era la típica niña promedio. Vivía en una casa de clase media con mis padres, mi hermano y un perro. Todo sobre mi era 'normal' pero por fuera. Por dentro llevaba un oscuro secreto que he pensado toda mi adolescencia, pero me estoy adelantado.

Mi madre Renee, era el corazón de nuestro pequeño pueblo. Forks no tenia mucha vida social, pero era muy rápido con los rumores y chismorreos. Ella no era cruel, pero si había algo que mereciera la pena chismorrear, ella era la primera en saberlo y en contarlo.

Yo me parecía un poco a mi madre. Mi aspecto era totalmente normal y no causaba muchas miradas, pero en otra cosas si lo hacia. Era popular en la escuela, pero creo que en parte era por que las chicas más populares no me veían como una amenaza.

Mi padre Charlie, era lo opuesto. Era callado y tranquilo. Él era el jefe de policía, pero en un pequeño pueblo como Forks, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo multando por exceso de velocidad.

Mi historia comienza a los quince, por que yo creo que ahí fue cuando cambio todo. Aunque hubo otros momentos a más temprana edad que hizo que el péndulo comenzara a moverse, pero realmente a los quince fue cuando me di cuenta.

Salí rodando de la cama y fulmine con la vista al despertador. El verano había terminado y era el primer día de clases. Me metí a la ducha, permitiendo que el agua caliente me diera unos minutos más de falso sueño. Nunca entendí por que la gente dice que las duchas despiertan, a mí me hace el efecto contrario.

Me sequé el pelo con la pistola, y tarde veinte minutos para poder acomodármelo. Sabia que mis padres me habían comprado la plancha de pelo que yo quería para mi cumpleaños, y yo me moría por usarla, pero desafortunadamente todavía faltaban dos semanas.

Baje a la cocina. Ahora, cuando digo que somos una familia de clase media, tienen que entender que a todos nos gusta cocinar. Así que tienen que entender cuando digo acerca de nuestra cocina, el resto de la casa se esta literalmente cayendo en pedazos, grietas en la pared, pisos desnivelados, y la iluminación de los años ochentas.

Bien ¿Dónde estaba? Ah si en la cocina. Las repisas eran de granito color oxido. Los azulejos de la pared de mármol negro con oxido. Los armarios de madera oscura casi negra y toda la cocina estaba equipada con electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable. Una gran isla en medio de la cocina. Habíamos tirado varias paredes para hacerla más grande, añadiendo un desayunador. Era el sueño húmedo de cualquier chef.

"Mamá, huele bien. ¿Qué estas preparando?" Le pregunte a Renee que estaba dándome la espalda ocupada en la estufa.

"Huevos Florentina." Me contesto. "Bella, cariño ¿Puedes ir a despertar a tu hermano? Tienen que irse en treinta minutos."

Gemí, pero fui a despertarlo, Mi hermano y yo éramos cercanos. Peleábamos como cualquier hermanos, pero también había una conexión como si fuéramos gemelos, tal vez por que nos llevábamos once meses de diferencia de edad. Siempre estábamos ahí para el otro. Pero había cosas que me sacaban de quicio. Él era de esos tipos que podía salir de la cama, pasar su mano por su cabello un par de veces y lucir fantástico, cuando yo me tenía que pasar una hora arreglándome para verme normal. Él era bueno para todo sin que le costara trabajo, yo por otra parte tenia que esforzarme mucho para mantener mi promedio de B. Mamá incluso nos metió en clase de patinaje artístico cuando éramos niños. Él tenia gracia y talento y yo solo me fracture el tobillo.

Golpee su puerta y la abrí. Él simplemente gruño y se dio la vuelta. Di un par de pasos y salte encima de él.

"¡Bella déjame en paz!" Dijo molesto por mi forma de despertarlo.

"Solo agradece de que esta vez no vine con una vaso de agua." Le conteste sonriéndole. "Vamos Edward, mamá dice que te tienes que despertar."

Finalmente Edward levanto su cabeza y me miro. Una sonrisa adormilada adornaba su cara y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que sus rechonchas mejillas habían desaparecido en el verano. Ya no las tenía abultadas y su quijada cada vez se afilaba más. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de manera inusual para alguien que se acababa de despertar. Fue raro el darme cuenta que mi hermano se estaba poniendo cada vez más atractivo, pero debía de ser por la envidia que me da, yo seguía viéndome de la misma forma.

"Bien, bien. Enseguida bajo." Me contesto y de repente me empujo de la cama para que me fuera.

Corrí hacia la cocina y me senté en mi lugar. Renee ya nos había servido el desayuno. Charlie leía el periódico y tomaba su café, se veía como el típico estereotipo de patriarca.

"Bella, espera a tu hermano." Renee me llamo la atención cuando yo me metía el tenedor a la boca.

Puse los ojos en blanco y deje el tenedor sobre la mesa. No importaba cuanta prisa tuviéramos, siempre comíamos juntos como familia.

Un minutos después, Edward entro todavía bostezando, pero ya arreglado.

"Ya era hora." Lo moleste juguetonamente.

"Cállate Bellartija." Me contesto, sacando a la luz el original apodo que me puso.

"Cállate tu Eduarsaurio." Le conteste aventándole un pedazo de tocino, que él atrapo ágilmente y se lo metió a la boca.

"Suficiente." Renee nos regaño y se sentó en la mesa.

Charlie dejo el periódico a un lado. El hombre portaba una pistola, pero lo asustaba de muerte el tono frío de Renee. Comimos nuestro desayuno con una conversación normal.

Edward y yo besamos a nuestra mamá, nos despedimos y subimos a la patrulla. Cuando éramos más chicos nos encantaba que Charlie nos llevara en la patrulla pero ahora solamente era vergonzoso.

Edward empezaría la secundaria conmigo este año. El año pasado fue extraño por que estuvimos en diferentes escuelas, yo pienso que estaba feliz de volver a ver a nuestros amigos. Edward y yo teníamos el mismo grupo de amigos. Estaban Jasper y Rosalie Hale a los que los llamaban los gemelos doble menta. Eran rubios, hermosos y los amigos más leales que te puedas encontrar. También estaba Emmett McCarty; que era completamente divertido, era del tipo de persona que siempre tendrá un chiste que tenga que ver con los pedos. Y estaba el pequeño Mike Newton que era diez centímetros más bajito que yo, pero siempre te daría la mano, sin importar que fuera. Todos nuestros amigos estaban en el mismo año que yo, así que el año pasado para Edward fue muy solitario.

"Muy bien chicos, diviértanse." Charlie dijo cuando llegamos a la preparatoria de Forks.

"Ajá, de seguro lo haremos." Dije poniendo mis ojos en blanco. En realidad estaba emocionada por regresar a la escuela para volver a ver a mis amigos, pero eso jamás se lo diría a mis padres.

"Adiós papá." Dijo Edward, salio del auto y me abrió la puerta para bajar.

"¿Necesitas ayuda para saber a donde ir?" Le pregunte a Edward.

"Na, yo creo que voy a pasear por algunos minutos antes de que suene el timbre." Me contesto.

"Muy bien, nos vemos después." Le dije.

Vi a mi hermano alejarse, dándome cuenta que es más alto que yo. Aunque no hacia falta demasiado para pasar mi 1.64 metros.

"¡Bella!" Gire hacia el chillido de mi nombre.

"Hola Jessica. ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?" Le conteste. Jessica era una de esas chicas que eran agradables contigo cuando querían algo. Yo era agradable con ella, pero eso no quería decir que le permitiría sacarme lo que quisiera.

"¡Dios! Ya vi por que lo tenias escondido. ¿Quién es el nuevo galán?"

"Umm, No lo se. ¿Quién?" Le pregunte realmente confundida

"Con el que estabas hablando. El que tiene el pelo como si acabara de salir de la cama." Me evadió y se veía molesta conmigo.

Vi a donde su dedo perfectamente manicurado señalaba y era mi hermano que estaba hablando con Emmett en la puerta principal.

"Ewww Jess es mi hermano." Le conteste.

"Bien, bien, bien, bien, parece que el pequeño Edward entro a las ligas mayores." Divagaba.

"¿A que te refieres?" Le pregunte ingenuamente.

"Por favor Bella, aunque sea tu hermano, de seguro ya te diste cuenta que se ha puesto muy bueno. ¿Me puedes emparejar él?"

"Ya me voy a clases." Le dije desesperada por dejar esa conversación. No le desearía a Jessica a nadie quien yo quisiera. Volví a ver a Edward que estaba parado en un solo pie y recargado contra la pared, su mano recorría su cabello. Imagino que si lo veía objetivamente, podría decir que era apuesto. Alto, bueno todavía le faltaba crecer más y guapo, ¿Acaso no era del tipo de todas?

Levanto la mirada y me vio mirándolo; levanto la ceja y me sonrío. Sentí un extraño sentimiento el ser atrapada comiéndome con la mirada a mi propio hermano. No entendí que ese día empecé un difícil camino.

**Edward POV **

Bella empieza su historia a la edad de quince años, pero la mía empieza mucho antes. Recuerdo a la edad de seis años jugando con algunos vecinos. Yo era el único niño, pero eso jamás me molesto. No me importaba jugar a las muñecas con las niñas siempre y cuando ellas jugaran a policías y ladrones conmigo. Incluso en aquel entonces yo era muy diplomático.

La mayor parte de los detalles de ese día son borrosos. No puedo recordar los nombres de nuestros amigos, pero si recuerdo la conversación.

"Me voy a casar con el señor Barkin." La pequeña rubia dijo.

"¿El cartero?" Pregunto Bella

"Sip, tiene el cabello rubio como el mío." Contesto.

"¿Y tu Edward? ¿Con quien te vas a casar cuando crezcas?" La redondita castaña me pregunto.

"Ummm." Empecé "Me voy a casar con Bella."

Bella abrió los ojos y su redonda carita sonrío de oreja a oreja. "Ajá, cuando crezcamos Edward y yo nos vamos a casar."

"No puedes casarte con él, es tu hermano." La pequeña respondió.

"Si puedo, mi mamá dice que te debes de casar con tu mejor amigo y Edward es el mejor de mis amigo."

No es inusual que los niños pequeños se quieran casar con algún miembro de su familia. Muchas niñas pequeñas se quieren casar con su padre y muchos niños con su madre. Sin embargo es poco común que esa sensación nunca desaparezca.

Sabía que no podía casarme con mi hermana. Solo que quería encontrar a alguien como ella. Ella era y hasta la fecha es una mujer sin igual y no he conocido a nadie que se le parezca.

A los trece tuve mi primer sueño húmedo. Fue, por falta de otra palabra mejor, intenso. Sabía que la mayoría de los chicos se despertarían y se sentirían avergonzados, pero yo me sentí aliviado. Me di cuenta que mis sueños era en el único lugar que podía tener lo que yo quería. Incluso si hay gente que piense que esta mal, incluso si jamás sucediera. Mis sueños eran míos y conservaría y apreciaría cada uno de ellos.

Los sueños empezaron con uno al mes, y después empezaron a incrementarse a uno por la semana. Pero para cuando tenía quince años era casi cada noche. Doy gracias que no hablo dormido, como Bella lo hace. Esos sueños eran mi secreto, mi diario, mis deseos y ni siquiera podría soportar escribirlos. Eran mi todo.

El empezar la secundaria era emocionante y aterrador al mismo tiempo. Estaba feliz de estar nuevamente en la misma escuela que la mayoría de mis amigos. El año anterior fue muy solitario, pero a consecuencia de ello, mejore mis calificaciones. Incluso eran tan buenas que me permitían adelantarme de año en algunas materias, permitiéndome compartir algunas clases con Bella.

Bella era una hermana genial, pero era mejor amiga. Siempre tenía el corazón en la mano, invariablemente veía lo mejor de cada persona pero pobre de el que le hiciera daño a uno de sus amigos. El gatito se convertía en pantera y lo defendía. Recuerdo que en primer año un niño tres años más grande, se robo mi almuerzo. Bella se entero y lo persiguió dándole de patadas en las espinillas hasta que prometió traerme bocadillos por el resto de la semana. Ella se metió en problemas, pero yo tuve galletas Oreo todos los días de esa semana.

Me di cuenta que mientras caminaba por la escuela atraía más miradas que antes. Los chico parecían medirme como competencia, y las chicas me veían descaradamente. Sabía que había crecido durante el verano. Mi piel seguía limpia, mientras la de otros tenía acne. Había practicado muchos deportes durante las vacaciones y mi cuerpo se estaba marcando un poco. Y añadiendo que crecí cinco centímetros, supongo que me veía un poco diferente. Sin embargo la mayoría de ellos me conocían desde siempre y no estaba seguro de llamar tanto la atención.

"Hola Edward."

"Hola Irina, ¿Qué tal el verano?" Irina era una de las pocas amigas que hice el año pasado cuando estuve separado de mi grupo. No nos juntábamos después de clases, pero en la escuela nos hacíamos compañía en el almuerzo y en los descansos.

"Bastante bien, fuimos al 'Gran Cañón' y mi papá tiro la cámara." Se rió por lo bajo. "¿Qué tal el tuyo?"

"Bien. Solo salía con algunos amigos, nada fuera de lo normal."

"Bueno ya me voy a clases. ¿Nos vemos por ahí?" Me pregunto nerviosa.

"Si, claro." Le conteste. Me gustaba, era una niña agradable. Era bonita, y era tranquila, y no estaba seguro si encajaría con mis amigos, pero no la ignoraría ahora que ya los tenia de vuelta.

Pase todo el día confundido y desconcertado por toda la nueva atención que atraía. No menos de siete chicas se me acercaron con notitas que decían de todo desde; 'Pienso que eres sexy' hasta 'Si quieres puedo mamartela' Ninguna de ellas tenia bondad en sus ojos, ninguna de ellas se mordía el labio cuando estaba nerviosa, no era correcto, ni siquiera se le acercaban.

No eran Bella.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos:** me alegro que les gustara el fic, no crei que tuviera tanta aceptacion. Me dio gusto ver a tantas personas conocidas que me han apoyado. Espero que les siga gustando. Voy a tratar de estar actualizando una vez a la semana, pero tambien tengo el fic de "Llegando a un acuerdo" si me es posible los dos los actualizo a la semana, en caso que me complique estaria **actualizando una semana un fic y a la otra el otro**. Por favor tenganme paciencia, los voy a terminar pero tal vez me tarde un poco más. Gracias por leer y hasta la proxima.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**18 junio 2010**


	3. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de ******Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de ******Readingmama** yo solo hago la traducción**.**

**Capitulo 2**

¿Qué es lo que se puede hacer cuando el chico más sexy de la escuela es tu hermano?

Tomo solo un par de días para que en la escuela golpeara con fuerza una Edwardmania. Chicas con las que yo había ido en la misma escuela desde primer año, ahora se me acercaban para platicar. Una chica incluso me pido que la invitara a mi casa para que pudiera ver a Edward en su privacidad. Si no fuera tan espeluznante lo hubiera hecho para verla gritar. Edward se estaba tomando toda la atención como si se comiera un grano de sal, y eso solo lo hacia más atractivo para la manada. Recibí muchas notas para que yo se las entregara; las cuales terminaban con rapidez en el cesto de la basura. Rosalie era la única chica que no estaba interesada en ser el primer beso de Edward. Gracias a Dios nuestro grupo parecía ser inmune a la nueva fama de Edward.

"Hola Bella." Jessica me llamo cuando entre a la clase de ingles que compartíamos.

"Hey Jess." Le dije suspirando. La cortesía se estaba evaporando y eso que apenas iban tres días. En tres semanas me imagino que tendría que golpearla en los ovarios para que ya me dejara en paz.

"Hola Edward." Jessica canturrio, ahora ignorándome cuando mi hermano entro.

"Hey." Dijo y sonrío de lado lo que causo que yo me pusiera furiosa.

Se sentó a mi lado en el escritorio que compartíamos. Me sonrío alegremente pero dejo de hacerlo cuando vio mi expresión.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede chicharito?" Me pregunto y uso el apodo que mis padres me decían de niña. Solía usarlo para molestarme pero en este momento sonaba hasta cariñoso. Sin embargo yo tenía prohibido bajo ninguna circunstancia decirle el apodo de su niñez.

"No deberías de darle alas." Le dije señalando con la cabeza hacia Jessica. "Al menos que estés interesado." Me vio fijamente por un momento, me estaba estudiando y de repente empecé a espantarme. "¡Oh Dios! ¿Jessica?"

Edward soltó una carcajada. "No, no. Pero fue gracioso verte incomoda por unos momentos. ¿Y de todas formas por que te importa?" Me pregunto serio.

"Um, bueno." Empecé. "En realidad no quiero que salga con nuestro grupo. Tu te mereces a alguien mas interesante que ella."

"¿Así que debería de encontrar alguien como tu?" Me pregunto quedamente.

"Bueno, nunca encontraras a alguien tan fabulosa como yo, pero si, deberías de subir el listón un poco." Le bromee.

La expresión de Edward fue adolorida y al siguiente minuto entro el profesor. Vi a Jessica tratando de llamar la atención de Edward durante toda la clase, pero él no la noto. Me hacia sentir mucho mejor, pero no quería adentrarme a ese sentimiento y descubrir el por que.

Edward y yo caminamos juntos por el pasillo, los dos teníamos educación física y hacia allá nos dirigíamos cuando una rubia nos bloqueo el camino.

"Hola Eddie." Dijo la rubia.

"Hola Lauren." Edward contesto y sonrío de lado. Pude ver como los ojos de Lauren brillaron y yo quería quitarle esa sonrisilla de un golpe. Empecé a darme cuenta que tenia pensamientos más violentos desde que Edward entro a mi misma escuela.

El decir que Lauren me desagradaba seria muy leve, y decir que la odiaba era muy amable. A la tierna edad de quince años, Lauren ya le había dado sexo oral al menos diez chicos diferentes. Lo se tal vez puedas pensar que son solo rumores. Nop. No solo realizaba dichos actos, sino que también los grabo con su cámara web y los ponía en su página de MySpace. A veces pienso que el programa de Primetime, debería de olvidarse de los depredadores un solo episodio y venir por niñas como Lauren. Eran otro tipo de depredadores.

"Y bien, Jessica y yo vamos a tener una fiesta el sábado. Mis padres no estarán el fin de semana y seremos libres de hacer lo que queramos." Le dijo guiñándole el ojo. "¿Te gustaría venirte?"

Me ahogue con una carcajada que escondí por el doble sentido de las palabras de Lauren. Edward me dio un codazo disimulado en mis costillas.

"No lo se. ¿Tu quieres ir Bella?" Me pregunto. Lauren me rogaba con la mirada.

"Probablemente, te avisamos." Le respondí.

Lauren salto arriba y abajo y grito como si fuera una niñita. "Perfecto, nos vemos ahí." Su comentario estaba dirigido exclusivamente para Edward.

"Bueno, eso fue interesante." Edward dijo mientras caminábamos hacia clases.

"Eso no fue tan interesante, me refiero." Le conteste. "Mira Edward, deberías de saber que Lauren tiene una reputación. Y si haces cualquier cosa, solo se cuidadoso, por que podría terminar en Internet."

"¿En serio Bella?" Hubiera pensado que me conoces mejor que eso. Me respeto lo suficiente para caer por alguien como Lauren Mallory. Su reputación a transcendido las murallas de esta escuela."

Ese comentario me hizo sentirme orgullosa de mi hermano.

"No puedo creer que no tengo una sola clase con nadie mas, aparte de Rose en este semestre." Emmett dijo haciendo un puchero que se veía ridículo. Todavía tenia un poco de grasa de niño en su cuerpo, pero este verano se la paso haciendo pesas y cada vez su cuerpo se estaba poniendo más marcado y musculoso.

"Muchas gracias tarado." Rose replico.

"No es a lo que me refiero y tu lo sabes." Emmett contesto y le robo una de sus papas fritas de su plato. "Supongo que de todas formas estoy mejor que Edward."

"En realidad Edward esta en mi clase de ingles y en educación física." Le conteste.

"¿Cómo es posible?" Pregunto Jasper.

"Bueno, se podría decir que de alguna forma salte un año por mis calificaciones en Ingles, y Bella réprobo educación física. Así que está en mi clase." Edward contesto.

"¡Hey se supone que no lo dirías!" Le grite por el último comentario. Mis amigos no se dejaban engañar y empezaron a reírse a mis expensas.

"¿Quién reprueba educación física?" Emmett se carcajeaba.

Cruce los brazos y me recargue contra el respaldo, resoplando. Debería de estar avergonzada por reprobar educación física y nadi además de mis padres y Edward lo sabían. Me sentí un poco traicionada por que lo dijo con tanta franqueza.

Edward pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros y se acerco a mí. "Lo lamento." Me susurro. "Pensé que lo sabían." Su tono era sincero y aunque nos molestábamos el uno al otro, sabia que él jamás haría nada para lastimarme a propósito.

"Y bien, ¿Alguien supo algo más sobre la fiesta de La Cosa 1 y La Cosa 2?" Pregunto Rosalie cambiando el tema.

"Aja, ¿Vamos a ir?" Mike pregunto emocionado. Su voz me hizo saltar, no me había dado cuenta que estaba sentado a mi lado.

"Claro, ¿Por qué no?" Conteste.

"Hey que es lo que vas a ponerte… oh, lo siento mucho." Dije mientras entraba a la habitación de Edward y lo encontré en ropa interior. Mis ojos se quedaron viéndolo más tiempo de lo apropiado, y de repente mis mejillas se ruborizaron.

"Lo que sea, no es como si estuviera desnudo." Edward se burlo. Obviamente desconociendo el motivo. "Me has visto con menos ropa."

"Solo por que vi tu pene en la bañera cuando tenias dos años, no significa que tenga que verlo ahora." Le conteste ahora totalmente roja. Edward se rió entre dientes para esconder su propia vergüenza y se puso unos pantalones.

"Y bien ¿Para que entraste aquí sin tocar?" Me pregunto.

"Solo me preguntaba que era lo que te pondrías para la fiesta de hoy." Mi vista viajo de nuevo a él mientras se ponía una playera verde. No era la gran cosa, pero en él se veía muy bien.

"Um, ¿Esto?" Me contesto.

"Oh, muy bien. Gracias." Dije el último comentario antes de girar y salir de la habitación.

Regrese a mi habitación y abrí mi closet. En realidad solo tenía una amiga cercana, pero Rosalie se veía fantástica con cualquier cosa que usara y eso no me ayudaba a saber que vestir yo. Incluso me ofreció que usara algo de su ropa y cosmeticos, pero teníamos diferente tono de piel, de cabello y los colores que usábamos en el maquillaje no eran los adecuados para la otra. El ser tan pálida no podía usar los tonos marfil solo los blancos.

Saque una camisa rojo oscuro y unos pantalones negros con bolsillos. Me vi en el espejo y cambie la camisa por una verde. Era un poco más ajustada en el busto y de ahí caía libremente hasta mis caderas.

Llamaron a mi puerta y después me llamaron. "¿Estas lista?"

"Aja." Le conteste y abrí la puerta para encontrar a Edward afuera. Tenia gel en el cabello y se veía un poco como cuando se despertaba por la mañana solo que mas despeinado. Si hubiera sido alguien mas me hubiera reído, pero era Edward y a él se le veía bien. No solo se le veía bien, era su estilo.

"¿Me preguntaste para que combináramos?" Me pregunto levantando la ceja. Lo vi de arriba abajo; no me había dado cuenta que sus jeans eran negros. Después de verlo en su ropa interior no permití que mi vista lo viera hacia abajo otra vez.

"Oh mierda, no me di cuenta, me puedo cambiar…"

"No." Me corto. "A mi no me importa. Esta noche podemos tratar de quitarles el trono de los mas apuesto hermanos a Rose y Jasper." Me vio de arriba abajo y alejo la vista de repente, me sentí extraña.

"Muy bien, entonces vámonos."

Edward me siguió escaleras abajo, nos despedimos de nuestros padres. Una de las ventajas de vivir en Forks es que todos vivíamos cerca de todos y podíamos caminar. Bueno no todos, pero la mayoría de la gente con la que nos llevábamos si.

Encontramos a Rose y Jasper a dos cuadras de la casa. Nos habían esperado en la esquina de su calle. Y a una cuadra de casa de Lauren Emmett y Mike se acercaban.

Mientras caminábamos no podía evitar pensar como nos veríamos en cámara lenta. Nos veríamos fantásticos con nuestros cabellos volando con el aire ó… mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando tropecé en empecé a caer con rapidez

Edward me sujeto de un brazo y Mike del otro.

"Te tengo." Mike dijo y Edward me soltó.

"Gracias." Murmure.

Jessica abrió la puerta cuando tocamos. "¡Edward!" Grito. "Y todos los demás, entren."

"Después de usted, invitado de honor." Hice reverencia con la mano y me burle de él. Él frunció el ceño y paso, pero cuando paso a mi lado dijo por lo bajo. "No me odies por ser hermoso."

"Hey chicos, enseguida regreso." Emmett dijo y fue del otro lado de la habitación, lo escuche llamar a alguien y después mi atención fue a otro lado.

"Las bebidas están el la cocina, sírvanse lo que gusten." Jessica dijo y estaba parada demasiado cerca de Edward para mi gusto.

"¿Bella quieres tomar algo?" Me pregunto Mike.

"Claro, lo que sea que tu tomes." Mike me sonrío y fue hacia la cocina.

Emmett regreso dando saltitos antes de que Mike regresara, en una mano tenia un vaso y en el otro a una niña pequeña. Se veía como si tuviera nueve años. Era pequeña, con cabellos negro y corto y unos ojos grandes y expresivos.

"Todos, ella es Alice, Alice ellos son todos." Emmett nos la presento.

Mire a Emmett con curiosidad. ¿Por que se fue corriendo por la hermana de alguien?

"Hola Alice, soy Bella." Le dije educadamente.

"Alice esta en mi clase de matemáticas." Emmett explico y mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando me di cuenta de lo que decía y la volví a ver.

"Hola a todos, Emmett me ha platicado mucho de todos ustedes. Tu debes de ser Rosalie." Dijo y le guiño el ojo a Rose.

"Esa soy yo." Rose contesto.

"Y tu debes de ser Edward. Tengo que decir que los rumores no te hacen justicia." Sus palabras eran sinceras y no parecía tener segundas intenciones.

"¿Qué tipo de rumores?" Edward pregunto con curiosidad.

"Oh solo de que tan guapo estas y que tan agradable es tu cabello… cosas de chicas." Dijo y su atención se volvió hacia Jasper. "Ahora estoy bastante segura que tu no eres Mike, así que tu eres Jasper."

"Hola Alice, gusto en conocerte." El tono de voz de Jasper era suave y me gire a verlo, y note que su expresión era igual que la voz. Veía a Alice como si fuera una canasta llena con gatitos.

"Bueno Alice, pienso que vamos a hacer buenos amigos." Le dije y la jale para que estuviera cerca del grupo.

Mike regreso con mi bebida y le presentamos a Alice. Le di un trago a mi vaso y me di cuenta de que era cerveza. Me atragante un poco y sentí una mano frotando mi espalda. Se sentía muy bien, pero no quería que Mike me tocara de esa forma tan tierna. Yo sabía que le gustaba, pero no estaba segura de querer cambiar nuestra relación. Me di la vuelta y vi que era la mano de Edward en mi espalda y le sonreí.

"Esta noche tómalo con calma ¿de acuerdo?" Me pidió.

"Claro, como sea." Le conteste con indiferencia.

Nuestro grupo se dividió mientras pasaba el tiempo, platicaban con compañeros de clases. Mike jamás se alejo mucho de mi, siempre regresaba para rellenar mi bebida.

**Edward POV**

La fiesta era diferente de lo que yo pensaba. Los chicos habían ido a algunas el año pasado, pero mamá no me dejo acompañarlos argumentando 'ya tendrás bastante de fiestas de preparatoria cuando entres a preparatoria.'

Esperaba que hubiera bebidas alcohólicas, pero también esperaba libertinaje y peleas. Yo creo que había visto muchas series de televisión. Todos se comportaban bastante bien, tal vez un poco tontos. Yo no estaba bebiendo, quería volver a ir a otra fiesta y no lo haría si mi mamá se enteraba. Nuestro grupo se desintegro para mezclarse con las demás personas. Yo seguí cuidando donde estaba Bella, Me dije a mi mismo que me sentía protector por que es mi hermana, pero en realidad mi cerebro no concordaba con esa explicación.

Parecía que no importaba por cuanto tiempo mirara a otro lado, siempre era capaz de localizarla en un instante. Era como si un faro gigante me la señalara todo el tiempo. Me imaginaba que era algo que tenia que ver con ser hermanos.

"Hey Jasper." Dije cuando encontré a mi amigo.

"Hey." Me contesto.

"¿Dónde esta Rosalie?" Le pregunte para poner a prueba mi teoría.

Se fijo en la multitud por un minuto y después se encogió de hombros. "No lo se." Levanto su vaso hacia mí y se fue a caminar con otro chico.

Encontré una silla vacía y me senté, me sentía un poco aburrido. Prefería estar con grupos más pequeños.

"Hola Edward." Una voz dulce me llamo sobre el ruido.

"Hola Irina." Le conteste, mirándola.

"¿Te diviertes?" Me pregunto.

"No realmente." Le conteste.

Ella se rió. "Yo tampoco. Me preguntaba ¿si te gustaría que fuéramos algún día al cine?" Me pregunto nerviosa.

"Umm," Hice una pausa inseguro de que contestar. Era una chica agradable y no había razón por la cual no saliera con ella. "¿Puedo pensarlo?" Me sentía mal por no darle una respuesta.

"Claro, uh, si. Muy bien, nos vemos después." Dijo incómodamente. Se empezó a alejar y la sujete de la mano.

"Irina."

"¿Si?"

"Gracias por preguntarme." Le conteste. Me sonrío un poco y yo también lo hice.

Después de que Irina se fuera di un vistazo alrededor, buscando a Bella. Mike seguía siendo como su sombra y ella parecía que la estaba pasando bien. Ella giro su cara y me vio, me sonrío y me saludo con la mano. Obviamente no se preocupaba por beber y se veía que estaba un poco borracha.

Sentí una mano fría y húmeda recorrer mi brazo, seguido de una voz áspera. "Hola Edward ¿Te estas divirtiendo?" Estoy seguro de que Lauren pretendía sonar muy seductora, pero sonaba como una niña pequeña que pretendía jugar con algo que no entendía.

"Umm." Empecé pero me callo.

"Quieres subir a mi habitación, tengo mi propia computadora."

Incluso con toda la atención que he estado recibiendo desde que empecé el curso, todavía no sabía como rechazar a las niñas sin llegar a ser grosero.

"Voy a ir por algo de tomar y después te alcanzo ¿Te parece?" Le dije esperando con eso poder evadirla por un rato.

"Muy bien. Te esperare allá." Dijo señalando hacia las escaleras.

Hice lo que pude para sonreírle antes de irme hacia la cocina. Afortunadamente en la cocina había una puerta que te llevaba al jardín. Aproveche la oportunidad de esconderme un poco y me salí por un rato.

El clima estaba fresco y había dejado mi chamarra adentro de la casa, pero de ninguna forma pensaba arriesgarme a volverme a encontrar con Lauren si entraba. Agarre una de las sillas del jardín y me senté a un lado de la terraza. Me imaginaba que nadie me encontraría aquí.

Como siempre que estaba solo, mis pensamientos iban hacia Bella. Mi cabeza sabia que mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos por mi hermana estaban mal, pero mi corazón no lo entendía. Podía recordar pequeñas cosas que ella había hecho por mi cuando crecíamos. Cosas simples como compartir sus chocolates conmigo, se sentía muy bien.

"Edward ¿Eres tu?" La voz de Bella me saco de mis pensamientos. La realidad asaltaba mis sentidos más profundamente que mis sueños.

Gire para verla tropezar en las escaleras. Me levante, la agarre, y la ayude a bajar con cuidado.

"¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo aquí?" Bella me pregunto.

"Yo te podría preguntar lo mismo." Le conteste.

"Te estaba buscando. Lauren esta furiosa." Se rió por lo bajo.

"¿Estas borracha?" Le pregunte y jale la silla para que Bella se sentara.

"Nooooooooo, bueno tal vez un poco." Respondió riéndose. Su cara se puso seria por un momento. "¿En serio le dijiste a Lauren que subirías a su habitación con ella?"

La vergüenza se apodero de mí cuando me di cuenta de la cara de dolor de Bella. "No sabia que decirle, así que le dije que iría por una bebida y mejor me salí." Bella se carcajeo. Estaba muy borracha. "Además ya te dije que Lauren no es mi tipo."

"¿Quién es tu tipo?" Bella pregunto acercándose peligrosamente a mi cara. Podía sentir su aliento en mi piel, y a pesar de que olía a alcohol barato, se sentía como el cielo.

Aclare mi garganta y me recargue. "Alguien tan genial como mi hermana chicharito. Vente, vámonos a casa."

Pase mi brazo por sus hombros y la lleve hacia casa. Me sentía muy sobreprotector con ella y todo empeoraría a partir de eso.

**Continuara****… **

**Hola a todos:** me alegro que les este gustando el fic. Solo quiero darles las gracias por todo el apoyo que me han brindado. Gracias por leer y por todos sus mensajes. Nos leemos la proxima. Cuidense y disfruten su fin de semana.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

24 Junio 2010


	4. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de ******Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de ******Readingmama** yo solo hago la traducción**.**

**Capitulo 3**

**Bella POV**

Mi cumpleaños numero dieciséis llego y se fue rápidamente. Mi plancha para el pelo estaba genial, al igual que el permiso que me dio Renee de empezar a usar maquillaje, empezaba a sentirme un poco menos como el patito feo.

Me senté en mi cama a leer cuando mi celular empezó a sonar. Conteste con un distraído 'Hola'

"Bella, soy Emmett." Dijo demasiado emocionado.

"¿Que onda Emmett?" Le pregunte y deje el libro en la cama.

"¿Conoces a Kate McDonald?"

"Claro, es una porrista ¿Cierto?"

"Si, si lo es." Dijo pagado de si mismo. "Pero lo más importante, es que ella es mi nueva novia." Si no lo conociera mejor casi podía jurar que escuche un pequeño gritito de emoción.

"Oye ¿No es la chica que le aventó gelatina a Rosalie el año pasado?" Le pregunte.

"Ummm, no lo se. Mierda, que bueno que te llame primero a ti. Tendré cuidado cuando hable con los gemelos."

"Entonces el hecho que acosara a uno de tus amigos no tiene importancia. ¿Vas a seguir saliendo con ella?"

"Bella, es Kate McDonald. ¡Esta jodidamente buena!"

"Bien Emmett, muy bien contigo."

La conversación después de eso fue muy breve. Cuando colgamos, escuche el celular de Edward sonar desde su habitación. Emmett estaba muy orgulloso de haberse enganchado una de las 'buenotas' y se iba a asegurar que todos lo supieran. Lastima que la chica fuera una cabrona bien hecha.

Sabía que mis amigos no aprobarían al nuevo amor de Emmett. No en la misma forma que aprobamos a Alice y a Jasper. Eran inseparables desde la noche de la fiesta de Lauren, estoy casi segura que ya se habían acostado juntos. Ella era una chica agradable, pero casi no la veíamos, pasaban casi todo el tiempo solos.

Llamaron a mi puerta y la puerta se abrió. Edward se quedo un momento quieto, y después corrió hacia mi cama y se aventó para caer a mi lado.

"¡Kate! Kate McDonald, ¿Puedes creerlo?" Edward me pregunto, yo estaba sorprendida por lo enojado que se veía con la situación.

"Ajá, es bastante desagradable." Le conteste tratando de concentrarme en otra cosa y no en el calor que emanaba su piel.

"Es más que desagradable, Bella, ella lo esta usando."

"¿A que te refieres? ¿Para llegar a Rosalie? Sabia que le había tirado la gelatina a propósito."

"No Bella, Kate me invito a salir la semana pasada. Ella esta usando a Emmett para llegar a mí."

Estaba en medio de dos sentimientos fuertes. El primero era celos o furia, no estoy segura de cual. Sabia que hubieron muchas chicas que se le ofrecían a Edward, pero pensé que me diría cuando cualquiera de ellas lo invitara a salir. El segundo era un sentimiento de proteger a Emmett. Yo siempre defendía a mis amigos.

"¿Y como sabes que simplemente decidió olvidarte? Después de todo tu le dijiste que no." Mi tono era malhumorado.

"Por favor, ¿ella me olvido con mi único amigo soltero?" Bastante malicioso si me lo preguntan."

Me carcajeé. "¿Acabas de decir malicioso?" Resople.

La cabeza de Edward se levanto, y se me lanzo encima. Sus manos llegaron a mis costados y empezó a hacerme cosquillas. Mi risa se hizo más fuerte.

"Detente, detente no puedo respirar." Dije cuando aun seguía haciéndome cosquillas.

Eventualmente Edward se detuvo y mi estomago me dolía de tanto reírme, el resto de mi cuerpo extrañaba su contacto. Moví la cabeza y me regañe a mi misma por permitir que mis hormonas de adolescente ignoraran mi sentido de moralidad.

Edward se giro y se quedo viendo el techo. Vi su cara y luego decidí que lo mas seguro era hacer lo mismo que él.

"¿Por qué le dijiste que no a Kate?" Le pregunte, mi voz casi era un susurro.

"No es la chica correcta para mí." Me contesto.

"Si, tu necesitas a alguien más agradable."

"Irina me invito a salir." Me dijo.

"Oh." Dije tratando de esconder mi decepción. "Ella es agradable."

"Si, pero no estoy seguro si me gusta de esa forma, ¿me entiendes?"

"Si, te entiendo."

Nos quedamos acostados ahí por un rato, simplemente en silencio. Su esencia empezaba a invadir mi habitación. Era uno de esos chicos que olían bien naturalmente. Por supuesto que usaba desodorante y jabón, pero esas cosas solo realzaban su olor natural, no lo escondían.

"¿Bella?" Su voz rompió el silencioso cuarto.

"¿Si?"

"¿Y tu? ¿Hay alguien que te interese?"

"No realmente." Le respondí sin comprometerme.

"¿Que hay con Mikey? Parece que le gustas mucho."

"Si, es un buen amigo. El problema de salir con alguien de nuestro grupo es ¿Qué sucedería si no resulta bien? Eso nos separaría. Tendría que estar muy segura para considerarlo, ¿No lo crees así? Y realmente no creo que Mikey sea el correcto."

"Bella, esto es la preparatoria, es imposible que cualquiera de nosotros encuentre a la persona 'correcta' en la preparatoria. Y por el grupo, pienso que estamos muy unidos como para que esto nos afecte. Y si no fuera así, votaríamos para el que saliera fuera Mikey. Él es el eslabón mas frágil, así que adiós." Me reí por el intento de acento británico que hizo Edward para divertirme; a veces era un bobo. "¿Estas segura que no hay nadie más, que te impida encontrar temporalmente la felicidad con Mikey?" Él trato de que su voz sonara alegre, pero yo intuí que había una pregunta escondida.

"El que me gusta, jamás estará disponible para mí." Le dije. Era lo más cercano a una confesión que podría hacer. Se sentía horrible y rasgo mi corazón. Él no podría saberlo, y jamás se enteraría. Esto estaba mal. Eran mis pensamientos pecaminosos y yo los soportaría sola.

Mi cuerpo estaba demasiado conciente de que Edward estaba acostado a mi lado. Pase mi brazo sobre el de él y mi cuerpo se calmo inmediatamente. Cerré mis ojos y lentamente me estaba quedando dormida. Estaba a punto de la inconciencia cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Renee asomo la cabeza. "Aquí están Su papa y yo acabamos de preparar palomitas de maíz y vamos a ver una película. ¿Quieren verla?"

"Ahorita bajamos." Edward respondió levantando la cabeza del colchón. Cuando Renee cerró la puerta Edward volvió a dejar caer la cabeza en la almohada.

"Muy bien chicharito, suficiente de estar echando la flojera, vamos con los jefes."

**Edward PoV **

Podía sentir su suavidad contra mi dureza, resistí un poco para poder probarla. Su gemido me hizo saber que estaba haciéndolo bien. Su cabello estaba debajo de ella dejando libre sus hombros y su pecho desnudos. El verla era magnifico, la más hermosa mujer del mundo.

Tire con más fuerza mi erección, tratando de eyacular. Quería detener esta fantasía antes de que realmente pensara en tener sexo con Bella. Una cosa era soñar con ella, y no poder controlar lo que sueñas, pero el tenerla concientemente de fantasía era pecaminoso. Tuve suerte y esa fue la mano de la victoria. Me hundí en mi cama y tome unos pañuelos desechables de mi mesita de noche. Me limpie y me quede viendo el techo, mis respiración todavía estaba entrecortada por mi sesión.

Si saliera con Irina, me preguntaba si esos pensamientos se detendrían. Algo me emocionaba y me asustaba sobre ese pensamiento. Me preguntaba como seria cuando Bella empezara a salir con alguien. Me imaginaba a alguien del tipo de Emmett; jugador de football, musculoso, alguien con quien estuviera a salvo. Inmediatamente deje de pensar sobre eso. Entonces me imagine a alguien como yo. Podría encontrar a algún chico que besara el piso que ella pisara. Tal vez incluso se viera como yo. De pronto sentí nauseas en el estomago. No creía poder tolerar eso. Si ella escogiera a alguien como yo, solo me reiteraría el hecho que si nuestra situación fuera diferente, ella me escogería a mí. Eso solo hizo que me doliera más.

Después pensé en Mikey Newton. Era un buen amigo y un chico decente, pero cuando nos referíamos a Bella, ella estaba fuera de su alcance y me hizo reír. Yo pienso que si Bella saliera con Mikey me provocaría risa, no celos. Pensé mal.

"Edward ¿Nos vamos ya?" Bella grito al otro lado de la puerta. Me levante corriendo y me puse mis pantalones.

"Si, enseguida salgo."

Con Emmett saliendo con Kate, Jasper con Alice, Bella y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos. Y solos. Rose había tomado tantas actividades extracurriculares que apenas y la veíamos. Bella estaba evitando pasar tiempo a solas con Mikey.

Decidimos hacer una caminata de treinta minutos para llegar al cine en lugar de tomar el camión. A Bella le gustaba tomarme el pelo por mi fobia a los gérmenes. Yo no pienso que era exagerado, los camiones son asquerosos.

Habíamos hecho costumbre que cuando caminábamos entrelazábamos nuestros brazos. Era inocente y yo disfrutaba el contacto. Pasábamos enfrente de la escuela primaria cuando sentí que Bella jalaba de mi manga.

"¿En serio quieres ir al cine? Mejor vamos a jugar." Mientras trataba de hacer caso omiso a sus palabras, sabía que mi cerebro las catalogaría para después.

Mire a su cara y vi a una niña inocente. Mordía su labio inferior y se veía tan esperanzada, que no tuve corazón para negarme.

Bella vio la derrota en mi cara y sonrío. Me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia los columpios. Tan pronto como nuestros traseros estaban sobre los asientos de los columpios, se hizo un silencio cómodo perfeccionado por los años. El sol se ponía y la luz anaranjada del cielo hacia lucir algunos mechones rojizos en el cabello de Bella. Se veía hermosa. Algún día alguien más que yo también se daría cuenta, así que puse mi plan en marcha.

"Entonces, ¿Le vas a dar una oportunidad al pobre de Mikey?" Me reí para mi mismo, todavía pensaba que este era el mejor plan para mi cordura.

"¿En realidad crees que debería de darle una oportunidad?" Su voz era tranquila y si no la conociera mejor no me daría cuenta que su voz se escuchaba un poco herida.

"Claro, es un buen chico Bella. ¿Que tienes que perder?"

"Ummm, supongo que nada." Me contesto. La punzada en mi pecho debió de haber sido mi primera pista de que era una mala idea.

Nos columpiamos por un rato hasta que escuche el estomago de Bella rugir y me di cuenta que no habíamos comido nada.

"¿Se te antoja ir a comer algo?" Le pregunte.

"Si." Dijo y salto del columpio.

Nos sacamos la arena de los zapatos antes de ir a la cafetería de Forks. Era un lugar pequeño que estaba impecable y la comida era hogareña. Todos los chicos del pueblo soñaban con un IHOP (cadena de cafeterías, que sirven desayunos y hamburguesas. La mayoría abre las 24 horas.) o algo por el estilo, pero yo pensaba que nuestra cafetería eclipsaría a todas las cadenas de restaurantes.

"Hola tomen asiento y enseguida estoy con ustedes." Nos dijo la mesera.

Las mesas empotradas estaban vacías, así que escogimos una, nos sentamos al lado del otro. Tome el único menú que había en la mesa y lo abrí, para que los dos pudiéramos leerlo. Tampoco es como si últimamente lo hubieran cambiado.

"Hola, ¿te puedo traer algo de tomar?" La mesera me guiño el ojo e ignoro a Bella. Sentí como mi sangre empezó a hervir.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Bella?"

"Coca Cola." Dijo suavemente.

"Dos Coca Colas." Repetí más fuerte. La mesera se fue y yo estaba furioso.

"¿Qué sucede?" Bella me pregunto y levanto la ceja.

"Que la mesera esta coqueteando conmigo." Dije indignado.

"¿Y? Eso sucede todo el tiempo Edward. ¿Por qué te enojas?"

"Ella no sabe que tu eres mi hermana. Es de mal gusto coquetear con un chico cuando esta con otra chica." Bella soltó una carcajada. No era el tipo de reacción que yo esperaba.

"Edward, ella va a nuestra escuela. Ella sabe que soy tu hermana. Todos los del pueblo lo saben. ¿Cómo puede ser que tú seas la única persona del pueblo que no conozcas a todos?"

"Como sea, de todas formas es una falta de educación. No vengo solo y ella debería de respetarlo."

"Oh Edward, pones el listón muy alto. ¿Cómo un hombre podría ponerse a tu altura?" Sus palabras me hubieran reconfortado el corazón, sino hubieran estado llenas de sarcasmo en cada silaba.

"Edward, Bella, ¿Podrían venir a la cocina por favor?" La voz de mama se escucho por toda la casa. Yo estaba trabajando en una tarea para la escuela, guarde el documento y cerré la ventana y después baje las escaleras.

Bella estaba sentada en el sofá mandando mensajes de texto, mientras mis padres estaban parados frente a la apagada chimenea. Ella levanto la mirada cuando entre, pero después la bajo y siguió mandando mensajes. Su celular vibro y ella se carcajeo.

"Emmett." Me dijo sin palabras, dándome una explicación.

"Hay algo que queremos decirles su padre y yo." Nada bueno podía venir de una conversación cuando empezaban con esa frase. "Nos damos cuenta que los dos están creciendo y probablemente ya no quieran pasar tanto tiempo con nosotros…"

"Mamá eso no es cierto." La corte. Ella hizo un movimiento con la mano para restarle importancia.

"Queremos llevarlos a un agradable viaje en las vacaciones de primavera."

Bella y yo intercambiamos una mirada nerviosa. El ultimo 'agradable viaje' Charlie y Renee nos llevaron al Gran Cañón. Por supuesto fue muy bonita la vista, pero las treinta horas de viaje en el auto, escuchando a Charlie y Renee discutir por que camino ir, no fue nada agradable.

"¿A dónde vamos a ir?" Bella se animo a preguntar.

"Hawai." Renee grito y dio saltitos arriba y abajo. "Los Newton fueron el año pasado y les encanto."

Inmediatamente entendí que este era un tipo de caso de no dejarse de los vecinos. Pero no me importaba. Íbamos a Hawai. Y me rehúso a admitir que lo primero que me vino a la cabeza fue el pensamiento de Bella en bikini.

El celular de Bella sonó. "Lo siento, ¿Ya terminamos?" Pregunto mientras veía el identificador. Renee hizo un movimiento con su mano como para decirle 'Vete'

Seguí a Bella para salir, y escuchaba su conversación mientras subíamos las escaleras.

"Oh, hola Mikey." Ella dijo. "Um ajá he estado pensando en eso…" Y ella cerró la puerta de su habitación antes de que pudiera seguir escuchando. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? ¿Bella saldría con Mikey? De pronto la diversión que creí me daría con la situación, desapareció. Necesitaba distraerme.

"Hola Irina." Dije cuando ella contesto. "Habla Edward. He estado pensando sobre lo que me dijiste, ¿Tu oferta sigue en pie?"

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos: **Se preguntararn que estoy actualizando hoy, bueno la razon es por que mañana temprano salgo de viaje de trabajo y no regreso hasta el sabado, ya tenia el capitulo y quise subirlo antes de irme. Para quienes siguen "**Llegando a un Acuerdo**" Todavia no tengo el capitulo siguente, espero poder tenerlo el domingo, si no la proxima semana, disculpenme si no alcanzo a tenerlo listo a tiempo.

Gracias por todo su apoyo y hasta la proxima.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**28 Junio 2010 **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer **Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer **y la historia es de **Readingmama **yo solo hago la traducción**.**

**Capitulo 4 **

**Bella PoV**

Abrí la puerta y fui recibida por un ramo de rosas rojas que casi, casi golpeo mi cara. Aunque no eran mi estilo, -yo prefería una mezcla de flores exóticas-. No podía culparlo por que lo intentaba.

"Hola Mikey." Le dije y lo invite a entrar. Él estaba vestido como lo haría cualquier día, pantalón de mezclilla y una playera, pero puedo decir que se tardo con su cabello. Era claro que Mikey jamás seria estilista.

"Hey Mikey." Edward dijo pagado de si mismo desde el sillón. Ni siquiera lo escuche entrar a la sala; algunas veces el chico era como un Ninja.

"Hola Bella. Hola Edward." Respondió.

"Um, ¿Te gustaría entrar un momento? Déjame las pongo en agua." Señale las flores y me aleje, sin esperar una respuesta.

Regrese a la silenciosa sala. Edward veía la televisión e ignoraba a Mikey. La sonrisa sarcástica en su cara me decía que no estaba prestando atención a la película romántica que estaban pasando.

"¿Y que quieres hacer esta noche?" Mikey me pregunto nervioso.

Antes de que pudiera responder Edward hablo. "¿No planeaste nada? Ay Mikey, eso esta en el manual para las citas."

"Edward no seas malo. No lo escuches Mike, el tiene todas las ideas por ver la película de 'Hitch'" Respondí fulminando con la mirada a Edward. "Vámonos, ya se nos ocurrirá algo."

Mikey me adelanto y tomo el pomo de la puerta. Él salio primero y yo lo seguí. Escuche a Edward reírse atrás de mí cuando yo salí. Puse los ojos en blanco y me rehúse a reconocer que incluso mi hermano siempre me sostenía la puerta para salir.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Mikey me pregunto cuando pasamos por la calle principal.

"Podría comer algo." Le respondí.

Mikey y yo habíamos salido muchas veces, pero esta era la primera vez que lo hacíamos solos. Y la presión de que estábamos cambiando nuestra relación de amigos a algo más, se sentía un poco extraño. Había una corriente entre los dos, pero para nada era igual que la que había entre Edward y yo, esta era incomoda, y para ser honestos, sentía como si me picara. Edward era como una chamarra calida y cómoda, y Mikey como un suéter de lana que picaba.

Entramos a la cafetería de Forks y nos sentamos en una mesa empotrable de al final. Me di cuenta que no era la misma mesera de la vez pasada. Mikey se sentó frente a mí agarro el menú. Tuve que esperar a que él terminara de verlo. Me lo entrego cuando él se decidió por lo que quería, yo no tarde ya sabia que era lo que quería.

"Hola." Saludo la mesera sonriéndole a Mikey. Me pregunte si el lugar solo contrataba a putas. "¿Te traigo algo de tomar?"

Mikey sonrío ampliamente. "Si, yo quiero un té helado." Dijo entusiasmado. Se quedaron viendo el uno al otro por algunos momentos, antes de voltear hacia mí; Yo ordene una Coca Cola.

"¿He hizo que?" Edward me pregunto, su cara estaba roja por la risa, mientras estábamos sentados en su cama platicando mi cita.

"Ella le dio su número telefónico y él lo acepto." Le dije ya incapaz de no divertirme por la situación. "Y después dijo, 'Mira Bella ¿Puedes creerlo?, vengo con una chica linda y de repente soy cotizado en el mercado.'"

Edward se puso de lado. Las lágrimas de la risa corrían por su rostro. "Wow, Bella; por favor dime que no lo besaste." Me quede callada por un momento recordando el final de nuestra cita. La cabeza de Edward se levanto con prisa y se me quedo viendo seriamente. "¿Bella?"

"No, no lo bese." Edward dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Pero accedí a tener otra cita."

"¿Por qué? ¿Para ayudarlo a que consiga más números telefónicos?" Dijo y volvió a carcajearse.

"Oh, ¡Cállate!" Le dije y le estampe la almohada en la cabeza.

La segunda cita con Mikey fue un poco mejor que la primera. Fuimos al cine, y aunque termino tirando un poco de refresco y sus palomitas sobre mí, la pasamos bien. El problema es que seguíamos comportándonos como amigos. Y no sabia que esperar, por que pensé que habría algún tipo de cambio en mí, que se desarrollaría en atracción hacia él, pero no estaba sucediendo. Terminamos la noche con un abrazo.

Me senté en la cama y pensé en Mikey. Para mí siempre había sido muy tierno, pero la atracción que sentía por él era minima. Tal vez si lo besara, las cosas serian diferentes. Y no estaba segura si quería que así fuera. ¿Lo quería cierto? No saldría con Mike si no quisiera que las cosas cambiaran.

Sabía que nos iríamos a Hawai en dos días y tal vez el estar alejada por una semana me haría llenarme de valor, y me prometí a mi misma que besaría a Mikey cuando regresara. Él seria mi primer beso. El pequeño Mikey Newton iría a donde ningún otro hombre había ido conmigo. Ummm.

Un golpe en la puerta me alerto que Renee entraría. Su golpe suave era fácilmente identificable como sus huellas dactilares.

"Hey mamá." Le dije desde mi cama.

"Bella, hay algo de lo que necesito hablar contigo."

"Okay." Conteste confusa.

"Ya van dos veces que sales con este chico Mikey." Me reí en mi interior por llamarlo 'este chico Mikey' ella lo conocía de toda la vida.

"Ajá, pero no es para tanto."

"Bella, no creas que no se lo que pasan las chicas a tu edad. La gente habla." No pude evitar una ligera risita. Renee era muy dada a los chismes. "Como sea, a tu padre y a mi nos encantaría que esperaras hasta que te cases, pero se que en estos tiempos es muy improbable." Empecé para interrumpirla, pero ella levanto la mano y la deje que continuara. "Por eso quiero que hablemos sobre métodos anticonceptivos."

Y así sucedió; estaba a punto de morir por humillación. Apenas acababa de convencerme a mi misma de besar a Mikey y mi mama ya me había metido a los pantalones de Mike. Ó a él a los míos. Un escalofrío me recorrió, era demasiado pronto para pensar en las 'cosas' de Mikey.

Renee levanto la mano mostrándome un plátano. No me había dado cuenta cuando entre que traía algunas cosas. La mire confundida, hasta que saco de la bolsa del pantalón un condón.

"¡Mamá!" Gemí.

"Bien Bella, el saber esto no es solo la responsabilidad de los chicos. Tu también necesitas saber poner un condón."

Me entrego un pequeño paquete de aluminio y me dio la ofensiva fruta. Estaba bastante segura que no volvería a comer ninguna después de esta pequeña 'lección'. Y no ayudo en nada que la fruta ya tenia manchas oscuras y ya no era tan firme como antes. Realmente esperaba que no fuera a hacer ningún comentario sobre papá. Ella me espero a que abriera el paquete, sacara el condón. Olía raro. El olor era mezclado entre una llanta y una casa vieja de Forks. Empecé a desenrollarlo, pero ella me detuvo y me mostró como pellizcar la punta para sacarle el aire. Estaba segura que algún día encontraría útil esta lección, pero en este momento me quería morir.

"Bien, ya aprendiste a hacerlo, ahora hablemos sobre pastillas anticonceptivas."

"Mamá, en serio no planeo tener sexo muy pronto." Le dije honestamente, esperando que detuviera la platica.

"Eso espero Bella, pero ¿realmente quieres venir a mi cuando lo vayas a hacer? ¿No prefieres hacerte cargo desde ahora?" En ese momento me di cuenta que ella estaba tan incomoda como yo. Y la mujer tenía razón. Si de repente fuera sexualmente activa no iría corriendo a ella diciéndole que necesitaba tomar píldoras.

"Muy bien, hagámoslo." Dije poniendo una cara inexpresiva.

**Edward PoV**

Llame al timbre y metí las manos en mis bolsillos. No estaba seguro de cómo sentirme. Irina era una chica agradable, y la consideraba una amiga, pero no sabia si estaba atraído a ella. Era de altura media, cabello rubio, y figura como de pera. Se veía que cuando creciera más tendría una figura curvilínea. Su piel estaba limpia, lo que en la preparatoria era un bonus extra. Pero no me sentía demasiado atraído. Además el hecho de saber que Bella estaba en casa arreglándose para su segunda cita con Mikey me tenia ansioso.

"¿Hola?" Una voz ronca hablo y después abrió la puerta. Parado frente a mí se encontraba el 'Increíble Hulk' Okay tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, pero cuando ibas a recoger a una chica para ir a una cita, la ultima cosa que querías era que un hombre enorme te abriera la puerta.

"Hola, estoy aquí por Irina." Le dije, okay más bien parecía un chillido. "Soy Edward."

El hombre no se movió y me vio fijamente de pies a cabeza. Yo esperaba que Charlie tratara de la misma forma a Mike en su segunda cita; él no estuvo ahí para la primera.

"Entra." Resoplo después de un minuto de revisarme de arriba abajo con la mirada.

"Um, gracias." Le dije y entre a la casa.

Escuche pasos bajar de las escaleras y levante para ver a mi cita. Se veía bonita. Se había rizado el cabello y lo había sujetado. Usaba un suéter rosa y uno pantalón marrón. Debería estar babeando, pero en lo único que podía pensar era que Bella odiaba el color rosa.

Sabía que Mikey salía con Bella por segunda vez y no sentía deseo alguno de encontrármelos, así que decidí a hacer algo que Bella jamás haría. Ir a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo. La última vez que estuvo ahí, fue cuando éramos niños y tomamos algunas clases de patinaje artístico. Ella se cayo y se rompió el tobillo, y grito todo el camino hasta el hospital, jurando que jamás volvería a pisar el hielo otra vez. Era muy dramática incluso para una niña de siete años.

Irina pasó los minutos de su casa a la pista en silencio. Y aunque no era incomodo, no era tan natural como los que compartía con Bella. Me regañe otra vez por pensar en ella durante mi cita.

Sabía que estaba mal, pero ¿Por qué no se sentía mal?

"Y bien Edward, dime algo sobre ti." Irina me dijo cuando llegamos a las puertas de la pista.

"No mucha gente sabe esto, pero tengo seis dedos en uno de mis pies." Le dije. Irina me miro y trato de esconder el asco en su cara. No lo estaba logrando. Me carcajee. "Estoy bromeando."

"Oh, muy bien." Contesto y levanto la ceja.

Cuando éramos más chicos, a Bella y a mi nos gustaba decirle a la gente que éramos deformes de alguna forma. Nosotros pensábamos que era muy gracioso; aparentemente Irina no compartía nuestro sentido del humor.

Acompañe a Irina a su casa después de nuestra cita, me quede en el umbral de su casa inseguro si debía de besarla o no. No se sentía correcto, así que le di las buenas noches con un abrazo.

"Hey Edward." Me llamo mientras yo ya me iba.

"¿Si?"

"Espero que volvamos a hacer eso."

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo conteste. "Por supuesto." Era una chica agradable, pero no era la correcta para mí. Tal vez se le olvide mientras estoy de vacaciones. Podía tener la esperanza de que sucediera.

"Edward ¿puedo verte en mi oficina?" La voz de Charlie era el tono de policía. He inmediatamente en mi cabeza pensé que cosa pude haber hecho, y me pregunte si estaba en problemas.

Me senté en el pequeño sillón marrón que estaba a un lado del pequeño escritorio. Él aclaro su garganta tres veces antes de tomar asiento, después se volvió a poner de pie y empezó a caminar por la habitación.

"Tu madre me comento que esta noche tuviste una cita." Hizo una pausa mientras buscaba en sus pensamientos, no buscaba una respuesta. Se para atrás del escritorio, usándolo obviamente como una barrera entre los dos. "Ella piensa que debemos hablar. De hombre a hombre." Hubiera estado muy divertido sino supiera que era lo que vendría.

"Papá, no tenemos que hacer esto." Le rogué.

"Respeto, Edward. Siempre muestra respeto. Ten." Dijo lanzándome unos panfletos en el escritorio.

"¡Papá, estos son folletos de la policía sobre violaciones!" Dije sorprendido. Si alguien más escuchara la conversación tal vez pensarían que yo debería de ofenderme, pero la verdad era, yo sabia que Charlie se estaba esforzando. Este hombre estaba más cómodo disparando que hablando sobre sentimientos.

"Y no lo olvides Edward. No, significa no." Y con eso Charlie salio de la habitación. Respire aliviado; había sobrevivido a la platica de sexo.

**Continuara… **

**Hola a todos:** aquí me tienen con otro capitulo, espero que les gustara. Y muchas gracias a quienes me desearon que tuviera un buen viaje, estuvo bastante bien, con excepción que me toco un sismo cuando estaba dormida y yo estaba en el 24º piso del hotel, ya se imaginaran como salí del hotel…. Pero afortunadamente no paso del susto (yo jamás había sentido uno, donde vivo no los hay.) Bueno nos leemos la próxima y que tengan una excelente semana.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**04 Julio 2010**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer **Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer **y la historia es de **Readingmama **yo solo hago la traducción**.**

**Capitulo 5 **

**Bella PoV**

El empacar para Hawai, fue más un desafío de lo que pensaba. El vivir toda mi vida en Forks no me había permito acumular mucha ropa de verano. Renee me llevo a Port Ángeles el fin de semana antes del viaje para que comprara algunos shorts y unas camisetas a juego, pero me olvide del traje de baño. Ya tenia uno, pero el problema es que era de cuando tenía doce años. El pequeño bikini no era escandaloso, sobre todo cuando estaba tan plana como una tabla, pero ahora que ya tenía busto y nalgas, era un poco provocativo.

Levante el traje azul marino y fruncí la nariz. Lo lance a la maleta imaginándome que tendría oportunidad de comprar otro cuando llegáramos allá. Alguno bonito de una pieza, tal vez una falda, mi meta era el que me cubriera más.

Avente mi neceser y cerré la maleta. Charlie entro a los segundos después, tomo mi maleta y la llevo hacia el auto. Edward y Renee me esperaban abajo. Edward me sonrío, tomo la pequeña maleta de mano de mi mamá y fue al auto.

Tomamos un avión de Port Ángeles a Seattle y nos quedamos esa noche ahí, al día siguiente saldríamos a las seis de la mañana a Honolulu. Charlie había encontrado un motel barato cerca del aeropuerto, así que nos quedamos en dos habitaciones, las chicas en una y los chicos en otra. Incluso después de un viaje corto me quede dormida en cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente cuando un dedo húmedo entro en mi oreja. Golpee la mano de Edward y me moví tratando de deshacerme de la sensación.

"¡Eres asqueroso!" Dije gruñendo.

"Para reconocer a uno, tu también debes de serlo." Siempre que salíamos de vacaciones regresábamos a ser niños, era divertido.

Salte de la cama y Edward volteo la cara con rapidez. Yo fruncí la frente y mire hacia abajo. Había empacado para el clima de la isla, así que estaba usando unos shorts cortos y un top sin mangas. Edward estaba acostumbrado a verme con pijamas de franela y su reacción solo me hizo sentirme más desnuda. Por un lado quería esconderme, pero otro quería que él me viera.

Me metí a bañar sin molestarme en rasurarme las piernas, de todas maneras estaría en el avión todo el día. Me puse unos pantalones deportivos y una playera y metí mis demás cosas en la maleta mientras esperaba a Renee, Edward ya había regresado a su propia habitación, escuche un golpe atrás de la pared.

"Vamos Edward, has estado ahí por veinte minutos. ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?" Charlie le dijo, su voz se escucho claramente a pesar de la pared.

"Cielos papá. Enseguida salgo." La voz de Edward le contesto. Su tono de voz parecía avergonzado, lo que me hacia preguntarme que era lo que estaba haciendo Edward en el baño. Mi vanidad quería que fuera por que me vio en shorts, pero me resigne a nunca saberlo, no es como si se estuviera masturbando en el baño.

Pasamos por seguridad bastante rápido; no había demasiada gente en el aeropuerto a las cinco de la mañana. No tenían cuatro asientos juntos, así que Edward y yo nos sentamos al final del avión en la fila dieciocho y Renee y Charlie juntos en la fila doce.

Una vez que estuvimos en el aire, Edward saco su IPod y conecto el separador, yo saque mis audífonos y nos quedamos escuchando música la mayor parte del vuelo a Los Ángeles. Teníamos cuatro horas de espera en el aeropuerto antes de volar a Honolulu, así que Edward y yo jugábamos cartas, mientras Renee y Charlie hacían crucigramas.

Terminamos sentados de forma similar que el vuelo anterior. Edward y yo juntos y nuestros padres ocho filas más adelante que nosotros.

"¿Y como van las cosas con Irina?" Le pregunte a Edward una vez que apagaron la señal de cinturones de seguridad.

"Bien, supongo." Me contesto. "¿Que tal tu y Mikey?"

"Bien, las cosas son un poco extrañas. Estamos tratando de resolver las cosas entre ser amigos y ser algo más. ¿Me entiendes?"

"Ajá, lo se." Nos quedamos en silencio un rato hasta que Edward volvió a hablar. "Bueno y Charlie me dio la platica de sexo."

Casi saque mi jugo de naranja por la nariz. Edward y yo hacíamos este tipo de competencias desde que teníamos diez años. Yo iba ganando por uno, y casi me atrapaba. Cualquiera que lograra que el otro sacara su bebida por la nariz ganaba un punto. El recuerdo del incidente de el chocolate caliente de la Navidad del año pasado todavía me hacia sonreír.

No tenia precio.

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?" Le pregunte una vez que trague el jugo.

"Me dio unos panfletos de violaciones y me dijo 'No, significa no.'"

"Eso suena a mí papá." Dije imaginándome la escena. "Si te hace sentir mejor, mamá también me dio la platica. Cuando regresemos a casa me va a dar pastillas anticonceptivas."

"¡¿Qué?" Dijo Edward claramente enojado. Yo esperaba que lo encontrara gracioso como yo, pero yo creo que el pensar que su hermana tendría sexo, lo alteraba.

"Relájate Edward, no es como si ya tuviera sexo. Simplemente ella no quiere que este incomoda para preguntarle cuando empiece a hacerlo." Sabia que mi voz sonaba molesta, pero era una tapadera para que no escuchara mi dolor.

Me quede viendo el respaldo del asiento de adelante, tratando de calmar mis emociones, cuando escuche la suave voz de Edward que me saco de mi trance. "Lo siento chicharito."

"No te preocupes." Le conteste lo mas honestamente que pude.

Cuando llegamos al hotel me sentía terriblemente asquerosa. Lo único que deseaba era un baño y una cama caliente. A Edward y a mi nos dieron nuestra llave de la habitación, abrí la puerta metí mi maleta y vi la habitación.

"Hay papá, olvidaron la cama de Edward." Dije cuando vi las dos camas tamaño Queen. Charlie dijo algo por lo bajo, antes de dejar las maletas y regresar a recepción. "¿Alguien quiere entrar al baño? Por que me voy a meter a bañar." Dije mientras abría mi maleta y sacaba mi neceser.

Cuando salí del baño, Charlie estaba sentado en la cama frente al televisor. Edward estaba acostado en mi cama con los audífonos del IPod puestos, y Renee estaba desempacando y acomodando su ropa en los cajones. 'Nos es relajante vivir solo de una maleta' me dijo en un viaje cuando yo tenia ocho años.

Yo había planeado meterme a la cama en cuanto saliera de bañarme, así que ya traía puesta la pijama. Vi a Edward completamente estirado en mi cama y brevemente me pregunte que se sentiría acurrucarme junto a él. El tenía sus brazos tras su cabeza y su pelo le cubría los ojos. La confianza en su postura le daba misterio y encanto. Esta fue la primera vez que concientemente me pregunte que se sentiría besar a mi hermano.

"Papá, ¿A que hora van a traer la cama de Edward?" Pregunte sorprendiendo a Charlie.

"Cometieron un error con la reservación; ya no hay mas camas portátiles disponibles. Van a tener que compartir."

Levante mi mirada hacia Edward y me di cuenta de la sonrisilla de suficiencia en su cara. No sabía si era por la música que estaba escuchando ó estaba feliz por este hecho. Aunque eso tal solo fue una ilusión. Me acerque a la cama y abrí las sabanas, Edward se puso de pie y fue al baño. Cuando regreso ya tenía puesta su ropa para dormir. Cuando hice mi maleta, debí de imaginarme, si yo empacaba una pijama ligera, era lógico que él también lo hiciera. Edward no traía puesta una camiseta, solo tenia puesto el pantalón de la pijama de seda.

Y era negro, por que conozco a alguien que lee esto y que querrá saberlo.

La cama que normalmente se me haría grande, pareció encoger cuando Edward se metió bajo las sabanas. Se movió tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda. Se puso de lado de frente a mí. Le di una pequeña sonrisa.

"Buenas noches Bella." Me susurro.

"Buenas noches Edward." Le conteste.

Bajo las sabanas, deslice mi brazo sobre el de él y me quede dormida.

**Edward PoV**

Tal vez, ó tal vez no pude haber llamado al hotel una semana antes del viaje y cancele la cama portátil. En ninguno de los casos pueden probarlo, pero el despertar con Bella y que nuestros miembros estuvieran entrelazados era razón más que suficiente.

Le di un vistazo al reloj y vi que eran las siete de la mañana. Los ronquidos de Charlie llenaban la habitación, y sabía que Renee seguía dormida. Yo quería estrechar a Bella entre mis brazos y acurrucarme, pero sabia que habían muchas cosas que podrían salir mal. Si cualquiera de mis padres despertaran y nos vieran, habrían muchas preguntas que no querría contestar, ó peor, si Bella despertaba tendría muchas cosas que explicarle.

De mala gana desenrede mis brazos y mis piernas de las de ella. Agradecí que mi cuerpo tomara ventaja de nuestra inconciencia y fuera hacia lo que deseaba. Yo no podía ser responsable de lo que pasaba mientras dormía. Solo deseaba que lo pudiera recordar. Una vez que estuve libre de la cama, pase mis manos por mi cabello. Vi al hermoso ángel que dormía en mi cama, y le sonreí. Ella era incluso más hermosa cuando no sabia que alguien la veía.

Abrí la ducha y empecé con mi rutina diaria. Incluso después que casi me atrapara Charlie ayer por la mañana, no pude evitar buscar un desahogo. Había notado que mi pantalón de la pijama olía a ella, y me estaba volviendo loco. Fue la más dulce tortura el tenerla cerca la noche pasada, y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Para cuando salí del baño, el resto de mi familia ya estaban despiertos. Renee preparaba café en una pequeña cafetera que estaba en la encimera. El olor impregnaba toda la habitación, librándola del olor de Bella. Le hice una mueca hacia la cafetera, Renee se dio cuenta y me vio extrañada.

"Edward, ¿El café hizo algo para ofenderte?" Me pregunto conteniendo una carcajada.

"No, solo que el café apesta." Respondí sin convicción. "¿Y hoy vamos a ir a la playa?"

"Yo quiero ir a comprar otro tarje de baño, antes de ir a la playa." Bella dijo con un poco de pánico.

"¿No trajiste uno?" Le pregunte.

"Um, si pero es un poco viejo."

"Su padre y yo vamos a ir a la recepción para informarnos que es lo que se puede hacer aquí. Por que ustedes no van a la playa privada y nos encontramos para almorzar." Dijo Renee mientras servia dos tazas de café.

Bella y yo nos miramos. Una mañana sin nuestros padres en vacaciones era una excelente idea.

Nos acostamos sobre nuestras toallas en la playa. Nos tomo casi una hora deshacernos de Renee. Nos dio un largo sermón sobre cuidarnos el uno al otro, como si fuera posible que yo quitara la vista encima de Bella en traje de baño. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la vi así. Y estoy bastante seguro que en ese tiempo todavía pensaba que las niñas eran horribles. Bella se desabrocho el botón de sus shorts y yo no podía apartar la mirada, me quede viendo como un ciervo ve las luces de unos faros de auto en medio de la carretera. La tela de sus shorts cayo y revelo el azul marino de la parte de abajo de su bikini. Razone conmigo mismo si el Señor no deseaba que codiciara a mi hermana, ciertamente no me haría esto. Se quito la camiseta verde extremadamente lento. Cuando por fin se la quito me quede viéndola. Ella estaba impresionante, y era la única chica en la tierra que me volvía loco, y eso no era justo.

Mire a otro lado y me quite mi propia playera y me quede solo con unas bermudas color verde. Tire la playera a la arena y voltee a ver a Bella que me veía fijamente con una mirada inusual en sus ojos. Nunca se la había visto y solo causo fuego en mi pecho.

"¿Qué?" Pregunte inseguro por su escrutinio.

"¿Me puede poner en la espalda?" Me pregunto y saco un bloqueador de su bolsa. Me preguntaba si tocaba su piel seria capaz de controlarme, pero al ver que los dos éramos casi albinos, no me quedo muchas opciones.

Asentí con la cabeza y Bella se acostó boca abajo sobre su toalla. Yo calenté el bloqueador entre mis manos, antes de volver a ver a mi hermana. Pensé en la palabra hermana veintitrés veces exactamente hasta que termine la tarea.

No sirvió.

Cuando termine de hacer el arduo trabajo dije. "Muy bien, ahora tu házmelo." El rubor cubrió mis mejillas cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije. Bella levanto su mirada hacia mí con los ojos abiertos enormemente y contesto. "Asegúrate de ponerte en la cara, ya estas rojo."

Mientras nos quedamos en nuestras toallas, eche un vistazo alrededor de la playa. Había muchas chicas jóvenes tomando el sol. Yo sabía que la sociedad quería que pensara que la piel bronceada era mejor, pero mirando la belleza lechosa que tenia a mi lado yo pensaba que estaban equivocados.

Nos encontramos con Renee y Charlie para almorzar en el hotel. El buffet era abundante, pero de baja calidad. Renee nos contó sobre algunas actividades que podíamos hacer mientras estuviéramos aquí. Bella quería ir a nada con los delfines y yo solo quería ir a donde ella fuera. Solo hubo un pequeño desacuerdo, Renee quería experimentar ir a un Luau y así poder platicarlo cuando regresáramos a Forks, y Bella no quería comer nada que todavía tuviera la cabeza. Eventualmente decidimos que Bella y yo nos iríamos por nuestra parte y Charlie y Renee saldrían solos en una cita.

Tres días de nuestras vacaciones y yo ya ansiaba una noche sin nuestros padres. Renee trataba de arreglarle una aventura a Bella, no hay necesidad de decir que Charlie y yo nos oponíamos con vehemencia. El chico Akoni estaba más que deseoso de hacerlo, pero Bella se puso roja y murmuro algo sobre que tenia novio. Renee frunció el ceño, pero le dio un indulto temporal. Trate de no pensar en el hecho que llamo a Mikey su novio.

"Niños pórtense bien y firmen la cuenta de su cena." Renee nos dijo, traía puesta una ridícula falda con motivos Hawaianos. Charlie se veía tranquilo, considerando que él estaba vestido con una playera que combinara con ella.

"Si, si." La voz apagada de Bella venia del baño.

Renee me beso la frente y se fueron. Me senté en la cama y prendí la televisión para esperar a Bella. Cuando ella apareció, mi corazón latió con fuerza. Había elegido un vestido ligero verde oscuro con tirantes delgados. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas por los días al sol y se veía como un ángel.

Decidimos que caminaríamos por la playa después de cenar. Había una ligera brisa y el mocoso de quince años que tenia en mi interior deseaba que ella se levantara un poco más el vestido. Nos sentamos en la arena después de caminar por quince minutos, el atardecer había pasado y la playa estaba a oscuras. Bella a la luz de la luna era maravillosa.

"No tuvimos oportunidad de hablar sobre tu cita con Irina. ¿Cómo te fue?" Me pregunto. No era algo que deseara platicar con ella sentada a mi lado y con esta vista, pero me estaba empezando a dar cuenta que no podía negarle nada y menos una simple platica

"Estuvo bien, eso supongo." Le conteste.

"Tu me preguntaste, así que yo te lo voy a preguntar. ¿La besaste?" Ella se rehusó a mirarme cuando yo le contestara.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?" De repente le pregunte, curioso por sus motivos de preguntar.

"Bueno, cuando regrese a casa, será mi tercera cita con Mike. Nunca he besado a nadie y estoy un poco nerviosa. Pensé que tal vez me podrías dar algún consejo."

Mi corazón se estremeció al pensar en los labios de Bella besando a Mikey. Me di cuenta que no importara que tan inmaduro, o que tan incorrecto fuera el chico que saliera con Bella, yo siempre sentiría celos de él.

"No nos besamos." Le dije suavemente, mi vista fija al océano.

"Solo desearía que hubiera una manera de practicar, sin engañarlo. ¿Me entiendes?"

"Bueno, no lo engañarías si fuera con tu hermano." Las palabras salieron de mis labios antes de que pudiera detenerlas. No podía mirarla, el asco en su cara seria algo que jamás podría olvidar. En su lugar solo dije. "Olvídalo."

Trate de ponerme de pie pero Bella me sujeto del brazo. "Espera." Me dijo. "No es mala idea. Me refiero a que podríamos saber que sucede y no haríamos el ridículo, y nadie más lo sabría. Es perfecto"

Lentamente gire mi cara hacia ella, preguntándome si sus palabras eran una broma. La expresión en su rostro me dijo lo contrario. Ella hablaba en serio; ella deseaba besarme. Iba a besarla; era todo lo que podría hacerle sin abalanzarme sobre ella.

"Okay."

Me arrodille y Bella hizo lo mismo. Tal vez le pregunte otra vez si estaba lista, pero no me acuerdo. Todo lo que recuerdo fue sentir sus suaves labios cuando tocaron los míos. Me contuve por un breve momento antes de profundizar el beso. Era natural y fácil, el besar a Bella era igual que respirar, pero mucho mejor. Escuche un pequeño gemido y mis hormonas se alborotaron. Empuje mi lengua suavemente dentro de su boca.

Su cuerpo fue arrebatado rápidamente del mío. Si no hubiéramos estado completamente solos, hubiera pensado que alguien me la había arrebatado. En su cara se veía el pánico mientras se sentaba, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, sus dedos tocaban sus labios que yo había disfrutado. Quería disculparme pero no podía. Nunca me arrepentiría de haberlo hecho, tal vez seria lo más que podría obtener de ella. Rompí el contacto de nuestras miradas, me fije en las olas romperse contra la arena. Cuando regrese mi mirada, ella se había puesto de pie y corría de regreso al hotel.

"Mierda…"

**Continuara… **

**Hola a Todos:** pues ya tenemos su primer beso…. Espero que les siga gustando. Gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado con el fic. Nos leemos la próxima semana, por cierto a quienes me acompañan en el fic de "Llegando a un acuerdo" lamento decirles que por falta de tiempo no pude traducir el capitulo, este por que ya lo tenia hecho. Pero la próxima semana traduzco los dos fic. Gracias por su paciencia.

**Ale Snape Li**

**9 Julio 2010**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer **Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer **y la historia es de **Readingmama **yo solo hago la traducción**.**

**Capitulo 6**

**Bella PoV**

Esa noche mientras yacía en la cama, recordaba el beso, pensé que tan injusta era la vida. Estaba terriblemente atraída por mi hermano. Podía escuchar su respiración acompasada atrás de mí y supe que por fin se quedo dormido.

Renee y Charlie llegaron a la habitación al mismo tiempo que yo, así que eso evito la discusión que no quería tener. Edward había llegado corriendo atrás de mí; su cara de pánico rápidamente se convirtió en neutral cuando vio que nuestros padres estaban ahí.

Me di cuenta que Renee nos veía con curiosidad el resto de la noche. También podía ser por la razón que Edward ni yo nos dirigimos la palabra desde que regresamos de la playa.

Me gire y estudie su cara mientras dormía. Debía de ser ciega para no darme cuenta que Edward era muy atractivo, pero el verlo tan tranquilo frente a mí, era igual de hermoso que un ángel. Refrene mis sentimientos, las palabras como: equivocación, pecaminoso, abominación, despreciable, venían a mi mente. Sabía que tenía que superar esta atracción y me iba a distanciar de Edward. Evitarlo físicamente seria imposible, pero podía hacerlo emocionalmente. Él no tenia que ser mi mejor amigo. No podía ser mi mejor amigo.

Mi corazón me dolió solo de pensar en perder nuestra estrecha relación, pero era parte del problema. Mientras yacía ahí, mis dedos vibraban por tocarlo, su cuerpo estaba tan cerca, podía ver su pulso bajo su piel. Mi mano se movió por si misma, suavemente acaricio el pecho de Edward y sobre su corazón.

La ultima solución que tome esa noche, antes de quedar dormida fue asegurarme que después de este viaje, mantendría a Edward lejos de mi cama. La tentación era demasiado para poder resistirla.

El evitar a Edward el resto de la semana no fue tan difícil como lo pensé. Solo tenia que mencionar la palabra 'compras' para que Renee gritara de la emoción y Charlie se escabullera. Charlie se había llevado a Edward a un viaje de pesca. Y las comidas siempre fueron con nuestros padres, fui capaz de evitar cualquier tiempo a solas.

Hasta el día de regreso a casa.

Estábamos solos en la habitación mientras Renee y Charlie fueron a confirmar nuestro taxi de regreso al aeropuerto. Yo casi le rogué que fuera con ellos. Pero conociendo a Renee pensaría que nos habíamos peleado y nos dejaría solos para que arregláramos las cosas. Si ella supiera la verdadera razón por la que no quería estar a solas con él, que no podía mantener mis manos lejos de él, probablemente me hubiera dejado ir con ella.

Al momento que la puerta se cerró, el aire de la habitación se hizo pesado. Edward fue de aun lado a otro un par de veces antes de acercarse y sentarse en la orilla de la cama y puso su cabeza entre sus manos. Yo me quede quieta como una estatua, tratando tan fuerte como pudiera no darme cuenta de cómo sus pantalones colgaban hasta sus caderas ó el boxer plateado que se asomaba y era como si se burlara de mí mientras se reclinaba hacia delante. Yo definitivamente no iba a fijarme la forma en que sus músculos del antebrazo se flexionaban cuando el cerraba las manos en puños. No, no me fijaría en nada de eso.

"¿Vas a volver a hablarme?" Su voz rompió el silencio y mi corazón empezó a latir increíblemente rápido.

"Yo… lo llevamos demasiado lejos." Dije y mi aliento nada mas alcanzo para hablar. Levanto su cabeza y me miro fijamente. Se veía desgarrado, como si no esperara que le hablara y ahora no estaba seguro de quererme escuchar.

"Tal vez." Fue lo único que me contesto.

"Fue extraño ¿Cierto? ¿Besar a tu hermana?" Necesitaba que él me dijera que estaba mal. Si él me decía que estuvo mal, que solo fue un error, lo superaríamos.

"No." Me dijo. Fue una sola y sencilla palabra, pero la crudeza de su voz dijo todo lo que no expreso con palabras.

"Pero esta mal." Le dije.

"Lo se." No sabia si él se sentía de la misma forma que yo, y solo sabia que los dos estábamos concientes de que no podía ser. El pensamiento me hizo querer llorar.

El avión de regreso iba lleno, y solo había dos asientos juntos, así que Renee y Charlie los tomaron y Edward y yo nos sentamos separados. Después de dos jugos de naranja y una botella de agua, me urgía ir al baño. Mientras cojeaba hacia los baños, y me maldecía a mi misma por siempre esperar hasta el último momento para ir al baño. Ya estaba llegando, pero tenia que pasar cerca de Edward y apenas acababa de fantasear con él. Si veía otra vez su cara regresaría al mismo círculo vicioso. Había una persona antes que yo, y solo me restaba moverme de una pierna a otra esperando mi turno. Fue en el momento que los escuche.

Charlie, algo sucedió, lo presiento."

"Renee, tu siempre piensas que 'algo sucedió'" Podía imaginar a mi padre poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras le contestaba.

No me había dado cuenta que los asientos de mis padres estaban cerca de los baños. Me gustaría decir que me sentía mal por escuchar a escondidas, pero ya tenia dieciséis años y no me importaba.

"¿Crees que fue mala idea guardar el secreto?"

"Renee yo desde el primer día dije que era mala idea, pero ahora pienso que es demasiado tarde… no quiero lastimar a…"

Me esforcé para escuchar pero el sonido de que jalaron la palanca del baño acallo las voces. No me había dado cuenta que la persona que estaba delante de mi ya había entrado al baño, fue mi oportunidad de entrar al pequeñísimo baño.

Lo que sea de lo que estuvieran hablando, era muy grande. Nunca había escuchado un tono tan seco entre mis padres. No deseaba nada más que correr con Edward y ver que era lo que él pensaba sobre esto. Pero en lugar de eso, regrese a mi asiento y presione el botón para llamar a la sobrecargo y pedí otro jugo de naranja, obsesionada con la conversación secreta.

"Hola Mikey." Dije mientras me acercaba a él. Esta era la noche. Había regresado de Hawai hace cuatro días y había evitado tener una cita con él hasta este momento.

"Hola Bella." Su rostro se ilumino como un árbol de Navidad.

Me gustaría poderles describir la escena para ustedes, pero honestamente no podía recordar lo que hicimos en la cita. Usualmente las citas eran medio divertidas, para el resultado de mi segundo primer beso. Pero si recuerdo el final. Llegamos al porche y estábamos incómodos, Mikey era muy tímido para dar el primer paso. Se dio la vuelta para irse yo lo sujete del brazo, causándole que se tambaleara un poco. Se recupero antes de girar para verme.

"¿Si?" Me pregunto

"Um, voy a besarte ahora." Y después añadí en el último momento. "¿De acuerdo?"

"Bien." Contesto.

Me incline y él también lo hizo. Nuestros rostros parecían moverse en cámara lenta. Pensé para mí: _este es, este es el momento que hará que las cosas realmente cambien._ Cuando nuestros labios se encontraron esperaba el mismo fuego que sentí con el beso de Edward, pero solo sentí como si fuera de madera. Sentí la erección de Mikey que se presionaba contra el hueso de mi cadera, cuando él se acerco un poco más. Nuestros labios se movían juntos. El beso fue agradable. Sin lengua. Sin babas. Aliento fresco. Agradable.

"¿Eso significa que ahora somos novios?" Mikey me pregunto.

"Supongo." Conteste.

Aunque Mikey no era Edward, era el chico al que le permití besarme, así que supongo que me debía la oportunidad de intentarlo.

**Edward PoV**

Dicen que nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo vez perdido. Mientras yo no tenia idea 'quienes eran' los que lo decían, estoy desconcertado por la exactitud de sus resultados.

La negativa de Bella a hablarme cuando regresamos causo estragos en mis fantasías. Ya no soñaba con encuentros carnales sórdidos, ahora me quedaba despierto por las noches, soñando con hablar con ella. Quería sentarme a su lado y sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. O sentarnos a ver una película de terror y que ella apretara mis dedos hasta que no los sintiera. No tenía mucho, pero lo que tenía lo daba por sentado y ahora lo extrañaba terriblemente.

Era obvio para mí que ella necesitaba algún tiempo. El beso había ido muy lejos, y de todas formas sabia que no pude detenerme aunque lo intentara. Ella se aterro, pero también ella me beso, así que supongo que le daré algún tiempo para que lo supere. Empecé a almorzar con Irina, para darle a Bella el tiempo y el espacio que necesitaba.

Me senté frente a Irina valorando su rostro, decidí que era simple. Al principio pensaba que era bonita, pero la verdad era que no había nada extraordinario en ella. Sus ojos eran sencillos, su nariz era pequeña, y sus labios eran perfectamente proporcionados. Los de Bella el inferior era ligeramente mas grande que el superior, haciendo que pareciera que siempre hacia un puchero, incluso cuando estaba seria; sus ojos eran grandes para su cara, pero me perdía en ellos. El cabello de Irina era rubio teñido, pero se veía monótono, mientras el de Bella era natural y con el sol se veía como si tuviera un arco iris de castaños y rojizos. Irina era simétrica, pero Bella era interesante, su rostro te invitaba a acercarte. Pero aquí estaba frente a la chica que había decidido darle una oportunidad, pero en realidad no se la daba.

"Y bien Irina ¿Quieres hacer algo hoy en la noche?" Le pregunte.

Su sonrisa fue radiante cuando contesto. "Si."

"Muy bien. ¿Te recojo a las siete?"

"Claro." Respondió aun sonriendo; era contagioso y no pude evitar sonreírle. Di un vistazo alrededor y vi que Bella nos estaba viendo un Segundo antes. Suspire, me despedí de Irina y le dije que la vería más tarde.

Salí de la cafetería hacia el pasillo. Mi casillero estaba cerca y vi a Kate en cuanto salí de las puertas de la cafetería. Gruñí y puse los ojos en blanco y seguí mi camino.

"Hola Edward." Dijo mientras yo me acercaba.

"Hola Kate." Le conteste. "¿Y Emmett?"

"¿No te lo dijo?" Ronroneo. "Rompimos en las vacaciones. Los dos queríamos cosas diferentes."

"Oh si, ¿y que era?" Me escuche aburrido pero en realidad estaba interesado en el hecho que Emmett no me había comentado que terminaron.

"Bueno, pues estoy bastante segura que él desea a esa perra de Rosalie, y yo te deseo a ti." Me trague una carcajada. No podía decidirme que era más divertido el pensamiento de Rosalie y Emmett juntos o el descarado coqueteo hacia mí.

"Kate, en este momento estoy saliendo con alguien." Le dije esperando que eso la desalentara.

"¿En serio? ¿Con quien?" Me pregunto.

"Irina." Le conteste. Kate se carcajeo y movió su cabeza.

"Llámame cuando estés listo para jugar en las ligas mayores." Se alejo moviendo exageradamente sus caderas y se hizo muy cómico. Me preguntaba si todavía le gustaría si se enterara que bese a mi hermana. Sonreí para mi, saque mis libros y me fui a clase.

Me vestí casual para mi cita con Irina. Use los mismo jeans que lleve a la escuela, pero me cambie la camisa por una de manga larga de cuadros. Llegue a casa de Irina cinco minutos después de las siete. Llame a la puerta con la esperanza que su padre no estuviera. La puerta se abrió y respire aliviado cuando Irina fue la que apareció. Ella se había cambiado su ropa de la escuela y ahora llevaba una falda. No pude evitar pensar, que no deseaba mirar sus piernas.

"¿Estas lista?" Le pregunte sonriendo.

"Claro." Me contesto.

Me quede viendo a la chica que no ejercía ningún atractivo en mí. Me preguntaba si me estaba engañando a mi mismo con todo este asunto de las citas. ¿Si la besaba sentiría la centésima parte de la atracción que sentía por Bella? Decidí que no desperdiciaría mi tiempo ni el de ella.

Ella cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta, dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando me vio tan cerca de ella. Me acerque más a ella y no se alejo. Su cuerpo se puso tenso cuando se dio cuenta de mis intenciones. Incline mi pecho y acerque mi cara a centímetros de la suya. No hubo chispas entre nosotros, solo aire, y sin embargo de todas formas acorte la distancia entre nosotros. Sus labios eran calidos y suaves. Los masajee suavemente con los míos. No estaba seguro de donde poner mis manos, las moví un poco antes de decir ponerlas en sus mejillas. Le di unos segundos más antes de alejarme.

Irina me vio casi expectante. Ella era una chica dulce, pero no podía mentirle. "Mira Irina, me gustas mucho, pero tengo que ser honesto, no estoy sintiendo nada."

"Oh, Gracias a Dios." Respondió exhalando el aire. "Estaba asustada de herir tus sentimientos."

"Entonces ¿Amigos?" Le pregunte.

"Amigos."

Al llegar a casa me sentía un poco miserable. Sabia que el sepáranos fue de mutuo acuerdo, pero sentí como si hubiera perdido mi tapadera entre Bella y yo. Me imagine que ella superaría sus ganas de estar distanciados si ella pensaba que yo estaba con alguien más, así yo ya no seria una amenaza para ella. Subí las escaleras y me quede parado frente a su puerta, deseando más que nada entrar y hablarle sobre mi velada. Casi podía escucharla reírse sobre el beso y mis torpes manos. ¿Por qué no me sentía como cuando bese a Bella?

Tome la manija de la puerta, hice una pausa y después decidí que al demonio, tenia que intentar hablar con ella. La puerta no se abrió. Ella jamás había cerrado la puerta con seguro. Bella no me quería en el único lugar donde yo quería estar.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos: **espero que les gustara el capitulo. Nos leemos la proxima semana. Y gracias por todos los mensajes que me han enviado.

**Ale Snape Li :) **

**17 Julio 2010**


	8. Chapter 7

******Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de ******Stephenie Meyer **y la historia es de ******Readingmama **yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 7**

**Bella PoV**

Sin darme cuenta el curso se estaba acabando y llegaba el verano. Mikey y yo teníamos saliendo más o menos tres meses; honestamente no llevaba cuentas. Él me había pedido que dejara de llamarlo Mikey y le dijera Mike. Yo creo que él pensaba que llamándolo con un nombre más maduro yo le permitiría acariciarme más, pero estaba equivocado. No es como si no nos hubiéramos acariciado un poco, pero siempre sobre la ropa. Trate de pensar en Edward cuando lo hacíamos, pero no lo lograba, ya que jamás sentí las manos de Edward sobre mi cuerpo de esta forma, y Mike era pequeño y torpe y sus manos no podían comparase con las de Edward.

Estaba feliz de tener vacaciones de la escuela. Alice y Jasper se habían convertido es una de esas parejas que estaban todo el santo día juntos y que se decían de apodos cursis, lo que me recordaba el hecho que no había escuchado a Edward decirme 'chicharito' en siglos.

El tiempo separada de mi hermano no me ayudaba a disminuir mi atracción con él, si algo la estaba incrementando. Parecía que cualquier cosa que hiciera era erótica. Una mañana entre a la cocina y él estaba tomando directamente del cartón de la leche, y la manera que su nuez de Adán se movía por el liquido que estaba tomando, hizo que mis rodillas se aflojaran. También hubo una vez que él estaba jugando a los videojuegos; y estaba tan ensimismado en el juego que estaba soltando unos gruñidos que me ocasionaron tener que bañarme con agua fría.

Saque la lasaña del horno; Mike venia a cenar. Lo invite por que Charlie y Renee saldrían a cenar y yo necesitaba de alguien en la casa para estar entre Edward y yo. Deje el refractario sobre la estufa para permitirle que se enfriara. Metí el pan al horno y empecé a hacer el jugo.

"Hey, ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?" Su dulce voz no me sobresalto; mi cuerpo había aprendido a sentirlo cuando entraba a la misma habitación en la que me encontraba.

"Nop, ya esta todo." Le dije manteniendo mi tono lo mas tranquilo posible.

"Okay." Me contesto. "Um, Bella… yo…" Lo corto el timbre de la puerta y yo respire tranquilamente.

"Yo voy." Le dije y camine a su alrededor para salir de la cocina. Abrí la puerta y salude a Mike.

"Hola Bella." Me respondió y me dio un ligero beso. "Huele genial."

Lo lleve hacia la cocina y me di cuenta que Edward se había servido un plato de lasaña y se había ido. Una parte de mi se sintió decepcionada, pero también sabia que era algo que no podía ser.

Entre más tiempo pasas con alguien mas cuenta te das de sus pequeñas manías, y esas pequeñas manías se empiezan a convertir en grandes molestias. Por ejemplo Mike solía hablar con la boca llena de comida. Yo trataba de comer mientras lo veía masticar, pero era asqueroso. Quería mantener mi vista a mi plato, pero por alguna razón parecía un ciervo deslumbrado por las luces de un auto y no podía quitar mi vista de él.

"Y mi mama nos va a llevar a la casa del campo por un par de semanas este verano." Dijo mientras el pan de ajo giraba por toda su boca. Trate de no hacer una cara de asco. Me tomo un minuto poder recuperarme y entender lo que me decía. Dos semanas sin él. Casi se sentí como si me hubieran quitado un peso de los hombros.

"Parece divertido." Le dije, mi entusiasmo era real.

"Ajá, tal vez tus padres te dejen venir por una semana."

"Lo dudo, Charlie es muy estricto." Le conteste rápidamente, causando que su alegría se esfumara. "Pero preguntare." Trate de suavizarlo.

Terminamos de cenar y decidimos ver una película. No me había sentado en el sillón a ver una película desde antes de Hawai. Era lo que siempre solíamos hacer Edward y yo; el sillón se veía muy solo sin él. Me senté a un lado de Mike, dejando un pequeño espacio. Escogió una película de acción que yo me conocía como la palma de mi mano, por lo que sabia que él quería fajar.

Mike deslizo su brazo alrededor de mí y me apretó a su costado. Yo tuve que bajarme un poco en el sillón para que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran a la misma altura. Después de quince minutos, sentí la mano de Mike viajar por mi brazo. Me estremecí, pero fue más por la razón que me hizo cosquillas. Él pareció tomarlo como una buena señal, se inclino y beso mi cuello. Incline mi cabeza para darle más acceso, se sentía muy metódico.

"Bella, eres muy hermosa." Dijo mientras me besaba hacia mi mentón y mi boca.

Nos besamos por unos momentos antes que sus dedos viajaran a la piel de mi abdomen. Me tense por un momento antes de darme cuenta que el estomago no era nada inapropiado. Cuando su mano empezó a subir, me apanique. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. Me senté rápidamente, y saque su mano debajo de mi camisa.

"Bella ¿Qué sucede? Hemos estado saliendo por algún tiempo. Solo quiero hacerte sentir bien." Si no estuviera tan sorprendida, me hubiera carcajeado; era como un guión de una novela rosa.

"No estoy lista." Le dije, repitiendo las palabras que tantas veces le había dicho en el pasado.

"Bella, por favor." Me dijo girándose hacia mí.

"¡No!" Le dije firmemente. No creí que me presionaría más, pero mi instinto entre con rapidez.

"¿Bella? ¿Esta todo bien?" Edward pregunto y apareció en la puerta.

La expresión de Mike cambio y era como si lo hubiera herido. "Ya me estaba yendo."

Debí de decirle que no se fuera, peor me sentía cansada así que lo acompañe a la puerta. Edward se quedo atrás de mí, su calor corporal llegaba a mi piel. Irónicamente era la reacción que Mike trato con tanto esfuerzo de hacerme sentir hace unos momentos. Su naturaleza protectora me hizo sentirme segura y cómoda, lo que jamás pude sentir con Mike. Nos despedimos a la distancia. Cerré la puerta cuando se fue y me recargue contra ella, Edward ya se había ido, me estaba dando exactamente lo que necesitaba, pero no lo que deseaba.

El olor de huevos y tocino flotaban en la cocina. Mi mamá y yo estábamos alrededor de la estufa, que prácticamente era el único lugar donde no había incomodidad entre nosotras. Mi humor era mucho mejor de cómo había estado últimamente. El hecho de saber que Edward me seguía protegiendo como mi hermano, me hizo sentirme más alegre que lo que había estado en meses.

Terminaba de acomodar los platos en la mesa cuando Edward llego y se sentó a la mesa. Me dio una rápida sonrisa, y antes que pudiera evitarlo yo también le sonreí. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, pero yo rápidamente volví a poner mi mascara de indiferencia.

"Hola." La voz de Charlie se escucho desde la puerta.

"Mi nombre es Iñigo Montoya…" Edward y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo y nos vimos a los ojos y después alejamos la vista. **The Princess Bride** era una de nuestras películas favoritas y usábamos casi cualquier situación para poder decir los diálogos de la película.

La broma familiar pareció tomarnos desprevenidos, baje la vista como lo había estado haciendo últimamente cada vez que Edward estaba a mí alrededor. Tenía semanas de no verlo a la cara, y era muy doloroso.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y yo me puse de pie rápidamente y casi grite. "Yo abro."

Mike estaba en la puerta con sus manos firmemente a sus lados. "Hola." Le dije esperando que la situación no fuera muy incomoda.

"Hey, ¿Podemos hablar?" Me contesto.

Le hice una señal hacia el banco que estaba en el porche, él se sentó. Dude un momento antes de unirme a él. Su postura era tiesa y se veía nervioso. Yo quería decir algo para animarlo y que se relajara, pero no se me ocurrió nada.

"Mira Bella, lamento lo de anoche."

"No te preocupes."

"Oh, okay." Dijo y se quedo en silencio por unos momentos. "Bella, me gustas, pero no creo que seamos el uno para el otro."

No me esperaba esto. Yo me había estado aferrando a él por meses, aun cuando sabía que no tenía derecho de hacerlo, asumiendo que él se pegaría a mí. Me sentí herida, pero sabía que hería mi orgullo, no mi corazón.

"Lo se." Le conteste.

"Así que ¿Esto es todo?" Me pregunto.

"Supongo."

Dejo escapar un suspiro y me sonrío. "Nos vemos."

"Bye Mike." Le dije suavemente mientras el se ponía de pie y se iba.

**Edward PoV**

A Bella le gusta adelantarse, pero yo necesito regresar mi historia unas cuantas semanas. Cada año nuestra escuela hacia un viaje de tres semanas en el verano. Yo nunca he salido del país y estaba interesado en el viaje de este año. Era un Tour por Irlanda y Escocia, y yo siempre había estado interesado en ver al monstruo del lago Ness, bueno tratar de verlo, como sea el punto es que me encantaría hacer el viaje con Bella, pero como se rehusaba a hablarme, me imaginaba que dolería menos si me iba por tres semanas.

Me acerque a mis padres al igual que lo hace un niño cuando quiere algo. Por separado y primero al mas débil de los dos. Acorrale a Renee en el cuarto de lavado. Tome una toalla y empecé a ayudarla a doblarlas. Lo que fuera para que me ayudara.

"Mamá, hay algo que quiero pedirte." Empecé con el tono de voz mas dulce y meloso que me salía. "Es una gran oportunidad de aprendizaje."

"Escúpelo." Dijo tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

"El viaje de la escuela de este año es a Irlanda y Escocia y me encantaría poder ir."

"¿Cuánto?" Me pregunto mientras doblaba otra toalla. Yo seguía con la misma y ya parecía más un triangulo que un cuadrado.

"Han hecho muchísimas recaudaciones, así que solo serian mil quinientos dólares. Y solo necesito mi pasaporte." Le dije emocionándome.

Sus ojos seguían tranquilos, pero me di cuenta que frunció ligeramente el seño. Yo sabia que no teníamos mucho dinero, pero mil quinientos dólares no nos dejarían en banca rota.

"Tengo que hablarlo con tu padre." Por su tono me di cuenta que término con la conversación.

Espere seis días por la respuesta. Deje pistas por toda la casa; Ponía música Celta, dejaba tréboles en sus almohadas y empecé a hablar con un terrible acento Irlandés. Cuando me llamaron y me hicieron sentarme en la sala, supe que me esperaban malas noticias.

"Escucha hijo." Charlie empezó. "En este momento no tenemos dinero para enviarte a este viaje."

"Y yo no puedo encontrar tu certificado de nacimiento, y no podríamos tener tu pasaporte a tiempo." Renee agrego a la plática. Charlie le lanzo una mirada rápida, y si no hubiera estado tan decepcionado, tal vez me hubiera preguntado la razón de esa mirada.

"¿Perdiste mi certificado de nacimiento?" Le pregunte sintiéndome ofendido.

"Por supuesto que no… esta en algún lugar… solo que no recuerdo donde." Renee balbuceo.

"Eso no importa Edward, el punto es que no podemos pagarlo, así que se termino la discusión." La voz autoritaria de Charlie me detuvo de seguir presionado.

Me senté en mi habitación, me sentía como el adolescente malhumorado que soy. La personalidad de mi madre tal vez sea frívola, pero era muy cuidadosa con las cosas importantes. No me podía creer que había perdido mi certificado de nacimiento. Sabía que ella guardaba todos los papeles importantes en un gabinete de la oficina de Charlie. Me parecía extraño que me mintiera sobre ellos, y esa era razón suficiente para que investigara.

Charlie trabajaría el turno de la noche, así que espere hasta que se fuera para salir de mi habitación. Desde el pasillo podía escuchar los ronquidos de mi madre. Bella y yo bromeábamos con cual de nuestros padres roncaba más fuerte. La extrañaba. Escuche la habitación de Bella, si hubiera sido hace algunos meses, no dudaría que ella se encontraría en este momento comigo en el pasillo. Probablemente vestida toda de negro y tarareando la canción de 'Misión imposible'

Cuando no escuche ningún ruido, baje y fui hacia la oficina de mi padre. La puerta siempre rechinaba cuando la abrías, contuve mi respiración y escuche por algún movimiento. Después de asegurarme que nadie escucho, entre a la oficina. Prendí la lamparita del escritorio y fui hacia el gabinete.

Abrí el gabinete y di un vistazo a los archivos completamente organizados. Mis ojos vagaron por el folder que decía 'Hipoteca' y 'Garantías de aparatos' hasta encontrar 'Documentos Familiares'. Deje salir un rápido suspiro y saque el folder. Empecé a revisar papel por papel, y los certificados de nacimiento estaban hasta atrás. Los saque y empecé a verlos. Los de Charlie y Renee eran más viejos y el formato era diferente. El de Bella era más pequeño y estaba laminado, el tenerlo en mis manos me hizo sentirme más cercano a ella por unos momentos. Solo duro unos momentos hasta que me di cuenta que no había más. Renee no había mentido. Había perdido mi certificado. Mi única pregunta era ¿Como?

"Cariño, ¿podrías llevarte tu ropa limpia y guardarla?" Renee me pidió mientras sostenía el cesto de ropa sucia.

"Claro mamá." Le conteste y sujete el cesto de ropa que ella cargaba.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que busque mi certificado de nacimiento, y me había olvidado de el. Me lleve el cesto de ropa y lo puse sobre mi cama, saque la ropa y la empecé a guardar en los cajones. En el fondo de la cesta encontré unos calcetines. En seguida vi que eran de mi madre, Bella jamás se pondría calcetines blancos por que decía que era como un faro que decía 'Hey miren mis pies'

Tome los calcetines y los lleve a la habitación de mis padres. Abrí el cajón superior para dejarlos ahí, cuando vi un papel demasiado familiar bajo el resto de las cosas. Metí la mano y saque el papel.

Era mi certificado de nacimiento.

Planeaba llevarlo con mi madre y decirle que lo había encontrado, le di un vistazo y me di cuenta que algo no estaba bien. El certificado decía que nací el veinte de Junio, pero mi cumpleaños era en Agosto. De nuevo me volví a preguntar por que una mentira.

"¿Edward?" Escuche que Renee me llamaba del pasillo.

Guarde de nuevo el certificado en el cajón, temeroso de que podría significar. "Aquí estoy." Le conteste mientras me dirigía a la puerta. "Unos calcetines extras." Le explique lo más tranquilo que pude mientras ella me lanzo una mirada inquisitiva.

"Siempre hay un par que trata de escapar." Rió.

Esa tarde me fui a mi habitación más temprano. Bella había salido con Rose y Emmett y yo quería un poco de tranquilidad. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación, me senté en mi escritorio y encendí mi lap top. Si lo que vi era cierto, entonces yo era dos meses más grande de lo que pensaba, y Bella era solamente nueve meses y siete días mayor que yo.

¿Acaso era posible?

Tomaba nueve meses para tener un bebe, entonces ¿por que seria? Tal vez les daba vergüenza por haberse embarazado tan pronto. Me olvide de ese pensamiento rápidamente, el imaginarme a mis padres teniendo sexo, me daba asco.

Teclee algunas palabras en Google y apreté buscar. La primera decía que te podías embarazar tan pronto como ovularas. La mayoría de las mujeres no ovulaban al menos un mes después de dar a luz. La segunda decía que la mayoría de los doctores recomendaban que se esperara al menos seis semanas para tener sexo para evitar alguna clase de infección, pero era posible el embarazo tan pronto como se ovulara.

Y aunque era poco probable, era posible. Pero si era posible ¿Por qué pretendían que yo fuera dos meses más chico de lo que era en realidad? Una parte de mi tenia miedo de lo que podía descubrir si le preguntaba la verdad a mis padres. Mi mente era algo creativa y antes de que terminara la noche yo ya sospechaba que mis padres escondan mi verdadera edad para protegerme de la mafia. Fue en ese momento que me quede dormido.

**Continuara… **

**Nota Traductora:**

**The Princess Bride, película del año 1987. Actores: Cary Elwes, Robin Wright y Fred Savage. En español creo que le pusieron: La princesa prometida. Pero búsquenla en IMDB y ahí encuentran la sinopsis. Básicamente es un cuento de hadas, muy cursi y fantasiosa pero esta bonita y simpática.**

Yo intente hacer lo mismo que Edward cuando estaba chica, quería irme a un año a Irlanda a estudiar a un internado y mis papas no me dejaron, me salieron muy quisquillosos, nada más por que yo tenia siete años no me dejaron ir… jejejeje . Han pasado muchos años y todavía no se los perdono, jejejeje.

Espero que les gustara el capitulo, y solo una nota rapida a quienes me hacen favor de acompañarme con "Llegando a un acuerdo" lamento decirles que por falta de tiempo esta semana no voy a poderles actualizar el fic, pero la proxima semana lo hago sin falta. Por favor una disculpa y tenganme paciencia, realmente mi vida muggle ha estado muy ocupada esta semana.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**23 Julio 2010**


	9. Chapter 8

******Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de ******Stephenie Meyer **y la historia es de ******Readingmama **yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 8**

**Bella PoV**

"Así que nuestros padres nos van a llevar por un mes a Texas, Jasper esta que no lo calienta ni el sol." Rose dijo mientras ojeaba una revista en mi cama.

"Pobre Alice, pero supongo que eso le da tiempo para que nos conozcamos más. Esos dos parece que están pegados de la cadera." Le conteste mientras me daba otra mano de barniz a mis pies. Rose se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo los últimos chismes de Hollywood.

"Y yo he estado pasando mucho tiempo últimamente con Emmett." Dijo y mantuvo su vista en la revista.

"Ajá, parece como si todos estuvieran en parejas." Dije mientras me tragaba mi amargura; realmente quería que mis amigos fueran felices. Rose y Em pensaban que estaban escondiendo su atracción mutua, pero yo la veía perfectamente.

"No es mi culpa que ahuyentaras al último chico de nuestro grupo." Ella tenía razón. Mike lentamente abandono el grupo. Lo veíamos de vez en cuando, pero pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con sus nuevos amigos. "Me refiero, no es como si pudieras salir con tu hermano." Me dijo riendo. Yo no pude hacerlo.

"Alguna vez has pensado que Jasper es atractivo?" Le pregunte incluso sorprendiéndome a mi misma. Una parte de mi quería preguntárselo desde hace meses. Si ella contestaba que si, entonces tal vez yo era normal. Ese sentimiento desaparecería eventualmente.

"Ewww." Rose contesto y ahí tuve mi respuesta. "¿No te gusta Jasper? ¿Cierto?" Me pregunto de repente y sorprendida.

"Oh no, no, no. Yo soy totalmente Alice-Jasper."

"¿Entonces por que preguntas?"

Pensé con rapidez y conteste de igual forma. "Bueno cuando salía con Mike, de alguna forma se sentía como si estuviera saliendo con mi hermano. Y me preguntaba si el salir con alguien de nuestro grupo funcionaria."

Me miro de forma rara, intentando determinar de qué demonios estaba hablando. Murmuro algo y regreso su atención a la revista. Yo me acosté y levante mis pies esperando que las uñas se secaran.

Mayo me la pase buscando un trabajo para el verano. Lo único que encontré fue una compañía de jardinería para cortar el césped. Era aburrido, pero logre disfrutar el poco sol que había.

Teníamos un par de semanas antes que los gemelos para que los gemelos fantásticos se fueran a Texas, así que tratábamos de salir lo más posible el grupo completo. El problema era que Jasper y Alice querían pasar el mayor tiempo a solas, Rose y Emmett se la pasaban coqueteando, lo que nos dejaba a Edward y a mí solos.

"Hey." Dijo y se sentó junto a mí en el banco. El olor a limpiador de pisos y desodorizante de zapatos llenaba el ambiente. Era asqueroso, pero el boliche era una de las pocas cosas que se podían hacer en Forks.

"Hola." Le conteste

Fue todo lo que dijimos el uno al otro en la siguiente hora, pero era lo suficiente para repetirlo una y otra vez en mi mente. Su mirada triste. El dolor que se asomaba en su voz, sabia que lo estaba lastimando tanto como me lastimaba a mi misma.

Con un abismal marcador de setenta y cinco, me quite los zapatos por esa noche. Las parejas decidieron que querían jugar otro partido, así que di las buenas noches y me retire. Iba atravesando el estacionamiento para irme a casa

"Hey, espérame." Me di la vuelta rápidamente para ver a Edward corriendo hacia mí. "Yo también ya renuncie por esta noche."

Sus ojos encontraron los míos cuando me alcanzo; la confianza que había en sus ojos hasta ese momento desapareció. El dolor en mi pecho me confirmaba que era por mi culpa.

"¿Y que tal va la busca de un trabajo?" Me pregunto.

"Bien, supongo. La cafetería esta contratando, pero realmente no quiero trabajar ahí."

"Lamento haberte besado." Dijo abruptamente.

"¿Qué?" Dije pero mi voz apneas y era un susurro. No pude evitar ocultar el dolor en mi mirada cuando dijo eso.

"Es solo que, te extraño solíamos ser los mejores amigos y siento que la cague cuando salí con esa estúpida sugerencia."

"Edward no fue estúpida."

"Entonces ¿Por que ya no me hablas? Pensé que necesitabas algún espacio, pero cada vez estas más y más distante. Bella hay tantas cosas que quiero hablar contigo y me siento muy solo por que tu no estas ahí. Así que si me puedes decir que hice mal y como lo puedo arreglar, por que me estoy volviendo completamente loco sin ti."

"Tu no hiciste nada. Estoy asustada que si te lo digo, me vas a odiar. Hay algo mal conmigo, y temo que si te enteras te alejaras y no querrás volver a saber nada de mí." Mi voz temblaba, por que las emociones de los últimos meses me golpearon súbitamente.

"Bella, no hay nada que me puedas decir que me haga dejar de quererte. Tu eres mi mejor amiga." Sus ojos me suplicaban. "Dímelo."

Me quede viendo hacia el camino por un momento, hasta que me arme de coraje. Edward me sujeto del brazo y me giro para encararlo, por supuesto me detuvo. Después me abrazo y me acuno contra su pecho. El sentimiento de plenitud que me faltaba, me volvió a llegar. Lagrimas silenciosas salían de mis ojos mientras yo también lo abrazaba, tal vez seria la ultima vez que lo haría.

Después de unos momentos me aleje de su abrazo. Vi a sus ojos y vi aceptación en ellos. Quería continuar. Lo mas seguro es que me odiaría cuando le dijera como me sentía.

"Cuando me besaste." Sorbí la nariz.

"Continua." Dijo y me quito un mechón del cabello de la cara.

"Me gusto." Se quedo viéndome fijamente un momento antes de contestar.

"¿A que te refieres?" Me pregunto cautelosamente.

"Me refiero, que me gusto por que eras tu."

Empecé otra vez a caminar, necesitaba mover las piernas. Él iba atrás de mí, sus pasos seguían la sincronía con los míos. Estábamos cerca de casa cuando volvió a hablar. "A mi también me gusto." Susurro antes de subir por el porche y entrar a la casa.

Me quede de pie en el jardín delantero, tratando de entender lo que escuche. Él dijo que también le gusto. ¿Eso significaba que también se sentía atraído? Y que si también lo sintiera, eso no cambiaba nada. Pero tal vez podríamos superarlo juntos.

"¿Vas a entrar?" Edward asomo la cabeza y me sonrío.

Yo también le sonreí y lo seguí. Nunca espere que el peso que sentía sobre mis hombros se quitara tan fácilmente, pero así lo fue. La miseria disfruta la compañía, y si íbamos a luchar una batalla contra esta pecaminosa atracción, me alegraba saber que lo haríamos juntos.

Edward estaba sentado en mi cama cuando entre a mi habitación. Antes la vista me hubiera causado pánico, pero estaba contenta de tenerlo ahí. Lo deseaba y ya no estaba asustada de admitirlo.

"Pienso que deberíamos de hablar un poco más." Me dijo.

"¿Sobre el beso?" Le pregunte e inmediatamente me ruborice, por pensar en sus labios sobre los míos.

"Se que no debemos de hacerlo otra vez." Me dijo "Pero lo deseo."

Sus palabras honestas me envalentonaron. Quise retribuirle con mis propios pensamientos. "Era en lo único que podía pensar cuando estaba con Mike." Edward sonrío de oreja a oreja con mi comentario.

"Entonces ¿Por qué duraste tanto tiempo con él?"

"Estaba tratando de ignorar mis sentimientos por ti."

"¿Y funciono?"

"Para nada." Le conteste honestamente.

"Aja Irina también fue una causa perdida."

"Entonces ¿Nunca te gusto?" Le pregunte con curiosidad.

"No de esa forma."

Me senté en la cama a su lado, la tensión en la habitación se incremento. Mire abajo hacia mis manos que estaban sobre mi regazo y suspire. Pude sentir la mirada de Edward sobre mi cara, y me hacia sentir calida. Su mano alcanzo la mía y entrelazo sus dedos y los míos.

"¿Y ahora que?" Le pregunte.

"¿Qué opciones tenemos?"

No le conteste. Los dos lo sabíamos. No teníamos opciones.

**Edward PoV**

Después de que hablamos, las cosas estaban mejor y peor entre Bella y yo. Finalmente los dos estábamos en la misma página, pero no podíamos actuar de esa forma. Ella seguía siendo mi hermana y nada mas que dolor y tristeza podría ser si los dos estábamos juntos. Me repetía esto una y otra vez en mi mente, deseando que mi corazón lo entendiera.

Bella había conseguido un trabajo cortando el césped y trabajaba cinco días a la semana. Con Emmett en campamento de verano de Football, Alice y yo nos hicimos muy unidos. Me sorprendía cuando teníamos en común. Incluso le confíe mi más oscuro secreto… okay, mi segundo más oscuro secreto. Amaba comprar zapatos. Fácilmente tenia veinte pares y me gustaban tanto formales como casuales.

El amor por las compras de Alice era contagioso, y el pasar tres semanas en Mayo saliendo con ella, ahora yo ya era un comprador compulsivo. Ropa, zapatos, productos para el cabello; no tenia importancia, lo necesitaba todo.

Me senté en la pequeña mesa para picnic que teníamos en nuestro jardín. Inusualmente el solo brillaba y yo pensaba aprovecharlo. Escuche la puerta trasera abrirse, pero me sentía demasiado perezoso para girar y ver quien era.

"Hey." La estridente voz de Alice resonó y se sentó junto a mí.

"Hola mocosa, ¿Cómo estas?" El comentario de mocosa me hacia ganarme un golpe en el brazo cada vez, peor no me imaginaba dejar de decírselo.

"Y bien, me he dado cuenta que últimamente estas muy raro." Me dijo. Ella tenia razón, Bella y yo volvíamos a ser amigables, pero eso me causaba más confusión. Yo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cada vez mas seguido. "Me han dicho varias veces que yo soy muy intuitiva y quería hablar contigo sobre algo." Mi rostro se palideció mientras la veía de reojo. Los ojos de Alice brillaron y sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza. Si ella lo supiera, este seria el principio del fin.

"Um, ¿Sobre que?" Me salio en un chillido.

"Quería decirte que estoy extremadamente halagada. Edward eres un chico genial, y cualquier chica tendrá suerte de tenerte, pero Jasper, él es para mi. Y espero que lo entiendas." Mientras estaba aliviado por lo que escuchaba ya que no era lo que esperaba, no pude evitar que mis ojos se abrieran por sorpresa con su comentario. "Sin embargo me siento un poco mal, así que si quieres puedes agarrarme una vez el pecho, estaría bien."

No pude evitar que mis ojos fueran hasta su pecho por un segundo antes de volver a verla a la cara. La sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo fue por lo que yo estaba rezando, pero con Bella. Me sentía nauseabundo por siquiera pensar en tocar a Alice de esa forma. Estoy seguro que en mi cara se vio lo que pensaba por que ella se carcajeo.

"¡Mierda Edward, deberías de ver tu cara!"

"¿Estas bromeando conmigo?" Le pregunte ligeramente enojado. Ella contesto con una carcajada. "Ahora si te lo ganaste." Le dije y la levante y la eche sobre mi hombro. Ella gritaba pataleaba, pero yo me negaba a dejarla en el suelo, mientras atravesaba el jardín. Cuando agarre la manguera la deje en el suelo y la empape.

Nos quedamos acostados bajo el sol por una hora, Alce se estaba secando y una mueca de satisfacción en mi cara por haber ganado este round.

"Hey E," Dijo y cerro sus ojos.

"¿Si?"

"Se que no es por mi, pero hay alguien. Y tal vez no este disponible en este momento, pero si es la correcta para ti, lo estará."

Ella esperaba que sus palabras me ayudaran, pero lo que hicieron fue lastimarme más. Bella jamás estaría disponible para mí, por que no era correcto.

"¿Qué día es hoy?" Le pregunte a Renee mientras estábamos sentados almorzando.

"Veinte." Me contesto. Arrugue la frente preguntándome, por que se me ocurrió preguntar. Entonces me di cuenta. Era Junio veinte.

Mi cumpleaños.

Le di otra mordida a mi sándwich, solo para calmar la expresión de mi cara. No había pensado en mi certificado de nacimiento en semanas. Como Bella y yo os reconciliamos, se me habia olvidado completamente. Mi mamá levanto mi plato cuando termine para llevarlo al fregadero junto al de ella.

"Muy bien, voy al supermercado. ¿Necesitas algo?"

"No, no lo creo." Le conteste.

"Muy bien, al rato súbele un poco de sopa a tu hermana no se siente muy bien." Renee me dijo, tomo sus llaves y salio por la puerta.

La cuide hasta que su auto desapareció por el camino. Tan pronto como supe que se había ido, fui a su cajonero donde sabía que estaba mi certificado de nacimiento. Mis manos temblaban mientras sujetaba el pedazo de papel. Mis ojos buscaron mi fecha de nacimiento. Asegurándome que decía Junio veinte de mil novecientos noventa. Fue después de unos segundos que me di cuenta del nombre que estaba en el certificado no era el mismo que el mío. El nombre que decía era Edward Masen Platt.

_¿Quién carajos era Edward Masen Platt?_

Necesitaba a Bella. Corrí a su habitación con el certificado todavía en mi mano. Llame a su puerta y la abrí. Bella estaba acostada y cubierta con las cobijas. Sus ojos se abrieron.

"¿Edward?" Susurro mientras entraba a su habitación. "¿Que sucede?"

"Necesito enseñarte algo." Le dije y me deje hacer en la cama y le mostré el papel.

"¿Qué es?" Me pregunto y le dio un vistazo. Sus cejas se fruncieron antes de levantar la mirada hacia mí. "¿Esto que significa?"

"Creo que soy adoptado." Para mis oídos las palabras sonaban como si las dijera en otro idioma.

Vi como Bella estudiaba el papel. "¿Quien carajos es Esmeralda Platt?"

"¿Qué?" Le pregunte.

"¿Acaso no lo leíste? Aquí dice Madre: Esmeralda Platt."

"¿Qué dice en padre?" Le pregunte de repente asustado que Charlie mantuviera un oscuro secreto de nosotros.

"Esta en blanco." Me dijo y me vio fijamente.

"¿Qué hago?" Me sentí aterrado. Me había mentido la gente que se supone que más me ama. Mi vida era una mentira y de repente me sentí como si no perteneciera ahí.

"No eres mi hermano," Bella dijo suavemente. Las palabras me dolieron al principio, hasta que me di cuenta de su verdadero significado. La vi a los ojos y vi la primera señal de esperanza. No permití que mis pensamientos volaran, todavía no. Había mucho que resolver primero.

"¿Qué hago?" Le volví a preguntar.

"Tenemos que hablar con mamá y papá." Dijo con severidad.

**Continuara…**

**Nota de la autora: **Yo se que en la vida real los certificados de nacimiento se cambian cuando el bebe es adoptado y lo cambian por los nombres de los padres adoptivos. Pero hice estos cambios para el prepósito de la historia.

**Nota de la traductora**: Hola a todos, como ven ya supieron la verdad, ahora hay que ver que sucede. Y no crean que ya casi se acaba, de hecho todavia nos queda un largo camino por recorrer, si la memoria no me falla son 27 capitulos. Nos leemos la proxima semana y cuidense mucho. Disfruten su fin de semana.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**29 Julio 2010 **


	10. Chapter 9

**********Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **********Stephenie Meyer **y la historia es de **********Readingmama **yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 9**

**Bella PoV**

Tú creerías que Edward fue con nuestros padres al día siguiente, pero yo pienso que le era difícil hacerse a la idea. Yo deseaba que los enfrentara. Quería que nos lo confirmaran. Quería que lo último de vergüenza que sentía desapareciera. Sabia que no todo seria miel sobre hojuelas si nos enteráramos que realmente no hay lazos sanguíneos entre nosotros. Todavía estaba el hecho que fuimos criados como hermanos, y en un pueblo tan pequeño como este seria un gran escándalo y toda nuestra familia la pondrían en la lista negra. Irónicamente este seria el tipo de chisme por el que mi madre mataría por platicar, sino no estuviera su familia involucrada. Era algo que tendríamos que mantener en secreto de nuestros amigos, nuestra familia, y cualquier persona que nos conociera.

El verano pasó con rapidez, y antes de darme cuenta era el cumpleaños de Edward, ó al menos el que mis padres pretendían que fuera. Yo tenía toda la semana riéndome de él por que cumplía dieciséis años. Y en consecuencia de eso él me atacaba con cosquillas, y por supuesto yo lo molestaba más con tal de que sentir como me tocaba.

Nuestra relación volvió a ser lo que era antes; solo que esta vez la tensión sexual estaba presente siempre. Pero también se hizo más fácil el decirnos las cosas más abiertamente. A pesar que estábamos casi seguros que no éramos hermanos sanguíneos, todavía se sentía una pared invisible entre los dos, hasta que pudiéramos confirmarlo al cien por ciento, no desaparecería.

Un llamado a mi puerta y seguido de la voz de Edward. "Bella, Bella, Bella…"

"Esta abierto." Le grite, no queriendo levantarme de la cama.

Edward cerro la puerta tras de él. Una vez que me vio acostada salto y aterrizo en mi cama junto a mí. Deje salir un pequeño grito mientras la cama se movía.

"¿Y que me compraste por mi cumpleaños?" Me pregunto.

"Un hermoso vestido para tu baile de debutantes." Le dije riendo por lo bajo. Yo esperaba un ataque de cosquillas, pero Edward suspiro y se quedo viendo fijamente el techo.

"Pienso que les voy a preguntar esta noche." No habíamos hablado de confrontar a nuestros padres desde el día después que él encontró su certificado de nacimiento. Lo habíamos evitado, así que me sorprendió su comentario.

"¿Quieres que este ahí contigo?" Le pregunte.

"Todavía no estoy seguro. ¿Yo te aviso después?"

"Por supuesto Edward, estaré ahí para ti para cualquier cosa que necesites. Y siempre lo estaré."

"Bella realmente quiero besarte." Dijo suavemente.

"Yo también." le conteste. Él deslizo su mano en la mía y giramos nuestras caras para vernos de frente. La tristeza en sus ojos era la misma que había en los míos, mientras disfrutamos de la intimidad del contacto visual.

"Bella, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?" Renee me llamo desde la cocina.

"¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo?" Le pregunte cuando la vi preparando la cena del cumpleaños de Edward. Él siempre pedía lo mismo cada año; albóndigas con piña, arroz y ensalada de frutas. Él era muy fácil de complacer.

"No, ya empecé todo. Siéntate."

Hice lo que me pidió y me senté en la barra de la cocina, insegura de que me quería hablar. Ella puso el temporizador del horno, antes de girarse hacia mí y también sentarse.

"Vas a empezar tu último año de preparatoria y me preguntaba que planes tienes para el futuro."

"Oh," Le dije, sorprendida por el tema tan maduro. "Bueno he estado pensando mucho en eso últimamente." Era parcialmente la verdad. "Se que no tenemos montones de dinero para la escuela, así que pensé en que podría tomarme un año y trabajar. Y entonces Edward y yo podríamos ir a la misma universidad juntos y así compartir los gastos de donde vivamos, para que no sea tan caro."

"Cariño eso es muy maduro de tu parte, pero no tienes que dejar de estudiar un año. Podemos permitirnos mandarte a la universidad."

"Es solo que todavía no he decidido que es lo que quiero estudiar. Y no quiero apresurarme para entrar a la universidad y desperdiciar un año que podría no ser útil para lo que quiero. Prefiero seguir aquí un año más, y ahorrar un poco de dinero antes de salir al mundo real."

"Muy bien, solo piensa en ello. Tienes todo un año para cambiar de opinión y ver que es lo que realmente quieres."

"Ajá, pensare en ello." Le conteste.

"Muy bien cariño, ve con los chicos y diles que la cena estará en quince minutos."

Me puse de pie y salí de la cocina. Edward y yo habíamos hablado un poco sobre este plan. Y el imaginarnos el pasar un año separados era algo que ninguno de los dos deseaba. Él trato de decirme que tal vez seria bueno que lo intentáramos, pero cuando yo empecé a llorar, se retracto y prácticamente me rogó que me quedara.

Encontré a Charlie y a Edward en el jardín. Estaba lloviznando ligeramente, nada que hiciera que un habitante de Forks corriera a encontrar refugio. Me quede en el porche viéndolos lanzarse pases con un balón de futbol americano. La lluvia había humedecido sus ropas y la playera de Edward se pega a su pecho. Era obvio que él estuvo haciendo abdominales. La playera blanca se veía transparente y se podían apreciar las líneas de su abdomen. Mordí mi labio inferior y contuve un gemido por la vista que tenia.

Edward se detuvo un momento y levanto la vista, su mirada encontró la mía. Por su expresión él supo lo que yo estaba pensando. Me sonrío tristemente y le volvió a lanzar el balón a Charlie.

"La cena esta casi lista." Les dije.

"Okay enseguida vamos." Charlie contesto y le volvió a lanzar el balón a Edward.

Regrese adentro y le ayude a mamá a poner la mesa. Prendí las velas que estaban en el centro de la mesa, regrese a la cocina para ayudarle a llevarnos la comida. En el segundo viaje, Charlie y Edward ya estaban sentados en la mesa. Parecía que Edward casi vibraba por la emoción.

"Realmente ya has pasado demasiado tiempo con Alice, ya empiezas a comportarte como ella." Le bromeé.

"¡Cállate Bellartija. Estas celosa!" Me contesto. Para nosotros era fácil volver al rol de hermanos, cuando estábamos cerca de nuestros padres. Los dos sabíamos que era esencial que lo hiciéramos.

Después de la cena hubo pastel, y le siguieron los regalos. Nuestros padres le compraron un video juego nuevo y ropa. Yo estaba ahorrando mi salario del trabajo de verano para comprarme un auto, así que no tenia mucho para gastar. En lugar de comprarle algo, le hice un álbum de fotos de los dos, de toda nuestra vida. En la primera foto, estábamos los dos acurrucados en una cuna cuando éramos bebes, y la ultima fue de nuestro viaje a Hawai.

Edward se emociono cuando hojeó el álbum. Lo vi hacer una pausa en la página donde estábamos los dos con una niña rubia de la que no lograba recordar su nombre. Edward tenía seis años y yo siete. Acaricio la foto con sus dedos y sonrío. Yo no me había dado cuenta que nuestros padres habían salido de la habitación hasta que él hablo.

"Este fue el día que dijiste que te casarías conmigo." Dijo con melancolía.

"Ves, era inteligente incluso a esa edad, y ya reconocía un buen partido en cuanto lo veía." Le conteste a la ligera tratando de no perderme en la profundidad de sus ojos.

"Gracias Bella, este regalo es… realmente muy especial."

"Feliz cumpleaños Edward." Le sonreí y él también lo hizo pero estaba tenso. "¿Ahora?" Le pregunte.

"Creo que si." Me contesto. Levante mis cejas en una pregunta silenciosa para ver si quería que lo acompañara. "Creo que necesito hacerlo yo solo."

"Okay, pero voy a estar en mi cuarto por si me necesitas después que lo hagas. No importa cuanto tiempo tardes, si necesitas hablar ahí estaré."

Él no contesto pero alargo su mano y apretó suavemente mi hombro, dándome el consuelo que yo quería darle a él. Lo vi salir de la habitación, sabiendo que lo que sea que descubriera esta noche podría cambiar nuestras vidas totalmente.

**Edward PoV **

Entre a la cocina donde nuestros padres estaban sentados tomando café. Charlie estaba haciendo un crucigrama y Renee jugaba solitario. Respire profundamente y me senté en medio de los dos.

"Hola cariño, ¿Tuviste un buen cumpleaños?" Renee me pregunto mientras acomodaba un As en la mesa.

"Ajá, de alguna manera ya siento comos si ya hubiera cumplido los dieciséis años." Espere su reacción, pero no hubo ninguna, así que decidí ir al grano. "Mamá encontré mi certificado de nacimiento."

Instantáneamente obtuve su atención. Los dos se vi intercambiar un vistazo y Charlie hizo un sonidito de insatisfacción.

"Oh bebe," Empezó Renee, "no sabíamos como decírtelo. No pudimos decidir cuando era el momento adecuado y después sentí como si ya fuera demasiado tarde."

"¿Decirme que? Necesito que lo digas en voz alta." Dije sintiéndome herido.

"Hijo, eres adoptado." Ese fue Charlie siempre directo y al punto.

"Tu padre y yo te queremos muchísimo. Siempre planeamos adoptar y una vez que llenamos todos los papeles descubrimos que estaba embarazada."

"¿Y por que no me lo dijeron? Me mintieron sobre mi cumpleaños. No lo entiendo."

"Pensamos que seria más fácil para ti como niño que pensaras que eras nuestro hijo biológico, y con solo nueve meses de diferencia entre Bella y tu, decidimos modificar los números." Dijo Renee. "Edward te quiero, y tu eres mi hijo, sin importar si llevas mi sangre o no."

"Lo se, simplemente estoy impactado."

"¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarte?"

"¿Puedo volver a tener mi cumpleaños real?" Le pregunte.

"Por supuesto cariño." Me contesto.

Renee se inclino y me abrazo antes de excusarse para irse a la cama. Después que se fuera me puse de pie.

"Edward." Charlie dijo.

"¿Si papá?"

"Tu eres el hijo que siempre deseé, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti." Su inesperada frase calentó mi corazón. Le di un golpe cariñoso en la espalda como contestación y me fui a la cama.

Una parte de mí sentía como si estuviera caminando en arena movediza. Todo parecía muy confuso. Yo realmente no sabía que esperar de esa conversación, pero simplemente no esperaba la que tuve. Yo esperaba que ellos lo negaran o se enfadaran conmigo por espiar, en lugar de eso, me dijeron la verdad y me dijeron que me amaban. Aunque una parte de mi todavía estaba dolida por su engaño, me sentí afortunado por tener unos padres tan maravillosos.

Yo no sabia que esperar cuando supiera la verdad, pero el mundo seguía girando y mis problemas no desaparecerían por arte de magia. Aunque pensé que una vez que el impacto desapareciera, me sentiría mejor. Necesitaba hablar con Bella.

"Hola." Dije en el marco de su puerta que estaba abierta. Era algo que ella jamás hacia, pero supe que la dejo abierta para mí. El pensamiento me hizo sonreír.

"Hola." Me contesto, levanto la vista de su libro y me sonrío tímidamente. "Entra."

Entre a su habitación y cerré la puerta atrás de mí. Me miro expectantemente, esperando que yo dijera la primera palabra.

"Soy adoptado." Ella dejo salir el aliento que contenía y se deslizo para sentarse a mi lado. Bella me rodeó con sus brazos, creando un consuelo que yo no sabia que necesitaba. La seguridad que ella me daba, me animo a seguir hablando. "Me siento herido por que me lo ocultaron, pero también me siento culpable por que me siento aliviado."

"¿Aliviado?" Me pregunto.

"Bella, tu has sido una hermana maravillosa, pero me alegro que realmente no seas mi hermana."

"Oh Edward, gracias al jodido cielo que no eres mi hermano."

Yo antes ya había escuchado a Bella maldecir, pero podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que usaba 'joder y sus derivados'. Su voz exasperada junto con la maldición me causo soltar una carcajada. Después ella soltó una carcajada nada femenina que solo me causo reíme más fuerte.

Nuestras risas terminaron y nos quedamos en silencio. La mire que jugaba con sus manos y miraba al suelo.

"¿Bella?" La llame suavemente. Levanto su mirada y se encontró con la mía. En ese momento pude sentir la conexión que había entre nosotros, era tan tangible como la cama en la que estábamos sentados. Levante la mano y acaricie su cabello y se lo acomode atrás de la oreja. La pude escuchar como contuvo el aliento; la habitación estaba muy callada. La conversación silenciosa que había entre los dos era muy clara; incluso si todo el mundo estuviera en contra de nosotros, nosotros sabíamos que no nos equivocábamos. Incline mi cuerpo hacia el de ella, me tome mi tiempo para respirar su esencia. Este beso seria diferente al último que compartimos. Esta vez no era un truco, no habría remordimientos, ni vergüenza. Su aliento golpeo mis labios un momento antes de…

Knock. Knock.

Nuestros cuerpos se separaron rápidamente. "Bella, cariño." La suave voz de Renee la llamaba del otro lado de la puerta.

"¿Si?" Bella pregunto y su voz se escuchaba entrecortada.

"¿Quieres hablar?"

"En este momento estoy hablando con Edward." Le dijo.

"Muy bien. Niños ¿están bien? Te oyes molesta."

Bella se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta, la abrió. Su voz no se lograba escuchar desde donde yo estaba, así que me acosté en la cama y espere a que ella regresara. Cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse, levante la cara y vi a Bella regresar a la cama.

"Y bien, ¿te sientes diferente?" Me pregunto, se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

"No, quiero decir, he estado pensando en esto por un tiempo y pensé que habría alguna diferencia importante en mí, pero me siento de la misma forma."

"Edward no te ha mordido ninguna araña radioactiva, simplemente eres adoptado." Se burlo.

"Ay, yo quería un súper poder, eso hubiera sido fantástico." Me queje.

"¿Vas a tratar de descubrir quienes eran? ¿Tus padres biológicos?"

"No lo se. Mi madre biológica solamente se su nombre y en el certificado no estaba el de mi padre. Así que supongo que era joven y soltera."

"Me pregunto si era adicta a las drogas." Dijo y luego hizo una cara de horror. "Oh Edward discúlpame, eso fue muy insensible."

"No te preocupes. No me siento herido. Lo único bueno de que me hubiera quedado con mi madre biológica seria que podría poder tomar tu mano en público. Pero tal vez jamás hubiera podido conocerte y eso no vale la pena." Le dije honestamente.

"Esmeralda Platt," Bella dijo en voz alta.

"Suena como si fuera una gitana. Me pregunto si bailaba en las calles con una pandereta y maldecía a quienes trataban de robarla."

"Creo que ya has visto muchas veces 'El jorobado de Notre Dame'" Dijo riéndose por lo bajo. Nos quedamos en silencio por un minuto hasta que Bella susurro. "Apuesto a que es hermosa."

"¿Y por que crees eso?" Le pregunte.

"Los genes que se necesitan para hacer a alguien como tu deben de ser muy buenos."

Bella bostezo sin quererlo y yo me puse de pie. "Buenas noches chicharito." Le dije y la cubrí con sus mantas.

"Buenas noches." Dijo y su voz se escuchaba somnolienta.

Tu pensarías que después de enterarme que Bella no era realmente mi hermana, me daría luz verde para tener cualquier tipo de fantasías con ella. El problema era que en cuanto me encontraba solo, no podía evitar pensar sobre mis padres biológicos. Sin embargo esa complicación se resolvió una mañana dos semanas después que supe que era adoptado.

Bella y yo no tuvimos ningún momento en el que pudiéramos hablar solos y tranquilos. Regresábamos a la escuela y estaba nervioso por las cosas que cambiarían. Decidimos que les diríamos a nuestros amigos sobre mi adopción una vez que regresáramos a clases. Y yo esperaba primero poder hablar un poco más con Bella.

Todos esos pensamientos estaban en mi cabeza cuando entre al baño. Y de repente ya no había nada más en mi cabeza que la imagen de Bella desnuda. Su cabello estaba húmedo y gotas de agua corrían por su cuerpo. Ella tomo la toalla y se cubrió rápidamente sin siquiera pensarlo.

"Mierda, lo siento." Le dije, me di la vuelta y salí. Fui educado para ser un caballero. Me salí casi tropezando del baño y fui a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta con seguro, me quite y avente mis pantalones y así de repente mis fantasías regresaron.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos: **por fin supieron la verdad, pero como ya les dije la semana pasada, todavia nos queda mucho fic. Son 27 capitulos y epilogo. Asi que todavia tenemos para rato. Gracias por todos los mensajes que me han enviado, nos leemos la proxima semana. Disfruten su fin de semana.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**06 Agosto 2010**


	11. Chapter 10

**************Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **************Stephenie Meyer **y la historia es de **************Readingmama **yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 10**

**Bella PoV**

De repente la escuela parecía diferente. Mientras aun yo no podía decir mi atracción por Edward, al menos sentía como el enorme peso que sentía sobre mis hombros se me había quitado. Me encontré a mi misma sonriendo más y más. Y por supuesto cuando parece que estas divirtiéndote los lobos descienden.

"Hola Bella." Dijo Tyler Crowley. Él estaba en el equipo de football con Emmett y no era feo. "Te ves muy bien. ¿Disfrutaste tu verano?"

"Ajá, lo hice. ¿Y tu?" Le conteste.

"No estuvo mal." Dijo y en ese momento la campana sonó. "Me tengo que ir, pero podríamos hacer algo alguna vez."

Me quede ahí, demasiado asombrada, incapaz de contestar. Además de Mike que estaba en mi grupo social, jamás un chico me había invitado a salir o me habían prestado atención antes.

"Swan, cierra esa hermosa boca y vete a clases." Dijo Eric Yorkie, cuando pasaba atrás de mí y me dio una nalgada. Su acción me sorprendió tanto que me fue imposible hacer nada y me fui a clases todavía confundida.

La primera semana fue muy similar a eso. Fui al baño dos veces solo para checar si no me había crecido el busto de manera impactante durante el verano y yo no me había dado cuenta. Sin embargo yo no era la única que atraía la atención más que antes.

"Esto me esta matando." Edward dijo dramáticamente y se tiro en su cama. Era el primer viernes y ya ansiaba el fin de semana.

"¿Qué sucede?" Le pregunte.

"Bella, no tienes ni idea de lo que los hombres dicen sobre ti en los vestuarios."

"Solo diles que se callen. Ellos no pensaran nada malo por que eres mi hermano… un momento, ¿Qué es lo que dicen de mi?"

"Bella, por si no te has dado cuenta, últimamente estas, resplandeciente."

"¿Qué? ¿Como una embarazada?" Le dije atónita.

"No, como una chica enamo… como una chica en una relación sentimental. A los chicos les gusta perseguir lo que no pueden obtener."

"¿Y quien dice que no me pueden obtener?" Le bromeé, pero en lugar de reírse Edward dijo derrotado.

"Tal vez deberías de salir con uno de ellos." Murmuro.

"¿No me quieres?" Mi voz salio estrangulada.

"Por supuesto que si Bella, pero ¿Cómo puedo tenerte?"

"Por ahora podemos mantenerlo en secreto. Ya le dije a mama y a papa que me tomare un año sin estudiar, para así poder compartir los gastos de vivienda contigo cuando vayamos a la Universidad. Yo pienso que es mejor que nadie lo sepa. Una vez que salgamos de este pueblo, podremos ser quien nosotros queramos, nadie sabrá nada de nosotros excepto que somos una pareja."

"Arriesgamos mucho." Me contesto.

"Edward tu para mi vales el riesgo, el ser tuya aunque sea por un minuto vale la pena."

"Necesito besarte."

"Entonces hazlo."

Se puso de pie de la cama y se acerco a mí. Si fuera otra situación estaría asustada por su intensidad. Una de sus manos me sujeto de la cintura y fue a mí espalda, acercándome a él. Levante mi cara esperando sus labios. Pego su frente a la mía y me vio a los ojos.

"Bella, no habría vuelta atrás. ¿Estas segura?"

Respondí pasando mis manos alrededor de su cuello, acercando sus labios a los míos. El primer beso que compartimos en la playa fue intenso y maravilloso, pero también estaba lleno de culpa y vergüenza. Este beso no tenia nada de eso. Nuestros labios bailaron juntos, haciéndolo por instinto. Cuando la lengua de Edward toco mis labios, aparte mi reflejo de alejarme. Suspire y abrí la boca, permitiéndole la entrada. El gemido que salio de su garganta me animo. Acerque mi cuerpo mas a él, sintiendo su dureza presionando contra mí.

Edward me giro, sin quitar sus labios de los míos y me llevo hacia atrás. Cuando mis piernas chocaron contra la cama nos dejo hacer a los dos sobre ella. Nos quedamos acostados en la cama besándonos hasta que escuchamos abrirse la puerta de la casa. Me puse de pie rápidamente y Edward también lo hizo.

"Pienso que lo mejor será que me vaya a mi habitación," Le dije preocupada de que Renee nos encontrara juntos, sonrojados y con los labios hinchados.

"Ajá." Edward estuvo de acuerdo mientras se acomodaba el pantalón. No pude evitar que mi vista viajara a la protuberancia en sus pantalones, él se aclaro la garganta y yo me sonroje todavía más.

Rápidamente salí de su habitación y me fui a la mía, pero cambie de opinión y entre al baño. Me vi al espejo y mi cara se veía con excitación. Mi cabello estaba enmarañado por estar acostada en la cama y mis labios estaban rojos e hinchados. Por un momento no me sentí del montón, al contrario me sentía casi bonita.

Quería poder mantener ese aspecto, para así poderles mostrar a todos como me hacia sentir Edward, pero sabia que eso no era posible. Así que salpique de agua mi cara para enfriar mis mejillas y volvieran a estar pálidas. Me cepille el cabello volviéndolo a su apariencia normal. Y cuando volví a ver a la Bella de siempre, abrí la puerta y me dirigí a la cocina para cenar.

"Hola cariño." Renee me saludo cuando entre a la cocina.

"Hola mamá, ¿papá trabaja esta noche?"

"Si, tiene el turno de la noche." Me contesto.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Le pregunte.

"No, solo voy a calentar algunas sobras."

En ese momento Edward entro a la cocina, pude sentirlo entrar cuando mi piel se estremeció aun cuando él no hiciera ningún ruido. Me pregunte internamente s Jasper y Rosalie tenían la misma conexión ó si era más que una relación hermano/hermana. Me gire y lo vi, incapaz de esconder una sonrisa. Él me dio su sonrisa torcida, la sonrisa que siempre le daba a las demás chicas pero jamás a mí. Tal vez me medio derretí.

"Los dos se ven terriblemente felices." Renee dijo.

El pánico me invadió y pude ver que a Edward le sucedió lo mismo. El que nos descubrieran seria nuestro fin. El riesgo era demasiado alto; tendríamos que esforzarnos más.

**Edward PoV**

"Hey Edward." Alice dijo y se sentó a mi lado en la biblioteca.

"Hey." Le conteste y cerré el libro que estaba estudiando. Me había pasado los últimos días en la biblioteca a la hora del almuerzo estudiando. Por una parte por que yo quería hacer mi tarea antes y así tener tiempo libre en la tardes y lo podía pasar con Bella, y por otra parte tenia miedo de no poder contener mis emociones enfrente de nuestros amigos. Si antes fue muy duro tratar de parecer siempre como su hermano, ahora que sabia que ella sentía lo mismo, lo único que quería hacer era gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

"Últimamente has pasado demasiado tiempo aquí," Alice declaro. "¿Tienes algún problema?

Todo el estudio que he estado haciendo debió de agilizar mi cerebro por que respondí rápidamente. "Este verano descubrí que soy adoptado."

"Wow, ¿Y estas bien?"

"Ajá, simplemente estoy dolido por que me lo ocultaron. Incluso me mintieron en mi verdadera fecha de nacimiento por que es muy cercana a la de Bella."

"Mierda, Edward eso es fuerte." Se acerco a mí y continúo. "¿Y cuando es tu verdadero cumpleaños?"

"El veinte de Junio."

"¿Sabes? A nadie le va a importar. Edward puedes decirle a todos, tus amigos te queremos sin importar que."

"Gracias Alice." Le dije y le di un incomodo abrazo estando los ds sentados.

Después de decirle a Alice, fue mucho más fácil decirles a los demás. Como lo esperaba, a ninguno le importo. Supongo que cuando escondes un secreto todavía más grande, el ser adoptado no tiene gran importancia.

Todavía tenía momentos de tristeza y duda sobre todo el asunto. Pero iba con Alice en esos momentos, y ella me ayudaba. No sentía que podía ir con Bella por que sentía que quejarme sobre no ser su verdadero hermano la haría sentirse mal. Obviamente no le podía decir a Alice toda la verdad, pero me ayudaba a superar algunos sentimientos de abandono.

Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad rápidamente. La hora del almuerzo la volví a pasar con mis amigos y las tardes con Bella. No teníamos mucho tiempo a solas, pero incluso ver una película con ella era como el paraíso. Rápidamente me estaba enamorando de ella. Siempre la quise, pero ahora estaba completamente enamorado de ella, y se sentía fantástico.

La atención en la escuela no había terminado, para Bella ni para mí. Tayler y Eric coqueteaban con Bella cada oportunidad que tenían, y yo estaba recibiendo notas de varias chicas. Era bastante sencillo ignorar a las chicas, pero era difícil mantenerme tranquilo con los chicos. La semana en que Bella cumplía diecisiete años, yo iba caminando tranquilamente hacia la clase de educaron física, cuando de pronto alguien me jalo y me metió a una aula vacía.

Sobresaltado, me gire para ver unos ojos azules de cierta chica persistente. "¿Qué quieres Kate?" Le pregunte.

"Escuche que terminaste con Irina," Me contesto, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Cuando Bella lo hacia, era sexy, pero Kate que trataba de serlo, se veía mas tonta que otra cosa.

"¿Y?" Le dije un poco molesto.

"Bueno, pensé que tal vez ya estabas listo para una verdadera mujer."

"En este momento no estoy buscando ninguna novia." Le dije honestamente. E incluso si la estuviera buscando no seria Kate.

"Eso esta bien, no tenemos que serlo. Simplemente podemos divertirnos juntos." Me contesto.

"Escucha Kate…" Fui interrumpido cuando sentí su mano sobre mi pantalón. Mire hacia abajo, totalmente sorprendido y los ojos completamente abiertos por sorpresa.

Mi cabeza se levanto sorprendida cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, y para hacer mi pesadilla todavía peor, Bella entro. Ella sonrío cuando me vio, pero después se dio cuenta que Kate estaba parada frente a mí y tenia su mano sobre mi pene. Kate quito la mano y no se veía avergonzada para nada.

"Hola Bella, tu hermano y yo estábamos hablando." Kate dijo sus palabras rezumbaban.

"Puedo verlo." Bella contesto cortante. "¿Acaso Edward te dijo que podías tocarlo?"

"Um, no." Kate dijo confundida.

"Entonces te sugiero que no lo vuelvas a tocar al menos que él te lo permita."

Kate busco mi mirada para que la ayudara. Me encogí de hombros y me reí por lo bajo. "Eso no va a suceder."

Kate resoplo y murmuro. "Como sea." Y se fue.

Una vez que salio del aula, me acerque a Bella cautamente. Sabía que había una posibilidad de que estuviera en problemas, aunque yo no tuve nada que ver. Mi conexión cerebro/boca no funcionaba correctamente.

"¡Bebe, eso fue tan excitante!" La cara de Bella se sonrojo y miro hacia el suelo. Yo levante su cara para poder verla. "¿Tu sabes que yo no la provoque? ¿Cierto? Ella me empujo aquí y me agarro."

"Edward yo confío en ti. Arriesgamos mucho como para jugar." En ese momento supe que ella lo consiguió. Me tenía comiendo de su mano.

El cumpleaños de Bella, fue el regalo más difícil que pude buscar. Quería regarle algo que significara lo que sentía por ella, pero que nadie más lo comprendiera.

Me decidí por una sencilla pulsera. Quería comprarle un dije de plata de una 'E' para que se la pusiera, pero sabia que no seria posible, así que le compre un dije de una vaina de chícharo que encontré por que hacia juego con su apodo. Y sabía que la mayoría de la gente no entendería su significado.

Bella había pedido que su cumpleaños fuera algo tranquilo solo con la familia; ella odiaba las fiestas y la atención todavía más. Nuestros padres nos llevaron al 'Lodge' un restaurante de carnes y lo más 'elegante' que había en Forks.

Renee y Charlie le regalaron una cámara y un álbum de fotos para que pudiera poner todas las fotos de su último año de preparatoria. Ella empezó a tomar fotos de nosotros en la mesa. Yo deseba más que nada una foto de nosotros dos solos, abrazándonos, pero esa seria una cosa más que jamás tendría.

Cuando Bella abrió mis regalos, ella trato de mantener sus ojos secos. Inmediatamente me maldije por no cómprale un DVD para que abriera en este momento y entregarle la pulsera y el dije cuando estuviéramos solos.

"Gracias Edward, me encanta." Ella mantuvo su vista baja hacia los regalos mientras hablaba, pero yo sabía que lo decía de corazón.

"Cuando todas las chicas en la escuela vean lo que le compraste a tu hermana, tendrás que alejarlas de ti con un palo." Charlie dijo, creando un diferente tipo de tensión en la mesa.

"¿Tu crees?" Le pregunte haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo de no sonar disgustado por la idea.

"Por supuesto. A las chicas les encanta que un chico sea agradable con sus hermanas y su madre. Eso demuestra que es respetuoso con las mujeres." Mi madre contesto.

Fue a mitad del año que las cosas se pusieron incomodas. Bella y yo manteníamos nuestra relación en secreto. Y ella oficialmente había convencido a nuestros padres de que esperar un año para ir a la Universidad era una buena idea, e incluso tenia un trabajo de recepcionista de un dentista para después de la graduación. Fue en ese momento cuando las invitaciones empezaron a llegar.

El primero fue Eric Yorkie; el chico jamás desistió con Bella, incluso cuando una chica llamada Ángela lo seguía a todas partes como un cachorro perdido. La esquino en clase de biología y la invito; ella se puso nerviosa y le dijo que lo pensaría. Él le volvió a preguntar cada semana por los siguientes dos meses hasta que ella por fin tuvo el valor de decirle que no.

Después fue Tayler. Él le envió flores a su clase de matemáticas; ella estaba tan avergonzada que se fue a la casa por que se sintió mal.

Y el peor problema no eran los chicos, era mi madre.

"Bella, tienes que tener una pareja para la graduación. Eres una chica linda, no hay razón para que no la tengas."

"Bueno, Alice va con Jasper, Emmett va con Rose, así que si no llevo a Edward no podrá ir. Todos nuestros amigos se gradúan y no me gustaría que se lo perdiera." Escuche a Bella en la otra habitación. Sentí que ella dio una opción completamente valida.

"Oh no digas tonterías, él puede ir a la ceremonia cuando te den el diploma, solo no podrá ir a la fiesta. Bella deberías de ir con un chico y no con tu hermano."

"Muy bien, pensare en eso." Bella le contesto. Yo sabía que nuestra madre podía ser difícil de manejar algunas veces, pero me dolió un poco que ella no luchara un poco más.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos:** espero que les gustara el capitulo, por fin ya sabemos como va evolucionando su relacion. Espero que les siga gustando, nos leemos la proxima semana.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**12 Agosto 2010**


	12. Chapter 11

**************Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **************Stephenie Meyer **y la historia es de **************Readingmama **yo solo hago la traducción

Solo quiero recordarles que este fic es **clasificación M por lenguaje, situaciones y tematica adulta**, lo digo por si no lo recordaban y **a partir de este capitulo **las cosas ya cambian. Asi que si **eres menor **ó puede herir susceptibilidades, por favor ya **no lo leas**.

**Capitulo 11**

**Bella PoV**

Me tomo casi hasta el día de mi graduación el quitarme a Renee de encima sobre lo de llevar un chico como mi cita. Incluso Edward me dijo que me olvidara de todo y fuera con otro chico. Le dije que se jodía y que iría conmigo, no importaba si él lo quisiera o no. La sonrisa satisfecha en su cara me dijo que le gustaba mi respuesta agresiva.

Los padres de Alice tenían una enorme casa y aun un más grande terreno, lo que nos daba un lugar perfecto para nuestra fiesta de después de la graduación. Pasamos la semana anterior a la graduación colocando lonas sujetadas de los árboles para cubrirnos esa noche de una posible lluvia. Charlie y Renee primero se negaron a la idea de que acampáramos ahí, pero después de mencionarles que Edward iría para cuidarme, estuvieron de acuerdo. Lo se y lo admito era un truco sucio.

Edward y yo teníamos muy poco tiempo para estar nosotros solos. Renee no trabajaba afuera de casa y parecía que sus voluntariados eran menos este año. No se lo que hacia el club de jardinería sin sus jugosos chismes. Su sentimiento de culpa de haber mantenido en secreto la adopción de Edward, se había transformado en una madre siempre presente para compensarlo de alguna forma. A pesar de tener muy poco tiempo a solas, me di cuenta que Edward apreciaba la atención extra. Todo esto sin embargo entorpecía nuestra relación física. Cuando sueles estar preocupado por que lleguen tus padres y te descubran fajando con tu hermano es un aliciente suficiente para que mantengas siempre la ropa puesta. Yo ansiaba un contacto de piel contra piel, pero no veía ninguna forma de conseguirlo.

Alice se llevo a Edward a que la acompañara a comprar su vestuario para la graduación. Me sentí celosa por la forma en que su relación parecía formar un vinculo como hermanos que yo no lograba dominar con Edward. Eso me obligo a mí ir con Rosalie, la diosa de las gangas. Por su cuerpo podía usar un vestido de cualquier calidad y se vería genial. Yo sin embargo necesitaba algo que fuera adecuado para mi tipo de cuerpo y poder llenar las curvas que no tenía. Estaba a punto de ir a su casa cuando Renee me llamo al jardín delantero.

"¿Qué paso?" Le pregunte saliendo de la casa. Quede sorprendida por que una orgullosa camioneta roja estaba estacionada en la entrada, flanqueada por mis padres. "¿Es para mí?" Les pregunte emocionada.

"Feliz graduación cariño." Dijo Renee.

"¡No puede ser! Es genial." Grite y los abrace a los dos. Charlie me entrego las llaves y murmuro algo sobre llantas nuevas, pero no estaba prestando atención. En lo único que podía pensar era en el hecho que tendría algo de independencia. Oh si un nuevo lugar para besarme con Edward.

Me subí a la camioneta y la encendí. La bestia sonó como una mujer en labor de parto, pero me encanto. Prendí el estéreo y mi canción favorita de Muse estaba sonando, las estrellas estaban alineadas y hoy seria un buen día.

"¿Y ese pedazo de mierda?" Rosalie pregunto mientras salía de su casa.

"Cállate maldita, al menos yo tengo un pedazo de mierda."

"Touché." Se rió por lo bajo y se subió.

Nuestro día fue bien mientras fuimos a varios lugares de Port Ángeles. Al principio me sentí mal por ver como lucia Rosalie con la ropa, pero después me di cuenta que Edward me eligió a mí sobre chicas como Rosalie, así que no me deprimí más. Tiene que haber algo especial en mí. ¿Cierto?

"¿Y como van las cosas entre Emmett y tu? Siento que hemos estado tan ocupados en la escuela que ni siquiera podemos hablar."

"Muy bien. Los dos aplicamos para la Universidad de Washington; mis padres están frenéticos y dicen que no podemos vivir juntos, pero ya veremos. De todas maneras los dos queremos pasar el primer año en los dormitorios de la universidad."

"Wow, vivir juntos. Ustedes están, tu sabes."

"¿En serio Bella? Solo dilo." Rose dijo con una sonrisa.

"Sexo." Susurre.

"Ahí lo tienes. Y no, no lo hemos hecho… todavía."

"¿Todavía?"

"Bueno, yo creo que tal vez después de la graduación. Parece la cosa correcta de hacer."

"¿Lo amas?" Le pregunte sorprendida.

"Por supuesto. Él es un tonto y ruidoso, pero te gana. ¿Me entiendes?" Era la primera vez que veía a Rose dudosa e insegura.

"En serio voy a extrañarte el próximo año." Le dije.

"Lo se, pero esteremos cerca. ¿Ya sabes a donde quieres ir el próximo año?" Me pregunto.

"Estamos pensando en Chicago." Le dije.

"¿Estamos?"

"Oh si. Edward y yo queremos ir a la misma Universidad. Para ahórrales dinero a mis padres con las rentas." Le dije rápidamente tratando de cubrir mi desliz.

"Oh, eso es genial." Deje salir el aliento que estaba conteniendo cuando fue lo único que ella dijo.

Al final del día las dos encontramos el vestido perfecto. Rose encontró un vestido verde oscuro sin tirantes que se parecía al famoso vestido rosa de Marilyn Monroe. Yo escogí uno más sobrio con una falda larga y un top con cuello en forma de v. El color azul oscuro fue el que más me atrajo y cuando me lo probé; fue el que me hizo sentirme muy bien.

El día de la graduación parece ser anti-climático. Te pasas toda la vida escolar esperando este día, y lo único que haces es caminar por el escenario y recibir un pedazo de papel. Por supuesto con el año que tuve; enamorándome de mi hermano, descubrir que es adoptado, lograr expresar mis sentimientos por él, pero mantenerlos escondidos de todo el mundo. Supongo que a veces los triunfos de la vida son igual de tontos que la graduación de la preparatoria.

Charlie y Renee revolotearon alrededor de mí tomando fotos, pero nada en ese día llamo mi atención, hasta que vi a Edward. Él me esperaba pacientemente atrás de nuestros padres, permitiéndoles que terminaran de felicitarme antes de hacerlo él. Cuando estuvo en mi campo de visión, mi corazón casi se detiene.

Ya haba visto a Edward de traje antes, pero habían pasado años. La última vez él era un niño, en esta ocasión no había duda que el era un hombre. Permítanme empezar de abajo y hacia arriba. En sus pies unos zapatos a juego, él sabia que yo tenia una clase fetiche con la moda de los años treinta y yo sabia que lo hizo adrede. Vestía un traje gris de rayas, el pantalón de tubo y hasta la cintura, con cinturón incorporado, el saco de un solo botón cruzado no llevaba corbata y los dos primeros botones de la camisa blanca estaban desabrochados, permitiendo que su nuez de Adán se viera a la perfección. Y su cabello solo se podía describir como si acabara de salir de la cama. Yo ansiaba tocarlo.

Vino hacia mí y me rodeo con sus brazos. "Felicidades Bella." Susurro en mi oído, causándome que me estremeciera. Me soltó antes de que alguien pensara que fuera demasiado tiempo. Inmediatamente extrañe sus brazos.

Sentí que paso una eternidad hasta que nos pudimos deshacer de todos los padres e irnos a casa de Alice.

"Puse una cobija extra en la parte trasera de tu camioneta," Edward dijo mientras nos acercábamos a la camioneta. "En caso que tengas frío."

"Gracias." Fue lo que dije en voz alta, cuando lo que pensé fue: si tengo frío, prefiero que me calientes tú, no una cobija extra.

Llegamos a casa de Alice justo después de Rose y Emmett. Ella grito cuando Emmett le ayudo a bajarse del Jeep, por supuesto su mano sobre el trasero de ella pudo ser la causante del grito. Les lance dagas con los ojos a mis amigos cuando apague la camioneta.

"Lo se, apesta." Dijo Edward y sujeto mi mano, "Pero haremos que esto funcione, y en un año nos iremos y nadie podrá decir nada cuando agarre tu trasero en publico."

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi cara. "Edward tu todavía te ruborizas cuando agarras mi trasero en privado." Él respondió riéndose por lo bajo.

Tomamos nuestras cosas y fuimos hacia el claro en el que íbamos a acampar. La lona había funcionado y se veía increíble. Los padres de Alice nos habían prestado una chimenea portátil para que pudiéramos hacer una fogata.

Cada pareja tenía una tienda de campaña. Me di cuenta que éramos los únicos que no teníamos un colchón inflable, pero me imagino que hubiera sido incomodo explicar un colchón inflable tamaño matrimonial en una tienda de campaña que comparten unos hermanos. Afortunadamente las tiendas de campaña estaban separadas lo suficiente las unas de las otras, ninguno quería escuchar los 'ruidos' de los otros.

Jasper y Edward se hicieron cargo de encender la fogata, mientras las chicas terminábamos de acomodar las camas en las tiendas. Las cobijas extras que Edward trajo sirvieron para hacer un poco mas suave donde dormiríamos. El solo pensar en ello, me daban ganas de saltarme la fiesta e irme directo a la cama.

"¿Cerveza?" Emmett dijo mientras regresaba de su Jeep con una hielera llena.

"No, estoy bien." Dije mientras Rose y Alice tomaban una cada una. Era otra cosa que Edward y yo nos íbamos a perder, no queríamos que se nos saliera nada por culpa del alcohol. Tome una coca cola de la hielera y la abrí.

Nos juntamos alrededor del fuego, Jazz rodeo con su brazos a Alice y Rose estaba sentada entre las piernas de Emmett. Edward y yo estábamos sentados a una distancia respetable, platicando con nuestros amigos y evitando el contacto visual.

Seria una larga noche.

**Edward PoV**

Estoy seguro que todos ustedes saben que Google es una cornucopia de información inútil. ¿Como que un muchacho de dieciséis años piensa en sexo cada veinte segundos? Necesitaba saber si era la norma; aparentemente era cierto. Sin embargo la noche de la graduación, yo digo que era cada cuatro segundos.

El estar sentado a un lado de Bella y no poder tocarla era una tortura. Cada vez que el viento soplaba el olor de la fogata y su esencia me llegaban. Puedo jurar que hasta este día sigo teniendo una erección cada vez que huelo una fogata.

Ella se había cambiado de su ropa de la ceremonia por unos pantalones color canela y una sudadera color verde. La ropa no tenia nada de especial, pero en ella, se veían impresionantes. Mientras nuestros amigos se ponían más y más ebrios, se sentían cada vez más cómodos mostrándose sus afectos. Juro que si vuelvo a ver a Emmett agarrarle un seno a Rose otra vez, iba a golpearlo.

Afortunadamente la noche cayo y cada pareja nos dirigimos a nuestras tiendas. Las chicas hicieron un rápido viaje a la casa para ir al baño, mientras los chicos hicimos una conexión con la naturaleza y orinamos en los arbustos. Cuando regresaron Alice y Rose reían por lo bajo y Bella estaba en silencio. Su cabeza la llevaba baja e inmediatamente supe que algo le sucedía.

Ella se acerco, yo le mantuve la puerta abierta de la tienda, ella se metió. Yo di un vistazo para asegurarme que todos estuvieran en las suyas antes de unirme a ella.

Se sentó sobre una enorme pila de cobijas, no se veía triste pero si pensativa. Me quite los zapatos y me senté junto a ella.

"¿Estas bien?" Le pregunte.

"Ajá." Respondió sn convicción.

"Bella."

"Es solo que Rose y Alice estaban hablando de lo que harían esta noche con los chicos. Y me sentí excluida. No es gran cosa."

Estaba inseguro si se sentía excluida por lo que ellas harían ó por no poder hablar de ello. Así que le pregunte, causando que se ruborizara. Estaría mintiendo con todos los dientes si decía que no había pensado en tener sexo con Bella, pero no quería que nuestra primera vez fuera en el campo, en el suelo y lo más importante donde deberíamos de ser silenciosos.

"Bella, no quiero que hagamos algo solo por que nuestros amigos lo están haciendo."

"Edward, creo que los dos sabemos que no estamos listos para dar ese paso." Y era la verdad. No la había visto desnuda con excepción de la vez que entre al baño cuando ella salía de la ducha, pero esa no contaba por que no fue planeada. Aun así yo estaba un poco decepcionado.

"Lo se." Le conteste.

"Pero estaba esperando por otro paso," Dijo suavemente. Mis oídos y otra parte de mi cuerpo se animaron.

La mire y sentí como el aire de la tienda se volvía más denso. Una parte de mí quería saber que estaba pensando y a la otra no le importaba mientras fuera capaz de tocar sus senos. Por amor de Dios, tenía dieciséis años así que denme chance.

Cuando ella me miro, me olvide de que tan lejos deseba llegar y me preocupe sobre hacerla sentirse amada. Por que en este momento no había ninguna duda en mi cabeza, la amaba.

"Ven aquí." Le dije gentilmente, y la jale entre mis brazos. Su cabeza la recargo en el hueco de mi cuello y dejo salir un suspiro. "¿Te quieres cambiar?"

"Muy bien." Dijo y se alejo. Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de girarme para darle un poco de privacidad, Bella se quito la sudadera. Me quede sentado completamente aturdido mientras ella estaba ahí sentada con su sujetador, sonriéndome con suficiencia. Estaba inseguro como empezar así que solo me quede mirando.

"Edward puedes tocarme." Susurro. No tenia idea de donde salio su lado atrevido, pero me encanto.

Siempre siendo quien le daba lo que ella deseaba, me incline y toque su hombro con mis dedos. Los seguí con mis ojos mientras bajan por su brazo y después su abdomen. Su cuerpo se estremeció con mi tacto, lo que me hizo gemir. Sus manos se movieron y se metieron entre mi cabello, jalándome para besarme.

Cada vez que nuestros labios se encontraban era una experiencia diferente pero siempre excitante. Lentamente la recosté sobre las cobijas y recosté mi cuerpo sobre el de ella, Mantuve mi peso sobre mi codo para no aplastarla. Mi otra mano recorría su clavícula y hacia abajo hacia la protuberancia de su pecho. Era la mayor cantidad de piel que había tocado y ya me sentía intoxicado de ella. Moví mi boca haciendo el mismo recorrido que mis dedos, lamiendo por todo el camino. Sus suspiros de satisfacción me excitaban.

Levante mi vista buscando la suya y vi al amor de mi vida que me sonreía con alegría. "¿Puedo?" Le pregunte y ella asintió.

Pase mis manos bajo su cuerpo buscando los broches de su brasier. Cuando fue obvio que no lo lograría, Bella se sentó y lo desabrocho ella misma. Contuve la respiración cuando el brasier estuvo lejos de su pecho.

Ahora, yo se que los de Bella eran los primero pechos de carne y hueso que veía, pero me sentí cómodo con la idea que eran los más perfectos que existían. Estire mis dedos y toque su cuerpo suavemente, lo que la hizo reír. Mire su cara y vi que tenia una cara de satisfacción.

Yo me quite mi suéter y mi playera, dejando mi pecho tan desnudo como el de ella. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron antes de acercar mi cuerpo al de ella. El sentir nuestra piel tocándose era un éxtasis.

Nuestros besos se convirtieron más y más insistentes, frote mis caderas contra las suyas. Nuestras respiraciones se hicieron más dificultosas y sentía mi orgasmo formándose.

"Espera." Bella gimió y yo me detuve inmediatamente.

"¿Que sucede?"

Ella no contesto; solo rodó nuestros cuerpos y así yo estuve sobre mi espalda. Le iba a preguntar otra vez cuando todos mis pensamientos coherentes desaparecieron. Bella empezó a desabrochar mis pantalones. No esperaba tener sexo con ella esta noche, pero yo pienso que si ella me lo pedía, entonces no seria capaz de rehusarme. Pero ella no lo pidió.

Lo que hizo era mucho más glorioso para decirlo en palabras. Ella saco mi dureza de mis pantalones y se quedo viéndola. Me puse nervioso hasta que le vi una pequeña sonrisa. Ella me rodeo con sus pequeños dedos y empezó a bombearlo. Estoy seguro que varios no me creerán; los hombres tienen que enseñarles a sus primeras novias como hacerles un trabajo manual, pero en Bella era natural. Diablos incluso lo hacia mejor que yo.

Desearía poderles decir que todo estuvo bien, pero el tener que limpiar una tienda de campaña fue un poco más complicado. Yo quería corresponderle, pero sin poder ser capas de lavarme las manos, Bella pensó que lo mejor seria que no metiera mis dedos pegajosos de semen en ella. Vi que tenía razón, pero de todas formas me sentía un novio terrible, ella me había dado mi primer orgasmo que no fue hecho por mi mano y yo solo le di una mancha en sus pantalones favoritos.

"Edward." Murmuro mientras nos acurrucábamos bajo las mantas. Yo quería no tener que ponernos nuestras playeras, pero empezaba a hacer frío.

"¿Si?" Le conteste.

"Te amo." Me susurro.

"Yo también te amo, mas que a nada." Le conteste.

La sostuve entre mis brazos toda la noche, sabiendo que tal vez seria la última vez que podría hacerlo hasta que terminara la escuela en un año.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos: **Bueno pues aqui les traje esta sorpresa, espero que les gustara, por fin ya empezamos a ver como evoluciona su relación. Y de todas formas nos leemos el viernes. Gracias por todos los mensajes que me han enviado.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**16 Agosto 2010**


	13. Chapter 12

**************Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **************Stephenie Meyer **y la historia es de **************Readingmama **yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 12**

**Bella PoV**

Cuando has experimentado una vez una cosa, es difícil no desearla todo el tiempo. Sin importar que hiciera, no podía evitar dejar de pensar en el cuerpo de Edward. No tuvimos un tiempo a solas desde la noche de la graduación y me estaba volviendo loca por la falta de contacto entre nosotros. Me ponía triste que las cosas fueran tan difíciles para nosotros. Si Edward no fuera mi hermano seria el chico que mis padres estarían encantados que saliera. Él era educado, respetuoso y muy guapo. Okay tal vez mis padres no les importaría que fuera guapo, pero estoy segura que entienden lo que les quiero decir.

Llevo dos semanas trabajando en mi nuevo trabajo, cuando lo conocí. Aparentemente él era repartidor usual, pero había estado de vacaciones cuando yo empecé a trabajar. Supe por su piel cobriza que probablemente viviría en la reserva de La Push. La primera cosa que note en él fueron sus ojos, brillaban con amabilidad.

"Eres nueva." Dijo deteniéndose en mi escritorio. La sala de espera del dentista estaba vacía y yo estaba feliz de tener alguna compañía que rompiera la rutina del trabajo.

"Yo iba a decirte exactamente lo mismo a ti." Le conteste.

"Soy Jake, el chico usual de las entregas." Me sonrío alegremente y sus dientes se veían muy blancos en contraste con su oscura piel.

"Y bien, ¿Tienes algún paquete para mi Jake?" Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de mi boca, desearía no haberlas dicho. En lugar de sentirse incomodo, Jake soltó una carcajada.

"Si, si lo tengo." Me entrego una pequeña caja que contenía los formularios que se estaban terminando.

Me ruborice y él no quito su vista de mí mientras firmaba la orden que me entrego. Cuando finalmente dejo de verme, dio un vistazo a mi gafete con mi nombre.

"Que tengas una buena tarde." Dijo, se dio la media vuelta para irse.

"Tu también."

"Oh, y Bella."

"¿Si?" Le pregunte.

"Mañana también te tengo otro paquete." Dijo con una enorme sonrisa socarrona y se fue.

Las siguientes semanas pase mucho tiempo platicando con Jake. Él era un chico agradable que era fácil poder platicar con él y puedo decir que estaba interesado en mí. No me preocupe mucho por que jamás me pidió salir con él, así que supongo que solo le gustaba coquetear. Una parte de mí me gustaría que él me gustara. Que fácil serian las cosas si me gustara un chico como Jake. Guapo, divertido, con un trabajo estable y sin ningún parentesco conmigo, eso seria muy fácil.

"Bella apenas y has comido." Renee se quejo mientras yo jugaba con su última creación por todo el plato. No era mala cocinando, pero de vez en cuando decidía inventar alguna nueva receta, y terminaba en un desastre.

Edward me lanzo una zanahoria al vapor, yo levante la vista para fulminarlo con la mirada. Cuando nuestras vistas se encontraron vi preocupación en la suya "Come." Me dijo me dijo en voz baja.

Mire de nuevo mi plato, avergonzada. Con el estrés de llevar más adelante nuestra relación, no tenia apetito. Y no comía y esta 'carne sorpresa' no me ayudaba en nada.

Cuando Renee y Charlie se fueron a dormir, Edward y yo decidimos ver una película. Nunca nos acurrucábamos en el sillón por temor de ser sorprendidos por nuestros padres. En lugar de eso nos sentábamos juntos y bajo la manta entrelazábamos las manos. El pequeño contacto me alegraba el corazón, pero no ayudaba a la descarga de endorfinas que siempre sentía cuando estaba cerca de Edward

Termine de actualizar unos datos en una hora. Y perdí el concurso de mirar el polvo, así que decidí sacudir la recepción. Una vez que termine, me senté y me quede viendo el monitor de la computadora. La primera cita llego y todo estuvo tranquilo hasta la hora del almuerzo. Normalmente Jake llevaba todos los paquetes alrededor de las once y como ya eran cuarto para las doce, me resigne a un día sin sus bromas.

A las doce, puse el letrero de 'Cerrado' y estaba punto de cerrar la puerta cuando vi a Jake caminar en el estacionamiento. Le abrí la puerta y no pude evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mi cara. Él realmente era como un rayo de sol en mi trabajo que siempre se sentía aburrido.

"Hola Bella." Dijo y entro por la puerta. "Que bueno que te alcance."

"¿Acaso vas tarde con la ruta?" Le pregunte bromeando.

"Uh, ajá." Su respuesta era extraña e incomoda. "Y como ya termine mi ultima entrega de esta mañana, me preguntaba si te gustaría almorzar conmigo."

"Claro, déjame voy por mi bolsa." Cuando lo vi, supe que había cometido un error. El chico se veía como si se acabara de ganar la lotería. Me maldije por no explicarle que no era una cita, que había aceptado como amigos.

Fuimos a un restaurante frente a la clínica. Jake quería ir a un lugar más agradable, pero le di la excusa que no quería regresar tarde al trabajo. Yo jugueteaba con la servilleta, repentinamente insegura sobre esta situación en la que me había metido. Jake era un chico genial y me gustaba que fuera mi amigo en el trabajo, y no quería lastimarlo.

"Y bien Bella, platícame un poco más de ti."

"Ummm ¿Cómo que?" Le dije sin gustarme ser el centro de atención.

"No lo se. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?" Su voz se hacia mas firme y yo estaba impresionada por su atrevimiento. Su confianza le añadió más atractivo. El problema era que no sabia como decirle que estaba saliendo con alguien cuando técnicamente no lo era.

"Verde, leer, y no oficialmente, pero si estoy saliendo con alguien." Le dije respondiendo sus preguntas. La sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara me dijo que me volvió a mal interpretar.

"Y este chico ¿Lo conozco?"

"Es un chico de la escuela." Le dije deseando que ya no preguntara más. Su expresión se descompuso, pero se recupero rápidamente.

"Entonces ¿Por qué no estas con él?"

"Bueno de alguna forma lo estamos. Solo que en este momento lo mantenemos en secreto."

"Bella, ¿Qué clase de hombre quiere mantenerte en secreto? Si tu fueras mía yo estaría orgulloso por ello."

Yo quería eso, un hombre que estuviera orgulloso a mi lado, pero quería a Edward. Las palabras me llegaron a lo más profundo de mí y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Lleve mis manos a mi cara para esconder mi dolor y mi vergüenza. Jake se acerco y paso su brazo sobre mi hombro.

"Disculpa Bella, no quería herirte."

"Lo se; solo que es complicado."

"Esta bien, no tienes que decírmelo. ¿Podemos simplemente almorzar?"

"Muy bien."

"¿Y Bella? Si algún día quieres algo mas sencillo sin complicaciones, aquí estoy."

Me metí a la cama y me cubrí con las mantas cuando escuche un golpe a mi puerta.

"Hey," Escuche a Edward cuando la puerta se abrió. Mis ojos todavía no se ajustaban a la oscuridad, así que deje que el sonido de su voz me llenara completamente.

"¿Qué paso?" Le pregunte y me levante con mis codos.

"Te vez un poco desanimada, ¿Quieres hablar?" Sentí como se sentaba en la cama.

"Hoy un chico me pidió salir," Le dije honestamente. El inconveniente de que Edward fuera mi mejor amigo por tantos años era que a veces decía las cosas sin editar un poco mis pensamientos.

"Oh, ya veo." Su voz sonaba herida. "¿Quieres salir con él?"

"¡NO!" Dije un poco más fuerte de lo que quería, pero baje la voz y continúe. "Solo que me entristeció que no podemos salir en una cita y no poderle decir a la gente que estoy con alguien. Y solo quiero estar contigo."

"Lo se Bella. Yo me siento de la misma forma. Te amo y quiero poder ser capas de darte todo y siento que no tengo nada que ofrecerte."

"Lo único que necesito eres tu." Le susurre, estirándome para tocar su cara en la oscuridad.

Edward se inclino y presiono sus labios contra los míos. Yo profundice el beso y Edward gimió. Yo deseba reclamarlo y quitar cualquier inseguridad que pudiera tener, pero sabía que con nuestros padres dormidos del otro lado del corredor, era imprudente seguir más allá.

Esa noche decidí no ser prudente.

Empuje su cuerpo hasta que su espalda estuvo en el colchón, yo me puse a horcajadas sobre él, pero rápidamente nos giro hasta que yo estuve abajo de él.

"Bella tienes que dejarme…" Murmuro entre los besos y sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo.

"Soy tuya." Simplemente le dije.

Sus manos hicieron un rápido trabajo con el pantalón de mi pijama, dejándome con una camiseta sin mangas y con unos boxers de niño. Los escalofríos en mi piel no tenían nada que ver con la temperatura y todo que ver con sus dedos trazar dibujos en la cara interna de mi muslo. Deje salir un avergonzante gemido cuando sus dedos se colaron dentro de la tela de mi ropa interior, causando que se detuviera.

Nos miramos con pánico y nos quedamos escuchando a ver si no nos habían escuchado. Una vez que estuvimos seguros que Renee y Charlie seguían durmiendo, Edward continúo con su exploración.

"Bella eres tan atractiva. No tienes ni idea." Susurro y continuó besando mi vientre. Llevo sus dos manos a los lados de mi ropa interior y me vio para buscar una confirmación. Asentí con la cabeza y él me la quito.

Yo me moví incomoda con su mirada. Yo nunca había estado expuesta para un hombre y esperaba por el intenso sentimiento que describían los libros. Que llego en el momento que Edward se humedeció los labios. Lo jale hacia mí y lo bese frenéticamente. Mi cerebro estaba aturdido, que no registre el tacto de sus manos hasta que no acaricio mi sexo desnudo. Me sacudí con placer y Edward se sintió seguro y me sonrío de lado.

Edward siguió acariciándome mientras besaba la coyuntura de mi hombro.

Acerque mi boca a su oído y susurre. "Edward por favor te necesito dentro de mí." Su respiración vacilo un poco y después sentí lo más maravilloso; Edward deslizo un dedo dentro de mí. Mordí mi labio para evitar el grito de la alegría que venia desde mi alma.

Sus dedos trabajaron primero lentamente, aprendiendo y jugando. Cuando mi cuerpo se sentía caliente y era incapaz de soportarlo más, gemí, causando que él incrementara los movimientos. Con más velocidad y más profundidad mi cuerpo de convulsiono.

"Te amo." Dije mientras mi orgasmo me llevaba. Y cuando me calme me di cuenta que mi cuerpo se sentía adolorido. Edward descanso su cabeza contra mi pecho y respiraba profundamente.

"Será mejor que vaya a lavarme las manos y a hacerme cargo de esto." Dijo señalando la mancha en sus pantalones.

"Muy bien." Dije, cerré los ojos y me quede dormida.

**Edward PoV**

Otra vez Bella me dio exactamente lo que necesitaba. Yo quería darle algo a ella, sentirme digno de ella. Y el verla tener un orgasmo fue el momento más hermoso de mi vida. Solo desearía que las luces hubieran estado encendidas para haber podido verla claramente.

Entre al baño y encendí la luz, entrecerrando los ojos por el cambio. Abrí el lavabo y mire hacia abajo. Y jadeé. Sangre.

La lastime. Estaba furioso conmigo mismo, por ser tan brusco y me enoje más con ella por no decírmelo. Me lave las manos y regrese rápidamente a su habitación.

"Bella." Dije con aspereza mientras me acercaba a su cama.

"¿Edward?" Dijo medio dormida.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que te lastime?"

"¿Qué?" Se sentó. "No lo hiciste."

"Bella, estas sangrando. Me acabo de lavar la sangre de mis manos."

"¡Qué!" Repitió y encendió la lámpara.

Cuando encendió la luz, me tomo unos momentos a que mis ojos se ajustaran a la luz. Mire hacia abajo y vi una mancha roja en sus sabanas.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba siendo muy brusco?" Le pregunte más suavemente. Si estaba lastimada, necesitaba no ser un idiota por ello.

"No lo fuiste Edward, no note ninguna incomodidad hasta después. Solo estoy un poco adolorida, no tenia idea que podía hacerse con los dedos."

"¿Crees que deberías ir al doctor? Para asegúrate que no te rasguñe muy fuerte." Le pregunte lleno de pánico otra vez.

"Edward no fueron tus uñas, fueron los largos dedos que tienes." Dijo riéndose suavemente.

"¿De que estas hablando?"

"Edward no me lastimaste, me rompiste el himen."

"Oh… OH," Dije sorprendido, "¿Estas… enojada?"

"Por supuesto que no Edward, de todas maneras mi intención era que tu lo rompieras." Dijo sonriendo. "Al menos nuestra primera vez ya no será dolorosa."

Moví la cabeza y me quede viendo fijamente a la hermosa chica frente a mí, realmente era única.

Después de esa noche algo cambio entre Bella y yo. Mientras yo la seguía considerando virgen, habíamos compartido algo que no podía dar paso atrás. Yo siempre quise que todas mis primeras experiencias fueran con Bella, y ahora estaba sucediendo, yo estaba encantado con eso. Por supuesto eso no me detuvo de pensar en ella en la regadera, en la noche en mi cama ó en cualquier otro lugar.

El varano fue difícil. Con Bella trabajando, no tuve mucho tiempo para compartir con ella como hubiera querido. Todavía sentía celos por el repartidor. Aunque nunca antes vi una película porno, sabia de muchas fantasías con ese tipo de escenarios. Yo confiaba en Bella, pero no confiaba en él.

Sabía que de vez en cuado salían a almorzar juntos. Bella me dijo que le aclaro que estaba en una relación, pero yo sabia que ella merecía la pena luchar por ella. El cavernícola en mi, quería ir ahí y 'marcar mi territorio' como ella decía, pero sabia que me pasaría de la raya de hermano protector y no seria muy territorial que digamos.

Cuando el verano se terminaba pensé que hubieron varios momentos que cambiaron mi vida. Uno por supuesto fue la noche en la habitación de Bella. Otro fue celebrar por primera vez mi cumpleaños en Junio. Por supuesto la cosa buena de que mis padres se sintieran culpables sobre mentirme, fue que me compraron un Volvo. Tal vez no era el carro más sensual del mundo, pero me encantaba.

Bella y yo nos estábamos volviendo descuidados y lo sabíamos. Renee casi nos atrapa una vez. Estábamos en el jardín trasero sentados mientras sabíamos que Charlie y Renee no estaban. Bella me platicaba sobre el largo día de trabajo. Estaba frustrada con uno de los dentistas y estaba hablando sobre ello. Yo alargue mi mano y tome la suya, ella entrelazo nuestros dedos. Puse su mano sobre mi regazo y cuando escuche la puerta trasera cerrase. Bella inmediatamente quito su mano mientras Renee salio a vernos.

Ella me lanzo una mirada que me hizo pensar que nos vio sujetándonos la mano, pero no dijo nada y no me preocupe más. El que casi nos cachara no impidió que lo siguiéramos haciendo cada vez que podíamos. Nuestro amor crecía al igual que nuestro deseo.

Estacione mi brillante y nuevo al menos para mi, Volvo al final del estacionamiento. Aunque tal vez fue un regalo empujado por la culpa, estaba seguro que un rasguño costaría bastante.

Vi mi horario y me fui a mi primera case, biología. El profesor decidió que nos acomodaría por orden alfabético y me junto con una chica llamada Charlotte Simpson. Ya la había visto, pero jamás había hablado con ella antes. Aunque ella no era de las chicas que me seguían y me daban notitas y yo estaba agradecido por ello.

"Hola." Dije cuando me senté a su lado.

"Hola." Me respondió tímidamente. Aunque no fuera una de las chicas que me perseguían por toda la escuela, reconocí su mirada. Yo le gustaba.

Ella era más sutil que las demás, pero de todas maneras la cache viéndome durante la clase y ella giraba su vista con rapidez. Gemí internamente y rece para que este año pasara rápidamente. Con todos mis amigos ya graduados, me quedaba indefenso.

Rose y Emmett irían a Seattle juntos a la misma Universidad, mientras Jasper y Alice irían a California. Fue difícil despedirme de Alice, ya que nos habíamos unido mucho, pero ayudo el tener a Bella conmigo.

El día pareció durar una eternidad y cuando me fui a casa, lo único que quería era ver a Bella. Por desgracia Renee me esperaba.

"Edward ¿podemos hablar?" Por su tono de voz no pude descifrar nada. Estaba seguro que no estaba en problemas, pero también era difícil saberlo.

"Claro." Le dije y la seguí al estudio de papá.

Ella se sentó atrás del escritorio, de repente me estremecí recordando la última vez que estuve aquí. Si me daba otra plática de sexo saldría huyendo. Me moví incomodo en el asiento esperando que ella hablara.

"Cariño, solo quería hablar contigo. Hace mucho que no tenemos una platica de madre a hijo."

"Oh, por supuesto. ¿De que quieres hablar?" Le pregunte deseando poder darme un tiro.

"Bueno, me he dado cuenta que no has salido con chicas desde Irina."

"Ajá, supongo que todavía no he encontrado una que me interese."

"Es solo que pasas mucho tiempo con tu hermana, y estoy preocupada de que te estés cerrando a buscar compañía femenina." ¿En serio dijo compañía femenina? Mi madre sonaba como si quisiera que consiguiera una prostituta.

"No lo hago. Si hubiera alguien en quien estuviera interesado, la invitaría a salir." Le dije deseando que con eso ya me dejara en paz.

"¿Eres gay?" Empecé a hablar, pero ella me corto. "Por que no habría ningún problema. Tu padre y yo solo queremos que seas feliz."

"No mamá, no soy gay."

"Entonces deberías de tener citas Edward. Dale una oportunidad a las chicas lindas, tal vez te sorprendan."

"Okay, lo pensare." Oficialmente termine de pensar en ello.

"Ese es mi hijo." Dijo Renee, y revolvió mi cabello cuando salio de la habitación.

Todavía faltaba un año para salir de este pueblo. Podríamos pasar todo el tiempo esquivando las preguntas ó podríamos hacer algo al respecto. No sabia si Bella estaría de acuerdo, pero parecía una buena idea. Si pudiéramos fingir tener citas con alguien más, entonces podíamos tener citas nosotros dos. Tal vez Charlotte conseguiría salir conmigo después de todo, aunque claro ella jamás se enteraría.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos**: Solo quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que me brindan, tanto en alertas, como reviews y favoritos, por que habiendo cientos de excelentes fic en la pagina, le dan la oportunidad no solo a esta traducción sino al las otras que he hecho y me dan su apoyo. Se los agradezco y por eso mi forma de agradecerles es esforzándome para traerles historias que valgan la pena y exigirme a mi misma una mejor traducción en cada capitulo. De nuevo mil gracias y hasta la próxima.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**19 Agosto 2010**


	14. Chapter 13

**************Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **************Stephenie Meyer **y la historia es de **************Readingmama **yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 13**

**Bella PoV**

Cuando Edward vino y me platico su plan de que fingiéramos tener citas con otras personas, honestamente lo mire como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Había tantas formas de que todo saliera mal, pero el pensar que podría pasar más tiempo a solas con él y quitarme a mi madre de encima me hizo aceptar. Y así fue como aprendí a mentir con rapidez. Nunca había sido muy buena; aparentemente lo único que necesitaba era un incentivo correcto.

"Hola mamá," Le dije cuando la encontré en el cuarto de lavado.

"Hola cariño." Me contesto.

"Solo quería avisarte que Edward y yo vamos a salir el viernes por la noche. Tenemos una cita doble."

Mi mamá se giro con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. "Eso es maravilloso. ¿Y quien es el chico afortunado?"

"Su nombre es Jake; trabaja como mensajero que entrega en mi trabajo."

Dejo la camisa que estaba doblando y puso toda su atención sobre mí. "Platícame todo ¿es guapo?"

"Ajá, es muy guapo. Alto, tez oscura, lindos ojos," Le dije haciendo una lista de los atributos de Jake.

"Eso es maravilloso," Exclamo. "¿Y quien es la chica con la que va a salir Edward?"

"Una chica llamada Charlotte, eso creo. Y es su compañera de Biología."

"Me alegra que los dos salgan, diviértanse."

Le sonreí y me di la vuelta para irme. Cuando salí del cuarto respire profundamente. La parte difícil había terminado, le mentí y ella me creyó. Ya solo quedaba esperar el viernes por la noche.

El ver a Jake en el trabajo era extraño. Me sentía culpable de usarlo, incluso aunque él no lo supiera. No le tomo tiempo saber que algo me sucedía.

"¿Esta todo bien?" Me pregunto y se recargo contra el escritorio de recepción.

"Ajá, solo que ha sido una semana estresante." Le conteste.

"Sabes Bella, aunque no quieras salir en una cita conmigo, aun así sabes que puedes hablar conmigo."

"Lo se Jake y gracias." Li di una pequeña sonrisa y él lo dejo pasar. Eso era lo que más me gustaba de Jake, sabia cuando desistir.

El vienes por la noche llego y yo me encerré en mi habitación, peleando conmigo misma de que me pondría. Normalmente le preguntaría a Alice ó a Edward, pero en este momento era imposible. Alice preguntaría muchas cosas si la llamaba a California por una duda de guardarropa, y quería sorprender a Edward, así que él estaba descartado. Decidimos ir a Port Ángeles para ver una película. Sabíamos que había la posibilidad de que nos encontráramos a alguien que nos conociera, así que decidimos entrar a ver una película de Disney, pensando que nuestros compañeros de la escuela jamás entrarían a ver esa en su lugar entrarían a ver una de terror que estaba.

Decidí usar una falda, pensando en el contacto de piel a piel que tendríamos si Edward ponía su mano sobre mi pierna durante la película. Me llegaba hasta la rodilla y era de color anaranjado quemado. Me puse un suéter color chocolate que se ajustaba perfectamente a mis curvas.

Escuche la puerta de Edward abrirse y mi corazón empezó a acelerarse cuando llamo a mi puerta y yo salte.

"Hey Bella, ¿Estas lista?" Me llamo del otro lado de la puerta. Cada vez que decía mi nombre, mis pensamientos se volvían más y más no aptos para menores. Él probablemente ni siquiera consideraba el doble sentido de su frase, pero yo si. Y si estaba lista para todo.

"Chicos diviértanse esta noche." Renee dijo bloqueándonos la puerta principal.

"Gracias mamá." Edward contesto y yo apenas e hice un sonido con la garganta.

"Cuídense." Grito cuando ya salíamos de la casa. La mortificación paso por todo mi cuerpo por su comentario y por mi parte nada tenia que ver con conducir.

Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto, pero cuando vio que Renee seguía en la puerta, la dejo abierta y él se fue del lado del piloto, dejando que yo cerrara la mía. A mi no me importo, nada podría arruinar nuestra primera cita oficial.

Una vez que estuvimos lejos de su vista, Edward entrelazo nuestras manos. Yo voltee a verlo y le sonreí. Se veía nervioso, lo que a mis ojos solo le añadía atractivo.

"Bella, ¿te importaría si vamos a un lugar diferente esta noche?" Me pregunto.

"Para nada, te seguiré a donde sea," Le dije honestamente. Su expresión se relajo, me sonrío y después concentro su atención en el camino.

Fuimos por la autopista, las noches cada vez eran más oscuras y el cielo era anaranjado por el crepúsculo. Las luces brillaban en el cabello de Edward, haciendo que sus cabellos broncíneos resplandecieran.

"Realmente eres hermoso," Le dije incapaz de quitar mis ojos de él. "Sabes, solía maldecir que tu obtuviste todos los mejores genes. Supongo que fue por que los obtuviste de diferentes fuentes."

Edward se carcajeo y después se dio cuenta que no estaba bromeando. "No te vez a ti misma con claridad. En los vestidores, todavía hablan sobre 'la hermana mayor de Edward Cullen' No hay un chico en la preparatoria de Forks que no piense que eres sexy."

"Solo soy sexy por asociación, por que ellos no pueden pensar que tu eres sexy." Le dije tratando de bromear para alejar mi incomodidad de ese tema.

Cuando llegamos a Port Ángeles, me puse ansiosa. Había estado pensando en caricias en la oscuridad de una sala de cine, y ahora no tenia ni idea de a donde íbamos. Se estaciono afuera d una pequeña cafetería que estaba a kilómetros de los lugares que solíamos acudir. Y era perfecto.

El interior fue una agradable sorpresa, las mesas tenían sillas y algunas sofás a su alrededor. Se escuchaba música de Jazz y lo mejor de todo es que el lugar estaba desierto.

"¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?" Le pregunte cuando nos sentamos con nuestras bebidas.

"Hay algo llamado Internet," Me bromeo. Y yo jugando le golpeé el brazo y después me acurruque a su lado.

Me sentía ansiosa por demostrarnos tan abiertos en un sitio publico, pero sin que nadie nos sorprendiera, empecé a disfrutarlo.

Bueno no es que yo lo recomiende a todos, pero tener una cita con tu hermano tiene unas grandes ventajas. No había la incomodidad de la primera cita. Ya nos conocíamos perfectamente el uno al otro, y sabíamos que le gustaba o que le incomodaba al otro, sabíamos sobre nuestras mutuas infancias y sus embarazosas historias y nuestros hábitos de higiene personal.

Me acurruque a su lado en el enorme sillón que olía a café derramado y suspire. Edward se movió incomodo, así que me levante para dejarlo acomodarse, solo para darme cuenta que me veía fijamente.

"Necesito besarte." Me dijo, nuestra costumbre de decirlo en voz alta necesitaba acabarse.

"Me encantaría." Le conteste.

Acerco su cara a la mía, dejo una de sus manos en mi mejilla y la otra en mi hombro. El golpe de adrenalina que sentí por ser besada por Edward en público fue sorprendente. Jamás necesitaría probar las drogas en la Universidad, ya haba encontrado la mejor; Besar los suaves y calidos labios de Edward.

Cuando nos separamos, yo estaba jadeando mucho más de lo que me gustaría admitir. "Deberíamos de irnos," Dijo suspirando. Yo gemí, pero tome mi chamarra para irnos.

En el camino hacia Forks, molestaba a Edward. "¿Estas seguro que no podemos estacionarnos a la orilla de la carretera por un rato?"

El auto se movió bruscamente por un momento y Edward maldijo por lo bajo. "¿Estas tratando de matarnos?" Reí por lo bajo, me encantaba las reacciones de Edward.

Llegamos a casa con tiempo de sobra del toque de queda. De hecho Renee y Charlie ya me habían quitado el toque de queda, ya que en una semana cumpliría los dieciocho ya era lo suficientemente responsable para regresar a casa a una hora decente por mi misma. La verdad era que ellos sabían yo pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo así que el toque de queda seguía que teniendo que respetarlo.

"Estoy triste por que no puedo darte un beso de buenas noches." Edward dijo cuando se estaciono afuera de la casa.

"Tal vez mamá y papá ya estén dormidos y podamos." Le dije esperanzadoramente.

Por supuesto Renee nos estaba esperando para preguntarnos los detalles sobre nuestras citas. Edward y yo ya habíamos platicado sobre algunas cosas básicas cuando regresábamos a casa, para que no nos cachara en una mentira. Él se disculpo y se fue a la cama a los cinco minutos que llegamos, yo lo fulmine con la mirada por dejarme en el interrogatorio.

Una vez que finalmente nos fuimos, me fui a mi habitación y me deje caer en mi cama. No pude evitar una sonrisa en mi cara cuando recordé la tarde. Mientras pensaba en Edward y como me abría las puertas ó como sus ojos brillaban cuando reía, ó el olor de su dulce colonia. No pude evitar que mis manos recorrieran mi cuerpo. Me acaricie por algunos momentos pero no lograba que el orgasmo llegara a mí.

Resople y le di un vistazo al reloj. Era la una y media de la mañana y yo seguía despierta y muy frustrada. Salte de la cama y cruce el pasillo, con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido. No llame a su puerta, no quería que Charlie y Renee escucharan nada, así que sin ruido abrí su puerta.

Edward me daba la espalda cuando entre a su habitación, pero se veía como su cuerpo vibraba. Una parte de mí temió que se tuviera convulsionando mientras dormía. Culpe a mi madre por mi activa imaginación.

"¿Edward?" Susurre con miedo en mi voz. Su cara giro y había pánico en su rostro, era evidente lo que estaba haciendo. Dejo escapar un embarazoso sonido antes de poner los ojos ligeramente en blanco.

"Mierda Bella, ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo aquí?" Su tono enojado me lastimo y baje mi mirada al suelo.

"Lo siento, no sabia… yo solo…"

"Dame un segundo." Dijo más tranquilo que hace un momento. Se puso de pie dándome la espalda. Agarro un puño de pañuelos desechables de su mesita de noche, obviamente para limpiarse.

"Okay, ven aquí." Dijo y abrió sus brazos.

"Lo siento." Repetí.

"No te preocupes. Simplemente me asustaste. No todos los días la mujer de tus fantasías interrumpe una fantasía."

"¿Pensabas en mí?" Le pregunte incrédula. Seguramente pensaba en una mujer mejor para sus fantasías.

"Siempre." Me contesto, la honestidad de su voz me aturdió. "Entonces ¿Quieres decirme por que has venido aquí a mitad de la noche?"

Incluso al ser testigo de que él estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo venia a confesar, me sentía ligeramente avergonzada.

"Yo… bien… me refiero… tengo un ligero problema y necesito tu ayuda."

"Bueno, eso es críptico." Respondió sonriendo.

"Veras, los dos estábamos haciendo las mismas actividades después de una cita." Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, "Pero las mías no fueron tan exitosas como las tuyas." Esperaba que entendiera a lo que me refería.

"¿Te estabas acariciando?" Me pregunto casi cínicamente.

"Si."

"¿Y pensabas en mí?"

"Si."

"Okay, siéntate, voy a irme a lavar las manos y enseguida regreso." Levante la ceja, pero me senté en su cama.

En menos de un minuto, Edward regreso. Sus manos rápidamente solucionaron mi problema y casi me quedo dormida antes que él me recordara que tenía que regresar a mi propia habitación.

Cuando regrese a mi habitación y me acosté, pude sentir que mi corazón se sentía feliz y calido. Mi cita realmente había sido perfecta.

"Si, tengo una cita abierta el martes a las tres. Muy bien señora Greeves, nos vemos ese día… Adiós."

Habían pasado tres semanas de nuestro plan y Edward y yo habíamos salido en cuatro citas. A veces decíamos que eran citas dobles y algunas veces Edward decía que se quedaría estudiando en la biblioteca. Mi cumpleaños volvió a llegar. Edward me regalo otro dije para mi pulsera, una pequeña y plateada 'E' que podría usarla cuando nos mudáramos, pero de mientras la tenia en mi bolsa como recordatorio.

Me puse de pie de mi escritorio y me estire, afortunadamente era la hora del almuerzo. Me asome a los consultorios para avisar que me iba a almorzar. Cuando estaba acomodando los teléfonos para que entrara el contestador, Renee entro.

"Hola mamá." Le dije sorprendida de verla aquí.

"Hola cariño. Pensé en invitarte a almorzar."

"Me parece perfecto. Vamos."

Los siguientes dos minutos pasaron en cámara lenta. Mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta y la abrí para salir, Jake entraba con una enorme sonrisa.

"Hola Bella." Dijo mientras dejaba la caja sobre el escritorio.

"Hola." Conteste.

"Tu debes de ser Jake, te reconocería en cualquier lugar por tu descripción." Dijo Renee extendiéndole la mano.

El pánico se apodero de mí.

"¿Bella habla sobre mí?" Pregunto y levanto la ceja hacia mí.

"Por supuesto, después de la cita que la llevaste la semana pasada, ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?" Estaba impresionada por la cara de póker de Jake. Si estaba sorprendido, no lo hizo notorio.

Tragué saliva y rece para que él me siguiera el juego. "Ajá Renee estaba sorprendida que me llevaras de excursión. Ya te he dicho lo torpe que suelo ser."

"Bueno, yo jamás te dejaría caer cariño." Jake dijo acercándose y rodeando mi cuerpo con su brazo. El cabrón estaba disfrutando esto.

"Por que se tardan tan…." La voz de Edward se corto cuando vio a la postura tan amorosa de Jake. Su rostro se quedo impasible mientras estaba de pie esperando una respuesta.

"Oh Edward, solo que estaba conociendo a Jake, pero ustedes chicos ya se conocen."

Eso fue suficiente para romper la calma de Jake. Me miró a mí, después a Edward y se enderezo.

"Si, hey" Dijo Edward en forma de saludo, Jake asintió con la cabeza pero sus cejas seguían fruncidas.

"Okay, vámonos." Roge y me aleje del agarre de Jake.

Iba a ser un incomodo almuerzo.

**Edward PoV**

Se que Bella ya les dijo de la noche que entro a mi habitación, pero yo quiero mencionarla también, ya que es uno de mis recuerdos favoritos. El que apareciera en medio de una masturbación y me pidiera ayuda fue el momento más embarazoso/sensual de toda mi vida. La forma en que su cuerpo se sacudió mientras yo le daba placer, alimento mis fantasías por meses. No podía creer que ella pensara que yo escogería a otra mujer para mis fantasías. Ella era perfecta para mí.

Estoy avergonzado la forma en que maneje la situación de Jake, pero cuando entre y vi su brazo rodeándola, esta bien no hay problema, pero cuando vi a mi madre radiante fue cuando sentí celos. Ella jamás vería nuestro amor de esa manera, a sus ojos siempre estaría mal y eso ame enfureció.

Estaba agradecido que le siguió el juego a Bella. Estoy seguro que si nos hubieran atrapado en la mentira, de alguna forma saldríamos impunes, pero hubiera sido complicado. Obviamente el chico era enorme y mayor que ella; me pregunto por que ella lo escogió. Sabia que ella no lo escogería sobre mí, si lo quisiera ya lo hubiera hecho. Pero eso no quiere decir que no deje de hacer pucheros todo el almuerzo.

Fuimos a la cafetería que estaba frente a la clínica y cuando nos sentamos Renee se disculpo para ir al baño.

"Eso estuvo cerca." Dijo cuando Renee no estaba cerca.

"Aja, lo estuvo." Jamás diría que yo soy un adolescente maduro.

"Edward esto fue tu idea."

"Lo se, lo siento. Me di cuenta cuanto disfrutó jugar."

"Bueno no te preocupes. Él no es con quien me justa jugar." Me contesto en voz baja. Aclare mi garganta mientras trataba que mi cerebro volviera a funcionar correctamente.

Esta de ligeramente mejor humor cuando Renee regreso y empezó a bombardear a Bella de preguntas sobre su nuevo galán. Me pudo haber tomado un par de sutiles golpes sobre mi competencia, pero lo hice de forma fraternal.

Bloquee a Jake de mi mente y tuve bastante suerte hasta la siguiente semana que Bella vino a mi angustiada. Acababa de regresar a casa del trabajo y su cara se veía llena de pánico.

"Edward necesitamos hablar." Dijo entrando a mi habitación.

"¿Qué sucede?" Le pregunte y la abrace.

"Es Jake."

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Le pregunte con brusquedad y mi quijada se puso rígida.

"Él vino hoy y me pregunto que sucedía que mi madre pensaba que éramos novios. Él sabía que yo veía a alguien en secreto, pero cuando vio tu cara cuando entraste pensó que eras tú. Le dije que tú eras mi hermano y que eras muy sobreprotector conmigo y lo dejo. Pero dijo que si se estaba llevando el crédito de que salía conmigo, que al menos debería de salir en una cita con él."

"¿Y que le dijiste?"

"Le dije que no. Y él me dijo que tal vez la siguiente vez que Renee estuviera ahí, a él se le olvidaría. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?"

"Corta con él."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Ni siquiera estoy saliendo con él."

"Ya lo se, pero dile a mamá que tronaron. Después si él llega a decir algo, tu puedes decir que lo dice por que esta enojado por perderte. ¿Quien no lo estaría?"

"Entonces ¿Cómo le haremos para salir?"

La acerque más a mí y bese su coronilla. "Bueno, eso ya lo veremos después." Le dije.

Bella organizo su cita de rompimiento, y pensamos que seria mejor si salía ella sola para no levantar sospechas. Cuando le pregunte que es lo que pensaba hacer, me dijo que se quedaría en algún estacionamiento y leería un libro. La sencillez de sus gustos me hacia amarla más.

Pase la mayor parte de la noche hablando con Alice por medio del Skype. Ella y Jasper estaban en los dormitorios de UCLA y aun seguían juntos y su relación cada vez era más fuerte. Alice cada vez hacia más amistades y Jasper, él simplemente se dejaba ir con ella. En solo un momento nuestra conversación se volvió incomoda, fue cuando me pregunto sobre mi vida amorosa.

"Nop, nada para mí." Le dije instintivamente, "Oh, excepto que salí en un par de citas con una chica de la escuela." Sabia que la posibilidad que Alice hablara con cualquiera de mis padres era poca, pero necesitaba cubrir mis apuestas.

"¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?"

"Su nombre es Charlotte y es mi compañera de biología."

"¿Charlotte Stanson?" Me pregunto.

"Ajá, es ella."

"No, ese no es su apellido. Es Simpson." Dijo a sabiendas.

"Ajá, ¿no fue ese el que dijiste?" Le pregunte tratando de parecer tranquilo.

"Edward ¿Por qué me mientes?" Me pregunto.

"No… yo no lo estoy haciendo." Le asegure.

Alice lo dejo, pero se que tenia sus sospechas. No había forma que ella supiera la verdad, pero pequeñas fisuras harían que mi mundo colapsara. Si había alguien que me gustaría decírselo, era Alice. Aunque no habíamos hablado mucho desde que termino la preparatoria, todavía la consideraba mi mejor amiga.

Renee, Charlie y yo estábamos sentados viendo la televisión cuando Bella llego a casa esa noche. Estaba sorprendido de verla llorando. Una parte de mi estaba hiperventilando; demasiado preocupado que le sucediera algo. Su cabello estaba alborotad y sus ojos estaban rojos, se veía claramente alterada.

"¿Qué sucede cariño?" Renee pregunto.

"Jake y yo rompimos." Dijo sollozando.

"¿Te hizo algo?" Charlie dijo gruñendo.

"No papá, solo que yo creo que no estaba funcionando bien. Le dije que quería que solo fuéramos amigos y él me dijo muchas cosas nada agradables. Pienso que realmente lo herí." Tenia que chocar las manos con ella, si seguíamos de esta manera lo que quedaba del año, Bella podría convertirse en actriz.

Bella subió a su habitación. Y yo espere el tiempo suficiente lo que fueron veintiún minutos, subí para unirme a ella. Llame a su puerta y ella la abrió. Sus ojos seguían rojos, pero había una enorme sonrisa en su cara cuando me vio.

"¿Crees que se lo creyeron?" Me pregunto.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

Se dio la vuelta y agarro algo de su mochila y se dio la vuelta, sostenía orgullosamente una cebolla picada en pedazos. Me reí mientras me imagine a Bella sentada en la camioneta respirando profundamente la bolsa llena de cebolla picada para llegar con las dramáticas lágrimas.

"Eres increíble." Le dije.

"Todo por ti." Me contesto y me dio un ligero beso en los labios.

**Continuara****…**

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**26 Agosto 2010**


	15. Chapter 14

******************Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de**************Stephenie Meyer **y la historia es de ******************Readingmama **yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 14**

**Bella PoV**

Edward y yo teníamos una agradable rutina. Renee parecía que se calmo un poco desde que Edward empezó a 'salir' con Charlotte. Su sentimiento de culpa disminuyo cuando pensaba que su hijo era feliz. Edward siguió con su parte de la farsa por unos pocos meses más después que yo termine mi falsa relación. Pensamos que seria muy sospechoso que él terminara con su novia al poco tiempo que yo terminara con mi falso novio.

Aun era difícil encontrar un tiempo para estar solos. Nuestra relación física seguía casi igual, aunque los dos disfrutábamos de orgasmos, se sentía que faltaba algo.

Renee se enojo cuando Edward rompió con Charlotte. Ella estaba planeando en invitarla a cenar a la siguiente semana como una sorpresa. Fue uno de esos días que supe que Dios estaba de nuestra parte.

A medio año escolar de Edward, los dos empezamos a mandar solicitudes para la Universidad. Nuestra primera opción era Chicago ya que Edward sentía una extraña fijación por esa ciudad y yo solo quería asegurarme que estuviéramos lo más lejos posible de mis padres para que no fueran un fin de semana de sorpresa.

Edward insistió que también aplicáramos para otros lugares; Alaska, Texas y Utah eran nuestro plan de reserva. Él bromeo con que seria bien recibidos en Utah; yo lo golpeé y bien merecido lo tenía. **(NT En Utah se permite la Poligamia) **

La primera carta que recibimos fue de la Universidad de Alaska. Edward entro y yo no. Y yo internamente celebraba que no me aceptaran, no quería vivir un invierno allá. Las siguientes cartas que recibimos fue la de Chicago. Estábamos sentados en la mesa cuando Charlie entro con el correo.

"Aquí tienen." Charlie dijo mientras lanzo un sobre a uno y al otro. Vi el remitente y después a Edward. "Ah y Edward tal vez deberías de hablar con ellos antes de empezar; se equivocaron en tu nombre te ponen simplemente como Edward Masen."

"Debe de ser un error tipográfico." Edward dijo sin preocuparse.

"Tu primero." Le dije mientras sostenía mi sobre con cuidado.

Edward abrió el sobre, sus ojos ávidos por respuestas. No pudo evitar sonreír y supe que fue aceptado. De repente me sentí muy asustada. Sabía que Chicago era la primera opción de Edward y estaba a un solo paso de que pudiera ir.

Con cautela abrí mi carta y le di un vistazo al papel. La palabra 'aceptada' me hizo saltar y dar un grito de alegría.

"¡Nos vamos a Chicago!" Le dije saltando de mi silla.

"Felicidades chicos. Supongo que empezare a buscar un apartamento para los dos." Edward y yo nos vimos con el cometario de Charlie y chocamos nuestras manos. Yo deseaba lanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo, pero sabia que no era una opción aceptable con Charlie presente.

Los siguientes meses hicimos todos los preparativos. Buscamos por un mes hasta que encontramos un apartamento. Estaba completamente amueblado, de dos habitaciones y estaba muy cerca de la Universidad, incluso podíamos ir caminando. Me pase mis días en el trabajo fantaseando como seria cuando estuviéramos ahí.

_Edward llegaría a casa después de clases y yo ya tendría la cena lista para él. Él se apresuraría a llegar hasta mi, con el brazo limpiaría la mesa y me haría el amor ahí._

Ó…

_Edward y yo tendríamos una noche tranquila, haríamos palomitas de maíz y veríamos una película. A los cinco minutos, se lanzaría sobre mí en el sillón y me haría el amor. _

Ó…

_Llegaría a casa, cansada de las clases y Edward me esperaría en la puerta con una rosa. Una vez que cerráramos la puerta, me empujaría contra ella y… bueno se lo pueden imaginar._

En el trabajo las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad. Después de ignorar a Jake y no sucumbir a su amenaza, él estuvo distante por un tiempo. Una vez que se dio cuenta que no pensaba caer en sus manos, me dijo que prefería ser mi amigo a nada. Incluso me pidió una disculpa por su comportamiento. Esperaba que encontrara una chica que lo apreciara por que realmente era un buen muchacho.

Las últimas semanas del año escolar de Edward fueron difíciles. Yo me sentía emocionada por nuestro futuro y él se sentía estresado por los exámenes.

"¿Qué es lo que más te emociona de cuando nos vayamos?" Le pregunte. Yo estaba acostada en su cama y él estaba sentado en su escritorio.

"¿Hmmmm? ¿No lo se?" Contesto, claramente distraído.

"Vamos, debe de haber algo."

"Bella, estoy tratando de concentrarme. No iré a ningún lado si repruebo." Su voz era cortante y me sentí como si me hubiera abofeteado.

"Lo siento." Murmure y me puse de pie para irme.

"Espera." Me llamo, sujeto mi mano y me sentó sobre su regazo. "No debí de contestarte de esa forma, pero en serio necesito concentrarme y estudiar."

"Lo se, solo que estoy emocionada. Siento que estoy esperando para que nuestra vida realmente comience."

"Eso es también lo que más me emociona," Me contesto suavemente y beso mi nariz. Yo le sonreí y me levante para dejarlo solo.

Tuvimos más de ese tipo de pequeños estallidos, pero nos perdonábamos mutuamente enseguida, lo más importante para nosotros era que estaríamos juntos y eso era lo único que importaba.

Rose y Emmett vinieron a la graduación de Edward. Fue agradable verlos otra vez. Rose estaba radiante cuando se acerco a mí; inmediatamente me fije si no traía ningún anillo en su mano.

"¿Cómo estas?" Me pregunto cuando me abrazo.

"Genial." Le conteste, "Y por lo que veo tu también."

"Bella la Universidad es muy divertida; vas a ver que te va a encantar. Solo desearía que ustedes vinieran a Seattle con Em y conmigo."

"Ajá, solo que nosotros queríamos irnos lejos y experimentar algo totalmente diferente." Le dije.

"Bueno no lo vas a disfrutar si tienes ahí a tu hermano. Ya he visto como es de sobreprotector contigo. Lo vas a lamentar cuando aleje al primer chico guapo de una fraternidad que se te acerque." Me reí pensando en que tan equivocada estaba ella. Se que Edward alejaría a los chicos guapos de fraternidades, pero sabia que no me enojaría por esa razón.

"Estará muy ocupado con las chicas de las hermandades como para que me haga caso." Le bromeé

"¿Escuche algo sobre chicas de hermandades?" Emmett dijo acercándose a nosotras.

"Hola Emmett." Le dije mientras él me levanto del suelo y me dio vueltas.

Fue una tarde divertida, Emmett y Rose nos llevaron a Port Ángeles y nos metieron a un karaoke bar. Lo mejor de la noche fue cuando Emmett perdió una apuesta y tuvo que cantar 'Endless Love' No fue como la erótica noche de mi graduación, pero solo tendría que esperar un par de meses para hacerlo correctamente.

Emmett y Rose se quedaron el verano y estábamos felices de tener a nuestros amigos de regreso. Alice y Jasper decidieron quedarse en California y viajar un poco en el verano. Alice quería ir a Disneylandia y Jasper quería ir a Hollywood. Era un poco difícil tener a nuestros amigos cerca por que teníamos que ser muy cuidadosos. Teníamos muy poco tiempo solos y juntos y mucho _menos tiempo a solas._ Si me entiendes a lo que me refiero.

Cuando empezamos a empacar, yo estaba mareada, por decir lo menos. Elimine mucha de mi ropa y guarde solo algunos recuerdos para llevarnos. Lo único más grande que llevaba era mi laptop. En el apartamento había televisión y DVD, así que Edward se llevaría varias películas, pero además de eso ya estábamos casi listos.

Em y Rose se regresaron el fin de semana antes de nuestro vuelo. Nuestros padres querían pasar el mayor tiempo posible con nosotros. Renee estallaba en llanto cada determinadas horas, decía que perdería a sus bebes al mismo tiempo. Charlie era más reservado con sus sentimientos, pero por la cantidad de palmadas que le daba a Edward en su hombro, yo sabia que él también le afectaba la separación.

Me sentí un poco triste. Con la decisión que estábamos tomando, solo era cuestión de tiempo que tendríamos que alejarnos completamente de nuestros padres. Tarde o temprano nos preguntarían sobre nuestras vidas amorosas. Y seria difícil mentirles sobre la razón por la que seguíamos viviendo juntos en diez años. Seria más fácil si los cortáramos de raíz; pero el solo pensarlo me rompía el corazón.

**Edward PoV**

En caso de que no lo han notado, esto es lo que llamamos un capitulo de transición. Realmente nada sucedió; solo que me salte bastante tiempo. No entrare en detalles aburridos sobre mi último año de la preparatoria mejor saltarme directamente a la Universidad.

Su decisión…

Ajá eso me imagine.

Avente las últimas maletas a la cajuela del auto. Bella y yo llenamos tres enormes maletas cada uno, así que para no ir apretados en el auto, Charlie se quedaría en casa mientras Renee nos llevaría al aeropuerto.

Mire alrededor y vi a Charlie abrazando a Bella; puedo decir que él le susurraba algo pero no lo puede escuchar. Cuando termino con ella se acerco a mí.

"Cuídate hijo."

"Lo haré papá."

"Cuida de tu hermana."

"Con mi vida." Le conteste honestamente. Charlie asintió con la cabeza y me abrazo en un abrazo muy varonil de esos que incluyen muchas palmadas y que no duran más de diez segundos.

"Vamos chicos, tenemos que irnos." Renee nos llamo del otro lado del auto. No se por que yo era el único que pensaba que Renee nos llevara sola era muy mala idea. Ella lloraría todo el camino de regreso; solo deseaba que pudiera regresar a salvo.

Bella se fue en la parte de atrás y yo me fui en el asiento del copiloto. No es algo que este orgulloso de admitir pero suelo tener nauseas cuando voy atrás en el auto. Si me pones en la parte de atrás del auto en cuestión de veinte minutos veras en que consistió mi última comida. Ella despeino mi pelo cuando se acomodo en su lugar.

"¿Sabían que Tayler Crowley entro a Yale?" Dijo Renee a los quince minutos del viaje. Sabía que seria uno de esos viajes llenos de rumores y chismes.

"Pensé que iría a Administración de Empresas." Bella contesto desinteresadamente.

"Y lo hizo, pero después decidió que quería entrar a Leyes así que aplico y lo aceptaron. Bella ¿Acaso no te invito a ir a la graduación con él?"

Contuve un gruñido. Solo Renee trataría de emparejara a dos personas en ciudades diferentes. Aunque yo pienso la razón por la que empezó con toda su lista de chismes era para tratar de olvidar que sus hijos se marchaban. El problema es que teníamos que escucharlo en el proceso.

"Hey, ¿Por qué no escuchamos algo de música?" Bella dijo para evitar contestar a la pregunta. Renee la fulmino con la mirada pero cambio de tema.

De camino al aeropuerto Bella y yo supimos de nuestros amigos y vecinos de Forks mucho más de lo que alguna vez nos intereso. Renee se evadía mientras platicaba sobre infidelidades, problemas de juego y la multa por manejar bebido del señor Banner. Nunca estuve tan feliz en mi vida de ver un aeropuerto.

Cuando registramos nuestras maletas y nos despedimos de Renee. Tal y como lo esperaba ella rompió en llanto y nos recordó siempre usar ropa interior limpia. No hubiera sido tan malo si no lo hubiera escuchado la mitad de los pasajeros del aeropuerto.

El corto viaje a Seattle fue sin contratiempos, nos hubiera encantado poder ver a Rose y Emmett un rato, pero nuestros vuelos eran muy pegados y no fue posible. Mientras esperábamos en Seattle para abordar nuestro vuelo, alargue la mano para tomar la de Bella. Al principio ella se sobresalto, pero después volteo a verme con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

"Creo que ya podemos hacer esto. ¿Cierto?" Me dijo y levanto ligeramente nuestras manos entrelazadas.

"Sip." Conteste.

"Entonces también podemos hacer esto." Me jalo rápidamente hacia ella y su mano libre me agarro del cuello para bajarme a su nivel. Sus labios eran dulces, pero el beso no lo era. Su lengua entro a mi boca y un gemido salio de mi garganta.

Cuando me aleje le respondí. "Técnicamente si, pero no dejemos que nos arresten por faltas a la moral. ¿De acuerdo?"

Nos relajamos en nuestros asientos en el avión; era uno pequeño así que no había un tercer asiento en la fila. Bella entrelazo su brazo con el mío y recargo su cabeza contra mi hombro. Yo hacia pequeños círculos en su mano con mis dedos y ella reía por lo bajo.

Seguíamos sumergidos en nuestro mundo cuando el avión despego. Después de que la señal que pedía tener los cinturones abrochados se apago, la sobrecargo se acerco.

"Me di cuenta que los dos tienen el mismo apellido en nuestra lista de pasajeros, ¿son recién casados?" La mujer de mediana edad pregunto.

Mire a Bella que estaba del lado del la ventanilla su ceja la tenia levantada de sorpresa, me gire hacia la mujer y al mismo tiempo dijimos. "Si."

"Oh, lo sabia." Chilló "Miren, se supone que no debo de hacer esto, pero les voy a servir champán." Antes de que cualquiera le contestara se dio la vuelta y fue por nuestro alcohol de contrabando.

Nos trajo dos pequeñas copas de champán con el logo de la compañía aérea. Nos guiño el ojo cuando dejo las bebidas en las bandejas

"Por nosotros." Bella dijo entre risas.

"Por el primer día del resto de nuestras vidas juntos." Le respondí cordialmente. Chocamos nuestras copas y dimos un sorbo del licor barato. Bella se encerró en si misma y la mire cuestionándola.

"Nunca tendremos esto." Dijo. Sabía que ella se refería a que fuéramos recién casados.

"Lo se." Le dije. "Pero eso no me evitara de amarte para siempre."

Ella me miro con tanto amor y yo la bese suavemente en los labios.

"Desearía que ya hubiéramos tenido relaciones sexuales." Me dijo y me sorprendió por su abrupto cambio de conversación.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Por que me gustaría que nos uniéramos al *****'Club de las alturas'***** pero mi primera vez no será en un pequeño baño." Me reí a carcajadas. Ella me sorprendía todos los días y eso considerando que había vivido toda mi vida con ella.

El llegar a Chicago fue un poco intimidante y no ayudo que los dos estábamos un poco mareados por la champán que la sobrecargo no dejo de darnos todo el vuelo. Una vez que encontramos un taxi, me puse a jugar Tetris con nuestras maletas, íbamos de camino a nuestro apartamento.

La cuidad era impactante comparada al pequeño pueblo al que estábamos acostumbrados. Ninguno de los dos habíamos ido demasiado a las grandes ciudades y esta parecía la más grande de todas. Cuando llegamos al departamento le pagué al taxista. Renee se había asegurado que lleváramos lo suficiente por si acaso. Me quede con las maletas en el vestíbulo mientras Bella iba a la oficina por las llaves.

Estábamos en el segundo piso, pero con seis maletas y dos mochilas, tomamos el elevador. Cuando llegamos al segundo piso, yo metí mi pie para detener la puerta del elevador en lo que Bella las jalaba al pasillo.

"Hey, déjenme ayudarles con eso." Una voz masculina dijo mientras corría hacia nosotros.

"Gracias amigo." Le conteste y por fin pude soltar la puerta del elevador. Caminamos por el pasillo y pasamos unas cuantas puertas antes de llegar a nuestro nuevo departamento. Por fin me pude fijar en el chico cuando Bella saco las llaves para poder abrir la puerta. Era unos cuantos centímetros mas bajo que yo y su cabello era rubio, parecía un atleta pero no del tipo de alguna fraternidad. "Por cierto, soy Edward y ella es Bella."

"Riley." Contesto. "Vivo cruzando el pasillo."

"Gusto en conocerte Riley." Bella contesto en cuanto abrió la puerta.

"Bueno los dejo que se acomoden, nos vemos luego."

"Nos vemos." Le conteste.

Seguí a Bella adentro del apartamento y le di un rápido vistazo alrededor. La sala era pequeña pero cómoda. Había un sillón y un reclinable frente a un pequeño televisor. La mesa de centro era vieja pero se veía muy fuerte. A la izquierda estaba la puerta que daba a la cocina y desde mi punto de vista pude ver que Bella extrañaría nuestra lujosa cocina de casa.

"Nuestro propia casa." Bella dijo girando en el mismo lugar. "Y nuestros propios vecino."

"Si." Le dije y la levante del suelo. "Y nuestra propia cama."

Bella se mordió el labio mientras la cargaba hacia la habitación de invitados y finalmente a la habitación principal. La acosté en la cama y cubrí su cuerpo con el mío. El simple hecho de poder dejar la puerta abierta era el mejor afrodisíaco que cualquier tipo de ostras ó chocolate que existiera en el mundo. Deslice mi mano bajo su camisa y lentamente empecé a subir hacia su pecho, pero ella me detuvo y me alejo suavemente.

"Estoy asquerosa." Me dijo.

"Bella, definitivamente no estas asquerosa."

"Apesto a avión." Solté un fuerte suspiro y me resigne a dejarla ir. Se levanto de la cama y fue hacia el baño

"¿Vienes?" Me pregunto agitando su cabello mientras se daba la vuelta.

Ningún hombre en la historia se movió tan rápido como yo lo hice ese día.

**Continuara…**

*******The Mile High Club ó El Club De Las Alturas, se refiere a un club que una pareja tienen relaciones sexuales a no menos de 5,280 pies ó 1.6093 Km. del suelo. Se supone que debe de ser en la cabina de controles, pero ya ahora lo toman con simplemente hacerlo en los baños del avión ó en donde puedan. Incluso esta la pagina oficial es: h t t p : / / w w w . m i l e h i g h c l u b . c o m / a b o u t / ***** **sin espacios**.**

**Hola a todos:** Por fin estan en la universidad y las aventuras apenas empiezan. Nos leemos la proxima semana.

**Ale Sanape Li :)**

**02 Septiembre 2010 **


	16. Chapter 15

**********************Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **********************Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **********************Readingmama **yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 15**

**Bella Pov**

Como ya se los había comentado antes, otoño era la temporada que menos me gustaba. Sin embargo ir a la Universidad y mudarme con Edward hizo que cambiara mi perspectiva un poco. La primera noche en nuestro nuevo apartamento fue emocionante y un poco tensa, todo al mismo tiempo. Edward empezaba a ponerse muy físico conmigo y yo lo disfrutaba, pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo para respirar, así que decidí ir a bañarme. Por supuesto mi cuerpo se rebelo y antes de que pudiera pensarlo le pregunte si quería unirse conmigo.

Edward y yo ya nos habíamos visto en diferentes estados de desnudez, pero jamás completamente y al mismo tiempo y definitivamente jamás con tanta luz. Cuando encendí la luz del baño, gemí al ver como de azul se veía mi piel en el espejo. Pero no pude pensar demasiado en eso por que Edward estuvo atrás de mí en un parpadeo, quitándose la playera. Después continúo con sus pantalones y se detuvo hasta que los tuvo en los tobillos. Yo todavía no me quitaba nada.

"¿Sucede algo?" Me pregunto de repente nervioso.

"Nada." Mentí.

La verdad era que Edward era una obra de arte. Me refiero a que parecía como si fue esculpido por una mano perfecta que los mortales no podemos llegar. Y con la luz encendida, me sentí insegura de mi cuerpo. Pero Edward me conocía muy bien y pudo ver la duda en mi expresión. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y me vio por el espejo.

"Eres hermosa." Dijo en voz baja, causando que mi respiración se alterara y bajara la vista. "Puedes sentirte tímida, por que así eres tu. Eres una de esas pocas y raras mujeres que son impactantes por fuera y todavía mejores por dentro."

Levante mi vista y nuestras miradas se encontraron en el reflejo del espejo. "¿De donde saliste tan tierno? Por que estoy segura que de Charlie no fue." Reí por mi pequeña broma. "Todas las chicas van a querer robarte."

"Bella tal vez llame la atención, pero tu eres quien me tiene. ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo."

Me sonrío y luego tiro de la parte de abajo de mi camisa. "Y ahora ¿Qué te parece eso de la ducha?"

Edward fue reverente con sus atenciones en la ducha. Lavo mi cabello y mi cuerpo, llenándome de excitación. La cama en la habitación me turbaba. Sabía que cuando viniéramos a la Universidad tendríamos relaciones sexuales, pero realmente no había dirigido completamente la idea de cuando seria. ¿Lo querría hacer esta noche? Después de viajar todo el día me sentía agotada y no quería que nuestra primera vez yo estuviera bostezando todo el tiempo. Yo ya tomaba píldoras anticonceptivas, pero habíamos hablado de que seria buena idea usar dos métodos anticonceptivos. No queríamos darle la oportunidad a ningún accidente. Me pregunte si Edward se preparo y trajo condones ó si tendríamos que comprar algunos.

"Hey." Dijo suavemente mientras sostenía mi cuerpo contra el suyo. "¿Dónde estabas?"

"Perdóname." Le conteste. "Estoy cansada."

Edward se estiro y apago la regadera. Salí de la tina y me di cuenta que no había toallas en el baño.

"¿Viste el closet de blancos?" Le pregunte temblando.

Edward saco la cabeza de la cortina de la regadera y se rió entre dientes. "Nop."

"Deséame suerte." Le dije al abrir la puerta y salir corriendo del baño. El agua goteaba por todo mi cuerpo y el frió del apartamento hizo que me dieran escalofríos. Abrí dos puertas hasta que encontré la correcta. Tome dos toallas y corrí de regreso a la habitación.

Edward estaba parado en la puerta desnudo y… excitado. Le entregue la toalla después de comérmelo con los ojos. Nos secamos y nos pusimos nuestra ropa para dormir; el hecho de que Edward no usara ropa interior debajo de los pantalones de su pijama no me paso desapercibido.

Al acurrucarme entre sus brazos, sentí como la presión se desvaneció; sabia que simplemente dormiríamos. Disfrutaríamos cada pequeño detalle de lo que estábamos experimentando. Desde mi graduación no habíamos podido dormir en brazos del otro y mi cuerpo se estremeció de alivio cuando sus brazos me rodearon.

"Buenas noches amor." Me susurro adormilado.

"Buenas noches."

El lado desafortunado de irte a dormir sintiéndote amado, es que te despiertas increíblemente cachondo. Okay no es desafortunadamente, al menos que seas virgen y lo único que quieras es saltarle encima al hombre que esta acostado a tu lado y sin ningún condón a la mano.

El calor corporal de Edward se sentía como si me estuviera causando un agujero en mi espalda al igual que su mano sobre mi cadera. Me quede viéndolo y me di cuenta que no había mejor momento que este para hacer el amor. Me deslice de sus brazos y en silencio fui a la sala, donde anoche dejamos nuestras maletas.

Busque en las maletas de Edward, esperando que él hubiera comprado condones. Cuando por fin me di cuenta que en nuestro departamento no había ni uno solo, tome mi chamarra y me la puse arriba de mi pijama.

Suavemente cerré la puerta atrás de mí, con cuidado de no despertar a Edward. Con mi cartera en mi chamarra y mi pijama de rayas y de franela favorita, salí del edificio. Había visto una tienda de conveniencia en la esquina cuando nos dejo el taxi ayer. Cuando entre a la tienda busque frenéticamente la sección de 'Planificación Familiar'.

Una vez que llegue ahí, estaba sorprendida de cuantas opciones había frente a mí (sin juego de palabras) Había delgados, sensibles, extra sensibles, con sabores, prolongadores de placer, texturizados y los que parecían ser de tamaño extra grande. Las opciones eran muchísimas y ni siquiera tomaba en cuenta todavía los lubricantes.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, tome una caja de cada uno y los lance a la canastilla que traía en la mano junto con tres tipos de lubricantes. Me imagino que los probaríamos hasta ver cual era el que mas nos gustara. De todas formas no se echarían a perder. Planeaba tener mucho sexo con Edward. Y no me avergoncé de mis compras hasta que vi la cara de la dependienta. Vio a mi canastilla y me sonrío y vi que le faltaban algunos dientes. "Muy bien." Me dijo con un notado acento chino.

Mi cara se enrojeció pero no quería nada más que tomar mis comprar e ir a casa para despertar a Edward. Cuando entre al apartamento contuve mi respiración para escuchar si Edward se movía. Estaba segura que seguía dormido, pero los latidos de mi corazón se escuchaban tan fuerte que no lograba escuchar nada más.

En cuanto entre a la habitación, puse la bolsa de las compras en la mesita de noche. Me metí de nuevo a la cama y a los brazos de Edward.

"Mmmmm ¿Por qué estas tan fría?" Me pregunto y me acerco más a él.

"Fui a comprar algo. Tal vez tu podrías calentarme." Ronroneé o al menos lo intente, pero probablemente soné más como un perro rabioso que a un felino orgulloso.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron con mi comentario y supe que obtuve el efecto deseado. Bese su cuello y sentí como sus brazos me acariciaron. Le mordisqueé la oreja y yo sabia que lo estaba volviendo loco, fui compensada con un gemido de su parte. Lentamente me deslice por su cuerpo hasta estar frente a sus estirados pantalones. Los baje con rapidez, permitiéndole la libertad. No desperdicie el tiempo y lo tome con mi boca.

"Esta bien, estoy despierto." Edward se sentó y yo reí por lo bajo rodeando su erección. Él me jalo hacia arriba y yo hice un puchero. "No es que me este quejando, pero ¿De que se trata todo esto?"

"Edward te necesito." Me queje.

Me miro y levanto las cejas. ¿Me necesitas? ¿Como?"

No le conteste, simplemente me estire y tome la bolsa de las compras y se la entregue. Él miro adentro, después a mí y después volvió a ver dentro de la bolsa.

"¿Bella… como… donde… cuando… ahora?" Balbuceo y solo me hizo desearlo más.

De pronto llena de confidencia, le susurre con voz ronca. "¿Acaso quieres que te ruegue?"

"Bueno, un poco, pero no creo que de todas formas lo necesites en este momento." Me dijo con los ojos bien abiertos

"¿Qué sucede?" Le pregunte seria.

"Bella, solo quiero que sepas que hay una sola cosa que quiero más en el mundo que esto, y es que no te arrepientas de cómo compartimos nuestra primera vez."

"Yo solo quiero estar contigo Edward, y si saliera hoy y me atropellara un autobús, y por como me conoces sabes que es posible, mi único arrepentimiento seria que desperdicie la oportunidad de amarnos de la única manera que nos falta experimentar."

"Dime como me quieres." Edward me dijo con su voz llena de pasión. Mi discurso aparentemente despertó al monstruo de su interior que me veía con sus ojos llenos de lujuria.

"Creo que tu arriba." Le dije sintiéndome insegura. Él asintió.

Nuestra pasión creció mientras nos desnudábamos. Las manos de Edward mandaban corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo que me hacían estremecerme.

"¿Estas lista?" Me pregunto.

"Todavía no." Le dije nerviosa, solo quería experimentar sus manos sobre mi cuerpo un poco más.

"Eres hermosa Bella. Te amo muchísimo." Susurro contra mi piel, sus palabras quemaban mi alma.

Después de otra ronda de caricias por mi cuerpo, hable. "Estoy lista."

Edward se estiro y tomo una caja de la bolsa, saco uno de los pequeños paquetes. "No creo que necesitemos lubricante." Dijo riendo entre dientes. Yo me ruborice por su comentario.

Vi como Edward sacaba el condón del paquete y lo ponía sobre su virilidad. Lucho con el mientras trataba de desenredarlo hasta que lo rompió.

"Mierda." Dijo.

"A ver déjame a mí." Le conteste y saque otro paquete de la caja. Quien diría que le agradecería a Renee su embarazosa platica de sexo, pellizque la punta y la desenrollé sin problemas sobre el pene de Edward, no pude evitar agradecerle en silencio a mi madre.

Edward posesiono su cuerpo sobre el mío, su expresión terriblemente concentrada.

"Oye, soy yo." Le dije y alargue mi mano a su ceño fruncido.

Me sonrío de lado y bajo su cuerpo. La sensación de sentirlo dentro de mí, no había nada que me preparara antes para esto. No hubo ningún tipo de molestia ó dolor, solo felicidad pura cuando él estuvo adentro completamente. En el momento que entro a mi cuerpo cualquier cariño fraternal que quedara fue completamente borrado y reemplazado por una mezcla de amor y lujuria.

"Edward te sientes jodidamente fantástico." Espete claramente perdiendo el filtro mente- boca.

"Dios, Bella. No digas eso. Estoy tratando de ser suave contigo." Se quejo y cerro los ojos.

Moví mis caderas, probando nuestra conexión. Su punta toco una nueva pared de mi interior en cada embestida. Antes de que pudiera decir 'Mierda' mi cuerpo se estremeció, dándome un intenso orgasmo. Agarre el trasero de Edward y lo jale con fuerza hacia mí. La acción causo que él perdiera el balance y cayera sobre mi cuerpo. El sentirlo dentro de mí y el peso de su cuerpo cubriendo el mío me hizo sentir completa.

Edward se levanto y continúo embistiendo. En poco tiempo él estaba temblando y gimiendo y me volvió a llevar hasta el orgasmo.

Se giro y salio de mí. Llevo una mano a su cara y empezó a disculparse. "Lo siento."

"¿Por qué?" Pregunte realmente sorprendida.

"Bella fueron como cinco minutos." Me contesto.

"Edward me vine dos veces; no tienes nada de que avergonzarte. Y tu solo te viniste una vez." Le dije bromeando.

"Te amo." Me dijo y acaricio mi brazo.

"Yo también. Ahora descansa por que mas tarde quiero volver hacerlo 'retoñito'."

"Lo prometiste." Se quejo refiriéndose al apodo que le dieron cuando era bebe. Su cabello siempre estaba parado y mamá le decía su pequeño retoñito.

"Si pero después de eso, se acabaron las apuestas." Me reí entre dientes.

Edward jalo las cobijas sobre nosotros y yo pase mi brazo sobre él y nos quedamos dormidos.

**Edward PoV**

Si tenia alguna duda sobre el amar a Bella para siempre, desaparecieron el día que tuvimos sexo. La forma en que su cuerpo respondía al mío y francamente la forma como el mío respondía al suyo, no era nada menos que etéreo.

Tuvimos dos semanas libres antes de entrar a clases e hicimos que cada momento valiera la pena. Cosas mundanas como comprar los víveres ó ir a la lavandería se convirtieron en cosas que nos unían a mi chica y a mí.

Me había mandado a la lavandería a recoger nuestra ropa limpia cuando me encontré a nuestro vecino.

"Hola Riley." Le dije mientras acomodaba las dos cestas de ropa una encima de la otra.

"Hola Edward, ¿Ya se acoplaron tu novia y tu?" Era la primera vez que alguien la llamaba de esa forma y trate con todas mis fuerzas de no sonreír como un idiota.

"Si. ¿Y tu tienes mucho tiempo viviendo aquí?"

"Naa, desde principios del verano." Mi novia Victoria vive en el campus. Ustedes son muy afortunados, nuestros padres nos prohibieron vivir juntos. De todas formas ella pasa la mayor parte del tiempo aquí, pero seria agradable poderlo hacer oficial. ¿Cómo lo lograron ustedes?"

"Uh, realmente nuestros padres no saben que salimos juntos." Le dije tratando de ser lo mas honesto posible.

"Deben de estar ciegos, por que la forma en que se ven el uno al otro era bastante obvio para mí. Oye si están libres por que no vienen mañana por la tarde a mi casa."

"Me parece bien; déjame checarlo con Bella y te aviso. ¿A que hora?"

"Siete en punto."

"Muy bien, nos vemos."

Agarre los cestos de ropa limpia y regrese al departamento; Bella estaba sentada en el sillón viendo **Doctor Phil** Puse los cestos sobre la mesa de centro frente a ella y empezamos a doblar la ropa.

"¿Me pregunto que diría el doctor Phil sobre nosotros?" Dijo después de unos minutos de doblar la ropa.

"Él es de Texas, estoy seguro que le parecerá bien." La bromeé.

"Vamos Edward, ¿Por que tienes que insultar cada estado? ¿Acaso no hay uno que te guste?"

"En este momento me gusta mucho Illinois." Le dije y me incline para besarla. Lo que intente que fuera un pequeño beso se convirtió en una enorme batalla de caricias de senos y traseros.

Cuando me empujo y se levanto para ir otra vez a la lavandería le dije la invitación de Riley. Ella se veía realmente emocionada de que hiciéramos nuevos amigos. Yo tengo que admitir que tener una pareja de amigos con los que podríamos hacer otras cosas me parecía muy buena idea a mí también.

El departamento de Riley era muy parecido al nuestro, solo que el suyo era de una sola habitación, me di cuenta que era un sitio muy limpio para ser la casa de un hombre y me acordé que dijo que su novia prácticamente también vivía ahí.

Riley abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa y nos invito a entrar. Sentada en un sillón anaranjado chillón, estaba una atractiva pelirroja. Su rostro se veía severo, pero cuando nos vio nos sonrío, y su expresión se convierto en amable.

"Ustedes deben de ser Bella y Edward." Dijo y se puso de pie para saludarnos. "Yo soy Victoria, pero llámenme Vicky."

"Hola Vicky, gusto en conocerte." Bella dijo y le extendió la mano. Victoria sonrío de lado y la tomo.

"Chicos siéntense, ¿Qué les ofrezco de beber?" Riley pregunto.

"Lo que tu tomes esta bien." Le conteste y Bella asintió.

"¿Y de donde son?" Vicky pregunto cuando Riley fue a la cocina.

"De un pequeño pueblo de Washington." Le conteste.

"Forks." Bella añadió.

Riley regreso con unas cervezas. Mire a Bella, sabiendo que la última vez que tomo cervezas fue en la fiesta dos años atrás. Sus ojos brillaron y le di la cerveza.

"¿Y ustedes?" Bella les pregunto.

"Somos de Wichita Kansas." Riley dijo con un pequeño acento. "Vicky y yo estamos juntos desde primer año. Nuestros padres se infartaron cuando supieron que nos iríamos tan lejos y nos pusieron condiciones para evitar que viviéramos juntos."

Bella se movió en el sillón y yo cambie mi posición para poderla abrazar.

"Ajá, ustedes son muy afortunados." Vicky dijo. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? Se ven muy conectados."

"Bueno, llevamos juntos muy poco tiempo, pero nos conocemos desde que usábamos pañales." Dije causando que Bella resoplara.

El resto de la tarde fue tranquila y divertida, compartíamos muchos intereses en común y parecía que acabábamos de encontrar a nuestros primeros amigos. Esa noche cuando nos despedimos, yo estaba excitado, pasamos nuestra primera salida como pareja. Era fácil estar con Bella y yo sabia que ella se sentía de la misma forma conmigo.

"Me gustan." Bella dijo cuando cerramos la puerta de nuestro apartamento.

"A mi también." Conteste y baje mis labios a su cuello.

"Tu también me gustas." Dijo y se dio la vuelta para encararme.

"Bien." Dije y la cargue sobre mi hombro. Le di una nalgada y ella dijo "ooooohhhh." Y me pregunte si le gusto o simplemente me estaba bromeando.

Con cuidado la deje caer sobre la cama y me lance sobre ella. Sus ojos jamás se vieron tan hermosos hasta que me veían con amor. Brillaban mientras yo recorría su muslo con mi mano. Suspiro y por desgracia no era del tipo que significa que esta disfrutando.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Edward, ¿Todavía piensas en mi como tu hermana?"

"Bella, te garantizo que en este momento no estoy pensando en ti como mi hermana."

"Hablo en serio." Declaro.

"Chicharito, siento el mismo amor que sentía por ti antes, solo que ahora esta mezclado con lujuria," Levanto la ceja. "Okay, casi siempre estuvo mezclado con lujuria."

"Apestas." Dijo y la sonrisa que estaba tratando de esconder me dijo que estaba bien.

Continúe besándola hasta que la realidad de su pregunta me golpeo. "Un momento. ¿Todavía piensas en mi como tu hermano?" Estaba aterrado por la respuesta que me daría. Si me seguía viendo como su hermano ¿Qué significaría para ella? ¿Y para mí?

"No. Pero algunas veces me da tristeza, pero después me siento culpable por que tengo más de lo que debería."

"Tu no puedes tener más, porque tu te mereces todo."

Los labios de Bella buscaron los míos y nuestra conversación termino.

Bella y yo construimos una burbuja a nuestro alrededor, así que cuando empezamos las clases la realidad nos golpeo. Estábamos aquí para estudiar y solo éramos afortunados de estar juntos. Como éramos de primer año y no habíamos elegido carrera, compartíamos algunas clases. Yo decidí inclinarme más hacia la ciencia y Bella hacia las artes.

Bese al amor de mi vida para despedirme mientras ella iba a clase de Ingles y yo a clase de Química. Me senté en la segunda fila al costado del auditorio. No habían muchos asientos vacíos y me pregunte si todos serian tan puntuales lo que quedaba del año.

El profesor entro y yo me sorprendí por su apariencia. Debía de tener unos treinta y pocos años, muy joven para ser profesor de Universidad.

"Buenos días a todos, les voy a pasar un temario de estudios para el curso." Le entrego una pila de papeles a una chica que estaba sentada del otro lado del salón de donde yo estaba sentado. "También ahí esta el horario de mi oficina." Camino por todo el salón y se detuvo cuando me vio. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Uh, Edward Masen."

"Muy bien Edward, por favor puedes pasarlos." Me entrego una pila de papeles.

"Y otra cosa." Dijo dirigiéndose a toda la clase. "No me gustan las formalidades, llámenme Carlisle."

**Continuara****… **

** Doctor Phil, es un talk show de un 'psicólogo' que supuestamente ayuda a las personas. Y es la competencia de Oprah. Es muy famoso en EUA y en Canadá.

**Hola a Todos**: Ya tenemos nuevos personajes... Victoria, Riley y Carlisle... Y tambien a todas las que querian que su relacion se volviera fisca, por fin lo vieron. Solo quiero recordarles que **el fic es M17 **ya desde hace algunos capitulo y los que vienen. Muchas gracias por todos los mensajes que me han enviado, las alertas y los favorito. Espero les siga gustando y nos leemos la proxima semana. Un abrazo a todos.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**09 Septiembre 2010**


	17. Chapter 16

**********************Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **********************Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **********************Readingmama **yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 16**

**Bella PoV**

Espere a Edward afuera de su clase. Mi clase termino antes, así que fui a esperarlo afuera de la suya, esperando a que terminara. Los dos teníamos una hora libre antes de nuestra siguiente clase, y solo después de una semana ya teníamos una rutina normal. Y el decir rutina normal incluía besarnos entre las diez quince y las once y media de la mañana.

La puerta se abrió y yo seguía imaginando los besos de Edward cuando la gente empezó a salir. Edward fue el último y estaba acompañado por quien asumí seria el profesor.

"Gracias Carlisle, realmente lo aprecio." Edward dijo antes de notarme. Su rostro se ilumino en cuanto me vio y era algo de lo que yo jamás me cansaría.

"Sin problema Edward." El atractivo hombre le contesto.

"Hola bebe." Me dijo y me dio un beso. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Carlisle sonreír de lado, y por un segundo me pareció familiar.

"Hola." Le conteste.

"Llegas temprano."

"¿Te estas quejando?" Le pregunte.

"Jamás."

"Y bien, ¿él es el profesor del que siempre hablas?"

Edward lo había mencionado desde el primer día. Su profesor era inteligente e ingenioso y enseñaba de una manera que fascinaba, enseñaba y relajaba a la clase. Por la forma en que Edward hablaba sobre él, podrías pensar que era el Gandhi de la docencia.

Estaba a punto de relajarme con un caliente y relajante baño cuando el teléfono sonó. Edward estaba en la biblioteca estudiando y yo quería descansar un rato. Pero la Ley de Murphy regia mi vida.

"Hola." Conteste desnuda.

"¿Bella?" Una voz familiar me saludo.

"¡Alice!" Conteste, "¿Cómo estas?"

"Bien Bella, los extraño muchísimo. La Universidad es genial, pero Jasper trabaja todo el tiempo. No le dieron la beca este año y tuvo que encontrar un trabajo. Ya casi no lo veo."

"Eso apesta. No se que haría si nunca pudiera ver a E… mi novio. Hablando hipotéticamente por supuesto."

"Eso se escucha muy sospechoso. Has puesto tus ojos en alguien ¿Cierto?" Me presiono.

"No, todavía no. Todavía me estoy acostumbrando con las clases y las tareas. Yo pienso que tendría que vivir con alguien para que eso funcionara y tal vez sea incomodo con un extraño." Se rió por lo bajo y yo supe que me había librado por ahora.

"Jasper y yo estamos platicando sobre regresar para Navidad de este año, ¿Edward y tu van a regresar?"

"Creo que si; nuestros padres ya nos ofrecieron comprarnos los boletos de avión. ¿Rose y Emmett van a ir?"

"No lo se, dijeron algo de ir a Las Vegas, pero una vez que la mamá de Rose empiece a presionar, no podrán negarse."

Alice y yo hablamos por un rato más. Estaba triste de que no encontró a Edward, pero prometió que llamaría otro día. Cuando colgué la llamada, el agua de mi tina estaba fría. Gemí y destape la tina. Cuando la vacíe volví a abrir la llave del agua caliente y espere a que se llenara otra vez.

Justo cuando cerré la llave y estaba por meter el pie, escuche la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

"Cariño, estoy en casa." Edward dijo riéndose por lo bajo. Vi con tristeza mi pequeño santuario y suspire.

"Aquí estoy." Dije en voz alta.

Edward se acerco saltando al baño mientras yo estaba vestida con mi traje de Eva. "Alice me mando un mensaje de texto y me dijo que ella… ¡Hola!" Sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo y miro hacia la tina llena de agua, levanto la ceja como si me dijera '¿acaso puedes culparme?'

Agarre las caderas de Edward y lo acerque a mí, me excite al sentir su ropa contra mi piel desnuda. Él se inclino para besarme, pero se detuvo y me dijo. "No quiero interrumpir tu baño."

Me levante de puntitas y bese sus labios. "No lo interrumpes." Le mentí. Aunque lo estaba interrumpiendo, a mi no me importaba en lo absoluto. Él me levanto y me llevo hacia la habitación. Cuando me dejo frente a la cama, aproveche para quitarle su ropa.

El ver el pecho de Edward hacia que mis rodillas se tambalearan cada vez que lo veía. Él hacia lagartijas todos los días e iba al gimnasio tres veces a la semana. Sus abdominales me llamaban, y me decían cosas sucias, muy pero muy sucias.

Aunque teníamos relativamente poco tiempo haciendo el amor, no era nada aburrido. Le dije a Edward que quería probar cada posición al menos una vez para así poder escoger nuestra favorita. Su respuesta a esto fue una enorme sonrisa seguido de un fantástico orgasmo con su cabeza entre mis piernas.

Nuestros cuerpos se acercaron a tal sincronización que a veces me preguntaba si así le sucedía a todas las parejas. Pero sabía que no era así. Edward y yo teníamos una relación de tanta confianza que fue construida en toda nuestra vida. No había miedo de lastimar al otro, así que éramos libres de expresarnos sin miedos.

"Quiero probar la posición del perrito." Le dije y me acomode sobre mis rodillas y mis manos y moví mi trasero hacia Edward.

Escuche a Edward atrás de mi y sabia que se estaba quitando los pantalones y los boxers. Sacudí mi trasero para molestarlo, él me respondió dándome una pequeña nalgada. La sensación me estremeció un poco y después me llego la euforia.

"Hazlo otra vez." Le dije ligeramente avergonzada por que me excitara por la nalgada.

"¿Qué?" Me pregunto incrédulo.

"Nalguéame." Le dije más fuerte.

La habitación se quedo en silencio al igual que la respiración de Edward. Pude sentir la tensión en el aire antes de sentir su mano en mi trasero otra vez, seguida por el placer. La humedad corría por mis piernas.

"¡Te necesito en mi ahora!" Le dije con fuerza.

El sonido de un paquete rasgarse antecedió lo que estaba esperando. Las manos de Edward me agarraron de mis caderas y me penetro. En esta posición, podía sentirlo mucho más. Con cada movimiento frotaba mis paredes y mi punto G.

"Más fuerte." Le rogué mientras sentía mi orgasmo empezar a formarse.

Edward me complació, por que él es un excelente oyente en la cama. Unas cuantas arremetidas en la nueva velocidad me hizo caerme sobre mis codos, mis brazos no lo resistieron más. Pero eso me puso en otra fantástica posición que me causo un orgasmo inmediato.

"Oh mierda," Edward dijo atrás de mí y lo sentí pulsar dentro de mí.

Me rodeé sobre mi espalda y Edward se unió conmigo en la cama. "Se que dije que quiero probar todas las posiciones, pero estoy casi segura que esta es mi favorita." Le dije todavía sin recuperar mi aliento.

"Fue una posición bastante buena," Me contesto. "Pero extrañe tus ojos."

"Bueno, eso lo podemos arreglar comprando un espejo."

"Mierda, te amo."

Riley y Victoria se convirtieron en unos muy buenos amigos en los meses que pasaron. Los viernes nos juntábamos a cenar, lo turnábamos una vez en su casa y la siguiente en la nuestra. Normalmente nos veíamos al menos dos veces a la semana. Victoria era una pintora muy buena y me convenció de que lo intentara. No fue muy buena idea, pero disfrute el que tuviéramos un tiempo solo de chicas. Y ellos disfrutaban jugando videojuegos solos.

"Argh, ¿En que me estoy equivocando?" Pregunte frustrada con mi feo platón de frutas

Victoria se alejo de su pintura y le dio un vistazo a la mía. "No esta mal, solo necesitas sombrear un poco más."

"¿Y que van a hacer ustedes para Navidad?" Le pregunte a Vicky.

"Iremos a casa. Será espantoso no poder compartir la cama en dos semanas. ¿Si me entiendes?"

"Aja." Le conteste. Era algo que Edward y yo temíamos. Al menos Vitoria y Riley podían actuar como una pareja cuando regresaran a casa. Edward y yo tendríamos que volver a actuar como hermanos. Y seria muy difícil hacerlo.

"¿Cómo son sus familia? ¿Podrán verse seguido durante las vacaciones?" Me pregunto.

"Si, de alguna forma hacemos todo juntos." Me sentía mal por mentirle a mi amiga, pero era más fácil que decirle la verdad.

"Que bueno."

Con las vacaciones de Navidad a solo dos semanas, yo me empezaba a llenar de pánico. ¿Cómo podría evitar ver a Edward enamorada? ¿Él será capaz de dejar de mirarme como lo hace? ¿Y si lo lograba que tanto me dolería?

**Edward PoV**

Me acerque a la oficina de mi profesor; quería entregarle un trabajo que hice antes para así podérmelo quitar de la mente. Yo necesitaba terminar todo antes de las vacaciones para sentirme tranquilo. Llame a su puerta y escuche como me permitía pasar.

"Hola Carlisle." Todavía me sentía raro por llamarlo por su nombre; me parecía demasiado informal ese titulo para él.

"Hola Edward, ¿En que te puedo ayudar?"

Su oficina era pequeña pero impecable. Contra la pared había un enorme librero de caoba y atrás de su escritorio. Sobre su escritorio había una laptop y lo que asumí serian fotos familiares. Una de ellas llamo mi atención. Una hermosa mujer con el cabello castaño cobrizazo, la que asumí seria su esposa, que sostenía una chica joven entre sus brazos. Las dos sonreían pero no hacia la cámara. La felicidad era evidente en esa pequeña y candida foto.

"¿Es tu familia?" Le pregunte y me sentí mal por inmiscuirme.

"Si, es mi mujer y mi hija Tanya."

"Son hermosas." Le dije.

"Gracias."

"Bien, solo vine a entregarte mi trabajo."

"La fecha es hasta la próxima semana." Me contesto.

"Lo se, pero ya esta terminada y sentía la necesidad de quitarla de mi escritorio."

"Te entiendo." Me dijo. "Yo soy igual."

"¿Qué se te antoja comer?" Bella pregunto mientras abría las puertas de la alacena.

"Cualquier cosa menos pollo." Le conteste. Comer para ajustarnos al presupuesto no era muy divertido. Y si tenia que volver a comer fideos y pollo una vez más iba a gritar.

"Tengo un poco de jamón. Podría preparar una sopa y sándwiches."

"Me parece bien."

El teléfono sonó y fui a la sala para contestar.

"Hola."

"Hola cariño." La voz de Renee me saludo.

"Hola mama, déjame ponerte en altavoz. Regrese a la cocina para que Bella también pudiera unirse a la conversación.

"¿Cómo están niños?" Nos pregunto.

"Muy bien mamá, ansío que tu cocines." Bella dijo mientras sacaba algunas cosas del refrigerador.

"¿No están comiendo bien?" Su voz sonaba preocupada y yo puse los ojos en blanco por su melodrama, como era normal en ella.

"No, lo hacemos bien. Bella es una excelente chef." Dije sonriéndole a mi amor. Me hubiera encantado darle un beso, pero no quería tener que explicar la razón por la que hubo el silencio, si mamá preguntaba.

"¿Ya están listos? ¿Ya empacaron sus cosas?"

"Casi." Respondió Bella.

"No puedo esperar para verlos, su padre y yo los extrañamos mucho."

"También los extrañamos." Le conteste.

"Muy bien, cuídense, nos vemos en unos días."

"Adiós mamá." Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando colgué el teléfono, Bella me veía con confusión en sus ojos. Antes de que me diera cuenta ella ya estaba entre mis brazos. Yo le regresaba los besos frenéticos, acerque su cuerpo contra el mío.

"¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de no poder no tocarte en dos semanas?" Ella gimió mientras se acercaba más a mí.

"Tenemos que hacerlo. Aquí tenemos una vida, pero tenemos que recordar que tan seria es la situación." Ella se alejo un poco, había tristeza en sus ojos. "Podríamos perder a nuestra familia."

"Lo se." Susurro suavemente. "No logro decidirme si es mejor para mi alejarme un poco estos días de ti, o si saciarme de ti hasta que tengamos que detenernos."

Tan sensible como solía decir que era, realmente no quería que ella escogiera la primera opción, así que use un truco mental de los Jedi para convencerla. "Tu realmente quieres tanto como puedas conseguir."

Ella se rió entre dientes y supe que logre mi cometido. Ella me jalo más hacia si y yo la levante para ponerla sobre la barra, para ponerla a mi altura.

"¿Sabes? Todavía no lo hemos hecho de esta forma." Me dijo con un guiño de ojo.

Gemí por la mejor novia de todo el maldito mundo.

El día que fuimos al aeropuerto me sentí como si fuéramos a la horca. Vicky y Riley se fueron dos días antes, así que ni siquiera podíamos distraernos con ellos por nuestra separación. Honestamente no sabía si podría ser capaz de dormir sin Bella a mi lado.

Nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas fuertemente en el taxi, ninguno de los dos quería soltarse hasta que fuera necesario. Decidimos que en cuanto llegáramos al aeropuerto empezaríamos a volver a actuar como hermanos. No queríamos que nadie de nuestro vuelo accidentalmente nos arruinara nuestra pantalla. Sabíamos que podría ser improbable, pero no queríamos arriesgarnos.

Me incline y bese a Bella suavemente en la mejilla cuando vimos el aeropuerto. Ella me miró y forzó una pequeña sonrisa.

El vuelo a casa fue largo, y a penas y nos hablamos. En su lugar bajo las mantas que entregaban en el avión, teníamos entrelazados nuestros meñiques. Bella se quedo dormida por media hora, y murmuraba en sueños.

"Despierta Bella, ya llegamos." Le dije suavemente. Ella abrió los ojos y le tomo un minuto despertarse.

"Te voy a extrañar." Me dijo suavemente.

"Aquí estaré." Le conteste.

Fuimos por nuestras maletas y encontramos a Charlie.

"Feliz Navidad." Grito.

"Feliz Navidad papá."

Metimos nuestras maletas en la patrulla y nos dirigimos hacia Forks. Mire a Bella y vi que ella pensaba lo mismo que yo.

Estas próximas dos semanas serian muy largas.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos:** pues aqui les traigo una sorpresa, espero que les guste.

A las chicas que son de Mexico, espero que mañana la pasen muy bien y acuerdense del alcoholimetro jejejeje. Fuera de broma tengan cuidado a las que manejen.

Muchas gracias por todos los mensajes, favoritos y alertas que me envian. Ya saben que las que estan firmados los contesto, a los que no estan firmados me es imposible hacerlo, pero se los agradesco. Por cierto Gaby de Cullen Black, no te pude responder tu mensaje por que no tienes habilitado lo de mensajes privados.

Ahora si nos leemos el viernes y muchas gracias por leer.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**14 Septiembre 2010**


	18. Chapter 17

**************************Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **************************Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **************************Readingmama **yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 17**

**Bella PoV**

Yo jugueteaba con el dije de chícharo de mi brazalete. Me hacia sentirme conectada con Edward mientras estábamos separados. Mi vieja cama en mi vieja habitación me parecía fría y solitaria. Pensé brevemente en escabullirme de mis padres e ir a secuestrar a Edward para tenerlo en mi cama donde fue testigo de tantas fantasías Edwardianas que tuve. Y sí, algunas de ellas incluían un corsé, para que se ajustaran a mi descripción.

Deseche la sensación de perdida y me cambie por mi vieja pijama. Ya habían pasado tres tortuosas noches desde que llegamos. Charlie se había llevado a Edward para que compraran el árbol de Navidad y Renee me engancho para que la ayudara a preparar galletas. Esto era algo que solíamos hacer cada año, y algo por lo que ansiaba hacerlo cada vez, pero esta vez me sentía vacía. La Navidad era la época para estar agradecido de los que amas, y me sentía deshonesta no ser capaz de expresar mi amor en la forma que deseaba.

No era como si no pudiera ver a Edward; solo que el estar cerca era mucho más difícil que estar separados. El que estuviera sentado frente a mi en la mesa, o tener que bromearlo como hermanos, me hacia sentir como si tuviera un agujero en mi pecho.

Tuvimos un respiro y fue por que Charlie y Renee salieron a correr. Lo se yo también estaba sorprendida. Aparentemente después que nos fuéramos de casa tuvieron la necesidad de reavivar; algo sobre ya no ser sexy. Para ser honesta, me desconecte y ya no escuche más. Y gracias a eso teníamos una hora y media de tiempo de siete de la mañana a ocho y media. Aunque manteníamos un rating para toda la familia la mayoría de las veces, no quería vernos como si acabáramos de coger cuando nuestros padres regresaran. Esa no era la manera en que quisiéramos que se enteraran.

Nos acurrucamos en el sillón a ver una película; llevábamos cuatro días en casa y estábamos disfrutando de nuestra mañana juntos. Entrelace mis dedos con los suyos y estaba a punto de recostar mi cabeza contra su hombro cuando escuche una voz atrás de mí.

"¿Qué es lo que ven niños?"

Solté la mano de Edward e inmediatamente enderece la cabeza. Escuche como Edward trago fuerte mientras los dos veíamos fijamente la televisión.

"Pensé que estaban corriendo." Le dije sin responder a su pregunta.

"No me sentía muy bien, así que tu papá se fue sin mí." Renee contesto. La falta de gritos y acusaciones me dijo que ella no vio nada.

"Bella, ya no puedo resistirlo más." Edward dijo de pie en mi habitación. "Necesito tocarte. Necesito decirte que te amo."

"Yo también te amo bebé. Solo diez días más."

"No, no es eso." Contesto tristemente.

"¿Qué?"

"Bella, esto es para siempre. Si nunca se los decimos, entonces de esta forma serán todas las Navidades de cada año. ¿Y cuando queramos hijos? Bella, ¿Cómo se los vamos a explicar?"

"Si se enteran, nos van a odiar." Gemí.

"¿Estas segura?" Me pregunto.

"Edward, somos de un pequeño pueblo. ¿Te puedes imaginar los chismes si fueran Jasper y Rose? Los avergonzaríamos."

"¿Entonces que hacemos?" Me cuestiono suavemente.

"Tal vez lo mejor sea sacarlos de nuestras vidas. Yo pienso que eso los lastimara menos que si se entera de la verdad."

"De cualquier manera, perdemos a nuestra familia."

"O nos perdemos nosotros." Declare. "Escucha, tenemos mucho tiempo para pensar en que hacer. Solo hay que superar esta Navidad. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Esta bien." Concedió. "Necesito besarte."

"Yo también bebé, yo también."

Si nunca has tenido a una pequeña persona enredando su cuerpo contra el tuyo como si fuera un parasito, es por que nunca has conocido a Alice. Ella exploto y toda su humanidad se abalanzó contra mi cuando nos reunimos con ella y Jasper.

"Bella, te extrañe muchísimo." Dijo con una vocecita aguda. "Y Edward ven aquí." Me soltó y se lanzo contra Edward. Tal vez estaría celosa si no fuera tan cómico.

"Hey Alice," Le dijo y la abrazo también con el mismo vigor que ella.

"Hola Jasper" Le dije y le di un rápido y amistoso abrazo. Él sonrío y también me abrazo.

"¿Y Rose y Emmett?" Edward pregunto una vez que se libro del fuerte abrazo.

"Las Vegas." Alice contesto sencillamente.

"¡No lo puedo creer!" Dije sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Yo creo que van a regresar enganchados." Jasper contesto.

"¿Tu crees?" Edward pregunto. "Pero son tan jóvenes."

"Cuando te llega, te llega." Alice respondió.

"Y tu que hermano, ¿Tu también?" Edward le pregunto a Jasper y le dio una palmada en la espalda. La cara de Jasper se puso blanca y su fachada tranquila se resquebrajo y empezó a tartamudear.

"No te preocupes Jazz, yo puedo esperar hasta que te llegue." Alice dijo dulcemente, pero sus palabras sonaban como una amenaza. "por que te llegara."

Edward me levanto la ceja y yo solté la carcajada. Al verlo a los ojos, casi olvide que estamos con Alice y Jasper y eso seria una cosa muy peligrosa de hacer.

"¿Y que tal ustedes dos? La vida de solteros en la universidad debe de ser muy divertida." Alice nos vio a Edward y después a mí, curiosa por saber nuestra respuesta.

"Ummm, realmente no hemos salido mucho. El exceso de trabajos son muchos y no lo esperaba de esa forma." Dije sin convicción.

"Yo salí un par de chicas, pero ninguna realmente me atrajo." Edward dijo sorprendiendo a Alice y a mí.

Sentí un pinchazo por sus palabras, pero sabia que era mejor que uno de nosotros 'saliera'. Nuestra coartada siempre debería de ser más importante que nuestros sentimientos cuando estuviéramos en casa. Esa era una de las razones por la que yo quería que cambiáramos de nombres y huyéramos.

En Navidad Edward me regalo un dije de un pequeño pincel para añadirlo a mi pulsera. También me regalo un libro de **'Laura Corn'** pero ese me lo dio en privado. En cada página había una forma de seducción para ella o para él para sorprender a su pareja. No podía esperar para regresar a casa y usarlo.

Me di cuenta cuando fuimos a visitar a mis padres que ya no me sentía en mi hogar. Hogar para mí era el lugar donde Edward y yo fuéramos libres de ser como somos; juntos y enamorados. Nuestro hogar era un pequeño apartamento en Chicago, con geniales vecinos y un triturador de basura descompuesto. Extrañaba mi hogar.

**Edward PoV **

Realmente extrañe a Alice. No me di cuenta cuanto hasta que la volví a ver. Si yo pudiera ver el futuro, me encantaría saber que sucedería si yo le dijera lo que pasaba entre Bella y yo. Me encantaría que ella y Jasper vivieran en la misma ciudad que nosotros y continuáramos nuestra amistad. Y no solamente por que extrañaba a mi compañera de compras, aunque algo había de eso.

"Edward esos zapatos son sexys, tienes que comprarlos." Alice me dijo mientras me probaba unos tenis de piel café. La universidad no había podido acabar con mi 'fetiche de zapatos' como Bella solía llamarlo.

"Bella me matara si llevo a casa otro par de zapatos." Dije mirando mis pies.

Sentí la mirada de Alice y me di cuenta que hable de más. Pretendí seguir interesados en los tenis, no sabia que decir.

"Y a quien le importa. Es solo tu hermana. ¿Cierto?" La pregunta de Alice podría ser engañosa y temía que ella se diera cuenta de ello.

"Aja, pero tenemos un pequeño departamento y un closet lleno de zapatos." Dije tratando de arreglar la situación.

"Supongo. No quieres que ninguna de las chicas que llevas a casa se enteren de tu maldito amor por los zapatos demasiado pronto." Alice rió por lo bajo.

"Aja, supongo que tendría que ser una chica en un millón que me ame por eso." Y yo tenía la fortuna de haberla encontrado.

"Edward no seas tan emo, encontraras a una chica." Dijo Alice malinterpretándome. "Te voy a regalar esos tenis y con ellos vas a conocer a chicas sexys."

"Me parece buena idea." Dije con el corazón oprimido.

Bella me regalo una cámara de video en Navidad. Yo quería una desde hace tiempo, pero lo que no esperaba fue cuando estaba en mi habitación en la noche debajo de mi almohada un disco con una pequeña nota que decía: 'Mírame'

Puse el disco en la cámara y presione Play. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa con lo que vi en la pantalla; Bella de pie en nuestra habitación de casa, con un vestido ceñido negro. Yo temiendo y rezando por que hubiera algunas cosas en ese disco. Mis oraciones fueron respondidas.

Bella salio de la toma por un pequeño momento y la música empezó a sonar. Podía escuchar el ritmo pero no podía reconocer la canción. Cuando regreso a la toma, guiño a la cámara y se empezó a quitar el vestido. Debajo de el, traía puesto un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje azul marino que yo no le había visto antes. Mi mano fue hacia mi miembro sin darme cuenta.

Me acariciaba, mientras veía a Bella bailar en la pequeña pantalla. Le dio la espalada a la cámara y vio sobre su hombro, se desabrocho el brasier y lo dejo caer en el piso. Se volvió a girar hacia la cámara pero su brazo cubría su pecho. Me moví en la cama, sentándome para poder ver desde otro ángulo.

"¿Bebé, te gusta lo que ves?" Ronroneo viendo fijamente a la cámara.

"Mierda, si." Conteste, y me sentí un poco estúpido por hablarle a una grabación.

Bella bajo su brazo para exponer sus senos a mí. Gemí con la vista. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que los toque, los bese, los ame. Se giro de perfil para la cámara, se doblo hacia delante y se quito el calzón. La curva de su cuerpo hizo que yo moviera con más rapidez mi mano.

El espectáculo fue fantástico, no me malinterpreten, pero lo que siguió después de que se doblara hacia delante, fue asombroso, si me pueden entender. Bella se acostó en nuestra cama y empezó a acariciarse. No me avergüenzo de decir que no termine de ver el video cuando yo ya había explotado. Sin embargo, vi el video tres veces antes de dormirme esa noche.

"Feliz Navidad bebé." Escuche su voz entrecortada a través de las bocinas de la cámara y me quede dormido.

Durante las vacaciones, pensé mucho en mis padres biológicos. Me preguntaba que estaban haciendo. ¿Tendrían sus propias familias? ¿Serian felices? ¿Se arrepentían de haberme entregado? Y sin el nombre de mi padre en mi acta de nacimiento, ¿sabría él que yo existía? O peor aun, ¿mi madre sabia quien era mi padre? No tenía nada más que el nombre de mi madre para empezar a investigar, pero me daba miedo hacerlo. No estaba seguro ni siquiera de querer conocerla.

Una cosa que ni Bella ni yo pensamos fue que regresaríamos a Chicago el primero de Enero, eso quería decir que no me daría mi beso de año nuevo. Hice un mohín como un niño gordito al sacarlo a patadas de una tienda de dulces.

Planeamos pasar la velada con Alice y Jasper. Renee y Charlie saldrían con unos amigos así que no nos sentiríamos culpables por pasarlo con nuestros amigos. Yo quería decirle a Alice y Jasper que la pasaríamos con nuestros padres, pero Bella dijo que seria muy arriesgado hacerlo. Y ella tenía razón, pero después del video, yo necesitaba más que mi propia mano.

Alice y Jasper terminaron viniendo a nuestra casa esa noche; venían tomados de la mano y eso me enfureció. Mi amargo humor afecto a Bella y no paso mucho tiempo en que solo fuimos observadores silenciosos el resto de la noche.

"Anímense los dos. Si les hace sentirse mejor, yo puedo besar a Bella y tu Edward puedes besar a Jasper a media noche." Alice rió y le dio otro trago a su bebida. Su absurdo comentario fue lo que necesite para sonreír. Y cuando sonríes el mundo te sonríe. Ya lo se que eso sonó muy cursi, pero es cierto.

Bella parecía que le habían quitado un peso de encima y empezó a sonreír ella también. Alice se levanto de un salto y regreso con bebidas para todos, empezamos a cantar y no me tomo mucho tiempo para darme cuenta que en las bebidas había alcohol. El problema fue que cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba muy ebrio para que me importara.

Soy muy varonil como para admitir lo que sucedió después, solo diré que bailamos. Nadie actúo la escena de **'Risky Business'** y nadie tenía unos calcetines blancos a la mano para hacer ese baile.

Cuando el reloj llego a media noche, acerque a Bella hacia mí.

"Feliz año nuevo hermanita." Le dije y le di un casto beso sobre sus labios. Era inocente, pero de todas formas no era algo que yo hubiera hecho si no tuviera alcohol en mi sistema.

Cuando Alice y Jasper dejaron de succionarse la cara, ella me dio un besito en la mejilla mientras él hacia lo mismo con Bella. Se fueron poco después de eso, diciendo que estaban cansados. Más bien de lo que estaban cansados era de no tener sexo. Y no podía culparlos.

Seguí a Bella a su habitación; ella trato de empujarme fuera, pero yo me reí y deje caer mi cuerpo muerto sobre el de ella. Bese sus labios, dándole el beso de año nuevo que quería. Realmente yo tenia la intención de irme a mi cama, pero cuando ella entrelazo su brazo con el mío, me quede dormido.

"Hey." Una fuerte voz resonó en la habitación. Gemí mientras mi cabeza martillaba. Abrí mis ojos y vi que mi brazo estaba sobre la espalda de Bella. Yo estaba acostado de espaldas y ella boca abajo y la voz venia de la puerta de la habitación.

Me levante de golpe de la cama, causando que la cabeza me girara. Bella hizo un extraño sonido con su garganta.

Mire hacia la puerta y vi a Charlie que estaba de pie y con una mirada severa en su cara.

"¿Acaso bebieron de más anoche?" Pregunto y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara. Sabía que solo nos tomaría el pelo por haber bebido.

"Aja, algo así." Le conteste y pase mi mano por mis cabellos. Negó con la cabeza y salio de la habitación.

Si hubiera sabido antes que estar borracho era una excusa aceptable para estar en la cama de Bella, tal vez hubiera empezado a beber mucho antes.

**Continuara…**

***** **Laura Corn. Es una autora de autoayuda para seducir a tu pareja, uno de los libros de ella que encontré fue 101 Grrreat Quickies, que al español seria algo así como 101 fantásticos rapidines. Les dejo la página de la autora por si a alguien le interesa. W w w . l a u r a c o r n . c o m / *******

**** '**Risky Business' Película de Tom Cruise del año 1983. Que su escena más memorable es que cuando sus padres salen de fin de semana y él se queda solo, se pone a bailar por toda la casa en calzones, calcetines una camisa blanca y lentes. Búsquenla en Youtube.

**Hola a todos:** espero que les gustara el capitulo. Muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes, alertas y favoritos. Nos leemos la proxima semana.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**17 Septiembre 2010**


	19. Chapter 18

**************************Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **************************Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **************************Readingmama **yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 18**

**Bella Pov**

Para cuando regresamos a nuestro apartamento, Edward y yo estábamos muy cansados para otra cosa que no fuera acurrucarnos. Los dos estábamos bien con solo hacer eso, el simple hecho de poder acurrucarnos y tocarnos en nuestra propia cama era como el paraíso.

"Nunca volvamos a dejar esta cama." Edward dijo bostezando aunque los dos tratábamos de estar disfrutar nuestra mutua compañía un poco más.

"Por mi me parece perfecto." Le conteste, permitiendo que mi mano se deslizara por su costado y hacia su espalda.

Recuerdo que nos dijimos palabras amorosas justo antes de quedarnos dormidos.

Me desperté con Edward acariciando mi cuello. Simplemente con una pequeña caricia aunque fuera solo con su nariz causaba que mi cuerpo vibrara. Cuando empezó a besarme, mi cuerpo reacciono, pero al recordarme de la asquerosa comida del avión de ayer, me aleje de sus cariños.

Puse mi mano sobre mi boca antes de decirle. "Voy a cepillarme los dientes y podremos continuar con esto en la ducha."

Edward se carcajeo y puso su mano sobre su boca, obviamente le llego el tufo de la 'carne sorpresa' de ayer. Si otra razón por la que odio la palabra sorpresa, nada bueno venia de ella.

Ver a Edward por el espejo mientras los dos nos cepillábamos los dientes me hizo sentir como si lo viera por primera vez en dos semanas. Me había preparado para pensar en él como mi hermano la mayor parte del tiempo que regresamos a casa, era como si hubiera estado de vacaciones lejos de mi amante. Pero ahora nos habíamos reunido, y necesitaba que nos uniéramos.

Escupí la pasta de dientes y abrí la llave de la ducha. Me quite la ropa y vi a Edward verme de reojo. Me metí a la ducha y agarre mi rastrillo. Me rasure las piernas en menos de un minuto, esperando que me quedaran bien rasuradas para el momento en que él se metió a la ducha.

El ver su glorioso cuerpo después de dos semanas, era como encontrar el Océano Atlántico después de estar en el desierto del Sahara, y yo realmente necesitaba un trago. También pensé que este era un buen lugar para tratar algo nuevo. Le había dado algún sexo oral a Edward, pero siempre me quitaba cuando estaba por terminar. Me imagine que era el mejor lugar para intentarlo era en la ducha, cuando él estuviera perfectamente limpio y yo tuviera aliento a menta para contrarrestar el sabor.

Tome el jabón e hice espuma por todo su cuerpo, pasando un tiempo extra en su masculinidad. No había nada más asqueroso que poner algo que no estuviera perfectamente limpio en tu boca. Una vez que estaba convencida que cumplía con mis requisitos de limpieza, me puse de rodillas y lo tome con mi boca.

Sus brazos los estiro y se detuvieron de la pared de la ducha para no perder el equilibrio. Hizo unos sonidos extraños que parecían que empezaban con una maldición y también la terminaban de la misma forma. Encontré un ritmo y mis rodillas empezaban a quemarme por estar arrodillada en el duro piso de la ducha.

"Bella, me vengo." Edward dijo advirtiéndome como siempre lo hacia. Yo solo hice un sonido con la garganta para que supiera que lo escuche. Aparentemente eso era lo correcto de hacer, por que Edward disparo en mí. La primera estaba bien, pero la segunda y la tercera me llegaron hasta la garganta, causándome que me atragantara, lo que resulto que el semen me llenara la boca.

"Mierda, eso es asqueroso." Dije escupiendo lo que me quedaba de su semen por el desagüe.

"Bebé, no tenias que haber hecho eso." Dijo tratando de contener una carcajada.

Levante mi cara para que el agua me cayera en la boca; hice unas gárgaras y lo escupí. Después de repetir ese proceso por cuarta vez considere que mi boca estaba limpia. Gire mi cara hacia Edward y estaba feliz por que no se ofendió.

"¿Realmente fue tan asqueroso?" Me pregunto.

"Si, si lo fue." Conteste. "¿Al menos te sientes mejor?"

"Se siente igual de bien como cuando termino con tu mano."

"Bien. Entonces no me sentiré culpable por no volverlo a hacer."

"Bella nunca te sientas culpable por no hacer algo sexual conmigo. Solo es divertido si a ti también te gusta."

"Te amo." Le dije y me puse de puntitas para besarlo.

Él me detuvo y me sostuvo. "No hasta que te cepilles los dientes. No me diste una buena recomendación de esa cosa brillante." Fue mi turno de reíme.

Después de secarnos, Edward me correspondió por mi amabilidad en la ducha. Decidimos ir a ver a Vicky y Riley. Vicky abrió la puerta y nos invito a entrar.

"Hola chicos, los extrañamos." Nos dijo y cerró la puerta cuando entramos. "¡Riley! Bella y Edward están aquí."

Riley salio de la habitación y nos sonrío en cuanto nos vio. "Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?"

"Estuvieron bien." Edward contesto a regañadientes, pero luego se animo. "¡El regalo de Bella fue genial!"

"¿Qué te dio?" Riley pregunto.

"Una cámara de video." Edward respondió.

Vicky empezó a reír entre dientes y yo me ruborice. Riley levanto la ceja como si fuera a preguntar que sucedía. Edward volteo hacia ella e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que pasaba.

"¿Tu lo sabias?" Pregunto sorprendido.

"¿Quién crees que le ayudo a escoger la ropa interior?" Vicky dijo y después volvió a reírse.

"¿Ropa interior? ¿Para qu…. Oh. ¡OH!" Riley dijo cuando lo entendió.

"Ajá, me sorprendió." Edward sonrío de lado con su cometario.

"¿Y ya les dijeron a sus padres que están saliendo juntos?" Vicky pregunto.

"No." Conteste.

"Vamos, ¿y que es lo peor que pueden hacer? No es como si pudieran encontrar dormitorios en la universidad a estas alturas del año."

"Es más que eso. Es complicado. Nuestros padres ven nuestra relación inocente y nos les gustara verla de otra forma." Dije esperando que eso fuera suficiente.

"Vicky, ya déjalo. Si quieren mantenerlo como secreto, déjalos. Ellos saben lo que es mejor para si mismos." Las palabras de Riley me alegraron; él era un verdadero amigo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo antes que Vicky saltara de su asiento y fuera a la cocina.

"Antes que se me olvide, tengo una correspondencia suya que termino en nuestro buzón. Se equivocaron con tu nombre Edward. Riley y yo nos reímos muchísimo."

Yo lo supe antes que ella le entregara el sobre a Edward por que lo decía. Él la salvo con gracia.

"Edward Swan, hum, Bueno supongo que Bella es la que lleva los pantalones en nuestra relación."

Vicky y Riley se rieron, pero yo suspire aliviada, este fue otro error que no fue nuestra culpa.

Los días antes que empezaran las clases fueron geniales, pero una vez que regresamos a clases volvimos a estar muy ocupados. Exámenes, trabajos siempre ocupaban nuestro tiempo, pero siempre nos hacíamos de algún tiempo para nosotros.

Para finales de Febrero yo ansiaba la semana de descanso de Marzo.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer en las vacaciones?" Le pregunte a Edward. Él me miro y levanto la ceja. ¿He mencionado lo atractivo que se veía cuando hacia eso? "Además de mí, pervertido."

"No lo se." Me contesto.

Poco sabíamos que tendríamos planes y que cambiarían nuestras vidas dramáticamente.

**Edward PoV**

Crecí con Bella, así que la había visto enferma alguna vez. Dicen que nunca sabes cuanto amas a alguien hasta que lo vez enfermo. Lo que nunca me di cuenta es que nunca había atendido a Bella estando enferma.

Me sorprendí de verla en casa cuando regrese de clases. Los miércoles normalmente ella llegaba después que yo. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba ovillado en el sillón, cubierta con una cobija y abrazando un bote de plástico. Deje el correo sobre la mesita y fui hacia ella.

"Bebé ¿Estas bien?" Le pregunte acercándome al sillón para poder verla mejor. Su cara pálida desapareció cuando cubrió su cabeza con la manta.

"Vete, déjame sola." Sus palabras eran fuertes pero su tono era débil.

"¿Hay algo que pueda traerte?" Le pregunte.

"No, solo no me veas, déjame sola." Puse mi mano sobre su hombro; bueno lo que creí que era su hombro ya que seguía cubierta completamente con la manta. "Por favor, solo no me toques. Solo quiero que me dejes sola." Me rogó patéticamente.

Me sentí completamente inútil; todo lo que quería era ayudarla, pero ella me alejaba. Brevemente considere si este era algún tipo de truco femenino, pero Bella no era del tipo de chicas que lo hicieran, y si el estar sola la hacia sentir mejor, le daría ese espacio.

"Esta bien chicharito. Solo avísame si necesitas cualquier cosa." Escuche un sordo "Gracias." Debajo de la manta y me fui a la cocina para ponerme a estudiar.

Mas o menos una hora y media después y asqueado por el ciclo de vida de algún bicho, vi de reojo a Bella correr hacia el baño. Sabia que ella no quería que la viera mientras estaba tendida en el sillón, y me imagine que mucho menos quería que la viera si vomitaba todo lo que tuviera en el estomago, así que le llene un vaso de agua y lo deje en la puerta del baño.

Cuando salio cinco minutos después, me sonrío brevemente y se volvió a acostar en el sillón. Su cabello estaba pegado a su frente y tenía cerrados los ojos, pensé que realmente amaba a esta mujer por verla en este estado y aun así pensar que era la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Decidí preparar una sopa, sabiendo que era lo que sabia preparar. Saque algunas galletas saladas, le serví un vaso de Ginger Ale y los lleve a la mesita frente a ella.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Le pregunte cautamente.

"Si, un poco. Mi estomago me duele." Me contesto.

Frote suavemente su espalada mientras ella comía un poco de sopa. Creo que intento ronronear, pero su garganta estaba tan seca que no salio como ella planeaba. Cuando termino su comida, lleve los platos a la cocina y los lave. Se que a todas las chicas que leen esto en este momento piensan que soy sexy, pero como ustedes saben, ya tengo pareja.

Regrese al sillón y ella descanso su cabeza en mi regazo. Pase mis dedos por su cabello, pero cuando se encontré con los nudos, cambie de táctica a solo acariciarlo.

"Si sigues aquí te voy a contagiar." Me dijo débilmente.

"Correré el riesgo." Le conteste y seguí acariciándola hasta que se quedo dormida.

Me quede como la almohada de Bella por casi dos horas aunque no fuera mi plan, de haberlo sabido me hubiera traído mis libros. Por que en realidad después de un tiempo puede ser aburrido ver a algún dormir.

Cuando ella finalmente se despertó, mi nalga derecha estaba entumida y mi pierna estaba acalambrada. Me puse de pie y me estire mientras Bella se sentó un poco tambaleante. Ella decidió darse un baño y después irse a la cama. Yo disfrute algunos juegos de Halo antes de alcanzarla en la cama.

Cuando desperté al día siguiente mi cuerpo estaba rígido y dolorido. Bella ya había salido de la cama así que esperaba que se sintiera mejor. Cuando me levante de la cama, inmediatamente me di cuenta que me contagie de la gastroenteritis de Bella. Mis piernas se sentían débiles, pero alcance a llegar al baño. Afortunadamente llegue a la taza antes de empezar a manchar todo el blanco baño.

"¿Edward?" Bella me llamo afuera del baño.

"Ummm" Conteste

"Bebé, ¿Estas enfermo?"

"Uhu." Por cierto eso significaba sí.

"¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua?"

"Uhuuuu."

Bella regreso un par de minutos después con un vaso de agua. Se sentó a mi lado y froto mi espalada mientras yo gemía y sudaba y era desagradable. Me ayudo a regresar a la cama y me aseguro que ella ya estaba perfectamente bien, que solo yo tendría que esperar para sentirme mejor. Menos de veinticuatro horas pensé, Bella me pregunto si quería que se quedara conmigo. Realmente quería decirle que si, pero sabia que ella perdió clases el día anterior y no quería que se atrasara más.

Pase el día dividido entre la cama y el piso del baño. Había comido algunas galletas saladas y un poco de Ginger Ale, pero nada se quedaba en mi estomago. Cuando Bella regreso de clases yo sentía terrible. Cuando yo me enfermaba, y lo admito, lo chicos somos unos llorones. Estoy seguro que por esa razón las mujeres son las que están destinadas a tener bebés.

Bella se metió a la cama conmigo yo le hice ojos de cachorro abandonado, para llamar su atención. No es como si me fuera a dejar en ese momento, ella siempre sabía lo que yo necesitaba.

"¿Recogiste el correo?" Le pregunte y la estreche entre mis brazos.

"Aja, déjame voy por el." Gruñí por el disgusto de tener que soltarla de mis brazos.

Teníamos una sorprendente cantidad de cartas por el hecho de vivir cerca del campus. La mayoría eran publicidad y folletos pero siempre eran muchos.

"También es el correo de ayer." Me dijo mientras me entregaba un puño.

Nos sentamos en la cama y empezamos a ver todo. Era algo mundano de hacer, pero me hacia sentirme más cerca de ella, nuestro amor era tan perfecto que aun con la realidad era real. Entre más real se sintiera más oportunidad tendríamos de continuarlo.

Inmediatamente descarte algunos menús de restaurantes por que el imaginarme la comida grasosa me revolvió el estomago. Estaba revisando nuestro recibo telefónico cuando escuche la voz de Bella suavemente y llena de pánico.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Si?" Pregunte atemorizado y eso no ayudaba a mi estomago revuelto.

"Tenemos un problema."

"¿Qué?"

"Alice viene."

"¿A que te refieres con que Alice vienen?" Le pregunte horrorizado.

"Ten, lee esto." Me dijo y me entrego una hoja.

_Queridos Edward y Bella,_

_¿No es genial recibir cartas como antes? Esto es mucho más divertido que los correos electrónicos. Jasper va a estar súper ocupado en las vacaciones, así que pensé en ir a visitarlos. Tengo un tío y una tía que viven allá que nos los he visto en bastante tiempo, y voy a aprovechar para verlos a todos. _

_No puedo esperar para conocer a sus nuevos amigos y conocer su casa. Ya tengo mi boleto de avión y les adjunto mi itinerario._

_Llámenme cuando reciban esto, por que estoy saltando de emoción al imaginarme sus caras sorprendidas cuando reciban la carta._

_Los quiero._

_Alice._

Mire la cara de Bella que estaba tan blanca como las sabanas. Volví a ver la carta. Mi estomago se estremeció y corrí al baño, por poco y no llego. Sin embargo mucho me temo que esto no fue por la gastroenteritis.

**Continuara….**

**Hola a todos: **otro capitulo y ya vienen los problemas en forma de un dundecillo. Espero que les gustara, muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes, alertas y favoritos. Nos leemos la proxima semana.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**23 Septiembre 2010**


	20. Chapter 19

**************************Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **************************Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **************************Readingmama **yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 19**

**Bella PoV**

Los días anteriores a la visita de Alice fueron los peores que podía recordar en mi vida entera, reprobé una tarea y un examen por el estrés que sentía. Edward y yo estábamos estresados, lo que hacia difícil la convivencia.

Literalmente no teníamos idea de que haríamos. No había muchas probabilidades de que no se diera cuenta al menos que la mantuviéramos encerrada en el departamento y créanme esa idea se me hacia muy buena. Pero incluso si la manteníamos cautiva en el departamento, había la probabilidad que Riley o Victoria vinieran. Así que decidimos hacer la única cosa que podíamos hacer con ella: decirle la verdad. No queríamos hacerlo y lo haríamos si solo no hubiera otra posibilidad. Trataríamos de que no se diera cuenta mientras ella estuviera aquí, pero si todo fallaba y nos viéramos forzados se lo diríamos. Si, ahora que lo veía era una enorme mala idea.

Edward y yo estábamos sentados en el sillón esperando a que Alice llegara. Estábamos tensos y toda nuestra situación se jodería. Sus tíos la recogieron en el aeropuerto ayer por la noche y ella nos dijo que tomaría un taxi y nos vendría a ver en la mañana.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

Muy bien, no llamo fuerte a la puerta, pero para mi sonó como si los verdugos llamaran a mi puerta.

Edward se levanto del sillón y yo inmediatamente me uní a él. Él me vio nervioso y sujeto mi cara y me acerco a la suya y me beso. Lo sentí como si fuera un adiós y lo odiaba. Camino hacia la puerta y puso su cara de póker y la abrió.

"¡Edward!" Alice chillo, salto y rodeo con sus piernas su cintura. Por la fuerza en que lo hizo lo obligo a dar unos pasos atrás. Ella volteo y me vio, se bajo de él y corrió hacia mí. "¡Bella!"

Una vez que sus brazos me rodeaban, me sentí instantáneamente culpable. Ella no era una persona mala que viniera a arruinar nuestra vida, era nuestra amiga y los dos la queríamos mucho. En ese momento supe que no podríamos guardarle ese secreto mientras ella estuviera aquí, pero no encontraba valor para decírselo.

"¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje?" Le pregunte llevándola hacia el sillón y sentándome a su lado. Edward se nos unió, pero se sentó en el suelo del otro lado.

"Bien… y largo. ¿Por que se tuvieron que mudar tan lejos?" Edward busco mi mirada y compartimos un pensamiento. Los dos sabíamos exactamente el por qué. "Y mis tíos quieren que los invite a cenar esta noche. Y tal vez después podamos ir a alguna otra parte o algo así."

"Claro, me parece bien. Pensamos que tal vez te gustaría ir de compras con Edward en la mañana y yo los alcanzo para almorzar." Le dije.

"Me parece perfecto. Te daré la dirección de mis tíos antes de irme. No es muy lejos de aquí. Mi tío trabaja en la universidad. ¡Que idiota soy! Tal vez lo conozcan. ¿El doctor Carlisle Cullen?"

El nombre me parecía familiar, pero no me cayó el veinte hasta que vi que Edward se puso pálido. Era su profesor. Su profesor que nos vio besarnos afuera de su clase en varias ocasiones.

"Es uno de mis profesores." Edward dijo abatidamente.

"Oh, oh. ¿Por qué lo dices de esa forma? ¿Acaso es un maldito, o algo parecido?" Alice dijo nerviosa.

"No, no. En realidad es mi profesor favorito. Es solo que; no tenia ni idea que fuera tu pariente."

"Ajá, es el hermano de mi mamá." Alice contesto. "Esto es emociónate. ¡No puedo creer que estoy aquí con ustedes!"

"Alice, nos disculpas por un momento. Necesito hablar un segundo con Edward." Alice me volteo a ver extrañada. No podía culparla, era una petición extraña.

Edward me siguió a la habitación.

"Necesitamos decirle." Le dije.

"Lo sé, pero ¿Y si se enoja? ¿Y si se lo dice a sus tíos o a nuestros padres?" Edward me respondió.

"No se que más podemos hacer. Ella se va a enterar que somos pareja cuando lleguemos a casa de sus tíos. Él nos ha visto besándonos y fajando afuera de su aula, casi todos los días."

"No hemos fajado tanto." Edward se defendió. Yo levante la ceja. "Ajá. Tienes razón. Hagámoslo."

Cuando salimos de la habitación, encontramos a Alice fisgando en los Cd's de Edward.

"¿Me van a decir por qué actúan tan raro?" Nos pregunto.

"Alice, hay algo que necesitamos decirte y realmente apreciaríamos que mantengas tu mente abierta." Empecé.

"Okay." Dijo lentamente.

"Veras, cuando descubrimos que Edward era adoptado, bueno, nos sentimos aliviados."

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto realmente confundida.

"Bueno, yo realmente nunca vi a Edward como mi hermano."

"Ajá, ustedes realmente siempre se han comportado más como amigos que como hermanos, pero no veo el por que se sintieron aliviados de que no fuera tu hermano. Me refiero, no es como si no pudieras ser amiga de tu hermano."

"No, pero no puedes ser la novia de tu hermano."

La sala se quedo en un completo silencio mientras Alice comprenda la información. Nos veía primero a Edward y después a mí, probablemente tratando de averiguar si la estábamos bromeando.

"¡Mierda!" Dijo suavemente.

"No puedes escoger de quien te enamoras." Añadió Edward.

"¡Mierda! ¿Se quieren? Como ¿Amar? ¿Se aman?" Edward y yo asentimos con la cabeza. "Entonces ustedes… ¿Lo hacen?"

No quedamos viéndonos los unos a los otros. La pregunta de Alice me divirtió y empecé a carcajearme, lo que hizo que Alice también empezara a hacerlo y después Edward se nos unió. Cuando lo sacamos de nuestro sistema la sala volvió a quedarse en silencio.

"No podemos decírselo a nuestros padres." Dijo Edward.

"Ni de broma." Alice dijo por lo bajo.

"Entonces, ¿Mi tío los conoce como pareja?"" Nos pregunto.

"Ajá." Edwards respondió. "¿No le dijiste que éramos hermanos? ¿O si?"

"No, solo le dije que eran mis amigos. Gracias al cielo por eso. ¿Cierto? ¿Son felices?"

Mire a Edward, él se acerco y rodeo mi cuerpo con su brazo y nos sonreímos. Y sin voltear a verla contesto. "Sin ninguna duda."

"Es extraño." Dijo. "Pero supongo que no es incorrecto. Y los quiero a los dos y si son felices yo también soy feliz."

"Oh, gracias Alice." Dije y las lágrimas empezaron a salir. Corrí hacia ella y la rodee con mis brazos. No me había dado cuenta de que tan preocupada estaba hasta ese momento.

Era la primera persona que le decíamos la verdad y ella nos acepto. Eso me dio la esperanza que podríamos llegar a tener nuestra vida juntos sin la necesidad de cortar relaciones con las personas que queríamos.

"Esperen, tengo una pregunta." Alice dijo de repente.

"¿Y cual es?" Dijo Edward mientras yo seguía llorando como bebé.

"¿Como le hacen si los dos se apellidan Swan?"

"Uso mi segundo nombre. Todos aquí me conocen como Edward Masen." Contesto.

"¿Entonces lo sabían antes de irse?" Yo asentí con la cabeza. "¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

"Bastante." Edward respondió.

"¿Antes de que te graduaras?" Le pregunto a Edward y él asintió.

"¿Antes que nos graduáramos?" Me pregunto, y yo asentí. "¡Tuvieron sexo en la casa de campaña!"

"Define sexo." Edward dijo y yo lo golpe en la cabeza.

"No, no tuvimos sexo en nuestra graduación."

"¡Oh cielos! Que viaje." Alice respondió.

Alice se quedo todo el día hasta la noche. Nos pusimos al corriente de nuestras vidas. Alice se sentía mal por haberme excluido de todas las pláticas de chicas. Yo admito que me sentí mal por no haber podido platicar con ella y Rose sobre el sexo, pero estaba muy asustada de hablar de ello.

Alice hizo preguntas pero no eran morbosas. Yo podía ver que estaba tratando de imaginarse nuestra situación y como funcionaria a largo plazo, pero me alegro que no lo pregunto por que no sabia como contestarle eso. Yo solo estaba segura que funcionaria. Edward es mi presente y mi futuro, y no podía imaginármelo sin él.

Cuando Alice se despidió esa noche, Edward y yo nos fuimos a nuestra habitación. Nos cambiamos en silencio; el peso de lo que habíamos hecho ese día finalmente nos llego.

"Te amo." Le dije cuando me metí a la cama y me acurruque con él.

"Yo más." Me contesto.

"Podemos lograrlo." Le dije honestamente.

"Si podemos." Dijo suavemente antes de quedarse dormido.

**Edward PoV**

Alice llego temprano en la mañana. Yo deje a Bella dormir ya que el viaje de compras solo iríamos Alice y yo. Me bañe rápidamente y vi a la hermosa mujer que dormía en la cama. Yo la había imaginado tantas veces cuando crecíamos como se vería en los momentos de pasión, como diría mi nombre sin poder respirar correctamente y como seria que durmiera pacíficamente a mi lado. Pero nada me preparo para como seria la realidad.

Bella era como una enorme bola de amor. Podía sentir como irradiaba y yo me alimentaba de ella. Me hacia sentir tan masculino y fuerte pero también me hacia sentir seguro. Ella no tenía ni una sola vena vengativa en su cuerpo y yo sabia que podía confiar en ella mi vida. Su amor fortalecía el mío y eso solo me hacia amarla más y más.

Bese suavemente su frente y salí para esperar a Alice. Desayune rápidamente un pan tostado con mermelada y cuando estaba dejando mi plato en el fregadero escuche como llamaban a la puerta.

"Hey" Le dije cuando le abrí la puerta.

"Muévete, tenemos que ir al centro comercial con veintitrés tiendas de zapatos que nos esperan." Dijo emocionada. Y tengo que admitir que yo también me emocione con esa idea.

"Muy bien, tu dices el camino." Le dije y la seguí.

"Entonces, asumo desde que no he escuchado nada de que Rose y Emmett regresaron de Las Vegas enganchados, quiere decir que no sucedió nada."

"Ajá, Jasper es el peor adivino cuando se refiere a ese tipo de cosas. Él pensó que Bella se alocaría y que tu tratarías de contenerla. ¡Probablemente fuiste tú el que hiciste que se alocara!" Me reí con la ligereza en que hablábamos del tema.

"¿Y que noticias me cuentas?"

"Oh, que Kate esta panzona. Supongo que conoció a un tipo llamado Sam en la reserva y quedo embarazada el año pasado. El tipo no le respondió y ella esta trabajando de mesera con siete meses de embarazo."

"Oh, eso es triste." Le dije. Mientras que no apreciaba a Kate, no le deseaba ningún mal.

"Oh, y también dicen que Lauren tiene un enfermedad de transmisión sexual. Casi toda la populación masculina menor de treinta años fue a la clínica gratuita a hacerse exámenes." Eso me hizo carcajearme.

"Supongo que realmente esquive esa bala."

A la hora del almuerzo Alice y yo ya habíamos comprado seis pares de zapatos entre los dos. Y no necesitan saber más que eso.

Bella nos alcanzo en un pequeño restaurante Mexicano, la pasamos entre Coronas y nachos. Bueno Alice tenia una margarita, pero Bella y yo tomamos cervezas. Habíamos encontrado este lugar antes; estaba en la lista de lugares para ir en la página web de los universitarios.

"Oh, estoy llena." Dijo Bella se reclino contra el respaldo y se froto el estomago. En esos momentos me daba cuenta que tan afortunado era, a mi novia no le importaba nada sobre las calorías extras. Aunque tal vez a un tragón le hubiera importado por que así tendría más nachos para él; pero yo estaba totalmente enamorado de esta hermosa castaña.

"Yo pienso que lo mejor será llevar a Bella a descansar un rato antes de la cena." Le dije a Alice guiñándole un ojo.

"Si por favor." Bella gimió.

"Muy bien. De todas formas yo tengo que ir a comprarle a mi tía unas cosas que me pidió para la cena. Entonces nos vemos después." Alice dijo y puso su dinero sobre la mesa.

Yo saque mi cartera y puse nuestra parte del dinero y lleve a mi chica hacia la parada del camión. No nos llevo mucho el regresar a casa, pero al ir cargando mis compras era un poco más complicado.

"¿Qué es lo que piensas que debería de usar esta noche?" Bella me pregunto cuando entramos al departamento.

"No lo sé, estoy más preocupado de toda la ropa que no deberías de usar en este momento."

Ella se rió y me dio un golpe juguetonamente. La sujete de la cintura y la jale hacia mí, levantándola del suelo. Unas travesuras y un baño después, Bella y yo estábamos listos para ir a la casa de los Cullen. Y no se quejen sobre no decirles todos los detalles de cada vez que Bella y yo hacíamos el amor, por que de otra forma mi relato seria largísimo. Y ahora tenia que resistir la necesidad de decir una broma sobre mi 'largísimo' miembro.

Yo habia disfrutado el platicar con mi profesor en su oficina por horas y ahora ansiaba poder platicar más con él en otras circunstancias. Carlisle era un hombre muy inteligente y disfrutaba su plática.

Llame a un taxi para que nos llevara. Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, yo estaba sorprendido. Yo sabia que a un profesor de universidad les pagaban bien, pero esta era una casa de gente rica.

La enorme casa de estilo Victoriano tenía un porche en la parte inferior y superior. La puerta de entrada era enorme y parecía realmente pesada. Había muchas ventanas y en cada una un adorno. Brevemente me pregunte como hubiera sido si me hubiera adoptado una familia como esta, pero me lleno un sentimiento de culpa. De ninguna manera cambiaria el hecho de tener a Bella en mi vida ni por todo el dinero del mundo.

Tome la mano de Bella y subimos los tres escalones hacia la puerta principal. Ella llamo al timbre y la puerta se abrió un momento después era una mujer que reconocí como la esposa de Carlisle de la foto de su escritorio.

"Hola, ustedes deben de ser Bella y Edward." Dijo y abrió más la puerta para permitirnos pasar. Ella le sonreía a Bella, pero cuando me vio a mí su sonrisa desapareció. Me pregunte si hice algo que pudiera ofenderla, pero enseguida volvió a sonreír. "Adelante."

"Gracias. Sra. Cullen tiene una hermosa casa."

Ella ladeo la cabeza ligeramente y parecía que estaba estudiando lo que respondería. "Gracias, eres muy amable."

La seguimos dentro de la enorme casa y encontramos a Carlisle y Alice sentados en la sala.

"Edward ¿Como estas?" Carlisle me pregunto.

"Bien señor, esta es mi novia Bella." Le dije formalmente presentándosela por primera vez.

"Gusto en conocerte Bella." Carlisle respondió.

"Igualmente, Edward me ha hablado mucho sobre usted." Bella le comento.

"Espero que todo sea bueno." Rió por lo bajo.

"Por supuesto."

"Oh, Edward jamás ha dicho nada malo de nadie." Alice dijo alegremente. "El Jefe Swan le hubiera pateado el trasero."

Fulmine a Alice con la mirada, solo llevábamos unos minutos y ella ya había sacado a relucir a la familia. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando reacciono por lo que dijo.

"¿Jefe Swan? ¿Has tenido problemas con la ley hijo?" Carlsile pregunto.

"No, él es el papá de Bella." Alce dijo tratando de arreglar el problema.

"¿Swan?" La señora Cullen pregunto y casi no la alcance a escuchar.

"Si señora."

"Ese no es un apellido muy común." Continuo. "¿Así que crecieron juntos?"

Alice se atraganto un poco pero lo disimulo con una tos.

"Si señora." Le conteste.

"Discúlpenme, necesito hacer algo en la cocina." Ella dijo y salio abruptamente de la sala.

Carlisle la siguió con la mirada preocupado, pero la dejo irse.

La cena estuvo deliciosa. Bella era una buena cocinera, pero nuestro presupuesto era limitado y no podíamos comprar cosas tan elaboradas. La señora Cullen era una excelente cocinera. Toda la cena la señora Cullen no quitaba su vista de mí. Me puso tan nervioso que incluso una vez derrame mi bebida.

Bella se rió de mí y dijo. "Mejor tu que yo."

Después de un largo día decidimos que en lugar de salir a algún lado, mejor nos quedaríamos a jugar cartas. Los señores Cullen se disculparon y nosotros nos quedamos jugando, por más que intentaba enfocarme en el juego no podía ignorar las voces que salían de la habitación de al lado. Aunque no se lograba entender nada, alcanzaba a escuchar el tono de voz que parecía presa del pánico.

Después de tres juegos, Bella y yo decidimos irnos.

"Agradéceles otra vez a tus tíos por la cena." Bella le dijo a Alice mientras nos íbamos. "Y dile a tu tía que quiero la receta del pastel."

"Yo les digo, pero la tía Esme es muy reservada para dar la receta de su pastel."

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos:** por fin pude regresar, ¿me extrañaron? como les comente, mi computadora murio y con ella los 4 capitulos que ya tenia traducidos de este fic. Así que voy a tener que volver a traducirlos.

Ya por fin le dijeron a Alice y aparecio Esme. Espero les siga gustando.

Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, alertas y favoritos.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**07 Octubre 2010 **


	21. Chapter 20

**************************Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **************************Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **************************Readingmama **yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 20**

**Bella PoV**

Alice y yo decidimos dejar dormir a Edward y nosotras nos vimos para desayunar. Cuando llegue al lugar ella ya me esperaba ahí. Fui hacia la mesa y me senté.

Platicamos un poco hasta que pedimos nuestra orden y después la cuestione.

"Edward tuvo la impresión que no le agrado a tu tía o algo parecido."

"No, no creo que sea eso. No se que le paso, esta mañana estaba muy callada y el tío Carlisle estaba deambulando por toda la casa."

"Que raro." Le dije.

"Hizo muchas preguntas sobre ustedes dos; y fue muy difícil no meter la pata. No se que fue lo que ustedes le dicen a todo el mundo. Yo solo le dije que los papás de los dos trabajaban en la policía y que ustedes crecieron juntos. Espero que eso estuviera bien."

"Eso es genial Alice, lamento que tengas que mentir por nosotros."

"No te preocupes. De todas maneras quiero que me digas los detalles. Tu me escuchaste muchas veces decir todo sobre Jasper, es tu turno."

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en mi cara. "¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?"

"Okay, en primer lugar lo que no entiendo, ¿Si estabas saliendo con alguien llamado Jake?"

"Fue una pantalla. Citas falsa y así podríamos salir juntos." Le conteste.

"Bella Swan eres una chica lista. ¿Y no es extraño besar a tu hermano?"

"En primer lugar Edward siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo. Y hermano o no, no podía negar que es guapísimo, cuando descubrimos que no éramos hermanos, se sintió natural." Le dije manipulando un poco la línea del tiempo. No había necesidad de decirle que me enamore de él antes de enterarme de la verdad. Ella era tolerante pero dudaba que si se enteraba de la verdad fuera tan tolerante.

"¿Entonces se escabullían a la habitación del otro por las noches?"

"No, estábamos muy preocupados por que nos descubrieran. Tonteábamos un poco cuando vivíamos en casa, pero no fue hasta que estuvimos aquí hasta que tuvimos oportunidad de que nuestra relación se volviera física." Me ruborice por darle esos detalles a Alice, pero se sentía bien poder compartirlo con alguien.

Alice me pregunto todos los detalles y por lo que podía ver algunas respuestas la hacían incomodarse un poco, pero ella trataba de ser lo más de mente abierta posible. Realmente era una de las mejores amigas que podría tener.

Comimos nuestro desayuno y salimos para tomar el camión que nos llevara a casa. Vi el camión detenerse del otro lado de la calle y corrí para alcanzarlo. Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue un auto azul golpeando la parte izquierda de mi cuerpo, Alice gritar y después todo se volvió negro.

**Edward PoV**

El despertar sin Bella a mi lado me hizo fruncir el seño. Había dormido solo la mayoría del tiempo de mis dieciocho años y ahora me encontraba incapaz de conciliar el sueño si ella no estaba a mi lado. No había dormido bien, tuve sueños extraños con la familia de Alice que me estaban cazando, específicamente su tía. No podía recordar exactamente el sueño; solo tenía sentimiento y me dejaba intranquilo.

Salí de la cama y me rasque mis pelotas tranquilamente; supongo que ese era una ventaja de despertar solo. Fui al baño, me bañe, me rasure y me vestí en poco tiempo. Sabía que Alice interrogaría a Bella hasta el cansancio así que al menos tenia otra hora libre antes de que regresaran. Decidí que para hacer tiempo iría a la biblioteca de la universidad por un libro que me había olvidado de sacar.

El are fresco de la caminata de diez minutos despejo mi mente de lo que me abatía del sueño. La vida era buena, tenía una hermosa novia y ahora una amiga nos había aceptado como éramos. Riley y Vicky eran geniales, pero ellos no sabían nuestro pasado. Era algo que probablemente les esconderíamos de manera indefinida.

Cuando llegue al campus el lugar estaba bastante vacío, la mayoría de los estudiantes salían de la cuidad en estas vacaciones. Cuando iba hacia la biblioteca me sorprendí al encontrarme a Carlisle.

"Oh, hola Edward." Me dijo, se veía incomodo de verme. El extraño sentimiento del sueño regreso. ¿Qué fue lo que hice para ofender a estas personas?

"Hola señor." Le conteste.

"¿Estas solo?" Me pregunto viendo hacia el pasillo vacío.

Levante la ceja por la inusual pregunta pero respondí. "Si."

"Oh, bien. En realidad quería hablar contigo. ¿Tienes un momento?"

"Claro." Le dije y lo seguí a su oficina.

Me hizo un movimiento de mano para que tomara asiento y yo lo hice. No podía imaginarme de que quería hablar conmigo. Tal vez mi trabajo no estaba tan bien hecho como yo lo había pensado.

"Mi esposa y yo queremos hablar contigo sobre algo…"

"Okay." Dije inseguro.

"Nos gustaría que vinieras a cenar esta noche, solo tu, si te parece bien."

"Ummm, eso es medio extraño." Le dije honestamente. No creo que me pensaran secuestrar, atarme, lanzarme a su sótano para usarme en sus placeres morbosos, pero aun así no pude evitar imaginármelo.

"Lo lamento Edward, no era mi intención hacerte sentir incomodo. Solo que pienso que tengo una información que te podría interesar."

"¿Me puedes dar una pista?" Le pregunte; la curiosidad mato al gato, pero yo necesitaba saberlo.

"Le prometí a mi esposa que ella seria la que hablara."

Sentí mi celular vibrar en mi pantalón. Le pedí disculpas con la mirada y conteste.

"Hola."

"¡Edward! Soy Alice. A Bella la golpeo un auto." Una Alice llena de pánico gritaba en el teléfono.

"¡¿Qué? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Esta bien?" Pregunte atropelladamente.

"Vamos rumbo al hospital, pero ella sigue inconciente. La están llevando al hospital Northwestern."

"Muy bien, voy para allá."

"¿Sucedió algo?" Carlisle pregunto cuando cerré mi celular.

"A Bella la golpeo un auto, necesito irme."

"Vamos, yo te llevo." Me dijo.

Corrimos hacia su auto y nos subimos. Yo agradecía que él manejara más rápido de lo permitido. Necesitaba llegar con Bella; ella era mi vida y el imaginarme que algo le sucediera seria mi fin.

Llegamos al hospital y me sorprendió que Carlisle me siguiera adentro. Inmediatamente encontré a Alice en la sala de espera. Ella corrió hacia mí y me rodeo con sus brazos.

"No me dejan entrar, dicen que solo familiares pueden entrar." Me dijo.

Sin pensarlo, agarre a la primera enfermera que encontré y le dije. "Por favor la habitación de Isabella Swan, soy su hermano."

Alice me vio con ojos abiertos de sorpresa y me gire para ver a Carlisle de pie mirándome confundido. Pude ver en su cara que él veía que yo no estaba mintiendo. Era algo con lo que lidiaría después, en este momento Bella era mi prioridad.

La enfermera vio mi identificación y me llevo por el pasillo hacia una habitación. Bella estaba recostada en la cama y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Tenía tubos en su nariz, su brazo estaba enyesado.

"¿Se pondrá bien?" Le pregunte nervioso.

"Se pondrá bien," Me contesto la enfermera "Estará adolorida por algunos días. El doctor dice que cree que la dará de alta esta noche."

"Gracias Dios." Solté el aire.

Fui por la silla que estaba en la esquina y la puse a su lado. Me senté y tome su mano en la mía. Fue cuando los sollozos empezaron a salir. Mi hermosa novia estaba herida y yo no podía hacer nada para aliviarla. Puse mi frente sobre nuestras mano la situación me sobrepasaba."

"Shhhhh," Escuche que me decía levante con rapidez la cara. "No llores bebé, estoy bien."

"Bella, estaba tan preocupado. Te amo muchísimo chicharito."

"¿Alice esta aquí?" Me pregunto.

"Ajá, ella y Carlisle están en la sala de espera."

"Ve y diles que se vayan a casa, yo estoy bien."

"Iré a decírselos, pero enseguida regreso." Le prometí.

"Muy bien." Me contesto.

Encontré a Alice sentada y sus rodillas pegadas al pecho. Se veía tan blanca como un fantasma. No había pensado en ello hasta ese momento. Alice vio como a Bella la golpeó el auto. El pensamiento me hizo estremecerme.

"Hey Alice." Le dije y me senté a su lado. "Ella va a estar bien. Se rompió el brazo y estará muy adolorida los próximos días, pero estará bien."

Dejo salir un suspiro profundo. "No me odies, pero llame a tus padres."

"¿Por que te odiaría por eso?"

"Por que vienen." Declaro.

"Oh," Conteste, no sabia que hacer con esa información. "¿Cuando?"

"Tomaran el primer vuelo de la mañana; estarán aquí en la tarde."

"¡Mierda! Esta bien. ¿Carlisle se fue?"

"No, fue a llamar a mi tía."

"Muy bien, voy a ir a decirle a Bella y me iré al departamento a prepáranos. Por favor mantén alejado a Carlisle mientras mis padres están aquí. Mi pequeño desliz realmente jodio todo."

"Claro, te llamo mañana. ¿Okay?"

"Si, gracias Alice."

Regrese con Bella para explicarle el problema en el que estábamos.

**Bella PoV**

Cuando Edward me explico que nuestros padres vendrían por mi accidente, mi corazón se acelero, causando que la enfermera entrar y me administrara más morfina. Antes de volverme completamente incoherente, le dije a Edward que fuera a casa y arreglara la habitación extra como si fuera la mía.

Él tendría mucho trabajo que hacer; esconder las fotos de pareja de nosotros dos y hacer que la habitación extra pareciera que se ocupaba. Yo lo único que quería era regresar a casa y acurrucarme entre los brazos de Edward, y el pensar que no podría hacerlo me dio ganar de ponerme a llorar.

Alrededor de las ocho de la noche me permitieron irme a casa. Edward había regresado hacia media hora y me había traído ropa limpia. Las que traía puestas antes estaban desgarradas y tal vez era por causa de la morfina pero lamentaba la pérdida de mis jeans de seis años.

El regresar al apartamento era surrealista. No era el lugar en el que llevábamos viviendo meses, era otro. Las fotos habían desaparecido. Había quitado la nota de amor que yo le deje en el refrigerador la semana pasada. Bueno es lo hicimos cuando Alice llego; fue nuestra habitación lo que más me entristeció. Edward se había llevado su ropa y sus cosas a la habitación extra. El no ver sus pantuflas a un lado de la cama me hacia sentir con ganas de llorar otra vez.

"¿Necesitas ayuda para cambiarte?" Edward me pregunto mientras yo me sentaba exhausta en la cama.

"Ajá y también me ayudaría un baño de esponja." Le dije medio bromeando.

En lugar de reírse, me llevo hacia el baño, bajo la tapa de la taza de baño y me sentó ahí. Me ayudo a quitarme mi suéter y mis calcetines. Levante mis caderas para que pudiera quitarme los pantalones y mi ropa interior.

Lleno el lavamanos con agua caliente y tomo una toalla facial. Se tomo su tiempo lavando mi cuerpo, con una toalla me secaba y con otra rodeo mi cuerpo para que no me enfriara en lo que él seguía limpiándome. Me sentía extremadamente cansada y recargue mi cabeza contra su hombro en lo que me limpiaba mis piernas.

Cuando termino, me levanto y me llevo cargando a la habitación. Escogió unos pantalones de franela y una playera para dormir. Me vistió con cuidado y me ayudo a acostarme en la cama.

"¿Quiere algo de tomar o algo más?" Me pregunto.

"No, solo te necesito a mi lado. No tenemos idea por cuanto tiempo papá y mamá se queden, así que no se cuando pueda volver a hacer eso."

En sus ojos había la misma tristeza que yo sentía. Ya había pasado del tiempo en el que deseaba que mi mami viniera a cuidarme cuando me enfermaba. Yo quería a mi novio, y me lo estaban quitando y eso me enojaba. Deseba tanto decírselos.

"Digámoselos Edward." Dije mientras entraba y salía del letargo.

"Bella, esa es la morfina la que habla; hablaremos sobre eso después."

Fue casi hasta medio día del día siguiente cuando me desperté. Edward no estaba a mi lado y asumí que fue a recoger a nuestros padres del aeropuerto.

Me levante cojeando de la cama y me sentí como si me hubiera golpeado un auto, resople cuando me di cuenta que realmente me había golpeado un auto. Mis piernas, brazos y espalda se sentían como si me hubieran obligado a hacer el mayor ejercicio de toda mi vida.

Encontré una nota en la mesa junto con un Muffin, Edward me decía que fue al aeropuerto y que había café en la cafetera. Sonreí con el pequeño corazón que estaba dibujado hasta abajo de la nota y fruncí el seño por el hecho que también tendría que esconder esa nota. Por la manera en que me sentía, la morfina claramente había desaparecido de mi cuerpo y todavía sentía que el decirle la verdad a nuestros padres era lo correcto.

Si de todas maneras los perderíamos, ¿no seria mejor hacerlo por decirles la verdad? Tal vez lo acepten como lo hizo Alice y tal vez no los perdamos.

Hice un gran esfuerzo para quitarme los nudos del cabello, necesitaba lavarlo con urgencia, pero tenia que esperar por ayuda. Sabía que llegarían pronto, así que agarre una manta y me acurruque en el sillón, esperando que mi vida se pusiera de cabeza otra vez.

**Continuara… **

**Hola a todos:** Carlisle ya se entero de la verdad, los Swan vienen a la ciudad ¿que sucedera?

Gracias por todos los mensajes alertas y favoritos. Y hasta la proxima.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**16 Octubre 2010 **


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Readingmama** yo solo hago la traducción.

**Capitulo 21**

**Bella PoV**

"Bella, cariño, mi bebé, ¿Estas bien?" Los brazos de Renee me rodearon y mi cuerpo grito de agonía mientras ella me apretaba. Me estremecí mientras Edward fruncía el ceño atrás de mi madre.

"Mamá, esta lastimada. Cálmate." Espetó.

Renee aflojo su agarre y se sentó en el sillón. Ella me acariciaba y me mimaba y lo único que yo quería era acostarme en mi cama y abrazarme a Edward.

"Déjame te preparo un té." Dijo y se fue a la cocina.

"Déjame te ayudo con las maletas." Edward le dijo a Charlie. "Te enseñare donde dormirán." Le dijo y lo acompaño a la habitación extra y lo escuche decir que él dormiría en el sillón. Lo que me hizo enfurecerme.

Cuando Renee regreso con mi té, lo chicos también habían regresado. Nos quedamos sentados incómodos mientras yo me tomaba mi té.

"¿Te tomaste los analgésicos?" Edward me pregunto. En el hospital me habían recetado algunas medicinas para que las tomara cada cuatro horas y se me había olvidado la anterior toma.

"No." Dije avergonzadamente. Edward se levanto de un salto y me las trajo.

"Es bueno ver que cuidas a tu hermana." Declaro Renee.

"Bueno si no lo hago, que clase de persona seria, además la golpeo un auto." Contesto y por su tono era un poco cortante. Él estaba tan molesto de tenerlos aquí como yo.

Renee me hizo relatar de nuevo toda la historia. ¿Qué tan difícil era entenderla? Camine hacia los autos, no me moví y un auto me golpeo. Afortunadamente el conductor no sufrió ninguna herida y yo solo me fracture algunas costillas y el brazo.

Renee frunció el seño con nuestro surtido de alimentos y arrastró a Charlie a que la llevara a comprar 'alimentos apropiados'. Cuando se fueron se llevaron con ellos mi estrés.

"Abrázame." Gemí cuando escuche sus pasos en el pasillo.

Edward llego a mi lado en un segundo. "¿Te duele?" Me pregunto.

"No." Me acurruque en sus brazos. "Solo te necesito a ti."

"Yo también chicharito, siempre."

Sabía que no teníamos mucho tiempo, pero disfrute el sentir nuestros cuerpos tocándose. No sabía por cuanto tiempo se quedarían, pero Renee se estaba comportando como mamá gallina y sabia que no seria por un par de días. Charlie tenia muchas vacaciones acumuladas que nunca se había tomado y creo que estaba considerando en usarlas.

Alice llamo cuando mis padres todavía no regresaban quería saber como estaba. Le dije que estaba mejor, considerando las cosas. Ella me dijo que estaba ocupada todo el día con su prima, pero que trataría de venir después de la cena para saludar. Iba a llevar a Tanya a una matinée, a una película para adolescentes que protagonizaba Zac Efron. Nunca estuve tan feliz de haber sido atropellada por un auto.

Esa noche Renee cocino una gran cena, y tengo que decir que la disfrute enormemente. Pollo con papas horneadas, verduras al vapor, ¡Diablos! Incluso horneo pan. Comí hasta hartarme.

Me ofrecí a ayudarle a lavar los platos, pero tanto Renee como Edward no me escucharon y me desterraron al sillón. Charlie estaba feliz de hacerme compañía.

"¿Hija eres feliz aquí?" Me pregunto cuando se sentó en el sillón.

"Mucho." Le dije honestamente.

"Pareces ser muy feliz, a pesar que fuiste atropellada por un auto. Me di cuenta de eso incluso en Navidad. Los dos se ven muy contentos." Charlie era más astuto de lo que le daba crédito. Decidí tantear la situación un poco.

"Aja, Edward y yo nos hemos acercado mucho. No se lo que haría sin él."

"Eso es fantástico Bells, me hace muy feliz que mi familia se mantenga unida."

Una llamada a la puerta me alerto que Alice llego. Edward salio corriendo de la cocina y abrió.

"Hola a todos." Alice dijo alegremente. "Esta es mi prima Tanya."

Dejo a la chica en la puerta un poco cohibida, se acerco con cautela a mi lado.

"Hola soy Edward." Lo escuche presentarse.

"Hola." Contesto.

"No tenemos nada divertido aquí, pero puedes usar mi computadora y navegar en la red un rato. ¿Quieres?" Le ofreció.

"Claro." Le dijo. Era la típica pre adolescente, con su respuesta de una sola palabra y su tono de voz cortado. Pero no era mal educada, solamente tímida y probablemente aburrida.

Edward la sentó en su computadora mientras Alice platicaba con mis padres. Yo estaba feliz de no tener que unirme a la plática. Estaba cansada y lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Cuando Edward regreso de acomodar a Tanya, con una sola mirada pudo ver como me sentía.

"Bella, te vez cansada, tal vez lo mejor sea que te vayas a la cama." Declaro.

"Si, creo que es lo mejor." Le conteste bostezando. "Lo siento Alice, se que acabas de llegar."

"No, no, solo quería venir a verte. Me voy mañana a casa y venia a despedirme."

"¿Ya te vas?" Me queje.

"Aja, déjame te acompaño a tu habitación."

Me ayudo a levantarme del sillón y me llevo a mi habitación. Me senté en la cama cuando ella cerró la puerta.

"Te voy a extrañar." Le dije.

"Yo también Bella. Quiero que sepas que no le diré nada a Jasper. Esto es su secreto y lo dirán cuando estén listos. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Gracias Alice."

"Se que es difícil de creerlo, pero yo creo que tu papás lo entenderán."

"En este momento, ya ni me interesa; lo único que quiero es dejar de mentir."

"Lo se, pero ten cuidado. Si se los dicen, denles tiempo. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Muy bien." Suspire. "Dame un abrazo." Se acerco a mí y me envolvió en sus brazos.

Agarré mi pijama cuando ella salio de la habitación. Me metí a la cama y me cubrí con las mantas. La cama se sentía vacía mientras veía fijamente el techo, incapaz de poder dormir.

Di vueltas en la cama lo que no ayudaba en nada a mis adoloridos músculos. Necesitaba a Edward, y el saber que dormía en el sillón de la sala me torturaba. Cuando finalmente logre dormirme tuve una pesadilla.

_Edward y yo caminábamos en la calle agarrados de la mano. De pronto el cielo se oscureció y él me jalo a un callejón._

"_Bella, esto es muy difícil. Ya no puedo hacerlo más."_

"_¿Ya no me quieres?"_

"_No."_

_Él se desvaneció ante mis ojos y yo empecé a llorar cayendo de rodillas sobre el frío concreto. Mi cuerpo me dolía por la sensación pero no podía detenerlo._

"Bella." Escuche su voz. ¿Acaso regreso? ¿Todavía puede quererme?

"Bella… Bella despierta." Abrí mis ojos y vi a Edward de pie a mi lado.

Lentamente me senté y frote mis ojos para descubrir que estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"¿Estas bien? Llorabas mientras dormías." Dijo con un tono de voz preocupado.

"Me dejaste," Le dije sintiéndome herida aun sabiendo que no fue real.

"Jamás Bella. Tu eres mi vida." Se inclino para besarme pero yo lo detuve.

"¿Qué sucede con…?"

"Durmiendo." Me contesto suavemente antes de unir sus labios a los míos. El beso fue ligero pero dulce e instantáneamente me hizo sentirme mejor.

"Edward." Le dije alejándome del beso. "Yo pienso que debemos de decírselos."

"No lo se." Me dijo.

"Si no lo hacemos, tendremos que cortarlos de nuestra vida. No podemos mentirles por siempre, al menos de esta forma todavía hay alguna posibilidad que sigamos teniendo una familia."

"Muy bien, pero no en este momento. Estas lastimada y bajo los efectos de los analgésicos."

"Algún día no estaré bajo los efectos de las drogas Edward Swan, y vas a perder ese argumento."

"Ya lo veremos." Me contesto. Yo deje el tema porque solo me quedaban tres días de medicinas y estaba segura que nuestros padres seguirían aquí en esas fechas. Y en ese momento él sabría que hablaba en serio. Si teníamos la oportunidad yo quería correr el riego. Yo quería todo.

**Edward PoV **

Lo que hablaba Bella de decirles a nuestros padres me asustaba. Quería tener su mismo optimismo, pero realmente yo pienso que ella hablaba bajo el efecto de las drogas. Dormí esa noche en el sillón pero no bien. El pensar que Bella tenia sueños sobre mi dejándola mientras estaba en la otra habitación, era lo suficiente para revolverme el estomago. No quiero que jamás dude de mí. Estábamos arriesgando todo el uno por el otro. Si ella tenía una razón para dudar sobre lo nuestro, entonces me preocupaba que ella estuviera proyectando sus propios sentimientos. ¿Qué sucedería si Bella no creía que yo valía la pena? Pero ella quería decírselo a nuestros padres y eso lo gravaría en piedra. El decírselo a nuestros padres era casi como si fuera una boda para nosotros. Tal vez si ella no estuviera segura que seria para siempre, jamás querría decírselo a ellos.

Me desperté temprano y prepare café. El pensar en otro día comportándome como su hermano me enfermaba. Alrededor de las nueve, Charlie y Renee se levantaron y se unieron conmigo en la cocina. Se sentaron y bebimos nuestro café en silencio. Pase mi mano por mi cabello, tratando de no enojarme con su presencia. Eran mis padres y lo quería, pero realmente necesitaba mi espacio.

Poco después de que termine mi café, llamaron a la puerta. Fui a abrir y me encontré a Riley.

"Hey." Me dijo. "¿Te desperté?"

"No, estoy despierto desde hace rato." Le conteste honestamente.

"No los hemos visto en días y pensamos en invitarlos esta noche."

"Oh bien, me siento como un amigo de mierda por no decírtelo antes, pero a Bella tuvo un accidente. Ella esta bien, pero esta muy golpeada."

"¿Qué le sucedió?" Había preocupación en su voz.

"La golpeo un auto." Le conteste.

"Edward cariño, ¿Dónde guardan los sartenes? Quiero preparar huevos." Renee dijo acercándose a la puerta

"¿Es la mamá de Bella?" Riley pregunto confundido. Yo maldije internamente. En este momento no quería tener que lidiar con esa conversación.

"Ajá." Conteste.

"No bromeaban cuando dijeron que sus familias eran muy unidas."

"Escucha, tengo que irme, pero nos vemos en unos días."

"Claro, solo llama a la puerta." Me dijo. "Y dale un abrazo a Bella de mi parte."

Cerré la puerta y me gire para ver a Renee justo enfrente de mí. "¿Y quien es ese chico?" Pregunto.

"Es nuestro vecino Riley."

"¿Y vino a buscar a Bella? Es un chico apuesto." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Aja, es un buen chico y esta muy enamorado de su novia." Le espeté. Ya era suficientemente malo que ella viniera hasta acá para cuidar a Bella, lo que yo sentía que era mi trabajo, pero primero me llevaría el carajo si ella trataba de emparejarla mientras estuviera aquí.

"Oh, bueno. Estoy segura que hay más chicos agradables cerca de aquí."

Peleé contra la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco y me fui hacia la sala. Me acababa de sentar cuando escuche a Bella hablarme desde nuestra habitación. Me puse de pie para ir cuando Renee estuvo ahí en un instante.

"Yo iré." Canturreo. Considere seriamente en el matricidio.

Escuche la voz de Bella através de la pared y aunque no entendía lo que decía, su tono lo decía todo. Ella estaba tan molesta como yo. Después de unos momentos Renee salio.

"Edward, Bella quiere hablar contigo." Contuve mi sonrisa y fui a la habitación.

Bella estaba sentada en nuestra cama con su cabeza descansando entre sus rodillas. Me senté a su lado y frote su espalda.

"Me estoy volviendo loca y solo llevan un día aquí." Me dijo.

"Lo se, a mi también." Estuve de acuerdo.

"Por favor Edward, vamos a decírselos." Se enderezo y sus cansados ojos buscaron los míos. Sabia que su cansancio era más por la falta de sueño.

"¿Estas segura?"

"Estoy segura de ti, y ya no quiero esconderlo más." Inseguro me incline y toque sus labios con los míos.

Renee grito. "El desayuno esta listo."

Gruñí y me aleje de Bella. "Okay." Dije simplemente.

Lleve a Bella a la cocina. Renee se había excedido y Bella lo veía con voracidad. Yo estaba sorprendido que fuera capaz de comer después de la decisión que tomamos, pero no podía culparla por querer comer comida casera.

Después del desayuno, ayude con los platos. Las pequeñas señales entre Bella y yo, supe que compartiríamos nuestra noticia cuando termináramos con la tarea. Bella dejo el trapo sobre la manija del horno y llevo a Renee hacia el sillón.

"Mamá, papá hay algo que Edward y yo queremos decirles."

"¿Qué es cariño?" Renee pregunto emocionada. Yo no sabia que era lo que esperaba, pero de seguro se decepcionaría.

"Cuando descubrimos que Edward era adoptado, algo cambio entre nosotros. Y el vivir aquí juntos lo hizo más fuerte y queremos que sepan que salimos juntos… románticamente." Parecía que una gran tensión se formo por esas sencillas frases, pero el peso de ellas flotaba en el aire.

La cara de Charlie se mantuvo neutral, casi podía ver a su hámster corriendo sobre su rueda, tratando de entenderlo todo. La cara de Renee se transformo en la pesadilla que queríamos evitar. Sus labios se transformaron en una mueca mientras giro la cara para no vernos.

"No sean ridículos." Escupió. "Son hermanos."

"No lo somos. No llevamos la misma sangre y no nos sentimos de esa manera." Nos defendí.

"¡Como te atreves! Vámonos Bella, no te voy a dejar en la casa de un monstruo. No puedo creer que te acogí en mi casa y así es como me pagas. ¡Abusando de tu hermana!"

"Cuidado Renee, no digas cosas de las que después no te puedas retractar." Charlie declaro.

"Por supuesto que lo defenderías, es tu hijito. El que siempre deseaste. ¿Su comportamiento te enorgullece Charlie?"

"Pienso que deberíamos de irnos ahora. Tu necesitas calmarte." Le dijo a Renee. "Edward por favor llámanos a un taxi. Discutiremos esto después, cuando tengamos tiempo de procesarlo."

Asentí con la cabeza y fui hacia el teléfono. Llame y trate de ignorar los gritos del fondo. Renee regañaba a Bella y podía escucharla llorando. Nunca había estado tan avergonzado de mi madre en toda mi vida.

"Charlie trae nuestras maletas; no quiero pasar otro minuto en este antro de pecado. Esperaremos el taxi afuera." Se fue hacia la puerta y se giro de nuevo. "Tu no eres el hijo que críe. Tu no eres mi hijo."

Y en ese momento se fueron. Los brazos de Bella me rodearon y me di cuenta que estaba sollozando.

"Perdóname, perdóname. Tenías razón. Nunca debimos de decírselos." Ella lloraba.

"No, no. Es mucho más fácil dejar atrás a unos padres que no te quieren que a unos devotos."

Pasaron tres semanas y no fuimos capaces de lograr que nuestros padres tomaran nuestras llamadas. Pensamos que tal ves después de ese tiempo se hubieran ablandado y fueran capaces de aceptarnos.

Estaba sentado en la mesa rodeado de papeles cuando el teléfono sonó. Conteste y me sorprendió la voz del otro lado.

"Hola hijo." Me saludo.

"Estoy sorprendido que me llames de esa forma." Le conteste cortante.

"Tu madre esta furiosa, se siente traicionada. Solo quiero que sepas que yo no estoy necesariamente de acuerdo con ella. Quiero que ustedes niños sean felices, y aunque el pensar en eso se siente extraño, los amo y les deseo lo mejor."

"Esto es lo mejor."

"Okay." Dijo simplemente.

"¿Okay?"

"Si Edward. Los dos son mis hijos. No se como su madre puede renegarlo, pero yo no puedo."

"Gracias papá."

"Escucha, tengo que irme. Tu madre regresara pronto a casa y no quiero volver a pelear por esto otra vez."

"Esta bien. Papá… te quiero." Susurre.

"Yo también te quiero hijo. Asegúrate de decírselo a Bella."

"Lo haré." Reí por lo bajo.

"Adiós."

"Adiós."

**Continuara….**

**Hola a todos: **por fin ya le dijeron la verdad a sus papás y ya vimos la reacción de ellos. Ya solo nos quedan 7 capítulos para terminar la historia. Muchas gracias por todos sus alertas, reviews y favoritos. Nos leemos la próxima.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**21 Octubre 2010**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Readingmama** yo solo hago la traducción.

**Capitulo 22**

**Bella PoV**

La culpa por decírselo a nuestros padres era monumental. Le había quitado la única familia que Edward conocía y la destruí. Charlie hablaba cada dos semanas, pero nunca por mucho tiempo. Él y Renee peleaban mucho. Edward trataba de ser optimista y me decía que no importaba, pero podía ver en su mirada el dolor. No le dije a Edward que Renee me ha estado llamando. Ella trataba desesperadamente de alejarme de Edward, me decía que estaba sufriendo de Síndrome de Estocolmo. Trate de decirle que él no me había secuestrado, pero ella parecía pensar que él me estaba corrompiendo. Si ella supiera los pensamientos sucios que tenia por él, ella sabría que era mutuo.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que nuestros padres nos visitaron y los exámenes finales se acercaban, Edward y yo habíamos estado distantes. Todavía lo amaba con toda mi y alma y mi corazón y sabia que él me amaba de la misma forma. El problema era que nuestro tiempo era limitado entre las clases y los estudios, y cuando compartíamos algunos momentos juntos, yo todavía me sentía terrible por la culpa de obligarlo a decírselo a nuestros padres.

Lo vi sentado en la mesa mientras yo agitaba el azúcar en mi té. Los hombros caídos y sus manos en sus cabellos, se veía frustrado y aun hermoso. Me miro y pude ver el deseo y la añoranza en sus ojos. Y estoy segura que el mismo sentimiento se veía en mis ojos; lo único que deseaba que todo regresara a ser como antes.

"Ven." Dijo y alargo sus brazos hacia mí. Me acerque y me senté sobre regazo. Me sujeto contra él, confortándome por mis propios errores. Necesitaba más que nada olvidar todo y poder continuar.

"¿Carlisle sigue tratando de convencerte que vayas a cenar?" Le pregunte.

El profesor de Edward alias tío de Alice, le llamaba una vez a la semana tratando de convencerlo a que fuera a cenar a su casa. Querían que fuera solo, pero cuando él les explico que me estaba cuidando después de mi accidente, le dijeron que también me llevara. Declino la invitación porque que más que nada estábamos lidiando con muchas cosas y queríamos algún tiempo para nosotros solos. Pero no estaba funcionando tan bien como yo esperaba.

Se necesitaron seis semanas para que me quitaran el yeso y dos más para que Edward me volviera a tocar. Me empezaba a sentir como una monja. Solo habíamos intimado un par de veces y siempre me sentía extraña. Odiaba sentir que defraude a mi mejor amigo. Extrañaba hablar con él y bromear.

"Aja, le dije que tal vez después de que lo examenes terminaran." Edward dijo evasivamente.

Nos sentamos en silencio por algunos minutos. Edward leía su libro mientras yo veía el cabello que cubría su oreja.

"¿Podemos hacer algo divertido?" Le pregunte. Edward levanto la mirada un poco sorprendido. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que salimos.

"Si." Dijo y se puso de pie poniendo de pie a mí también. El brillo en sus ojos me dijo que tan egoísta había sido yo. Mi culpa le negaba su felicidad. Y me dije a mi misma nunca más.

"Vamos se de un lugar."

Había un lugar al que quería ir desde que nos mudamos a Chicago. Y era justo lo que necesitábamos para recuperar algo de nuestras vidas. Si nuestros padres nos rechazaban, era su problema, no nuestro.

Edward fue a cambiarse rápidamente de ropa por que traía puesto unos pants y una playera agujerada. Yo busque el mapa en Internet busque la dirección y lo imprimí. Edward y yo habíamos vendido nuestros autos que estaban en Forks y habíamos comprado un auto usado. Todavía usábamos el transporte público la mayoría de los días, pero a donde íbamos lo mejor seria llevarnos el auto.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Me pregunto cuando salio de la habitación.

"De ninguna manera. Es una sorpresa." Dije feliz de sentirme tan emocionada.

"Mmmm, me gustan las sorpresas." Edward dijo y acerco mi espalda hacia su pecho y paso su nariz por mi cuello. La acción hizo que deseara olvidarme del plan, pero sabía que en este momento ya no me dejaría hacerlo.

Nos subimos al auto y entre manejar y el tratar de ocultar el mapa de Edward para que no viera a donde íbamos era complicado. Cuando empezamos a acercarnos a nuestro destino, las señales estaban por todas partes y Edward sonreía.

Me estacione en el inmenso estacionamiento y caminamos hacia la entrada. Si Six Flags no curaba nuestra infelicidad, no sabia que lo haría.

Nos pasamos la tarde montando montañas rusas tras montañas rusas. La mano de Edward sobre la mía se sentía tan bien, que me regañe a mi misma por no sentirme cómoda últimamente. Solo seriamos todo para el otro si no lo permitíamos a nosotros mismos.

Lo aleje de la multitud hacia un área tranquila. Me puse frente a él, estudie la forma en que el sol brillaba contra su piel. Si era ciega de sus defectos, rece por jamás verlos por que él era el hombre más perfecto que jamás encontraría en la vida.

"Te extrañe." Le dije sintiendo un jalon en mi corazón.

"Lo se, lo siento." Me contesto.

"¿Por que lo sientes?" Le pregunte confundida.

"Nunca debí de estar de acuerdo de decírselo a Renee y a Charlie. Sabia que estabas bajo los efectos de la medicina y…."

"Espera Edward detente, no, yo quería decírselos."

"Pero te arrepientes." No era una pregunta era una afirmación.

"Si y no. Me arrepiento de lo que te hice, cuanto te lastime. Pero el vivir sin decirlo nos hubiera acabado."

"¿Es por eso que te alejaste de mi? ¿Por qué pensaste que estoy lastimado?"

"Puedo ver que lo estas."

"Estoy lastimado porque sentía que me abandonarías; que tu creías que no valía la pena. No me importa nada más que tu Bella."

"Edward te amo, y quiero darte todo, pero sentía que te había arrebatado a tu familia."

"Tu no lo hiciste Bella, lo hizo Renee." La verdad en sus palabras floto en el aire. No fue culpa de ninguno de los dos. No escogimos enamorarnos, fue el destino. Renee escogió actuar de la forma en que lo hizo, y era algo con lo que ella tendría que vivir.

"¿Nos podemos ir a casa?" Le pregunte. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba de nuestra conexión.

Edward tomo mi mano y me llevo entre la multitud. Cuando fue evidente que no podía mantenerle el paso, me subió a su espalda y me saco del parque. Lo deje que manejara de regreso a casa, me sentía emocionada y no podría manejar. Mi cuerpo literalmente temblaba de anticipación por que nuestra conexión regreso. Nunca desapareció, pero la había negado y estaba determinada a volver a sentirla.

En el momento que pusimos un pie dentro del departamento, Edward se convirtió en otro hombre. El chico gentil con el que crecí desapareció, y ante mi estaba un feroz guardián que venia a reclamar lo que era suyo. Mis rodillas se debilitaron con el pensamiento.

El presiono mi cuerpo contra la puerta de entrada, la mirada en sus ojos era casi atemorizante. Sus labios buscaron los míos con feroz determinación.

"Nunca vuelvas a hacerme esta mierda Bella. Pensé que te estaba perdiendo."

"Jamás… ahhhh." Respire cuando él mordió mi cuello

Él empujo sus caderas contra las mías. Causando que la puerta vibrara atrás de mí. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con fiereza.

"Mierda Bella, tu eres mi todo. Pensé que te estaba perdiendo." Podía escuchar su voz entrecortarse.

"Aquí estoy bebé, y soy toda tuya." Le dije con el corazón.

Dio la vuelta y sujeto mis muslos, los acomodo para que lo rodeara a horcajadas su cuerpo. Me cargo hacia nuestra habitación y me puso sobre la cama.

"Te necesito tanto." Exclamo con su quijada tensa.

Me arranque mi propia ropa, tratando de ir más rápido. Ofreciéndome a él, demostrándole que yo me sentía de la misma forma. Él era mi todo y yo quería tenerlo todo para mí.

Me senté en la cama desnuda mientras el respiraba entrecortadamente viendo fijamente mí cuerpo.

"Eres tan jodidamente hermosa." Dijo y su voz se escuchaba relajada.

Me puse sobre mis rodillas y jale su cuerpo para acercarlo al mío. Estaba de pie junto a la cama completamente vestido, sosteniendo mi desnudo cuerpo. Podía sentirlo temblar y yo sabia lo que necesitaba. Baje su cara para que me viera a los ojos.

"Te amo." Le dije y lo bese.

Me levante de la cama y fui hacia el closet. Regrese con una de sus corbatas. Se la entregue y le ofrecí mis muñecas. Me ofrecía completamente a él y lo dejaría tomarme en la forma que él quisiera. Él supo inmediatamente lo que le ofrecí y el amor lleno sus ojos.

Amarro mis muñecas, me acosté, y me amarro a la cabecera. Estaba acostada frente a él, desnuda e indefensa y jamás en mi vida me sentí tan poderosa. Edward beso mi cuerpo con reverencia y pasión. Cuando finalmente se hundió en mi, yo estaba mareada de deseo.

Nuestros cuerpos se movían juntos bajo sus ordenes y mis brazos sujetados sobre mi cabeza, solo lo hacia más excitante. Llegue al éxtasis y Edward me siguió poco después. Él salio de mi y me desamarro las muñecas. Froto mis brazos, aliviando la tensión acumulada.

"Gracias." Dijo suavemente, avergonzado de tomar lo que se le ofreció.

"No me agradezcas nada Edward; soy tuya al igual que tu eres mío. ¿Me hubieras negado lo que yo necesitaba?"

"Jamás." Me contesto.

Bese sus labios y me quede acurrucada en sus brazos y los dos nos quedamos dormidos.

**Edward PoV**

Bella me 'tenia' como nadie más lo podría. La forma en que la trate la noche que hicimos el amor al regresar de Six Flags, era abominable y aun así lo acepto; me acepto. Era como si otra persona completamente distinta hubiera salido de mí, y para ser honestos me asustaba un poco. No fue el amarrarla lo que me era repulsivo, que en realidad quería hacerlo otra vez. Fue la necesidad absoluta que tenia por ella, el deseo de meterme dentro de ella y consumirla. La sensación de abarcarla y me sentía impotente de controlar la sensación. Tenía miedo de herirla y ella me mostró su confianza permitiéndome amarrarla. Mierda, yo realmente amaba a Bella Swan.

Cuando desperté en la mañana, el cuerpo de Bella seguía acurrucado contra el mío. Inhalé su esencia mezclada con la mía y era divina. Su profunda respiración se convirtió en superficial mientras yo pasaba mi mano sobre su brazo y su clavícula. Quería recompensarle la noche anterior, por haberla tomado como un hambriento poseso sexual. Gentilmente me safe de ella y fui hacia la cocina.

Encontré fruta en el refrigerador, la rebane mientras calentaba el sartén. Mezcle la harina para hot cakes junto con unos huevos y leche y después los vertí sobre el sartén caliente. Unos minutos después tenía el desayuno caliente y un jugo de naranja en la charola y regrese a la habitación.

"Hey." Dijo somnolienta cuando entre a la habitación. Obviamente se acababa de despertar unos momentos antes de que yo entrara.

"Buenos días chicharito. ¿Dormiste bien?"

"Como un muerto."Me estremecí con la frase. "¿Eso es para mí?" Pregunto y señalo la charola que aun sostenía en las manos.

"Oh, si." Le dije y puse la charola frente a ella. Ella se sentó y puso la charola sobre su regazo. La mire mientras ella levantaba la ceja, acaricio el colchón para invitarme a su lado.

Me sentí como si fuera dos pasos detrás y sin decir una palabra cumplí su petición. Ella gimió cuando el primer bocado entro a su boca. Yo creo que todos sabemos lo paso en el lado de mi cama.

Ella arqueo los labios en una pequeña sonrisa y me ofreció un pedazo de fruta. Yo envolví sus dedos con mis labios y succione la fruta de ellos. No tenia pensado seducirla con el desayuno, pero si ella me lo hacia fácil ¿Quién era yo para negarme?

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y los vi brillar. Bajo su vista al plato y continuo comiendo su fruta. Ella quería jugar. Rápidamente me cubrí hasta la cabeza con las mantas y me deslice hacia abajo de la cama. Mordisquee suavemente los pies de Bella, causando que se moviera y riera. Continúe con mi camino hacia su pierna y la risa se detuvo y dejo salir un grito de asombro.

Bella rápidamente se convirtió en masilla entre mis manos y yo era un experto en moldearla. Bese su centro antes de deslizarme fuera de la cama.

"Espera. ¿Que?" Dijo confundida con mi repentina huida.

"No quiero que tu comida se enfríe." Le bromee con una sonrisa ladeada en mi cara.

"Edward, ayúdame, si no regresas a esta cama…"

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Bella se puso de pie rápidamente y se lanzo hacia mí. La sostuve mientras se me colgaba como un gato salvaje. Sus brazos y sus piernas me rodeaban y yo la sostenía.

"¿Y ahora que?"

Me sonrío ladinamente, puso sus pies contra el suelo, sujeto mi miembro con su mano. Lo bombeo un par de veces, lo soltó y se dio la vuelta.

"No voy a hacer nada." Ronroneo.

Fue mi turno de hacer un mohín y la tacleé contra la cama. El juego termino, no podía soportarlo más y tenia que tenerla. Se giro sobre mí y rápidamente nos deshicimos de la ropa. Bella me cabalgó mientras mantuvimos nuestras manos entrelazadas sobre mi cabeza. El contacto de nuestros ojos jamás se desvío mientras disfrutábamos una frívola ronda en el heno.

Saciado y con sueño me acurruque contra el pecho de Bella disfrutando de su calidez. El sonido del teléfono me saco de mi paz.

"Hola." Dije contestando el teléfono en la otra habitación.

"Edward." Alice respondió.

"¿Qué onda?"

"Acabo de enterarme y solo quería llamarles para decirles cuanto lo siento." Su tono estaba lleno de condolencia, obviamente algo terrible había sucedido y no tenia ni idea de que era.

"¿Enterarte de que? ¿Que paso?" Le pregunte.

"¿No lo sabes?" Dijo incrédula.

"¿Saber que Alice?" Le dije sintiéndome frustrado.

"¿Has hablado últimamente con tus padres?" Indago.

"Hable con Charlie hace una semana. Tu sabes que Renee no me habla, de todas maneras no tengo nada que decirle en este momento."

Bella apareció en la puerta cuestionándome con la mirada. Apreté el altavoz y le dije a Alice que Bella también estaba ahí. Tenía el presentimiento que seria mejor que escucháramos juntos lo que sea que fuere.

"Todo el pueblo de Forks esta comentando sobre que se van a divorciar." Alice dijo disculpándose por su tono de voz.

"¿Qué?" Bella jadeo. "¿Que es lo que dicen?"

"Todos piensan que el Jefe tiene una aventura con alguien. Los chicos de la estación de policía siguen diciendo que lo ven hacer llamadas telefónicas a escondidas cada semana."

"Él nos llama a nosotros." Le dije indignado. Si alguien debería ser señalado por el divorció debería de ser Renee, y el ver que no era así me hizo enfadar.

"Me lo imagine, ¿pero como puede explicar que se escabulle para llamar en secreto a sus hijos?"

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas y yo sabia que estaba a punto de derrumbarse. "Escucha Alice, gracias por decírnoslo. Nos tenemos que ir, pero te llamo después."

"Esta bien, los quiero chicos."

"Nosotros también." Le conteste y termine la llamada.

Jale a Bella hacia mí y le ofrecí el consuelo que mejor podía. Si bien nuestra noticia fue el catalizador de su divorcio, no podía evitar estar molesto por eso. Renee había dejado de ser la madre amorosa y devota que fue cuando crecí en el momento que salio de nuestro departamento hace algunos meses atrás.

"Esto fue por nuestra culpa." Bella lloro.

"No Bella, no lo es. Esto es la culpa de Renee. Ella tomo su decisión. No voy a creer que nuestro amor destruyo nada. Si ella odio nuestro amor y eso causo que destruyera su matrimonio, entonces es su culpa, no nuestra."

"Me siento terrible por papá." Dijo aun llorando.

"Lo se. Pero ella es toxica para él, que solo tiene buenas intenciones. Siempre creí que sus chismes y rumores no eran malintencionados, pero ahora se que lo eran. Ella es quien es. Y me rompe el corazón que te este lastimando otra vez."

"Edward ¿me quieres para siempre?" Me pregunto tímidamente.

"Por supuesto." Le conteste.

"Muy bien."

"¿Muy bien?"

"Entonces vale la pena. Todo vale la pena si al final te tengo." Se enderezo y puso su cara de valentía.

Pasamos el resto del día susurrándonos palabras de cariño y mostrándonos nuestros afectos. De ninguna manera dejaría que nadie nos separara. A veces tienes que pelear por lo que es correcto y nosotros planeábamos hacerlo. Sufrimos algunas heridas en la batalla, pero no perderíamos la guerra. Estábamos juntos, solos, pero unidos.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos: **primero que nada una disculpa por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero mi vida muggle realmente se saturo y cuando tenia un momento libre, mi cerebro se puso en huelga y no podía traducir nada. Por eso decidí no traducir nada porque no quiero hacer una traducción que no me llene. Por esa razon espero que me disculpen pero esta semana no voy a poder actualizar "Llegando a un acuerdo" Muchas gracias por su paciencia y espero que mi huelga por fin se detenga.

Nos leemos la próxima, mil gracias por todos sus mensajes, alertas y favoritos.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**05 Noviembre 2010**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Readingmama** yo solo hago la traducción.

**Capitulo 23**

**Bella Pov**

Edward y yo estamos hartos de escondernos. Como Alice ya lo sabía al igual que nuestros padres, decidimos tantear el terreno con los demás. La siguiente persona a la que le dijimos fue Jasper. Teníamos a Alice que ella lo ablando, pero él declaro que ya lo venia venir. La clarividencia de Jasper era cada vez más cómica con cada declaración.

La reacción de Emmett y Rose fue más variada. No creo que nos creyeran a la primera, y cuando lo creyeron estuvieron 'asqueados'. Emmett estuvo un poco sorprendido por que saliéramos, mientras Rosalie estaba más preocupada por que nuestra familia se separara. Entendí su opinión pero no pude estar de acuerdo. El odio de Renee fue quien la separo. Era algo en lo que teníamos que estar de acuerdo que no estamos de acuerdo. No creo que nuestra amistad se pierda por esto.

No sentimos la necesidad de decirlo a los cuatro vientos en Chicago, pero decidimos decírselos a Riley y Vicky. Los invitamos a cenar y a ver una película, esperando que nos apoyaran.

"¿Edward pusiste las papas fritas?" Le pregunte desde la habitación en lo que me cambiaba, a él lo había puesto a cargo de los bocadillos.

"Si las puse chicharito." Me contesto, de pronto estaba en la puerta. Sus ojos me comían con la mirada mientras me ponía mis jeans.

Le sonreí y me tome un momento para verlo bien. Muchas veces mientras crecíamos yo me enojaba con él por acaparar los 'mejores genes' y de pronto todo parecía jugar a mi favor. Sabía que tal vez era un poco parcial, pero yo creía que el amor de mi vida realmente era el hombre más hermoso del mundo.

Todas las cosas que hemos sufrido pero que nos han traído a este momento han valido la pena, incluso perder a nuestra madre. Jamás habrá nadie más para mí. Esperaba que para él fuera de la misma forma. Y el brillo en sus ojos me dio la respuesta.

Cuando Riley Vicky llegaron, Edward y yo estábamos completamente nerviosos e hiperactivos. Queríamos que nuestros nuevos amigos nos aceptaran tal cual éramos, hermanos adoptivos que se enamoraron. No fue algo que planeamos, e incluso tratamos de negarlo, pero no había duda en mi mente que somos almas gemelas y no se puede pelear contra eso.

La cena fue agradable, platicamos sobre nuestras vidas diarias. Ellos habían logrado convencer a sus padres de que pudieran vivir juntos el próximo año. Vicky estaba eufórica por poder dejar el dormitorio de la universidad y ahorrar ese dinero para poderse comprar un auto. Riley bromeaba sobre tener que pedirle que se casara con él el próximo año para por fin poder lograr convencer a sus padres, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que no fue tan en broma.

Vicky y yo llevamos los platos a la cocina y guardamos las sobras. Sabía que el momento se acercaba y que en cualquier momento tendríamos que decírselos. Sentí como mis manos temblaban mientras quitaba las sobras de un plato sobre el cesto de la basura.

"Bella ¿Qué sucede?" Vicky me pregunto. "Toda la noche has estado nerviosa."

"Bueno, es que… Edward y yo tenemos algo que decirles, pero no quiero que nos vean diferente por esa razón. Realmente valoramos su amistad y queremos ser honestos con ustedes."

"Bella, sea lo que sea no cambiara nuestra amistad. Ustedes son nuestros mejores amigos, además ¿a quien más podríamos pedirle azúcar? El viejo vecino Parson me aterra." Vicky dijo bromeando para calmarme. Nos abrazamos y reímos por comportarnos como unas tontas emocionales.

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que la familia de Edward y la mía son cercanas?"

"Aja."

"Bueno, no son cercanas. Son la misma. Edward es mi hermano adoptivo." Vi su reacción y no vi ninguna sorpresa, seguía tranquila.

"¿Qué edad tenia cuando tus padres lo adoptaron?"

"Era un bebé." Me encogí esperando su reacción.

"¿Y por que no nos lo dijeron antes?"

"Porque hay tantos prejuicios por que nosotros estemos saliendo. Solo queríamos poder comenzar desde cero cuando vinimos aquí. Ver si podríamos seguir juntos en el mundo real."

"Bella, yo vengo de Kansas, y estoy bastante segura que allá te puedes casar con tu primo." Dijo riéndose. "Ustedes no comparten la misma sangre, así que no hay problema."

Deje salir el aire que contenía y sonreí. Vicky me había sorprendido de una buena forma. Solo esperaba que Riley lo hiciera también. Regresamos a la sala donde los chicos jugaban videojuegos.

"Riley, Bella me acaba de decir que Edward es su hermano adoptivo." Vicky lo soltó de golpe. Me estremecí porque nuestro secreto lo dijo sin ningún tapujo.

"Que extraño." Riley contesto concentrándose solamente en su soldado de arma grande del videojuego.

Edward vacilo y Riley lo mato, y eso fue lo único que dijo. Conversamos tranquilamente una vez que los chicos terminaron su juego. El ambiente se aligero y nada cambiaria nuestra amistad. Le platicamos brevemente sobre que nuestros padres se divorciarían, pero no entramos en detalles del por que. No estoy segura de poder contestar todas las preguntas que tendrían por ello.

Los despedimos poco después de medianoche, acompañándolos a la puerta. Edward me rodeo con sus brazos y yo me relaje entre ellos. Sus abrazos siempre me hacían sentir bien. No importaba lo que enfrentáramos o que tan largo había sido el día, los brazos de Edward eran mi santuario. Fuertes, calidos y solo míos.

Me llevo hacia la habitación y me saco la camisa por encima de la cabeza. Desabrocho mi sujetador, me giro suavemente y me empujo para acostarme boca abajo. Tan pronto como mi cabeza estuvo sobre la almohada, la energía pareció salir de mi cuerpo y me quede acostada como un árbol caído. Pronto sentí las manos de Edward acariciándome y masajeando mi espalda. Se puso alguna clase de loción en las manos y se movían con destreza por mi espalda. La tensión y los nudos desaparecieron de mi cansado cuerpo.

Estaba casi dormida y lo sentí inclinarse y besar suavemente mi mejilla. Sentí la cama moverse cuando se puso de pie para irse a lavarse las manos. Me quite los pantalones y me arrastre debajo de las mantas mientras él no estaba.

Sentí la cama hundirse bajo su calido cuerpo cuando se acerco al mío. Me acurruque entre sus brazos y me quede dormida al instante.

En la mañana mi sueño fue interrumpido por el teléfono. Gemí y me di la vuelta, lo que tenia entendido en el código internacional significaba 'tu contesta' pero aparentemente Edward no lo entendió por que no se movió, y yo tuve que contestar.

"Hola."

"Hola Bells, ¿Cómo estas?" Charlie pregunto.

"Estoy bien papá, ¿Cómo estas tu?" Le pregunte sinceramente. Sabía que el divorcio lo estaba acabando.

"Estoy bien hija. Las cosas están un poco complicadas en este momento. Nunca me imagine lo que cobraba un abogado."

"Lo siento papá." Le dije disculpándome por todo.

"Lo se." Me contesto. "Oye escucha, necesito que sepan que el dinero en este momento esta un poco justo y no voy a poderles ayudar con la renta del próximo mes. Lo de sus estudios no hay problema esta cubierto, pero van a tener que empezar a pagar ustedes lo del departamento."

Pude escuchar la tensión en su voz, y el no poder proveerle lo que su familia necesitaba lo estaba matando. Seria difícil pero Edward y yo podríamos encontrar unos trabajos de verano y nos la arreglaríamos.

"Esta bien papá. Algo se nos ocurrirá." Le dije esperando aliviar su culpa.

"Gracias hija. Salúdame a tu herma… a Edward de mi parte." Tartamudeo.

"Claro. Nos hablamos pronto." Le conteste.

"Bye."

Era otro pequeño bache en el camino, pero sabía que seriamos capaces de sobrellevarlo. No es como si fuera inusual que los estudiantes pagaran su renta o se mantuvieran ellos solos. Y seria fácil para los dos el compartir los gastos.

**Edward PoV**

Quien quiera que dijera que los masajes te llevaban al sexo era un mentiroso. Los masajes te llevaban a una novia que se quedaba dormida. Tache la técnica de seducción con masajes para no volverla a usar jamás. Después que ella se quedara dormida me tarde más de una hora en quedarme, para que mi excitación se bajara. Después de tocarla por media hora, yo esperaba un poco de reciprocidad, pero no fue así.

En la mañana Charlie hablo para decirnos que necesitábamos empezara a pagar nosotros nuestra renta. Tenía la esperanza de un verano divertido con Bella de descanso y turismo, pero yo sabia que no debía de sentirme decepcionado. Charlie había perdido mucho por la relación de Bella y mía y lo menos que podíamos hacer era buscar algún trabajo de medio tiempo.

Así que al mismo tiempo de estar saturados por los exámenes también buscábamos trabajo.

Y para el día que se supone iríamos a cenar con Carlisle, yo tenía ganas de cancelar la cita.

"No podemos Edward, ya lo has pospuesto por meses."

"Lo se." Conteste.

Mientras Bella prácticamente salio al día siguiente y encontró luego luego trabajo en la librería, a mi se me estaba complicando encontrar trabajo de verano. Me estaba estresando por eso, pero ese día deje varios curriculums y esperaba tener suerte.

Cuando Bella salio de la habitación lista para irnos a la cena, me quede sin aliento al verla. Vestida sencillamente con un vestido verde, se había acomodado su cabello de lado sobre su hombro. Estaba maravillosa y ella ni cuenta se daba.

"Eres hermosa." Le dije tratando de expresar honestamente lo que sentía. Su rubor me confirmo que me entendió.

"¿Listo para irnos?" Me pregunto.

"Si tenemos que hacerlo."

Al llegar a casa de Carlisle, me volví a sorprender por el tamaño de la casa. Le abrí la puerta a Bella para que bajara del auto, tomo mi brazo con el suyo y nos acercamos a la puerta.

Algo me tenía nervioso y pareció pasar una eternidad desde que llamamos al timbre hasta que abrieron la puerta. Yo pensé que debía de tomar algún tiempo para caminar de un lado a otro de la casa para abrir la puerta.

Nos llevaron a la sala donde estuvimos la otra vez. Carlisle se veía igual de nervioso que yo y eso me preocupo más. Bella apretó mi mano y eso me ayudo a relajarme un poco.

Esme entro a la sala con pequeños y rápidos pasos y sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta que ya estábamos ahí.

"Oh, aquí estas yo… es bueno volverte a ver." Su comportamiento era más extraño desde la última vez que la vimos. Su tranquilo aspecto se esfumo para revelar una ligera inseguridad. A pesar que no vi sus ojos, cuando vio que Bella y yo estamos agarrados de la mano casi puedo jurar que frunció la frente.

"Gracias por invitarnos." Bella contesto. Ella parecía la única que no estaba afectada con la atmosfera del lugar.

"¿Les ofrezco algo de tomar?" Carlisle pregunto.

Bella y yo pedimos una Coca Cola y después nos escoltaron al comedor. La cena estaba lista en la mesa cuando entramos. Bella se sentó a mi lado y Carlisle y Esme frente a nosotros.

"Se que probablemente te preguntes por que te pedimos que vinieras." Esme empezó.

"Bueno si. Me refiero, aprecio la invitación, pero Carlisle insistía demasiado en que viniéramos." Le conteste.

"Tal vez sea más fácil si te platicamos un poco sobre nosotros." Esme continúo. "Carlisle y yo hemos estado juntos desde que éramos muy jóvenes. Las cosas eran diferentes en ese tiempo y no siempre fuimos tan cuidadosos como debimos. Cuando tenia diecisiete tuve un bebé y lo di en adopción."

Bella dio un grito ahogado y yo me enderece. Mire a Carlisle y me di cuenta de varios rasgos que se parecían a los míos. Esme tenía el mismo extraño color de cabello que el mío, pero no podía ser.

"Lo único que pude decir es que lo llamaran Edward, pero cuando estaba en el hospital, escuche a la trabajadora social hablar con la madre adoptiva y la llamo señora Swan. Edward creo que tu eres mi hijo."

Mi sangre bombardeaba con fuerza en mis orejas que me era imposible escuchar. Me sentía como si estuviera bajo el agua y todo a mí alrededor sonaba ahogado. Bella puso su mano sobre mi pierna y pude sentirla temblando. Ella estaba sorprendida pero aun así su caricia me calmaba.

"Esme… ¿Esmeralda Platt?" Le pregunte, sabiendo la posibilidad de que la respuesta cambiaria mi mundo.

"Es cierto," Carlisle dijo y Esme se soltó llorando. Se puso de pie y se acerco corriendo a mi lado y yo la recibí con los brazos abiertos. Mi madre. Había encontrado a mis padres.

Incapaces de comer, nos fuimos a la sala. Esme era incapaz se quitar la vista de mi y Carlisle solo lo podía describir como resplandeciente.

"¿Que sucedió? ¿Por que me entregaste?" Le pregunte lo que me carcomía desde que averigüe que era adoptado. Sujete la mano de Bella para prepararme para la respuesta.

"Antes de contestarte eso, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro." Le dije vacilante.

"¿Fueron criados como hermanos?"

"Si." Dije cortante. Ella no tenia el derecho de juzgarnos, ella me regalo. Esme no me conocía.

"Oh Edward, lo siento. Pensé que hacia bien en entregarte, pero ¿En qué clase de familia caíste, si creen que es correcto que salgas con tu hermana?"

"Un momento." Dije enojado. "Amo a Bella y mis padres fueron maravillosos al criarme. Tú no tienes ningún derecho. Nos vamos." No permitiría que criticara y atacara a mi y mis decisiones; ya tenia suficiente de eso de mis verdaderos padres.

"Por favor no te vayas." Carlisle dijo con pánico. "Esme como pudiste. Créeme Edward; nosotros sabemos una o dos cosas sobre amores prohibidos." Carlisle vio a su mujer y ella bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

"Lo siento." Dijo simplemente. "Él tiene razón. Por favor siéntense y les explicara todo ¿De acuerdo?"

Mire a Bella y ella movió la cabeza, diciéndome silenciosamente que era mi decisión. Me senté de nuevo y ella me imito.

"Como ya te dije, Carlisle y yo éramos muy jóvenes cuando empezamos a salir. Sus padres eran muy ricos y los míos eran… bueno no lo eran. Ellos no querían que saliera conmigo, y cuando quede embarazada, lo mandaron lejos para que no pudiera averiguarlo. Yo era muy joven como para hacerme cargo de ti, así que te di en adopción. Carlisle se entero que estaba embarazada a pocos días que estabas a punto de nacer, y para cuando regreso tu ya estabas con tu nueva familia."

"Nos casamos pocos años después, a pesar de la oposición de los padres de Carlisle, pero estábamos enamorados y no nos importo. Yo deseaba tanto poderte encontrar, pero sabia que era egoísta. En ese momento no tenia nada para ofrecerte. Lo lamento tanto."

"No lo hagas. He tenido una vida feliz. Si no me hubieras entregado tal vez jamás hubiera conocido a Bella."

"Se que esto es demasiado, pero esperaba que nos permitieras ser parte de tu vida. De la forma en que quieras que estemos." Añadió.

"Un momento." Dije de repente. "Entonces ¿tengo una hermana?"

"Si, la tienes." Carlisle respondió.

Empecé a temblar, había muchas emociones inundándome. Bella me miro a los ojos, tratando de descifrar mis sentimientos. No podía ayudarla porque no yo podía entenderlos.

"¿Esta aquí?" Pregunte.

"No esta en casa de una amiga. Quisimos esperar para decirle, queríamos estar seguros."

El resto de la noche paso en un borrón. Nos preguntamos varias cosas los unos a los otros sobre nuestros pasados y un poco sobre nuestros futuros. Inmediatamente supe que quería a estas personas en mi vida. Eran buenas personas. Hicimos planes para cenar juntos la siguiente semana.

En el auto de regreso a casa, Bella estaba en silencio, permitiéndome asimilar la tarde. Me asusto cuando de repente grito.

"¡Mierda!

"¡¿Qué?"

"¡Alice es tu prima!" Declaro. ""Eso explica el fetichismo por las compras."

Nos carcajeamos y eso rompió el hielo. Tenía mucho para asimilar, unos padres, una hermana y una prima.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos:** lo se es cortito, pero finalmente sabemos la verdad. Espero que les guste. Solo nos quedan 4 capítulos y un epilogo. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, sus alertas, reviews y favoritos.

Nos leemos la próxima y cuídense mucho.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**14**** Noviembre 2010 **


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer **Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Readingmama **yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 24**

**Bella PoV**

Mi comportamiento durante los siguientes meses de que Edward descubriera a su verdadera familia no es algo por lo que me sintiera orgullosa, Mientras mi familia se separaba, él estaba obteniendo una nueva. Yo ya no tenía un hermano ni una madre, y él acaba de obtener una nueva hermana.

No quería estar celosa de Tanya, pero parte de mí sentía como si me hubiera reemplazado. Edward había encontrado trabajo en un restaurante elegante y por sus propinas él podía trabajar menos tiempo y ganar el mismo dinero que yo. Y utilizaba ese tiempo libre para conocer a su nueva familia.

Estoy segura que no lo hacia adrede, pero no tomo mucho tiempo para que él y Tanya empezaran a tener bromas privadas. Nosotros nos conocíamos desde nuestra infancia y sabíamos todo sobre el otro y sin importar que solo en unas cuantas semanas, ya habían cosas que yo ya no sabia de él. Me sentía aterrorizada, y mi pánico me ponía de mal humor.

"¿Por qué no puedes bajar la tapa del baño?" Gruñí. "Ni que fuera una ciencia."

Edward me miro desde el sillón, sorprendido por mi arrebato. "Lo siento, no pensé que fuera tan importante." Me contesto.

"Bueno pues lo es." Le dije y salí pisoteando como si fuera una niña de cuatro años que tenía un berrinche, mi actitud no era muy agradable.

Edward me dio mi espacio que al igual que me alivio también me enfureció. Mientras yo estaba sentada rumiando mi enojo, porque él no me siguió la pelea, sabia que me estaba comportando muy injusta. Es solo que todo nuestro amor incondicional yo lo sentía amenazado. No es como si pensara que él me dejaría, y tampoco quería ser una de esas parejas que no le importaba donde estaba su pareja. Yo quería que él me necesitara como yo lo necesitaba a él, todo el tiempo y cada célula de mi cuerpo.

Sabía que las cosas no serian iguales por siempre. En algún momento tendríamos que dejar de estar siempre juntos como si estuviéramos pegados de las caderas, pero no quería que fuera tan pronto. Y no quería que me dejara de lado en una parte tan crucial de su vida. Carlisle y Esme eran muy amables conmigo, pero era obvio que querían pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Edward.

Tanya era más difícil de leer. Edward decía que yo le caía bien, pero no estaba muy segura de eso. Tanya acepto muy bien lo de tener un hermano mayor, y Edward se tomo muy en serio su trabajo, además la aconsejaba como si se creyera el Dalai Lama.

Llegue a la librería para empezar mi turno de trabajo. Me toca cerrar así que Edward iría a cenar con Carlisle después de clases. Yo estaba furiosa por no otra razón que me volví a sentir desplazada otra vez.

"Hola Félix." Dije saludando a mí compañero.

Félix era un tipo divertido. Tenía veintiséis años y él llevaba la librería por que su madre que ya estaba grande. Ella tenía más de cuarenta años cuando lo tuvo y ahora sufría de una artritis severa, razón por la que ya no podía llevar la librería. Él era alto y muy grande, no sabría quien seria más grande si él o Emmett. La única diferencia era que Félix no podría asustar ni a una mosca. El hombre era como un enorme oso de peluche que te daban ganas de abrazar cada vez que lo veías.

Félix estaba saturado de un montón de información inútil como: ¿sabias que el grillo más grande de África le gusta comer cabello humano? O ¿Qué en las leyes Missisipi no esta permitido que las mujeres estén de mironas? O mi favorita; ¿Sabias que la mantis religiosa macho, no puede cupular cuando todavía tiene la cabeza? Para empezar el sexo la mantis religiosa hembra le tiene que arrancar la cabeza. Esas eran unas de las miles piezas de información inútiles que cada vez llenaba mi cerebro.

"Hola Bella." Me contesto con una enorme sonrisa. "¿Cómo esta mi chica favorita?"

A Félix le encantaba coquetear, pero yo sabía que no tenía que tomármelo en serio. Tenía su novia Heidi y sabia perfectamente que una pequeña castaña no era competencia para una rubia de largas piernas.

"Genial como siempre." Le mentí, pero disfrute la broma.

No había mucho trabajo, así que esa noche Félix y yo la pasamos platicando en el mostrador. Y hasta disfrute el entusiasta juego de las veinte preguntas.

"Muy bien, ¿Has salido con dos chicas al mismo tiempo?" Le pregunte.

"Sip." Me dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Un momento, ¿y ellas se llegaron a enterar?"

"No Bella ¿como crees? Mi turno." Dijo feliz. "¿Alguna vez has hecho algo ilegal?"

Mi primer pensamiento fue no, pero cuando lo considere, no lo supe. Sabía que Edward era mi hermano adoptivo, pero ¿Era ilegal? Mi silencio fue suficiente para confirmárselo a Félix.

"¡En serio! ¿Qué fue?" Pregunto.

"No." Le dije. "No creo que lo haya hecho."

"De ninguna manera, tienes que decírmelo. ¿Acaso robaste algo en una tienda? ¿Una multa de exceso de velocidad? ¿Asaltaste un banco?" Negué con la cabeza y no dije nada. "Tu sabes que puedo hacer que lo confieses."

Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de protestar, Félix se lanzo hacia mí y me empezó a hacer cosquillas. La risa salio tan rápido de mi pecho que casi me ahogo.

"Dímelo, dímelo." Demando.

"Jamás." Me reí.

Estábamos tan distraídos que no nos dimos cuenta que la puerta se abrió. No fue hasta que escuche aclarase una garganta que me di cuenta que Edward estaba de pie frente a mí. Félix levanto la vista y al ver la expresión de Edward dejo caer sus manos a los lados.

"Hey, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" Le pregunte sintiendo la incomoda tensión en el ambiente.

"Acabo de dejar a Carlisle y pensé en venir a verte." Dijo y su tono era cortante.

"Porque no te tomas un descaso." Félix sugirió y yo estuve de acuerdo.

Una vez que estuvimos afuera de la librería, Edward me sujeto del brazo y me arrastro al callejón al lado de la librería.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Me pregunto severamente, atrapándome entre la pared y su cuerpo.

"Estábamos jugando. Tu no eres el único con nuevas personas en su vida." Le espete. Mi buen humor había desaparecido rápidamente.

"Bella estoy conociendo a mi verdadera familia; tu estas con un tipo."

"Oh no, no acabas de decir eso. Yo nunca he estado celosa de tu amistad con Alice, incluso antes de saber que eran parientes. Y estoy muy feliz de saber que yo no soy tu _verdadera_ familia Edward." Las lágrimas empezaron a formarse en mis ojos y luchaba por no dejarlas salir. Estaba furiosa y quería ganar esta pelea con palabras, no con culpa. Gire mi cara, pero seguía atrapada entre sus brazos.

"Lo siento, no fue adrede." Me dijo suavemente.

"Edward me siento como si me dejaras de lado." Conteste y mi voz se quebró.

"Me siento mal por eso, en serio, pero quiero que me digas las cosas. No te he visto reír en casi un mes, y cuando entro te veo feliz con él, me aterre."

"Él es solo un amigo." Declare.

"Lo se. Es solo que yo solía ser ese amigo. Él que te hacia reír y con él que hablabas. Y lo extraño."

"Yo también lo siento."

Levanto su mano hacia mi mejilla y gentilmente la acaricio. Con indecisión acerco sus labios a los míos y sentí la maravillosa conexión entre nosotros nuevamente.

"Sentía como si te fueras a ir, porque ya encontraste un nuevo hogar." Le dije una vez que rompimos el beso.

"Bella tu eres la luz de mi faro, si tu te vas jamás encontrare el camino a casa. Te amo y quiero que seas parte de mi nueva vida. Quiero que mis padres biológicos te amen tanto como yo lo hago."

"Yo también lo quiero." Jale su cara y lo bese con pasión. Él gimió mientras yo ponía mis disculpas en ese beso.

Había algo que estaba presente en mi y ahora que era honesta y abierta con Edward, tal vez tendríamos oportunidad de hacerlo juntos.

**Edward PoV**

El humor de Bella parecía una montaña rusa, y yo realmente no sabía como lidiar con eso. Nunca había visto que su humor cambiara tan rápidamente, y solo podía imaginarme que era por mi culpa. El problema era que no tenia ni idea de que era lo que estaba haciendo mal.

Conseguí trabajo en un restaurante de lujo llamado Eclipse. Jamás había atendido mesas, pero resulto que lo hacia muy bien. Una sonrisa amigable y ser educado en el servició me traían cientos de dólares en propinas por noche. Estaba agradecido de haber encontrado algo que pagara tan bien, eso hacia posible que entre Bella y yo pudiéramos pagar la renta. Y sabia que podría mantener el trabajo aun cuando empezaran las clases, por que trabajaba en las noches y los fines de semana.

La mayoría de los turnos de Bella eran en la mañana, así que aprovechaba ese tiempo para conocer a mi familia biológica. El sentido de humor de Esme era acido y yo nunca me lo habría esperado. Ella es muy hogareña y ama cocinar y bordar. Carlisle y yo teníamos muchas cosas en común. Nuestros hábitos y manierismos eran muy similares. Era muy interesante discutir eso de crianza contra naturaleza con él.

Carlisle era un hombre brillante y amaba enseñar. Por su entorno era obvio que tenía muchísimo dinero. Sus padres, ya habían muerto y aunque no aprobaron su matrimonio con Esme, lo heredaron. Él no quiso que las cosas terminaran así, pero también quiso dejar el pasado ahí.

El salir con Tanya fue una enorme sorpresa para mí. Inmediatamente formamos un lazo y estaba sorprendido de que tan diferente se sentía con mi lazo con Bella. Incluso cuando éramos chicos había más enterrado de lo que parecía en la superficie. Con Tanya, sentía la necesidad de protegerla y darle algo de mi sabiduría. Ella iba a cumplir trece años; y necesitaría todos los consejos que podría conseguir.

No me di cuenta del cambio de actitud de Bella inmediatamente, pero ahora que lo pienso, fue casi al instante. Cuando regresamos de visitar a mi familia, ella estaba irritable y cortante. Al principio o atribuí a que no pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero pronto se hizo evidente que había más.

Lo ignore lo más que pude. Al principio trate de ser cariñoso y comprensivo, y cuando eso no funciono, trate de morderme la lengua y cuando tampoco funciono, simplemente lo ignore. El colmo fue cuando entre a la librería y vi que su compañero de trabajo le estaba haciendo cosquillas. Bella y yo siempre habíamos confiado el uno en el otro, y sabíamos no ser celosos, pero después de semanas de sentirme ignorado y abandonado, explote. Cuando ella me dijo que ella sentía que la iba a abandonar por mi nueva familia, mi corazón se rompió.

Me prometí a mi mismo que me aseguraría de involucrarla en mis planes. Ella ya había pasado algún tiempo con mis padres biológicos, pero no el suficiente. Tenia que asegurarme que ellos también la quisieran, si ellos no podían tratar a mi novia como parte de su familia, entonces no había lugar en mi vida para ellos.

Pasaron dos semanas desde el 'Callejonaso' como yo solía llamarlo. A Bella y mi nos invitaron a cenar Esme y Carlisle. Ya habíamos hablado de cómo se sentía excluida, especialmente con Tanya. Era extraño que aunque nuestra relación ya no era de hermanos, ella aun se sentía sobreprotectora conmigo y me proclamaba de ella. Y yo no podía culparla por eso. Con nuestros padres divorciándose, se sentía abandonada. Aunque yo no permitiría que eso le sucediera. Ella era muy importante para mí.

"¿Me veo bien?" Me pregunto nerviosa dándose la vuelta. Y aunque nadie de mi nueva familia se enteró de nuestros recientes problemas, ella aun se sentía insegura cerca de ellos.

"Te ves hermosa." Le dije mientras di un vistazo al vestido verde esmeralda que traía puesto. Se puso un ligero suéter y los tacones, algo que muy rara vez hacia. No pude evitar notar que los tacones hacían que sus piernas se vieran muy bien. No es como si todo el tiempo no se viera bien, pero el pequeño arco que formaba sus pies con los zapatos se veía una tentación para lamerlo.

Me acerque a ella y rodee su cintura con mis brazos. Ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos. Me sonrío suavemente y yo me incline para probar sus labios. Su calido cuerpo se presionaba contra mí y estaba acabando con mi concentración, pero logre separarme.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos." Le dije, deseando poder tener media hora extra para pasarla a solas con ella.

"Okay." Dijo haciendo un puchero y yo reí por lo bajo.

Prendí el nuevo estéreo de mi auto. Carlisle y Esme me lo habían regalado por mi cumpleaños. Yo pensaba que era demasiado pero ellos insistieron en regalármelo. Bella movía las piernas con nerviosismo en el asiento de al lado, todos sus nervios me los estaba contagiando.

"Todo estará bien." Le dije y puse mi mano sobre su pierna. Mi caricia la calmo y dejo de moverse en su asiento.

"Lo se… es solo que… me refiero, esto es muy importante para ti y yo quiero estar ahí para ti. Y no quiero que tengas que irte solo para cosas que se refieran a tu familia."

"Bella tu eres mi familia y eso los hace también tu familia. Ya veras que una vez que te conozcan te amaran."

"¿Cómo podrían no hacerlo?" Me bromeo y yo estaba feliz de ver que desapareció un poco de su ansiedad.

"Y bien Bella, vaticanos un poco de cómo fue crecer con Edward." Carlisle sugirió.

Después de la cena nos fuimos a platicar a la sala para estar sentados cómodamente en los sillones. Yo sabia que estaba tratando de integrarla a la conversación y realmente se lo agradecía.

"Bueno fue una aventura tenlo por seguro." Dijo riéndose. "Edward siempre fue muy protector conmigo y por esa razón siempre tuvimos muchos pleitos con los niños que eran vecinos. Uno de ellos me robo un juguete o me jalo el cabello y Edward defendió mi honor. Nunca me olvidare la vez que la pequeña Lottie Brauer lo golpeo y le dejo el labio hinchado."

Esme levanto la ceja y Carlisle se veía como si estuviera conteniendo una carcajada. Lo que sucedió fue: Lottie o Charlotte era la hija del diablo, y cuando tenía cinco años, agarro unas tijeras y le corto el cabello a Jane Stromboski. Cuando tenía seis años le cambio el shampoo de su hermano y lo reemplazo por crema para depilar, solo por que todo mundo le decía que bonito tenía su cabello. Así que a la edad de siete años cuando la vi caminar atrás de Bella con un frasco de jugo, el que estaba seguro se lo echaría encima. Corrí atrás del pequeño monstruo y le baje los pantalones. Ella se tropezó y derramo todo el jugo en si misma.

"Edward ¿por que hiciste eso?" Bella me dijo mientras se giraba hacia todo el alboroto.

"Ella iba a… umm…" Tartamudeé

Así que resulto que Bella le pidió a Lottie si le podía llevar un jugo, así que quede como un gran idiota. Cuando Lottie se levanto y se subió los pantalones y se puso de pie, me acerque a disculparme y solo pude decir "Yo lo" antes de que me abofeteara.

"Pensé que te iba a volcar el jugo." Dije entre dientes mientras Tanya fue la primera en carcajearse. "No te rías, no tienes idea de la diversión que te perdiste."

Cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca me arrepentí inmediatamente. Un tenso silencio lleno la sala. No quise decir eso y mucho menos hacerlos sentirse culpables por mi adopción. Ni aunque hubiera sido más fácil nuestra relación si no hubiera crecido con Bella, jamás cambiaría ni un minuto de los que pase a su lado.

"Edward hay algo que queremos discutir contigo." Carlisle rompió el silencio.

"Por supuesto." Respondí.

"Como puedes ver, nos ha ido muy bien económicamente. Esme y yo nos sentimos muy mal por haberte dado en adopción aunque en ese momento fue la cosa correcta. Consideraríamos un regalo para nosotros si nos permites pagarte tu universidad."

Me enderece, totalmente aturdido. Nunca me imagine esto. Por supuesto muchas veces en la noche fantaseé con como seria haber crecido con tanto dinero, pero realmente jamás lo quise. Solo quería conocerlos y así conocer un poco más de mi.

"Ya tengo un fondo universitario que nos dieron mis padres. Agradezco su oferta, pero no lo necesito. Para mi su tiempo vale más que el dinero." Dije sinceramente.

"Y nosotros también apreciamos el tiempo contigo." Dijo Esme.

"Bueno, realmente queremos hacer algo. ¿Que te parece si les compramos un departamento para los dos? Pueden escoger uno donde ustedes quieran."

Escuche a Bella contener el aliento. Su oferta era más que inesperada. Volteé a verla y ella me asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, algo que seguramente me decía en su interior. '¡Acepta el madito departamento Edward!'

"Eso se los agradecería mucho. Gracias a los dos." Le dije con seriedad. Las palabras no parecían suficientes para agradecerles lo suficiente a las personas que apenas te conocían por algunos meses y te ofrecían comprarte una casa. Cualquier agradecimiento parecía insuficiente.

"¿Eso significa que cuando y me vaya también obtendré un departamento?" Tanya se quejo y todos rompimos en carcajadas.

**Continuara….**

**Hola a todos: **aquí me tienen con otro capitulo. Ya vimos un poco como fue la relación de Bella y Edward después que encontraron a su familia.

Algunas personas me preguntaban que quien era la hermana de Edward, y si recuerdan en el capitulo 16 Carlisle le dice el nombre de su hija.

Ya solo nos quedan 4 capítulos para terminar esta historia. Muchas gracias por todos su reviews, alertas y favorito. Nos leemos la próxima.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**19 Noviembre 2010 **


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer **Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Readingmama **yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 25**

**Bella PoV**

"¿Crees que Renee alguna vez me amo?" Edward me pregunto mientras estábamos sentados en el sillón frente al otro. Yo tenía mis pies descansando sobre su regazo; nuestra relajada posición contradecía nuestra plática profunda.

"Por supuesto." Le dije honestamente. Yo realmente creía que Renee amaba a Edward. Solo que creía que Renee se amaba mas a si misma. El escándalo que seria nuestra relación en un pueblo tan pequeño era suficiente para hacerla retorcerse. Después de años de estar a la cabeza de los chismes locales, de repente el que Renee fuera el centro de ellos. Era demasiado para que pudiera sobrellevarlo. No la estaba defendiendo. Ella era horrible y casi inmediatamente habíamos cortado cualquier contacto con ella.

"Aun así duele." Dijo suavemente. "Han pasado meses y todavía duele." La expresión en su cara me rompió el corazón.

"Y probablemente siempre duela. Me siento mal por papá. Él esta atrapado en ese pueblo y todos piensan que él es el malo. Mientras Charlie dice que nadie excepto las personas a quienes nosotros les dijimos, nadie sabe sobre nosotros. Todo el pueblo piensa que él engaño a Renee."

"Pase de descubrir que era adoptado, a perder a mi llamada madre y a ganar otra familia en tan poco tiempo. Que a veces pienso que esto es un sueño."

"O una pesadilla." Susurre.

"No, el estar contigo jamás será una pesadilla, sin importar que tan mal se pongan las cosas."

"Te amo." Le dije y me senté para besarlo.

Me sujeto de la cabeza y me jalo mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. Podía sentir todo su dolor transmitiéndolo en el beso. Dolor que tenia tiempo creciendo en él. Supongo que una nueva y brillante familia, no podía borrar el dolor que Renee le causo.

De esta manera siempre era la forma en que terminaban nuestras conversaciones. Tan pronto como habláramos de Renee, Edward siempre se volvía muy necesitado. Siempre era intenso y sabia que era en la forma en que dejaba salir sus frustraciones. El problema era que cada vez que mencionábamos a mi madre yo empezaba a sufrir el síndrome de Pávlov*. Un psiquiatra tendría las manos llenas conmigo. Salía con mí hermano, y me encendían las conversaciones que tenían que ver con el abandono. Estaba completamente segura que no era una persona muy saludable mentalmente.

Edward con mano firme apretó mi trasero, causándome perder todo hilo de pensamientos y enfocándome en el momento. Él me empujo y yo me confundí, pero se puso de pie y me acerco a él.

Mientras frenéticamente trataba de quitarme mi camisa, Edward me arrincono contra la pared. La golpeé con un ruido sordo y el choque mando una sacudida de pasión por todo mi ser. Él rompió el beso solo para poder quitarme la camisa por la cabeza. Cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos, estaban llenos de lujuria.

Deliciosa y hermosa lujuria.

Lleve mis manos a la espalda para poder desabrochar mi sujetador, mientras Edward me bajaba los pantalones. Me tambaleé un poco y él me sujeto de las caderas para estabilizarme, pero su acción solo hizo que las rodillas se me pusieran más débiles.

Él mordisqueo y acaricio mi cuello y mis pezones hasta que temblaba de necesidad. Cuando trate de jalarlo hacia mí para crear más fricción, él gruño y levanto mis manos sobre mi cabeza. Su necesidad de controlar algo después de su perdía era evidente. Una fuerte mordida en mi cuello causo que llorara y gimiera al mismo tiempo. El sonido incito a Edward, y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, se quito los pantalones y me penetro de un solo golpe.

Él me sujeto de las piernas y las rodeo a su cintura, permitiéndole poder estar derecho mientras me tomaba.

Cada envestida me presionaba contra la pared y mando una sensación por mi cuerpo.

Bang.

El estar atrapada en esta posición, me hacia sentir completamente consumida por él.

Bang.

Sus besos se convertían en febriles.

Bang.

Estaba atrapada en un lugar entre el dolor y el placer, y no quería que jamás se terminara.

Bang.

Él empezó a gemir desesperadamente lo que me confundió.

Bang.

Me vine, y mis ojos se pusieron en blanco.

Bang.

Él me siguió, y después nos deslizamos por la pared hasta llegar al suelo, mientras sus piernas se debilitaban.

"Bella, perdóname." Dijo débilmente. Lo mire y fruncí la frente. Pensé que era bastante obvio que yo lo había disfrutado

"¿Por qué?" Pregunte.

"Me olvide de usar condón." Me contesto. Y pude ver que empezó a reprenderse a si mismo por su error.

"Hey, no te preocupes." Y era cierto. Yo todavía tomaba la píldora; el condón solo era una precaución extra. Y no es como si jamás lo hubiéramos usado en la regadera.

"Chicharito es que algunas veces te necesito tanto. Que no puedo enfocarme en nada más. No quiero que alguna vez sientas que te falto el respeto."

"Edward ¿Alguna vez me has faltado al respeto?" Le pregunte suavemente.

"¡Jamás!" Me respondió.

"Bien, entonces no te preocupes. Las formas en que escojamos demostrarnos nuestro amor pueden variar, y en realidad yo lo necesito. Me gusta la variedad Edward." Él me vio de manera extraña, así que me aclare. "Contigo. Me gusta la variedad contigo. Jamás te disculpes por necesitarme en la forma que sea. No se que haría si algún día tu te detienes."

Una pequeña sonrisa aprecio en su cara. "Bella realmente eres un sueño hecho realidad."

Le respondí besándolo suavemente en los labios. Nos fuimos a la cama y nos acurrucamos bajo las mantas. Él todavía necesitaba mucho para poder sanar las heridas de las cosas que mamá le dijo, y yo no sabia como hacerle para ayudarlo a superarlo. Solo podría estar ahí para él cuando me necesitara y esperaba que eso fuera suficiente.

Me pase las siguientes semanas investigando en Internet. Incluso llame a varios abogados. Solo uno no me colgó el teléfono. No le dije que estaba haciendo a Edward por que no quería que lo que yo hacia le pusiera alguna clase de presión a él. Sabia que los dos habíamos decidido estar juntos para siempre, pero una parte de mi quería hacerlo oficial.

Resulta que lo que Edward y yo estábamos haciendo estaba mal bajo los ojos de las leyes. Me enfurecido, como un amor tan puro podrías ser considerado sórdido. Para podernos casar necesitábamos anular la adopción de Edward. Esta opción sin duda rompería el corazón de Charlie. Se que nos lo permitiría, pero al mismo tiempo rompería su corazón. Otra vez, no me atrevía a hacerle eso.

Incluso le pagué más dinero de lo que quiero admitir al señor Jenks, mi abogado, para que encontrara alguna clase de laguna jurídica. Incluso busque en otros países donde nos permitirían casarnos, pero Google no me ayudo de nada.

Lo que aprendí fue que en Estados Unidos esta permitido casarte con tus primos, alrededor de uno de cada cien lo hacen. Un veinte por ciento de las parejas a nivel mundial estaban casados con primos hermanos y puedo garantizarles que ellos posees más sangre en común que Edward y yo.

Entre más leía que era imposible que nos casáramos, más lo deseaba. Empecé a recopilar una lista de países donde el incesto estaba permitido. Odiaba esa palabra, y no creo que Edward y yo estuviéramos cometiendo incesto, pero el gobierno de mi país si lo creía.

Metí la lista en el cajón del escritorio y apague la computadora. Cuando la pantalla se apago sentí las manos de Edward en mi cuello. Salte.

"Me asustaste." Dije débilmente.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Me pregunto.

"Solo checando mis e-mails." Le mentí pobremente. Por la cara de Edward podía ver que no me creía, pero no me pregunto más.

Me tome una ducha rápida y me uní con él en la cama. Su delicioso aroma de olas de mar, me calmaban y me excitaba. Me quede acostada, mi cabeza sobre su pecho y el suave sonido de sus latidos en mis mejillas me arrullaron.

**Edward PoV**

Una de las cosas que más amaba de Bella era su habilidad para resolver. Ella podía tomar cualquier problema y desmesurarlo hasta una forma simple. No es que tuviera la habilidad para resolver el hambre en el mundo o nada de eso, bueno tal vez si ella se lo propusiera podría, pero de alguna forma hacia que todo mi mundo fuera mejor.

Tenía ligeros ataques de ansiedad o pánico cuando pensaba en Renee. No todo el tiempo, pero si una vez al mes o dos. Desesperadamente trataba de borrarla de mis recuerdos, ¿pero como podías hacerlo con la mujer que llamaste 'mamá' toda tu vida? Y aunque a veces no quiera admitirlo para mi mismo, también hubieron buenos momentos. Y esos recuerdos eran lo que mas dolían.

Carlisle y Esme habían sido maravillosos con Bella y conmigo. Después del pequeño contratiempo, ella se sentía más cómoda con ellos. Y sabía por hechos que ellos empezaban a pensar en Bella como una hija y eso me hacia muy feliz. Tanya era un hueso un poco mas duro de roer. Bella era una hermosa chica y Tanya era la típica preadolescente. Se sentía amenazada por Bella, causando que estuviera insegura y un poco sarcástica. Bella empezó simplemente a ignorarnos cuando estábamos juntos y esa era la mejor solución.

A finales del verano, Decidí que era tiempo de decirle a Charlie que había encontrado a mis padres biológicos. Y era una llamada que no ansiaba hacer. Con todos los problemas que Renee le estaba haciendo pasar con el divorcio, no quería añadirle más estrés. No sabía si se pondría feliz por mi o si sentiría que lo estaba reemplazando. Un pensamiento que cruzo por mi mente fue que este seria la gota que derramara el vaso. Charlie perdería la razón y vendría y empezaría a dispáranos a todos. Por supuesto mi hiperactiva imaginación me estaba gastando una broma. Mi maldita mente se alimentaba del estrés.

Bella me había llenado de energía positiva y me había dado un maravilloso sexo oral antes de hacer la llamada. Sus dulces ojos me veían del otro lado de la cama mientras los dos estábamos sentados con las piernas cruzadas frente al otro.

"Tu puedes hacer esto." Me dijo suavemente mientras yo marcaba el número. Tú pensarías que después de decirle a tu padre que salías con su hija, no había nada más que te asustara demasiado. Te equivocas.

Le lance a Bella mi mejor intento de sonrisa, el que estoy seguro parecía una mueca. El teléfono sonó tres veces antes que Charlie contestara pero yo sentí que fueron veinte.

"Jefe Swan." Charlie contesto.

"Hola papá." Le respondí.

"Edward ¿Cómo estas hijo?" Me pregunto. Me había dado cuenta que desde que Renee se fue él usaba más y más esa palabra. Él quería que yo supiera que seguía siendo su hijo en todo sentido de la palabra y que su amor jamás terminaría. Yo era suficientemente sentimental para estar feliz por ello.

"Bien papá. Hay algo que quiero platicarte." Empecé.

"¿Todavía no me vas a convertir en abuelo? ¿Cierto?" Me bromeo y yo me reí incómodamente.

"No, todavía no." Las palabras se sintieron extrañas pero excitantes cuando las dije. "Lo que te quiero decir es que… bueno por algunos extraños acontecimientos y coincidencias, encontré a mis padres biológicos." El silenció en el otro lado de la línea era ensordecedor.

"¿A los dos?" Me pregunto confundido. "No había nombre del padre en el acta de nacimiento."

"Fueron novios desde adolescentes y terminaron casándose después de la preparatoria." Le dije y después le platique la historia que Esme y Carlisle me contaron.

"Te van a gustar papá." Le dije. "Han sido geniales con Bella y conmigo." Decidí no decirle lo que nos regalarían nuestro departamento. Un paso a la vez.

"Bueno, pues estoy feliz de escucharlo Edward. Me alegro que tengan alguna clase de apoyo allá." Hubo una incomoda pausa y después dijo. "¿Ellos saben lo tuyo con Bella?"

"Si, y están de acuerdo con ello. Al principio estaban un poco sorprendidos, pero Carlisle nos había visto antes por la universidad y sabia que estamos enamorados."

"Eso es genial hijo."

Bella puso su cabeza sobre mi muslo mientras yo continuaba platicando con Charlie. Yo acariciaba abstraídamente su cabello mientras Charlie me decía lo que sucedía en Forks. Aparentemente tenía una admiradora y él no sabia que hacer. Él bromeo con eso, pero yo sabia que se sentía solo.

En ese momento decidí que lo invitaríamos para Navidad. Pensaba que seria más relajado en Chicago, ya que no tendríamos que escondernos. Aunque nosotros no nos avergonzábamos por nuestra relación, tampoco quería que Charlie tuviera problemas por ello.

Él se escucho aliviado de que quisiéramos que viniera a pasar las fiestas con nosotros. Bella me sonrío aun acostada en mi muslo y yo le guiñe el ojo.

Poco después de colgar con Charlie, el teléfono volvió a sonar. Desde que Alice se entero que éramos familia, llamaba mínimo una vez a la semana. El decir que estaba fascinada era como decir que Walt Disney simplemente era una empresa rentable. Eso era subestimarla.

Me gustaría decir que hablábamos sobre nuestra nueva y mutua familia y que ella me daba su versión de ellos, pero la verdad es que hablábamos de todo y de nada pero sobre todo de zapatos. Una tarde después de una hora, incluso yo empecé a preocuparme por mi hábito. Bella me decía fetichista, y no me gustaba la palabra. Esa palabra implicaba algo sexual y si bien el pensar en Bella sin nada excepto un par de zapatos de tacón, me excitaba, también estaba bastante seguro que a cualquier hombre también le excitaría.

En esta particular llamada, Alice me dijo unas noticias emocionantes. Jazz le había declarado su intención de casarse con ella. Le pregunte si se lo había propuesto, pero ella me dijo que técnicamente no.

"Me dijo que podía verse pasando el resto de su vida conmigo. Es igual de bueno que una propuesta." Canto alegremente. No quería romperle su ilusión, pero ni de chiste eso era una propuesta.

Si yo se lo propusiera a Bella, ella no tendría ninguna duda de ello. Habría velas, rosas y un anillo. Definitivamente un anillo. Sabia que Bella y yo jamás podríamos casarnos. Eso no podría ser. Pero el saber que no podría pedirle que fuera mi esposa me ponía triste. Quería que las personas más importantes para nosotros fueran testigos de cuando nos dijéramos los votos. Legalmente o no.

Abrí el cajón del escritorio para buscar una pluma. Había un desorden ahí adentro pero hasta arriba de todo había una libreta. Cuando la tome vi que tenía escrito lo que parecía una lista.

Bélgica

Brasil

Portugal

Suecia

¿Japón?

¿Para que diablos Bella estaba haciendo una lista de países? Yo no era entrometido, pero si era terriblemente curioso y Bella sabía eso sobre mí. Si ella no hubiera querido que me enterara, debió de haber escondido esa libreta mejor.

Olvidando lo que en primer lugar buscaba, encendí la computadora. Rápidamente me desplace por el historial del navegador, fui capaz de encontrar lo que ella buscaba; países en lo que podría ser legal casarnos. La alegría inundo mi corazón, mientras pensaba en Bella vestida de novia… esta bien, esta bien, lo admito estaba pensando en el corsé blanco y el ligero que llevaría abajo del vestido, ¿Qué pueden esperar? Soy un hombre. Una vez más Bella y yo estábamos en la misma onda y pensábamos igual.

La idea de escaparnos a Brasil y casarnos ahí no estaba mal, pero no ayudaba el saber que solo en ese país se respetaría nuestra unión. Y que una vez que regresáramos aquí volveríamos a ser hermanos a los ojos de la sociedad. Pero si Bella deseaba hacerlo, yo lo haría en santiamén.

Lo que yo pensaba que seria más fácil para nosotros seria hacer una ceremonia privada con la gente que queríamos acompañándonos. De pronto comprendí más las dificultades que sufren los homosexuales en nuestro país.

Pero lo que necesitaba hacer antes que proponérselo, era pedírselo a su papá, mi papá. Aja eso seria muy extraño.

Resulto que Charlie estaba fascinado. No estaba seguro si era por que eso haría infartarse a Renee ó si realmente estaba feliz por la idea, pero lo agradecí. Charlie estaba maravillado que los dos pensáramos en eso. Si él quería tener un cierto tipo de venganza con Renee por el hecho de que nosotros nos casáramos, por mi no había ningún problema.

Me lleve a Riley para que me acompañara a comprar el anillo. Al momento que entramos al centro comercial, estaba maldiciéndome a mi mismo por no habérselo pedido mejor a Vicky.

"Solo me detendré un minuto en la tienda de videojuegos para comprar 'Jade Empire'" Dijo al momento en que entramos al centro comercial.

"Si, claro." Dije maldiciendo por no poder mantenerlo enfocado a lo que veníamos. Media hora y tres juegos después, Riley finalmente salio de la tienda.

Finalmente logre llevarlo a Tiffany's, sus ojos se abrieron tan pronto entramos a la tienda. Encontré la sección de anillo y empecé a ver las vitrinas.

"¿Puedo ayudarlo?" Un hombre rubio pregunto.

"Si, estoy buscando un anillo de compromiso." Le conteste.

"Maravilloso." Contesto y me sonó exactamente como Mr Bean de la película de comedia romántica (Love Actually) que Bella siempre me obliga a ver en Navidad.

El hombre tenía el cabello sujeto en una larga cola de caballo agarrada a la nuca Se veía como un tipo del que esta en películas de acción, hasta que lo escuchas hablar o moverse. Obviamente el hombre bateaba para el otro lado, y no le daba miedo que la gente lo supiera.

"¿Tiene algún rango de precio?" Me pregunto. Y era una muy buena pregunta, una que debí de hacerme antes de salir de la casa. La verdad era que tenía un poco de dinero ahorrado, pero no estaba seguro si era lo suficiente para un anillo que valiera la pena. Así que hice la única cosa que podía hacer: mentí.

"No importa el dinero." Me imagine que podría darme una idea de cuanto cuesta un anillo y así poder ver que me alcanzaba con mis ahorros.

"Muy bien señor." El hombre me contesto. Cuando se inclino para abrir las puertas del aparador vi su nombre en el gafete de identificación: James.

El primero que me enseño era un de veintidós mil dólares. Trate de mantener mi expresión tranquila, pero en ese momento Riley decidió unírseme e hizo un comentario estúpido de que yo era un estudiante.

James levanto la ceja y regreso el anillo a su lugar. "Tal vez este sea mas de su gusto señor." El anillo que me mostró era de forma de corazón con tres pequeños diamantes en él. No se necesitaba ser un genio para darte cuenta que ese no era un anillo de compromiso. El precio de mil seiscientos dólares era más accesible, pero no era el anillo correcto.

Ignore el anillo que me mostró y le pregunte sobre otro que vi. Era un sencillo solitario, en corte diamante y estoy seguro que a Bella le encantaría. Era sencillo pero elegante al igual que ella. El problema era que costaba trece mil dólares.

Salí de la tienda sintiéndome derrotado. Riley no parecía intuir mi humor porque incluso me invito a su casa a que jugáramos videojuegos. Yo decline la invitación.

Abrí la puerta del departamento todavía apesadumbrado y entre. La habitación estaba a oscuras solo iluminada por unas velas. Bella había movido el sillón y en medio del lugar estaba una enorme manta en el suelo y sobre ella una comida ligera.

Ella estaba impactante, sentada sobre sus piernas dobladas, tratando de estar cómoda, mientras se sentaba como una dama con vestido. Me lanzo una sonrisa, pero estaba nerviosa.

Mi animo se levanto inmediatamente, me senté con Bella para el improvisado picnic. Platicamos sobre nuestro día. Victoria y ella aparentemente pasaron el día pintando. Lo que aparentemente también incluía las uñas de los pies.

"¿Así que no me vas a decir a que se debe de que merezca tan agradable bienvenida a casa?" Le pregunte.

"Te amo." Dijo simplemente.

"Yo también te amo." Le conteste y la bese. Ella dudo un poco así que me aleje. Había algo que no me estaba diciendo.

Sin palabras le pregunte que sucedía y ella por fin hablo. "Edward ¿Te casarías conmigo?"

**Continuara….**

*Pávlov cientifico que es conocido sobre todo por formular la ley del reflejo condicionado, que desarrolló entre 1890 y 1900 después de que su ayudante E.B. Twimyer observara que la salivación de los perros que utilizaban en sus experimentos se producía ante la presencia de comida o de los propios experimentadores, y luego determinó que podía ser resultado de una actividad psíquica. Realizó el conocido experimento consistente en hacer sonar una campana justo antes de dar alimento a un perro, llegando a la conclusión de que, cuando el perro tenía hambre, comenzaba a salivar nada más oír el sonido de la campana.

**Hola a todos:** Otro capitulo, y cada vez nos quedan menos. **Solo 3 capítulos**. Muchas gracias por todos los mensajes alertas y favoritos que me envían.

Nos leemos la próxima y cuídense.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**25 Noviembre 2010 **


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer **Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Readingmama **yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 26**

**Bella PoV**

La última cosa que necesitas cuando le propones matrimonio a la persona que amas es que se quede en silencio, pero ahí estaba yo sentada y esperando a que Edward me respondiera. El aire se sentía tenso y yo tenía dificultad para respirar. Mientras yo lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que él quería pasar el resto de su vida conmigo, no había considerado que tal vez él quisiera ser el que lo propusiera.

El pánico inundo mi sistema y me quede congelada viendo a Edward que estaba completamente en estado de shock. Él seguía siendo hermoso a pesar de estar completamente asustado de mí.

Solo que no pude esperar para pedírselo. Después de toda la investigación de como y donde podríamos casarnos, la idea no podía quitármela de la cabeza. Pase tres días planeando como y decidí en algo sencillo y romántico tal cual como nosotros éramos. Pero el esperar la respuesta de un atónito Edward me hizo reconsiderar las cosas.

"Ummm, escucha, no importa, esta bien… yo solo… no se que es lo que estaba pensando… yo…" Tartamudee.

"No, Bella… quiero decir si. Por supuesto que me caso contigo." Dijo finalmente.

Me quede inmóvil, permitiendo que las palabras entraran en mí. "¿Lo dices en serio?" Le pregunte dudando.

"Por supuesto," Me contesto sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Me lance a él y lo abrace con todo mí ser. "Es solo, es que yo estaba pensando en pedírtelo."

"Lo lamento. ¿Te lo arruine?" Le pregunte preocupada.

"No Bella es perfecto."

Sus labios buscaron los míos y se movían con deliciosa continuidad. Cada aliento, cada suspiro, eran sutiles signos de que tanto nos conocíamos el uno al otro y que tan en sincronía estaban nuestros cuerpos. Estire mi pierna, y suavemente moví los platos de comida fuera de la manta. El plato en el que estaban las fresas y la crema batida fue el que más problema me dio, ya que me embarre los dedos de lo pies con la azucarada mezcla.

Edward se rió entre dientes cuando me vio tratando de limpiarme los pies sin romper nuestro beso. Se hizo hacia atrás y levanto mi pierna, deslizo su suave cara por toda mi pierna hacia mi pie. Una vez que llego a su destino, me chupo y lamió mis dedos, causando que mi cuerpo se ruborizara. Fue evidente en ese momento que no importa lo que él haga siempre lograba que me excitara.

"Ves realmente tienes fetiche de pies." Me reí por lo bajo. "Yo pensaba que nada más era de zapatos."

Edward gruño antes de deslizarse hacia arriba de mi cuerpo. Beso mi estomago siguió hacia arriba y después dijo. "Tengo Bella fetiche." Y mordió mi cuello, causando que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás y que un ruido entrecortado saliera de mi garganta.

Yo esperaba que él me atacara pero se mantuvo contenido, susurrando palabras de amor y devoción y pago tributo a mi cuerpo. En poco tiempo estábamos los dos aliviados y sin ropa temblando en medio de la manta.

Edward se estiro y agarro una fresa del plato, la hundió en la crema batida e hizo pequeños círculos con ella en mi pecho. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho con su obra maestra, puso la fresa entre sus labios y me la ofreció. Mi lengua entro a su boca y con maestría la rodee mi lengua y la metí en mi boca, sin falsa modestia.

Una vez que la fresa desapareció, Edward regreso a mi pecho para limpiar su obra. Suaves lamidas y profundas succiones causo que me sintiera mareada de deseo. Estoy completamente segura que aunque lo buscara en todo el mundo nadie más lograría hacerme sentir como lo hace él.

Cuándo finalmente roge por su cuerpo, él se puso un condón y encontró el camino a casa. Mientras el se movía dentro de mí me sorprendió el pensar que era la primera vez que hacíamos el amor estando comprometidos, y sin importar lo que la ley dijera lo éramos. Nuestros votos eran reales.

Me quede acostada en la cama pensando en nuestro futuro. Edward roncaba suavemente a mi lado como lo hacia cada vez que estaba físicamente exhausto. Sus ronquidos eran como medallas de honor para mí. Cuando lo escuchaba, sabia que había hecho un buen trabajo. Acaricie con suavidad su cabello, tratando de no despertarlo. Un ligero ronroneó escapo de sus labios, causando mi sonrisa.

Recordé algunos de los bueno momentos que fueron crecer junto a Edward. Recuerdo cuando él tenía cuatro y yo cinco, él se asusto con los relámpagos y corrió a mi habitación. Yo acaricie su cabeza al igual como lo estaba haciendo en este momento y él ronroneo hasta que se quedo dormido. Fue una de las pocas veces que yo recuerde haber cuidado de él. Me reí suavemente pensando en cuantas arañas él mato para mí en toda nuestra infancia. Seria un excelente papá.

Cuando salí de mis reflexiones internas, me di cuenta que veía los brillantes ojos verdes de Edward. Él me sonrío cuando finalmente vio que yo le preste atención.

"¿En que pensabas?" Me pregunto acariciando mi espalda con la mano que me abrazaba.

"Arañas." Le conteste.

"Y sigues sorprendiéndome." Me respondió cambiando de velocidad sus caricias. "Y bien, señorita propuestas, ¿Cuál es nuestro plan?"

"Bien, he hecho un poco de investigación y se de algunos países en los que podríamos casarnos pero no seria legal aquí."

"¿Y es lo que tu quieres hacer?" Me pregunto cautamente.

"Estoy abierta a sugerencias." Le respondí riendo por lo bajo por sus evasivas.

"Bueno estaba pensando en que tal vez podríamos hacer una ceremonia aquí. Podríamos invitar a la gente que queremos y intercambiar nuestros votos frente a ellos. Yo no necesito un pedazo de papel para decir que eres mía y que yo soy tuyo."

Trabajar al día siguiente fue un poco difícil. Cuando salí de la cama sintiéndome adolorida y rígida, porque después de platicar sobre nuestra ceremonia de intercambio de votos, tuve que tener a Edward otra vez… y otra vez. ¿Qué? Ustedes solo pueden leer lo sexy y apasionado que es; ¡y yo lo veo! Y él puede causar que una chica sea totalmente insaciable.

"¡Bella!" Félix grito cuando entre a la librería. "¿Sabias que mas de diez personas mueren por causa de las maquinas expendedoras de café?"

"Por esa razón yo compro mi café en Starbucks." Le conteste sonriendo.

Ese día pasó lentamente y me sentía ansiosa. Edward y yo no habíamos discutido si le diríamos y que les diríamos a la gente sobre nuestro compromiso. El guardar el secreto para mí me era más difícil de lo que pensaba. Tal vez había heredado de Renee más de lo que pensaba, medite de mala gana.

Para cuando llegue a casa Edward me había preparado la cena y me la dejo en el refrigerador. Él trabajaba en el turno de la noche así que estaba sola en casa. Saque mi celular y le mande un mensaje de texto a Edward preguntándole que tal va su día.

**- te extraño, mi hermosa prometida. -E**

**- Gracias X la cena.-B**

**- No hay de que.- E**

**- ¿A quien se lo decimos primero? Quiero decírselo a alguien.-B**

**- Charlie se muere por saber que sucedió. -E**

**- ¿Él lo sabe? ¿Como?- B**

**- Se podría decir que le pedí permiso- E**

**- Te amo- B**

**- Yo ****también te amo- E**

Él tenía que regresar al trabajo y tuve suerte de que estuviera en un descanso. Estaba feliz que el estrés de decirle a Charlie de alguna manera termino, pero tuve otra preocupación. Todo mundo conocía a Edward como Edward Masen, peor legalmente seguía siendo Swan. Si le decíamos a la gente que nos casamos, ellos esperarían que yo me llamaría Bella Masen. Si cambiábamos nuestros apellidos, Edward legalmente seria Edward Masen Masen. Supongo que yo podría decir que me gustaba quedarme con mi apellido de soltera, pero quería compartir un apellido con Edward. Quería que nuestra futura familia estuviera unida por un apellido en común. La pregunta era… ¿Cual? Toda la situación hizo que mi cabeza me doliera.

Me pregunte que querría hacer Edward. ¿Acaso querría cambiar de apellido? ¿Querría que los dos siguiéramos siendo Swan? ¿Y así él podría volver a ser Edward Swan? Tal vez algunas personas le tomarían el pelo por eso, pero creo que es la única opción.

Lo único que sabía es que necesitaríamos hablar de ello pronto. Yo quería casarme con Edward lo más pronto posible. Quería que todos nuestros amigos y la familia que nos apoyaba supieran de la mejor parte de mi vida y que decidía pasar toda mi vida con él.

**Edward PoV**

Díganme llorón, pero pasar un día sin Bella era asqueroso. Con nuestros horarios que no coincidían, pasamos nuestro primer día comprometidos, totalmente separados. Pero la alegría que tenia me hizo ganar más dinero, aparentemente la felicidad que radiaba hizo que me dieran propinas mas abundantes.

Cuando termino mi turno y regresaba a casa, manejaba a gran velocidad, esperando llegar pronto para ver a mi amor. Sabia que las cosas todavía eran recientes, pero yo quería empezar a planear todo. Quería que todo fuera perfecto para ella. ¿Cómo jamás me di cuenta que estaba emparentado con Alice? Creo que jamás lo sabre. Al menos ahora ya podía culpar a la genética. Se que Bella quería algo sencillo, pero quería que supiera que podría tener lo que ella quisiera.

Cuando llegue a casa, Bella estaba acurrucada en el sillón y tapada con una manta. La televisión estaba encendida pero el volumen muy abajo y por el brillo de la televisión pude ver que Bella estaba dormida. La apague y suavemente tome a Bella entre mis brazos y la lleve a nuestra cama.

"¿Edward?" Me pregunto medio dormida.

"Hola Chicharito." Le conteste y bese su frente. "¿Qué tal estuvo tu noche?"

"Solitaria."

Se acurruco en la almohada y yo fui a cambiarme de ropa para meterme a la cama. Me acosté a su lado y la rodeé con mis brazos.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Si bebé?"

"¿Crees que Carlisle nos permita usar su casa para la ceremonia?"

"Le preguntare." Le conteste. Otra vez estábamos en la misma sintonía, yo no podía pensar en un lugar mejor para la ceremonia. La casa de Carlisle era inmensa y los jardines hermosos.

Al siguiente día fui con Carlisle. Tenía algo más que preguntarle además de el lugar de la ceremonia.

"Hola Edward, ¿Cómo estas?" Me pregunto en cuanto me abrió la puerta e invitándome a pasar. Él siempre era muy cordial, a pesar que vine sin invitación.

"Bien. Hay algo que me gustaría platicar contigo." Le dije mientras me llevaba hacia la sala.

"¿Qué es? ¿Necesitas dinero?" Me reí por que algunas veces sentía que Carlisle simplemente quería lánzame dinero. Por supuesto no me ofendía; él tenia tanto que no dudaba en ofrecerme ayuda cada vez que podía. Realmente era un hombre muy generoso.

"No, no, nada de eso." Lo tranquilicé. "Quería preguntarte unas cosas personales… sobre los antecedentes médicos familiares."

Yo quería tener esa información en caso de que Bella y yo decidiéramos tener familia y estoy bastante seguro que lo querríamos. Como lo supuse los antecedentes médicos de Carlisle y Esme eran limpios y brillantes como el pulido piso de mármol.

"Hay otra cosa que quería pedirte." Empecé. "Bella y yo nos vamos a casar."

Me vio un poco sorprendido antes de preguntar. "¿Cómo?"

"Estamos pensando en hacer una pequeña ceremonia donde intercambiaríamos votos. Bella y yo esperamos que nos permitas hacerlo aquí."

La cara de Carlisle brillo llena de alegría. "Estoy honrado de que nos permitan ser sus anfitriones." Cuando termino la frase sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas contenidas. "Y dime hijo ¿Cómo se lo propusiste?"

Yo estaba sorprendido. Era la primera vez que me llamaba hijo y sentí una variedad de emociones. Yo realmente empezaba a querer a Carlisle como mi familia, pero no quería traicionar a mi papá; él que me quiso y cuido toda mi vida. Para ser honestos, no era la palabra lo que me llenaba de culpa era lo que planeaba pedirle.

"Bueno siendo honesto, no lo hice."

"¡Ja! ¡Bella te lo pidió! ¡Es fabuloso! Esme me debe un masaje en la espalda."

"¿Apostaron sobre quien seria quien lo propusiera?" No estaba seguro si estaba insultado sobre la apuesta o el hecho que Carlisle apostara contra mí.

"¿Y ya le compraste el anillo?"

"No, encontré uno que realmente me gusto, pero necesito ahorrar un poco más."

Carlisle me miró y frunció la frente. "Edward por favor permíteme hacer esto por ti. ¿Cuánto necesitas?"

"No, es demasiado." Dije pensando en el anillo de trece mil dólares.

"Tonterías. Esme y yo planeamos ayudarlos con el costo de la boda. Ten, te firmare un cheque y tu pones la cantidad que quieras o al menos la del anillo."

Carlisle no aceptaría un no por respuesta, y puso el cheque en mi mano, yo me negué a verlo. Necesitaba decirle otra cosa.

"Bella y yo en este momento tenemos legalmente el mismo apellido, pero como tu sabes todo mundo me conoce por Masen. Los dos tendríamos que cambiárnoslo para poder compartir un mismo apellido para nuestra familia y me gustaría poder ofrecerle Cullen… si te parece bien a ti."

Carlisle se puso rápidamente de pie y yo lo imite, totalmente nervioso por su reacción. Rápidamente sus brazos me rodearon y me estaba abrazando con tanta fuerza que por poco y me ahoga. Cuando se alejo pude ver las lágrimas por sus mejillas, lo que me causo que a mi se empezarán a formar en mis ojos. Okay lo admito llore un poco.

"Me encantaría que tu y Bella usaran Cullen si así lo desean los dos."

"Gracias… papa." Le dije y lo volví a abrazar.

"Hay otra cosa que me gustaría comentarte. Espero no haberme pasado de la raya. Hable con un amigo mío que es abogado y hay una forma en la que tu y Bella pueden casarse legalmente."

"¿Cómo?" Pregunte emocionado.

Carlisle me explico que si anulaban mi adopción, Bella y yo nos podríamos casar legalmente. Todo lo que se necesitaría seria la firma de mis padres biológicos pidiendo ser nombrados mis padres legales y reconociéndome como su hijo. Parecía muy fácil, pero supongo que todo tiene un precio. El mío seria tener que hablar con Charlie primero, no quería lastimarlo, después de todo el apoyo que él nos ha dado.

"Tengo que pensarlo." Le dije honestamente a Carlisle.

Después de mi visita a Carlisle me quede en el auto pensando. Saque el cheque de mi bolsillo que lo había guardado ahí sin verlo y lo abrí. Me quede pasmado viéndolo, la cantidad era absurda y pensé que parpadeando cambiaria.

Moví el pequeño papel, me preguntaba como un pedazo de papel tan pequeño podía valer tanto dinero. No podía aceptar esto; tenía que regresarle el cheque. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta, Carlisle golpeo en la ventana.

Aturdido baje la ventana.

"Ni siquiera se te ocurra. Tú eres mi hijo y ella pronto será mi hija y aceptarás ese dinero. Tal vez sea una boda legal tal vez no, pero tendrán la mejor maldita boda que nadie haya visto. ¿Hable claro?"

"Si señor." Dije y me di una idea de como hubiera sido el crecer con Carlisle como padre. Él infundía respeto y obediencia, pero por su forma de ser merecía dárselo a ojos cerrados.

"Bien." Dijo y se giro para regresar a la casa.

Fui a un banco de regreso a casa para depositarlo. De ninguna manera pensaba andar por todos lados con esa cantidad de dinero en la bolsa. Cincuenta mil dólares era muchísimo. El cheque estaba certificado, seguramente Carlisle tenia semanas esperando el momento para dármelo. No podía enojarme, obviamente se preocupaba por Bella y por mi, y no trataba de comprar nuestro amor, simplemente quería compartirlo.

Le pedí al cajero que me diera algo de dinero en efectivo. Había algo que necesitaba comprar.

Estaba feliz de ver que James no trabajaba ese día. Aunque una parte de mi quería tener su momento igual a la película de Pretty Woman cuando comprara el costoso anillo. Si vi la película. No me juzguen, la película era sobre una prostituta así que de alguna forma también la podía verla un hombre sin remordimientos.

Con el hermoso anillo de diamantes en el bolsillo, me dirigí a casa con Bella. Yo quería más que nada en el mundo pasar una velada romántica con ella y así poderle entregar el anillo, pero parecía que ella tenia otra idea.

"Mierda." Dije cuando entre al departamento y la vi de pie esperándome.

De pies a cabeza estaba vestida con un traje de de piel tipo gatubela, Bella se veía como una mezcla entre ladrona de joyas y una dominatrix. Camine hacia ella y la jale hacia mi cuerpo, olvidándome sobre la caja del anillo que estaba en mi bolsillo. Su cadera golpeo contra mi bolsa y ella dejo salir un pequeño gritito.

"Oh, ¿Que es lo que tenemos aquí Edward? ¿Le has sacado filo a tu….?" Señalo mi pene. "¿O que?" Su inocencia jamás se había esfumado y aun le daba vergüenza decir cosas sucias eso hacia que fuera todavía más excitante durante el sexo.

"Ummm nada." Le dije tratando de evitar su pregunta. No sabía si seria capaz de escondérselo en este momento. Bella siempre me descubría. A ella jamás le gustaron las sorpresas, así que por ejemplo cuando era chica para Navidad siempre encontraba todos los escondites de los regalos. Podría decir por su mirada que ella quería ver que escondía en mi bolsillo y que no tendría ninguna escapatoria.

"Edward." Dijo firmemente.

"Te compre algo." Admití. Ella levanto la ceja pero no dijo nada. Verla tan severa y con ese aspecto de su ropa hacia que pensamientos raros pasaran en mi cerebro.

Saque la caja y se la mostré. Ella se veía sorprendida. "¿Qué es eso?" Me pregunto.

"Espero que sea el anillo de tus sueños." Le conteste y abrí la caja.

Bella se quedo viendo fijamente el anillo y de pronto me sentí nervioso. ¿Le gusto? ¿Lo odió? ¿Y si se enojaba por que lo compre con el dinero de Carlisle? ¿Y si….?

"¡Me encanta!"

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos:** Espero que les gustara el capitulo, el siguiente capitulo es el final seguido de un pequeño epilogo.

Y solo una pequeña aclaración una lectora Docevampiro que ella es de Brasil me comento que en su país no esta permitido el matrimonio entre hermanos, ni aunque sean adoptivos, lo que no esta penado es que tengan relaciones siempre y cuando sean consentido por las dos partes y sean mayores de 18 años. Ya saben que yo no escribí el fic, simplemente lo traduje tal cual la autora lo hizo, y no sabia ese dato. Pero una vez aclarado, espero que les siga gustando el fic. Y gracias por la aclaracion Docevampiro

Muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes, alertas y favoritos. Nos leemos la próxima.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**02 Diciembre 2010 **


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer **Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Readingmama **yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 27**

**Bella PoV**

No me voy a meter en detalles de cómo fueron los siguientes meses. La mayoría consistió en los planes de la boda. Horribles, estresantes planes de boda. Alice vino y para ser sinceros jamás hasta en este momento yo había tenido tantos deseos de clavarle a alguien una estaca en el corazón como a ella.

Edward jugaba para los dos equipos… no, no de esa forma, no piensen mal. Él solía ir con Alice de compras y hasta ver las revistas de bodas, aunque él lo niegue una vez lo vi, y también se queda en el sillón conmigo vegetando y permitiéndome quejarme de cuanto odiaba planear una boda.

Supongo que pudo ser peor. Organizamos la boda en un par de meses. Por supuesto no tuvimos que preocuparnos de pedir la licencia o encontrar un ministro por que nadie iba a oficiarla.

Organizar una boda era muy complicado, aun considerando los pocos invitados que serian. Carlisle, Esme, Tanya, Charlie, Alice, Jasper, Riley, Vicky, Rose y Emmett eran los únicos invitados, La casa de los Cullen seria transformada para celebrar nuestro amor y al final yo me transformaría en una Cullen.

Cuando Edward me dijo la idea de que nos cambiáramos al apellido Cullen, yo estaba sorprendida por que se sentía como algo correcto, como si siempre estuviéramos predestinados a ser Edward y Bella Cullen. Ya habíamos llenado los papeles y una semana antes de la boda los firmaríamos. Y de esa forma ya tendríamos un apellido para cuando nos casáramos.

Charlie fue cariñoso y nos apoyaba cuando se lo dijimos. Yo confiaba en que nos apoyara, pero también al mismo tiempo sabia que se pondría triste por no poder llevarme al altar y él entregarme. Como nuestra boda no era oficial no seria como todas las bodas. Una parte de mi le hubiera gustado que fuera un poco mas tradicional, pero si estaba segura que sin importar la forma seria muy especial.

No creo que Riley y Vicky realmente nos entendieran por que queríamos hacerlo. Sin el documento legal, ellos no comprendían la diferencia que hacia. Era complicado explicarle a alguien que no estuviera en nuestros zapatos y se podía decir que era todo el mundo.

Rose y Emmett después de superar su extrañeza inicial por nosotros y finalmente que Emmett se convirtiera en un fan de Bella y Edward. Desafortunadamente eso significaba tener que defendernos de todo Forks cuando accidentalmente se les salio. La noticia se difundió con rapidez y las reacciones fueron las que esperábamos. Afortunadamente Charlie encontró otro trabajo un mes antes y estaba trabajando en un pequeño pueblo a un par horas de Chicago. Renee sin embargo se quedo en Forks y estaba en el centro del huracán y los chismes. Y aunque yo sabia que jamás podríamos regresar ahí, no importaba valía la pena el precio a pagar. Los conocidos que dejábamos atrás no importaban. Y ¿Cómo podríamos ponerle un precio a la inconformidad de Renee?

Ocho días antes de nuestra boda estaba volviéndome loca. Charlie se estaba quedando con nosotros. Los Cullen se habían ofrecido a hospedarlo ellos, pero no se sentía correcto dejarlos hacer eso. Él sentía que ya habían hecho mucho por él ayudando a su hijo y no quería aceptar nada más de ellos. Cuando Charlie nos dijo que no había problema de que nos cambiáramos el apellido, supe que no podía querer más a mi padre. Él realmente era lo que todo padre debería de ser. Sin embargo en este momento solo deseaba que estuviera en otro lugar.

Edward y yo no habíamos tenido relaciones en más de una semana y eso nos estaba matando. Cualquier mirada que me lanzara o el solo hecho de ver su broncíneo cabello me lazaba a la peor tormenta de lujuria. Y no era algo bonito.

"Alice y Jasper llegaran pronto, y Rose y Emmett llegan mañana." Edward dijo y se veía con dolor. ¡Yo también lo sentía! Eso significaba más gente aquí y menos tiempo a solas.

"Oye tengo una idea." Dije con en un golpe de inspiración.

"Papá." Lo llame desde la otra habitación.

"¿Si?" Respondió su ronca voz.

"Me olvide que tengo que llevar algo con la empresa del banquete. ¿Podrías ir tu a recoger a Alice y Jasper al aeropuerto?"

"Por supuesto Bells." Me contesto tomando sus llaves.

Cuando la puerta se cerró mire a Edward y tenia la misma expresión que antes.

"Tal vez podamos darnos prisa e ir a llevar lo que necesites y después regresamos para tener unos minutos a solas antes de que regrese." Me dijo Edward.

Me reí. "No hay nada que necesite llevar."

En su cara apareció la comprensión y después la más grande sonrisa que le he visto.

"Bebé, no bromees conmigo." Dijo con cautela pero la sonrisa seguía en su cara.

"No tengo tiempo para bromear, te necesitaba ayer." Le conteste y jale su brazo hacia nuestra habitación.

Fue la vez mas descoordinada que lo hemos hecho. Las manos temblaban, las narices chocaban, una camisa desgarrada, un codo en el ojo, pero se sentía como el cielo. Edward y yo éramos perfectos aunque fuera imperfecto.

"No, todavía no te levantes." Me dijo y firmemente acerco mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

"Papá regresara en cualquier momento y ¿quieres que Alice nos encuentre aquí desnudos?"

"Tal vez." Dijo haciendo un mohín sarcástico e hizo que yo me carcajeara.

Lo bese en los labios y lentamente aleje mi cuerpo del suyo, él grito en protesta.

Apenas estaba vestida cuando escuche la voz de Alice en la entrada. Y por supuesto ella quería primero que nada venir a vernos, aun sabiendo que nos veríamos mucho en los siguientes días. Después ella y Jasper se irían a la casa de los Cullen para ayudar a decorar.

"¿Donde esta la futura novia?"

"Uhggg." Dije saliendo de la habitación para saludarla. Escuche a Edward reírse entre dientes, obviamente había escuchado mí queja.

La verdad era, después de nuestro pequeño jugueteo, estaba lo más libre de estrés que se podía en esos momentos. Otra vez ya ansiaba la boda. Y aunque me había desesperado por un momento con todo el alboroto, la verdad era que no veía la hora de poderles decir a nuestros amigos y familia a quien quería para siempre. Me sentí un poco como una niña mimada y malcriada por no ayudar más en la boda, después de todo fui yo quien se lo propuso.

Alice se acerco como un tornado y me giro hasta que me mareo. Después cuando me soltó, Jasper tomo su lugar. Me apretó y me levanto del suelo, sacándome el aire de mis pulmones.

"Hola Jasper." Dije tosiendo. Me puso en el suelo y yo recupere el aliento. "Obviamente has pasado mucho tiempo abrazando a Alice."

"No estoy de acuerdo." Me dijo y le guiño el ojo a su amada.

"Oh tu." Dijo Alice en lo que intento hacer una imitación del acento sureño. Pero a mi me sonaba más como Dame Edna que como Scarlett O'Hara. (**NT** Dame Edna es un comediante australiano disfrazado de mujer con peluca morada, yo no lo conocía)

Fue una visita corta de Alice y Jasper y después se fueron a casa de los Cullen. Me senté en el sillón y jugué con el anillo en mi dedo. Me gustaba jugar con el deslumbrante anillo; siempre hacia que mi corazón se alegrara.

Charlie y yo hicimos la cena juntos, lo que resulto que la mitad quedara espantosa y la otra deliciosa. Los reto a que se imaginen cual fue la mía. La pasta hecha engrudo y el ajo quemado, la salsa era lo único que la salvaba. Esa salsa marinada era capaz de salvar hasta el lodo.

Internamente estaba feliz que Alice no decidiera quedarse a cenar. Solo podía imaginármela criticándome de cuantos carbohidratos estaba comiendo días antes de mi boda.

Esa noche nos quedamos dormidos con los ronquidos de Charlie desde la otra habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Edward y yo fuimos al juzgado para firmar sobre nuestro cambio de apellidos. Cuando llegamos ahí, me sorprendió ver a Edward nervioso.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunte nerviosa. Tal vez cambio de parecer.

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti, pero de pronto no estoy seguro de cómo la vas a tomar."

"Edward me estas asustando, ¿Qué es?"

"Ya soy un Cullen."

"¿Qué?"

"Ya se disolvió la adopción. Ahora ya soy legalmente hijo de Carlisle y Esmeralda Cullen. Esperaba que en lugar de llenar las formas de cambio de apellido, hoy podríamos llenar la forma de la licencia de matrimonio."

Se quedo de pie frente a mí, sus manos en sus bolsillos, se veía avergonzado. Lo que acababa de decirme me tomo un largo tiempo para procesarlo. Pero antes de que pudiera responderle, tenia que preguntarle.

"¿Qué paso con Charlie?"

"Hable con él chicharito y le encanto la idea. Yo estaba sorprendido de cómo tomo la idea. Dijo que lo único que quería para sus hijos es que fueran felices, y que si lo éramos de esta forma, él nos apoyaba completamente."

"Entonces ¿nos podemos casar? ¿Casar? ¿Bien casados?" Le pregunte y mi sangre corría con fuerza en mis oídos.

"Si… si tu así lo quieres." Añadió.

Mi respuesta fue lanzarme contra él y llenarle la cara de besos. Tanta fue mi locura que casi olvide que estábamos en un edificio de gobierno. Edward lentamente me alejo y me regalo su más brillante sonrisa.

"Un momento, ¿Cómo podremos conseguir a alguien que nos case en tan poco tiempo? La boda es la próxima semana."

"Ya todo esta arreglado." Me dijo tímidamente.

"¿Cómo eres tan perfecto?"

"Tiene que haber sido por crecer junto a ti." Me dijo sonriendo. Nos formamos en la línea para esperar nuestro turno. Mi cuerpo temblaba por la emoción.

Después de eso el resto del día fue para nosotros. Edward me tomo de la mano y me llevo a un parque. Era un sorprendentemente día calido en invierno pero aun seguíamos con nuestras bufandas, guantes y gorros. En el parque estaba vacío y se sentía muy bien ser las únicas dos personas en nuestro mundo por un rato.

**Edward Pov**

La semana paso volando y de pronto era el día antes de nuestra boda o 'víspera de la boda' como Bella empezó a decirle. El ensayo fue corto y dulce, fue la primera vez que Bella conoció al juez de paz que oficiaría nuestra ceremonia. Bella y yo planeamos todo, pero solo queríamos disfrutar y que todo saliera bien. Incluso practicamos la parte del beso algunas veces. Entiéndanme, queríamos asegurarnos que todo fuera perfecto.

Yo estaba en las nubes; la mujer más hermosa del mundo seria mi esposa y yo solo quería poder caminar por la calle diciendo 'Si, ella es mía' Bueno en mi fantasía también había música de fondo que sonaba a heavy metal.

La noche antes de la boda decidimos dormir separados. Una vez que Bella supo que realmente nos casaríamos, quiso todas las tradiciones. Fue una autentica tortura intentar dormir sin ella a mi lado, pero de alguna manera lo logre. Simplemente el pensar que jamás volvería a hacerlo sin ella me tranquilizo lo suficiente para lograrlo.

En la mañana me bañe y me rasure antes de ponerme el esmoquin. Le había dicho a Charlie que él estuviera con Bella, así que Carlisle me acompañaba.

"Hijo ¿Cómo te sientes?" Me pregunto.

"Ansioso." Le respondí. "No puedo esperar más."

Carlisle se rió entre dientes y me di cuenta que él tenia la sonrisa torcida igual que la mía. Entre más tiempo pasaba con él encontraba mas similitudes entre nosotros. Me pregunto si Alice no nos lo hubiera hecho notar durante la cena si yo me hubiera dado cuenta.

Desayunamos rápidamente y agradecí que Alice su hubiera ido con Bella o si no me hubiera arrancado alguna extremidad por comer con el esmoquin puesto.

"¡Ahí esta el hombre del momento!" Emmett dijo saltando en cuanto entro a la habitación, seguido de Jasper.

"Hola chicos." Les conteste.

"Bien. ¿Podrías decirme otra vez por que no te pudimos organizar una despedida de soltero?" Emmett se quejo.

"Por que son para hombres que están tristes por dejar atrás sus días de soltería." Me reí entre dientes.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana platicando y riendo. Ya estaba relajado y era la forma perfecta para continuar el día. Al acercarse la hora volvía a estar ansioso. Sabia que Bella estaría aquí en cualquier momento y solo esperábamos la señal de Alice.

Cuando la duendecillo entro a la cocina, sentí que el aire escapó de mis pulmones. Era hora. Era el momento de hacer de Bella mi esposa.

Los invitados se sentaron rápidamente y yo me puse al frente de la habitación. Rosalie la cual yo jamás me había enterado que tocaba, se ofreció a tocar el piano para la ceremonia. Yo creo que era su manera de enmendarse después de su reacción inicial.

Cuando las puertas de la sala se abrieron y Bella entro y yo estaba en trance. Nunca se había visto más hermosa y eso que se veía muy bien desnuda. Su cabello estaba rizado y caía por su espalda, el cabello de enfrente estaba sujetado. Se veía como una princesa en su vestido blanco. Yo pensaba que se vestiría más sencilla como con un vestido de coctel, pero había escogido un vestido digno de una princesa. Y eso es lo que era mi princesa.

Ella jamás se había visto más elegante mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia mí. El estar parado ahí esperándola era una deliciosa tortura. Yo quería correr y tomarla entre mis brazos, pero verla caminando hacia mí, era mucho más especial.

Apenas y me di cuenta que Charlie hasta que estuvieron a mi lado. Charlie la abrazo y después a mi y luego se sentó en su lugar a la izquierda. Yo le sonreí y ella también lo hizo. Su rostro se ilumino y supe que estaba tan feliz como yo. Este era nuestro día.

El juez de paz, el señor Taylor, se dirigió hacia los invitados. Les dio la bienvenida y dio un pequeño discurso sobre el amor y el compromiso. Podía escuchar las palabras pero apenas y las entendía, Bella me distraía demasiado.

"Edward e Isabella, han escrito sus propios votos. Edward empecemos contigo."

"Bella estas de pie frente a mi y te ves tan hermosa como jamás te he visto. Tú eres mi mejor amiga y siempre lo serás. Te prometo que siempre seré tu mejor amigo. Te prometo que siempre te amare, te respetare y te cuidare por todo el tiempo que vivamos. Te prometo que siempre haré mi mejor esfuerzo para satisfacer tus necesidades, ya sean físicas o emocionales. Me comprometo a ser tu esposo en todo el sentido de la palabra." Le sonreí mientras yo trataba de mantenerme bajo control.

"Edward a la edad de seis años me dijiste que te casarías conmigo. Nunca me di cuenta que tan inteligente eras hasta este momento." Unas ligeras risas llenaron la habitación. "No puedo imaginarme amar a nadie más de la forma en que te amo a ti. Los latidos de tu corazón son lo que me arrullan y me permiten dormir, tus dulces palabras alimentan mi alma y el que me des tu corazón me obliga a ser mejor persona. No quiero nada más que despertar cada mañana viendo tus amables ojos y recibiendo tus dulces besos. Cuando envejezcamos y tengamos el cabello gris, no habrá un hombre más guapo o maravilloso en el mundo que tú para mí. Te amo con todo lo que soy y me comprometo a ser tu esposa en todos los sentidos de la palabra."

Hicimos un sencillo intercambio de anillos, repitiendo lo mismo que cada pareja dice, pero para nosotros significaba más. Las palabras, "Te tomo como mi legitima esposa." Eran lo más importante que podría ser. Deslice la argolla de oro en su dedo y sonreí al verla ahí.

Cuando ella deslizo la argolla en mi dedo por sus lágrimas le fue más complicado.

El señor Taylor nos dirigió hacia la mesa y firmamos el acta. Alice y Jasper se acercaron y firmaron como nuestros testigos.

Cuando regresamos a nuestro lugar en el centro, las más hermosas palabras se escucharon. "Por el poder que se me concede ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia."

Deslice mi mano por la cintura de Bella y la jale hacia mí, puse mis hambrientos labios sobre los suyos. El mundo se sentía correctamente con Bella entre mis brazos. Rompí el beso cuando escuche los aplausos. Bella se giro y abrazo a Charlie mientras yo abrazaba a Carlisle y Esme. Todos hicieron fila y nuestros invitados nos felicitaron y abrazaron.

No había mucha gente como para tener un baile, pero Bella y yo de todos modos lo hicimos. Después de compartir un delicioso almuerzo. Todo mundo comió y estaba feliz y platicado pero a mi me costaba trabajo concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera mi hermosa esposa.

Tanya y Bella habían formado un lazo durante la recepción. Yo pienso que Tanya ya no ve a Bella como una amenaza, en su lugar la ve como una nueva hermana con la que podría platicar. Sorprendentemente Bella estaba tan emocionada como Tanya.

La presencia de Esme era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Su apoyo y su amor llenaban el vacío que dejo Renee.

Mientras el día terminaba, Bella y yo estábamos listos para regresar a casa. Carlisle se aclaro la garganta.

"Tengo un regalo que quiero darle a los novios antes de que se vayan." Yo levante la ceja y Bella se encogió de hombros.

Carlisle nos entrego un sobre y dentro estaba la llave de la suite de luna de miel del hotel Ritz-Carlton.

"Wow, esto es. Gracias." Le dije de todo corazón. Bella se acerco y le dio un abrazo y también a Esme.

No habíamos hecho ninguna reservación en algún hotel porque estábamos ahorrando todo el dinero para una pequeña luna de miel. Y con Charlie hospedándose con nosotros, no esperaba que tuviéramos noche de bodas, así que estaba más que agradecido con el regalo de Carlisle.

Cuando salimos una limosina nos esperaba. Le abrí la puerta a Bella y se deslizo y casi se perdía en medio del vestido.

La suite era más de lo que esperaba, de dos pisos y con un jacuzzi de hidromasaje en la que fácilmente entraban ocho personas. Mire a Bella y no pude evitar una sonrisa ladeada en mi cara.

"Hola señora Cullen." Le dije.

"Hola señor Cullen." Me contesto.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer primero?" Bromee mirando alrededor de la habitación.

"Yo, por favor." Dijo con un aire inocente que me volvía loco.

"No te importa si lo hago." Llegue hasta ella y desabroche su vestido permitiendo que cayera hasta sus pies. Ella dio dos pasos y estaba fuera de él.

Ni en todas mis fantasías combinadas, Bella jamás se había visto tan bien como en este momento. Su corsé blanco y con ligero, estaba entre la línea de un ángel y una zorra. Su pequeña cintura entraba entre mis brazos en cuanto la acerque a mí.

Mientras mis manos la exploraban, mi mente decidía que quería hacer a continuación. El cuerpo de Bella se amoldaba al mío y era hermosa. Me permitió liderar y ella me seguía al mismo tiempo. No contuvo ningún sonido y era como una sinfonía que yo tocaba, jugaba con su piel a mi completo deseo.

Ella disfrutaba lo que le estaba haciendo, pero al final era yo el que estaba jadeando por más.

"Te necesito chicharito." Le dije desnudándome.

"Entonces tómame." Me contesto simplemente.

Empuje mi cuerpo dentro del suyo y estaba sorprendido por la diferencia que la boda hacia. Todo se sentía diferente, mejor, con más significado. No es como si antes hubiera sido vacío, solo que ahora se sentía mas completo.

Nuestros ojos se miraban mientras entraba y salía. Cuando cerró sus ojos yo sabia que estaba cerca. Redoble mis esfuerzos y la sentí perderse entre mis brazos. Yo rápidamente la seguí, descansando mi sudorosa frente contra la suya.

Me gire sobre mi espalda pero la lleve conmigo entre mis brazos.

"¿Realmente podremos hacer esto para siempre?" me pregunto suavemente.

"Nada podrá sepáranos." Le prometí.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos**: aqui les dejo una sorpresa, wow ya casi acabamos el fic, espero que les gustara el capitulo y la boda, ya solo queda un pequeñísimo epilogo que lo subiré en unos cuantos días. Muchas gracias por acompañarme, por su apoyo, sus mensajes, alertas y favoritos.

Nos leemos la proxima.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**07 Diciembre 2010**


	29. Epílogo

**Disclaimer **Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es de **Readingmama **yo solo hago la traducción

**Capitulo 28 **

**Epilogo**

**Renee PoV**

No estoy segura cuando me volví tan amargada. Y ahora me consume. Perdí todo por lo que tanto trabaje. Mi esposo, mis hijos, mi estatus social, todo. Forks se convirtió en un lugar inhabitable para mí, un año después que me destruí a mi sola. Me mude a un lugar más soleado, así la lluvia no me lo recordaría todo el tiempo.

Incluso en la soledad, fui capaz de tener noticias de mi familia. Edward se licencio en Negocios, se especializo en gestión de restaurantes y abrió un restaurante de cinco estrellas en Chicago. Su negocio era muy exitoso. Bella se convirtió en maestra de arte. Eso fue lo que me dolió más. Nunca supe que a mi hija le gustaba pintar y dibujar. El pensamiento me lastimaba. Ella había crecido y madurado y yo ya no la conocía más.

Charlie estaba en un pequeño pueblo no lejos de los niños y le iba bien. Encontró a alguien nuevo, y no me sorprendí tanto como debí hacerlo al enterarme que el nombre de su nuevo amor era Phil. Con la forma en que yo actúe, a mi también me hubieran hartado las mujeres. Me preguntaba si a los niños les gustaba. ¿Lo considerarían parte de la familia? ¿Él me había remplazado en sus corazones?

No espero que nadie sienta lastima por mí. Yo tome mis decisiones y vivo con ellas. Mi orgullo se antepuso al perdón, algo que estoy segura que mi familia me hubiera otorgado si les hubiera dado la oportunidad.

Mi soledad me golpeaba algunas veces y levantaba el teléfono. Me sentaba y me quedaba viéndolo hasta que el tono de marcado terminaba. No podía llamarlos, no después de lo que hice.

Ya soy abuela. En algún lugar hay una hermosa niña llamada Swan (Cisne) Ángela Cullen y jamás la conoceré. Ella jamás sabrá que tiene una abuela que la ama. Puedo consolarme con saber que ella es amada.

Los Cullen, son una familia muy respetada de Chicago, siempre van a fiestas de caridad y ese tipo de eventos. Sus caras y nombres siempre adornan las páginas de sociedad de muchos periódicos locales y yo los colecciono todos. Tengo un álbum de recortes lleno y ya estoy haciendo un segundo.

Esta es mi penitencia, estar sentada viendo a la distancia a la hermosa familia que yo aleje.

Me serví otra copa, deseando que mi dolor se atenuara. Yo fui quien se equivoco.

Yo fui la pecadora.

**Fin**

**Hola a todos**:

Finalmente terminamos con otro fic, espero que les gustara. Y quiero agradecerles el que me acompañaran por tantos meses, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron mensajes, que me pusieron en alertas y favoritos o que simplemente le dieron la oportunidad a este fic y lo leyeron hasta el final. No me puedo creer que pasáramos más de 850 reviews. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. Y todas las personas que me mandaron un review pero no tienen cuenta, quiero decirles que se los agradesco profundamente, pero me era imposoble contestarles. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme su opinion.

Mil gracias. Y no es el ultimo fic que traduciré, por el momento ya casi acabo "Llegando a un acuerdo" cuando termine ese me daré un tiempo para buscar algún fic que me guste y me pondré a traducirlo.

Muchas gracias de nuevo y no es un adiós, sino un hasta pronto.

**Ale Snape Li :)**

**09 Diciembre 2010**


End file.
